Bella y Bestia
by Gato Azul
Summary: Snape x Hermione ubicado después de la guerra contra Voldemort. Hermione miró la ilustración de su libro de cuentos: La bestia en su pose de agresión, con las garras prestas, violentas...y pensó en Snape.
1. Chapter 1

1

Prólogo

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling**

Sábanas flotantes, manos silenciosas pendiendo de las camillas, rocas elevadas hasta formar en su unión un trozo del muro colapsado.

Filch barría inútilmente, los enormes pedazos de piedra que antes habían sido paredes, no se moverían bajo el débil golpear de su escoba.

Harry miró a su alrededor, heridos, muertos, gente corriendo y hablando vivamente, agitados, una extraña mezcla de optimismo y dolor penetraba en los restos del castillo. La guerra había terminado pero ahora debían desfilar al entierro descomunal de amigos, maestros, familiares…

Ron y Hermione sentados en el suelo, mirándose en medio del ir y venir de otros, de esos otros que corren de puerta a puerta con los brazos llenos de vendas y frascos, de los otros que entraban al gran comedor sin hacer ruido, con los rostros manchados y difusos, llorando, algunos sonriendo extrañamente, observando alrededor.

Un montoncito de vidrios estaba desperdigado alrededor de los pies del joven sobreviviente. Él los miró como si fueran ojos de escarabajo, azules, verdes, rojos, brillando en el suelo, los hizo flotar en torno a él, los entrelaza en el vitral que fueron y en el que se reconstituyeron gracias a él.

Harry apenas podía respirar bajo la pasmosa sensación que le produce el ver la muerte y la vida mezcladas de tal forma.

El castillo casi destruido, los viejos amigos se abrazaban. La señora Pomfrey iba cubriendo una a una las caras exánimes, eran entonces un camino de telas blancas en medio del comedor.

Aberforth tomaba café, sus ojos antiguos fluían entre la luz que empezaba a enseñorearse del salón. Amaneció, los magos parecían no decidirse entre el alivio y el dolor. No festejan, los caídos aún ni siquiera se han enfriado, sin embargo sonríen en silencio un poco felices y un poco avergonzados de haber sobrevivido.

Un cuerpo abandonado destelló en su memoria. Recordar a Snape le causó una opresión en la tráquea, como si alguien le hubiera sacado el aire de un golpe. Se lo imaginaba, se imaginaba borrosamente la capa extendida en el suelo, como las alas de una muerte que se abría para el maestro, que se lo tragaba.

Harry caminó hasta el frente del comedor y se plantó allí, como Dumbledore, como el mismo Snape y piensa en lo que pudieron ver al estar de pie en ése mismo lugar ¿verían lo mismo que él? : Responsabilidad, una abrumadora responsabilidad por las personas que estaban en frente, por los alumnos de Hogwarts, los rostros iluminados por las velas en el primer día de clases, las caras oscurecidas que quizás vio Snape. Harry, tenía en los ojos una curiosa fusión de las dos escenas, un convergir inusitado de sonrisas y suciedad en los semblantes, de miradas tranquilas y frentes ensangrentadas.

Miró a la multitud grisácea, zumbando como una enorme nube de pies y manos empolvados, yendo y viniendo.

Potter alzó la voz y los ojos de la multitud viajaron a él, ansiosos, hambriento de sus palabras, querían oír buenas noticias, querían aliento. Harry parecía dividido por una espada invisible, miraba al suelo, luego buscaba alguna cara conocida en medio de la galería de rostros girados hacia él. Comenzó a hablar con las palabras trastabillando al salirle de la boca.

-Disculpen, hay algo que quiero aclarar sobre Severus Snape, que murió hace unas horas. - Algunos dejaron definitivamente sus tareas para concentrar su atención entera en él, intrigados, sin entender qué podría decirse sobre aquél traidor. Distinguía la confusión en algunos semblantes, en una parte perdida del salón alguien hacía ruido con unos frascos.- Antes de morir, el profesor Snape me dejó ver algunos de sus recuerdos.

Se detuvo unos instantes observando los gestos de extrañeza de los magos y brujas, la ceja alzada de Ron, quien había abierto la boca.

-Él no fue quien creíamos. Durante muchos años trabajó como espía para la orden, Snape mató a Dumbledore por las órdenes que él mismo le dio. El director le pidió que lo matara.

Los ruidos lejanos cesaron, todos los ojos del castillo estaban abiertos en él. Tantas expresiones en tantas caras diferentes lo asustaron por un segundo: Escepticismo, horror, incredulidad.

- Un murmulló se encendió por toda la sala, descontrolado, agitado,

-¿Es una broma?-Oyó decir a alguien.

-Les aseguro que no estoy bromeando.-Se apresuró a hablarle a la multitud, a los centenares de pupilas fijas. Un silencio agudo se cernía en el comedor, denso, largo, hasta que la voz de Harry lo rasgó. Los ojos verdes parecían envueltos en llamas.

-Sé que muchos no lo creerán, pero es cierto y voy a sepultarlo aquí con los demás, espero que nadie se oponga. Nadie se movió al verlo caminar cruzando la multitud, ni al verlo pasar por la puerta. Se miraron entre sí, hallaban cejas contraídas, labios apretados, una membrana de miedo en los ojos brillantes de los demás. Minerva McGonagall salió unos segundos después que el joven seguida por Granger y Weasley. La enorme figura de Hagrid se abrió paso pidiendo disculpas a los que empujaba en su lucha por alcanzar el umbral.

Cuando la última de sus pisadas resonó al alejándose, comenzaron las murmuraciones en el comedor, tantas que parecían provenir a torrentes de los muros, florecer desde debajo del suelo. Los murmullos permanecieron mucho tiempo en el aire, como humos lentos en disolverse.

* * *

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?-Una cabellera roja se revolvió ante él, Ron le atajaba el camino, Hermione lo perseguía también.

-¡Señor Potter!- La voz de McGonagall se encendió en el aire como una pequeña chispa.-Señor Potter, explique lo que acaba de decir.

Cuatro pares de ojos se hallaban concentrados en él.

-Ya lo dije en el comedor, Severus Snape estuvo siempre con nosotros y voy a sepultarlo aquí, con dignidad.

La cabeza de Gryffindor meneó el cráneo fuertemente, su cabello sujeto se escapaba del agarre, bajaba en rebelión por sus sienes.

-Escúcheme señor Potter…- Se llevó la mano a la frente, su pensamiento era un nudo que palpitaba dolorosamente.

-Si alguien quiere acompañarme es bienvenido, si no están de acuerdo lo haré solo.

Harry retomó su andar, con Granger caminando a prisa tras él, hablándole incesantemente.

-Pero Harry ¿Por qué Dumbledore le pediría algo así?

El joven le daba la espalda y respondía con un tono firme y seco.

-Para salvar a Malfoy, para obtener la confianza absoluta de…

Los ojos de Rubeus no podrían abrirse más. Los zapatos de McGonagall golpearon enérgicamente contra el suelo, la mano rígida de la mujer se aferró del hombro de Potter y Granger.

-Iré con usted señor Potter miss Granger, quédese aquí, Hagrid y yo nos haremos cargo.

La muchacha quizás pensó en rebatir pero el tono contundente y serio de la profesora le apagó la voz en la garganta.

* * *

El sol débil del amanecer no lograba menguar el frio. La pesadez de la batalla se le agolpaba en los párpados a Harry pero intentaba mantener en su cuerpo un movimiento firme y vivaz. Escuchaba los pasos de McGonagall como susurros en la hierba. La luz se abría como una alfombra de flores incandescentes sobre el pasto, sobre el sauce boxeador. El día era como cualquier otro, si a sus espaldas no hallara el castillo derruido podría creer que no había ocurrido nada. El orden del mundo, del tiempo y el amanecer seguían siendo los mismos a pesar de tantos muertos y tanta violencia.

Corrió por debajo de las ramas del sauce que latigaban el aire y vio por primera vez correr a Minerva, enlodándose los zapatos y levantándose la falda con las manos. Hagrid se desplazaba torpemente, su enorme humanidad no le permitía la rapidez y una ramita le había arañado el rostro.

No quiso ni siquiera pensar como lograrían salir airosos de aquella concentración de ramalazos y viento embravecido si tenían que cargar un cadáver. Tal vez alguna terminaría herido.

La casa de los gritos pareció quejarse cuando entraron en ella, la madera gemía bajo sus pasos, un olor a humedad podrida se agazapaba en los rincones. Los tres subieron las escaleras, sin mirarse, sin hablar. Les hubiera sido difícil soportar la pesadez de los ojos de otros. Empapados de silencio llegaron al cuarto en el que estaba el cuerpo.

Una cortina de luz entraba descarada, solidificando la escena que Harry había solamente intuido la noche anterior. Veía claramente cada detalle que le había pasado desapercibido. El color casi negro de la sangre, el aroma dulzón y metálico que esta despedía, las manchas de la pared, plasmadas como alaridos rojos, las extremidades de Snape, extendidas y yertas. Rubeus había escondido parte del rostro entre sus manos gigantes, Harry alcanzaba a ver solo sus pupilas hinchadas y lacrimosas. McGonagall miró a su alrededor durante unos segundos con un grito retenido obstruyéndole la boca, su mirada se estrelló repetidamente contra la visión, parecía no poder creer lo que tenía en frente.

Harry avanzó lentamente entre los archipiélagos carmesí, impregnándose los zapatos de sangre. Había odiado a Snape y sin embargo jamás le hubiera complacido saber que caminaría sobre su sangre.

El joven se acuclilló a un lado del cuerpo, sin atreverse a mirarlo de lleno, como si tanta inmovilidad, tanto reguero escarlata lo rebasara. La mujer conjuró una sabana y una camilla, sobreponiéndose al bramido de sus propias fuerzas internas.

Harry regresó su atención a la cara de Snape, a sus ojos estáticos y entrecerrados que ya no lo mirarían. Una compasión inoportuna e inútil le conquistó el pecho. El semblante translúcido del hombre le recordaba que había perdido algo sin siquiera saberlo y lamentó todas las ocasiones en las que un encuentro con el pocionista terminó en un apalabramiento hostil, cuando pudo quizás, haber sido algo distinto.

Resignándose trató de subir el cadáver a la camilla, Hagrid se volvió en su ayuda, al tocar el cuerpo Rubeus exhaló un lamento sobresaltado, sus pequeños ojos empezaron a gotear sobre las ropas. A Harry le pareció un gesto muy dulce para un hombre tan grande y tosco como era Hagrid, quien lloraba en silencio como lloraría por alguna de sus criaturas. McGonagall observaba la pared, con las mandíbulas apretadas, endureciendo la expresión hasta tornarla casi cruda, un halo de ausencia temible se cernía alrededor de ella, pero el brillo acuoso de sus retinas la desnudaba.

-Bueno.-La voz de Potter se estrelló contra el silencio.-Supongo que podemos irnos.-Los ojos de Minerva se resbalaban entre las manchas de sangre del muro.

-¿Sufrió mucho?-La voz de la mujer salió apretada, fallida.

Harry la miró condescendiente, casi con lástima.

-No diría que fue indoloro, pero murió rápido.

Con un movimiento de varita McGonagall fue disipando la sangre de la pared, con el brazo extendido y rígido, con el gesto firme del autocontrol que ella siempre había demostrado, pero sus ojos seguían húmedos, delatando el atisbo de culpa que ella no podía apagar.

El joven marcado y el semigigante extendieron la sábana en el aire, los dedos gruesos de Hagrid no ayudaban mucho. La tela blanca descendió como un vapor, inmaculada y leve, pero pronto empezó a ensuciarse, unos ojos rojos se abrieron en ella, trazando un mapa de sangre, pronto ese color marrón se extendió como un cáncer, mancillando todo. Harry sintió por primera vez unas ganas incontrolables de llorar.

¿No era de pronto su vida como esa sábana manchada? Como su niñez sucia de lágrimas y muerte. Pensó en Sirius, en Remus y en la imposibilidad de recuperar la blancura y cubrir sus recuerdos con una capa blanca de olvido.

Apretó los párpados deshaciéndose de la humedad tras ellos.

-Vámonos Potter.-Ordenó Minerva.

El joven se colocó del lado en el que estaban los pies de Severus, para levantar su extremo de la camilla.

-Tápale la cara por favor.

Hagrid miraba el rostro del caído, como miraría un viejo pueblo que le costara trabajo abandonar.

-No sé, Harry, veo como si, como si respirara.- Balbuceó con los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos.

-No respira Hagrid, es tu imaginación.-Le dijo el muchacho, mientras daba a entender que estaba listo para marcharse.

El semigigante tomó la sábana para cubrirlo y la extendió con un poco de dificultad, pero cuando iba a tapar la cara del hombre se quedó quieto mirando hacia abajo.

-Harry, sé que suena a que…es que, creo que respira.

McGonagall evitaba mirar a hacia sus acompañantes, tenía miedo de no poder contenerse al ver la expresión en el semblante de Hagrid y empezar a ponerse igual de irracional que él en ese momento, estaba tan perturbado que aseguraba que Snape aun seguía respirando, escuchaba la voz paciente de Potter tratando de calmarlo.

-No Hagrid, es normal que te sientas así, pero tienes que tranquilizarte…

Minerva caminó hasta la puerta, qué oscuro, qué solitario lugar para morir. La muerte de Snape había sido igual que su vida. Detuvo con rudeza el nacimiento de una lágrima en su ojo.

-Para que estés más tranquilo te voy a comprobar que no…

¿Cuándo podría dejar de sentirse de esa manera? Se le figuraba que no llegaría el momento del perdón, que los remordimientos serían una bestia en su memoria que se la comería poco a poco y desde dentro.

Afonía, ya ni la voz de Potter se abría camino en aquél rincón infame.

Giró la cabeza para ver qué pasaba, Hagrid y el joven estaban viéndola, como si esperaran algo de ella, McGonagall tuvo la molesta sensación de que llevaban un rato observándola a escondidas.

-¿Qué ocurre Potter?

La mirada del mancebo rehuía sus ojos, sus manos se movieron en el aire varias veces, como perdidas, como mariposas ciegas y enormes. Un destello verde se encendió en sus pupilas.

-Respira.

Algo se nublaba en su cerebro, una ventana de agua interponiéndose entre ella y Potter, un mareo la obligó a sostenerse del muro.


	2. Chapter 2

2.-La serpiente dormida

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todo el universo de HP es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, únicamente las ideas expresadas en este fic en específico son mías.**

Granger sospechó desde el primer momento, desde que vio cómo Potter cruzaba la puerta en solitario, al mirar sus ojos verdes y precipitados revoloteando por el gran comedor buscando con frenesí y ansias sobresaltadas. Todo apuntaba a que algo inesperado había ocurrido. Aún más extraño era que Harry hubiera arrastrado a Poppy Pomfrey con él, con la misma rapidez con la que había llegado, sin comentar nada a nadie.

Esperó inquieta el regreso del joven y los tres mayores, pero las horas transcurrieron sin traer ningún cambio con ellas. Especuló una buena cantidad de teorías, quizás alguno había resultado herido al pasar bajo el sauce boxeador, no era fácil después de todo transportar un difunto y esquivar las ramas agresivas, quizás McGonagall que ya no era tan joven, había caído, eso explicaría la prisa de Harry, sin embargo ella había notado en el rostro del joven un gesto ambiguo de esperanza y emoción, de alguna forma algo no compaginaba, tal vez había malinterpretado su cara, quizás sólo estaba muy nervioso, pero ella lo conocía desde tanto tiempo atrás…

Hartos de la incertidumbre Granger y Weasley se encaminaron a la casa de los gritos, si alguien estaba herido seguro podrían ser de ayuda. Durante el camino Hermione estuvo pensando en la expresión de Potter imaginando la posibilidad de que hubiera encontrado sobrevivientes, algún alumno herido u mago que se hubiera quedado atrás.

El pelirrojo la jaló del brazo mientras corrían bajo el sauce, como si fueran uno solo, la arrastraba con él, la empujaba a los lados hasta que pasaron a través del peligro y entraron en la casa. Tanto contacto con Weasley la había hecho sonrojarse. Lo miró en la penumbra del lugar con una media sonrisa cómplice.

-Vamos arriba.-Le dijo el muchacho con una hebra amable enlazada en sus palabras. Escuchaban desde la escalera unas voces femeninas, furtivas y amortiguadas. Al subir el último peldaño el tono de Harry se aclaró en sus oídos.

Caminaron en silencio apenas apoyándose en la madera quejosa del piso, siguieron los ruidos hasta llegar a una puerta abierta.

-…alumnos heridos como para que me quede aquí, no voy a dejarlos para atender a…este hombre, ya he hecho suficiente.

Las personas en la habitación giraron sus cabezas hacia los jóvenes parados en el umbral, sorprendidos en medio de una conversación tensa e incómoda.

-Pensamos que alguien estaba herido.-Se apresuró a decir Weasley, deseando borrar aquellos gestos alterados y amenazantes.

La enfermera retomó el habla alzando su maletín con una mano, sin reparar en los recién llegados.

-No diré nada a nadie, pero ustedes tendrán que hacerse cargo.- Se retiró rauda, sin darles oportunidad para protestar, empujó ligeramente a Weasley con un hombro, abriéndose paso, unos segundos después el sonido de sus pisadas se debilitaba escalera abajo.

-¿Qué está pasando?

Los tres magos se miraron entre sí, dando la impresión de que se comunicaban con los ojos, entonces Hagrid se hizo a un lado, al moverse su enorme cuerpo dejó a la vista a un hombre en una camilla, cubierto de telas negras y jirones de sábanas. En un principio no pudieron reconocerlo, escudriñaban con la vista la figura decumbente. Tuvieron que meditarlo unos segundos.

-¿Snape?- Escupió Weasley conservando un sano escepticismo.

-¿Qué está pasando?- Preguntó la castaña como si no lo hubiera hecho una primera vez.

-Está vivo.-Harry dejó caer las palabras, como pedazos pesados de hierro.

-¿Qué?

-¡Lo vimos morir!

Potter miraba hacia el mago tendido, seriamente, con el aliento amargado por una punzada piadosa.

-Sobrevivió, no tengo idea de cómo, pero lo hizo.

Le sorprendía que Snape se aferrara a la vida de tal manera.

Los jóvenes Gryffindor esculcaban con la vista el cuerpo arropado y sangriento.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer con él?- Inquirió Granger.

-La señora Pomfrey le dio los primeros auxilios, pero no ayudará más. Por lo pronto vamos a esconderlo aquí, no es seguro llevarlo al castillo. Alguno se quedará a cuidarlo.

Los cinco intercambiaron miradas.

-¿Es cierto que estuvo de nuestro lado?

Hagrid y McGonagall entornaron las cabezas hacia Harry, expectantes. El joven marcado asintió sin devolver la mirada. No era sencillo para ninguno creer algo de esa magnitud con tan solo unas palabras, ni siquiera si esas palabras venían de Harry Potter, sin embargo su halo de gravedad tampoco les permitía tornarse incrédulos.

El silencio de los magos era nebuloso y extenso, sus ojos se hallaban entre la luz diluida que fluía desde algún punto desconocido, un rayo turbio y claro.

-¿Quién va a quedarse?- Se atrevió a hablar Weasley, abrumado por la atmósfera afónica. El tropezar de las miradas se volvió más incómodo.

-Yo…a veces cuido animales heridos.-Intervino Rubeus con su voz ronca, luego pareció arrepentirse y agregó.- No es que sepa mucho, ni que Severus sea, no quise decir…

-Está bien, entendimos lo que quisiste decirnos, pero es mejor que regreses al castillo, puede ser de ayuda a Poppy.- Lo atajó McGonagall que no despegaba sus pupilas de Snape, que las mantenía enfocadas y firmes sobre él.- Yo me quedaré.- Agregaba con una resolución que algo tenía de temible y sospechosa.

Harry pensó en tomar la palabra, pero el rostro rígido de la mujer se alzó en un reto.

-Tengo que quedarme, Severus y yo…-No parecía saber cómo completar la frase y no era necesario "Severus y yo" eso era suficiente, su combate en medio del salón, las intrigas, la desconfianza, la interminable red de dudas tejida en medio de ellos eran suficiente argumento y todos en Hogwarts lo sabían.

-Me quedaré con usted profesora.-Se ofreció Granger casi de inmediato, trastocada por la solemnidad conmovedora de su maestra, que parecía más vieja y más endurecida que nunca. La mujer la miró directamente por primera vez durante esa conversación.

-Gracias Miss Granger.

Su levísima sonrisa pareció triste y forzada.

Ronald le dedicaba a la joven a su lado una mueca de extrañeza y desagrado, ella le devolvió el gesto, observándolo con desaprobación.

-No digas nada Ronald.-Le susurró sin que la profesora pudiera oírla.- Alguien tiene que ayudarla.

-Yo también me quedaré.

-Ni hablar señor Potter, hay muchas cosas que usted tiene qué hacer, aún falta mucho por limpiar, si sabe a lo que me refiero.

A Harry le pareció que la profesora no deseaba mucha compañía y dada la situación decidió no insistir a pesar de la fuerte sensación de que era su responsabilidad cuidar a aquel hombre, después de todo Snape estaba en ese estado por causa suya, por él y por Lily. Miró el bulto de trapos manchados durante unos momentos más. No sabía qué sentir, si lástima o culpa, solamente experimentaba la sensación de que un manto de silencio se desplegara dentro de él, un simple observar distante.

Se sorprendió de nunca haber sospechado el verdadero rostro oculto del "traidor", quizás había sido muy engreído u había estado demasiado concentrado en odiarlo. No podía cambiar las cosas que habían ocurrido entre ellos, tenía una única certeza con respecto a la situación de Snape: él tenía que sacarlo del atolladero en el que estaba metido, tenía que sacarlo y asegurarse de que viviera.

* * *

Antes de irse Potter se detuvo fuera de la habitación. Ron y Hagrid se habían marchado ya, Hermione lo esperaba en el piso de abajo, ella haría un viaje al castillo en busca de pociones y material de curación, luego de eso regresaría a la casa de los gritos.

Minerva se detuvo a su lado, como si esperara que el joven le hiciera una pregunta o como si ella misma quisiera llenarlo de ellas. Había algo no dicho entre los dos, que estaba flotando a su alrededor.

-¿Usted me cree?- Empezó el joven.- ¿Usted cree que Snape es inocente?

No le gustaba ese aire sigiloso que despedía la actitud de la profesora.

-No estoy segura de qué creer señor Potter, pero no tiene que preocuparse por mis intenciones.-Le dijo haciendo gala de una suspicacia digna de una jefa de casa.- Mi único propósito es descubrir la verdad y no lo haré si Severus muere.

Harry la miró fijamente, absorbido por su postura rígida y neutral, por la determinación honesta de su rostro que parecía haberse remarcado con el paso de los años y de las vivencias. Entonces Potter asintió y se marchó, bastante más tranquilo.

* * *

Hermione había disminuido los frascos de pociones y los pocos manuales de medimagia que había logrado sacar de entre los escombros. Después de eso se remontó hacia las afueras de Hogwarts, con los bolsillos cargados.

Corrió por debajo del sauce boxeador, evitando sus latigazos, sus embestidas monumentales de ramas y hojas.

Entró en la casa armando un gran escándalo al pisar sin recato el suelo de madera vieja y delatora que chirriaba bajo su peso.

En la habitación, McGonagall esperaba, arrodillada junto a la camilla, revestida de un aura de silencio y religiosidad, mirando la cara del moribundo como si pretendiera desentrañar los misterios del espía a fuerza de escudriñar las líneas de su semblante pálido.

-Profesora…- Granger se arrodilló también, vaciando ante la mujer todo su botín y ampliándolo a su tamaño natural.

Coagulantes, desinfectantes, gasas, algodones, auxiliares para la producción de sangre, potentes antídotos… todo lo que pudo encontrar.

-Es mejor que empecemos cuanto antes Miss Granger, no soportará demasiado.

Hermione recordaría esa tarde como un ir y venir incierto, un volar de frascos, una colección de manchas de sangre sobre todas las cosas que tocaba, el rostro de McGonagall reflejado en sus retinas continuamente. La respiración sofocada de Snape, sus estertores y esa espantosa convulsión que tuvo a medianoche y que las despertó horrorizadas.

Durante un segundo Hermione aún en el umbral entre el sueño y la vigilia creyó que estaba en la mansión de los Malfoy esperando a ser torturada, Snape le había recordado eso.

No pudo volver a dormir después del ataque del hombre y permaneció en vela hojeando los manuales de pociones, McGonagall le hizo compañía, leyendo también con atención, buscando y memorizando cualquier cosa que pudiera serles de utilidad.

Hermione estaba absolutamente desconcertada, en alguno de esos libros había leído sobre venenos y sus antídotos, se mencionaba un poco sobre el veneno que producían las grandes serpientes, según el texto era extremadamente letal y rápido, prácticamente ineludible, a menos que fuera contrarrestado en el acto, por un antídoto poderoso. Sin embargo Snape había sobrevivido durante horas sin ninguna clase de atención. No parecía posible y sin embargo él estaba allí, desafiando a la lógica y a las leyes de la vida, como un prodigio de resistencia. La joven no encontraba a qué adjudicarle esa gran suerte, después de todo nadie sabía lo que un mago oscuro podía esconder bajo su manga. Habló de eso con McGonagall durante largo rato pero ninguna de las dos pudo hallar alguna explicación.

* * *

Despertar en la casa de los gritos…

Hermione tallaba las vendas sucias en un cuenco, dada la cantidad de heridos, no había muchas, por lo tanto era necesario reutilizarlas, así que allí estaba ella, arrodillada como una lavandera campesina, tallando y lanzando hechizos de limpieza para borrar las manchas por completo.

McGonagall por su parte bufaba, con las manos embadurnadas de pociones gelatinosas ungüentos y rastros escarlata, se limpiaba el sudor con el antebrazo y reanudaba su tarea. En ocasiones poniéndose nerviosa, al sentir el pellejo levantado y las ranuras sanguinolentas bajo sus dedos.

-Esto es...-Alzó los brazos, mostrando las manos, nerviosa. La castaña pudo ver sus palmas, manchadas de rojo, de sangre espesa, deslizándose en sus dedos.

Hermione volteaba hacia ella, un poco estremecida, mientras tallaba las gasas.

-El profesor, siempre ha sido resistente, aguantará.- No sabía si ese hecho en lo personal la tranquilizaba o la asustaba, Snape después de todo les había quitado a Dumbledore y Hermione temía lo que pudiera hacer si se recuperaba.

Después de trabajar todo el día las dos se sentaron frente a él. Minerva devolvía a su chongo los cabellos rebeldes que le caían en la frente. Hermione miraba con una melancolía pacífica la gran habitación oscura y silenciosa, completamente desprovista de muebles exceptuando por esa camilla, de algún punto entraba una luz, un velo lunar que se fundía en el cuarto y lo inundaba todo, a ella, a McGonagall, al rostro dormido de Snape.

Las dos se tendieron en el suelo de piedra, Minerva más próxima al herido, para inspeccionarlo durante la noche y auxiliarlo si llegaba a tener una convulsión.

-Usted ¿Qué cree sobre Severus miss Granger?

Hermione movió la cabeza, incómoda, habló en una voz apenas audible.

-El profesor, ha hecho cosas…muy malas.-Minerva miraba apesadumbrada hacia el rostro del hombre.- Pero, Harry dice que es inocente -Se encogió de hombros dando a entender, que no sabía qué pensar.

Se fueron a acostar en silencio, aunque Hermione sabía que McGonagall no iba a cerrar los ojos esa noche, le daba la espalda y estaba quieta como si durmiera, pero la joven presentía sus párpados abiertos, sus pupilas fijas en la cara de Snape.

* * *

Que largos eran los días para Hermione, leer y releer las páginas de los manuales, ya casi había aprendido todas las instrucciones que contenían. Sin embargo ella ni siquiera había tocado a Snape, se dedicaba tan solo a lavar los vendajes y diluir las dosis de antídoto según fuera necesario. McGonagall hacía en realidad todo el trabajo práctico. La joven Gryffindor tenía mucho tiempo para pensar. Así con las manos sumergidas en el agua rojiza de su cuenco se dedicaba a pensar en la prodigiosa sobrevivencia del hombre. ¿Por qué? De todos los que habían muerto ¿por qué él sobrevivía? ¿Por qué no Remus o Tonks? ¿Por qué Snape entre todos? Snape el de las múltiples caras, el asesino, el traidor. Harry no podría borrar todas las culpas de ese hombre con unas cuantas frases, Hermione simplemente no lograba imaginar qué podría redimirlo de lo que había hecho y sentía miedo al observar la cara inmóvil y pálida, cada día más pálida…Creyó en Snape durante mucho tiempo, incluso cuando Harry y Ron ya no lo hacían. Su decepción fue cruda y contundente. Nunca pudo encontrar una explicación y al fin igual que todos se convenció de que ése hombre era un mortífago, quizás el más peligroso, porque los había engañado durante años.

Snape, la serpiente dormida, el filo oculto, la daga acechante.

-Miss Granger.-La voz de McGonagall atravesaba sus muros de silencio, estremecida, vibrante.- Miss Granger por favor, ayúdeme.

La joven se giró apresurada hacia Minerva, quien sostenía con una mano la cabeza exánime del mestizo. Se acercó rápidamente, sus manos temblaron al sentir como la maestra depositaba entre ellas el cráneo del hombre.

-Deténgalo y apriete fuerte en la herida.

Sus dedos nerviosos viajaron al punto carmesí entre los vendajes, hicieron presión y Hermione se dio cuenta de que ya casi no sangraba. Todo le parecía tan extraño, su resistencia al veneno, el cese espontáneo de la hemorragia, no parecía posible.

El pelo de Snape desprendía un olor a sangre y tierra, estaba caliente y trémulo a causa de la fiebre. Su nariz parecía aún más grande de lo que era, su piel estaba húmeda y amarilla.

Hermione experimentó una desagradable mezcla de lástima y repulsión. McGonagall regresó con un frasco y lo vertió entre los labios del oclumante, una parte del líquido resbaló desde las comisuras inmóviles. La cara de Minerva se contraía con ademanes rígidos de concentración, sus cejas estaban muy juntas y sus manos envejecidas temblaban ligeramente.

Las pupilas de trigo se deslizaron entre el aire espeso, viajando sobre la cara de la mujer, sobre su boca fruncida, mirando el líquido viscoso del frasco que bajaba perezosamente hasta los labios indefensos y entreabiertos del hombre.

Los ojos cerrados de Snape, su frente húmeda de sudor, su respiración jadeante y entrecortada.

Los ojos de Hermione descendieron: los ojos, la nariz colosal, los labios indefensos, el líquido resbalando, el inicio del cuello pálido, la piel fina y de insano color, la prominente manzana de Adán, la sangre, los vendajes empapados, el traje desgarrado, el pecho , negro y más negro, las ondas de la capa, las curvas complicadas de la tela. El andar de sus pupilas se detuvo, en medio de los pliegues delicados y oscuros halló una pluma brillante y suave, alargó los dedos para tomarla despacio, como a una reliquia etérea.

-Miss Granger, eso…- Minerva había levantado los ojos y bajado el frasco.

-¿Una pluma de Fawkes?

-Creí que había huido.-El susurró de la mujer se disipó como humo, su contemplar vidrioso se dirigía hacia el resplandor inusitado de la pluma en medio de la tenebrosa casa de los gritos.

Hermione únicamente acertaba a mirar estupefacta hacia el mismo punto en el que se perdían los ojos de McGonagall. De alguna forma estar viendo esa pluma era como estar viendo el rostro de Albus Dumbledore, como sentir entre los dedos la figura de su espíritu, esparciéndose por toda la habitación, cubriendo a Snape, salvándolo, porque ahora le resultaba evidente que el pocionista no podría haberse salvado sin el fénix.

Las razones por las cuáles Dumbledore había querido proteger a Snape, no las conocía, no se imaginaba ni siquiera cómo podría haber sabido que tendría la oportunidad de salvarlo.

-Albus…-Las palabras de Minerva provocaron que se encendiera aún con más fuerza el recuerdo azul de la mirada del anciano.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó la joven como si le hablara a la pluma. Al regresar sus ojos a la maestra se encontró con sus retinas mojadas, con el goteante recorrer de sus ojos, que caían fatídicos una y otra vez sobre el hombre.

-Por Merlín, lo que dice Potter, lo que dice Potter ¿es verdad?

Hermione doblegó la mirada hacia el rostro silencioso de Snape y no pudo hallar más que el mutismo asfixiante de su condición de moribundo. Quizás la magia negra de Nagini y su veneno eran tan fulminantes que incluso las lágrimas de Fawkes no habían conseguido nada más que detener la hemorragia y la conquista de la muerte.

Pero las heridas no se cerraron.

-El profesor Dumbledore lo salvó.-Se repitió Hermione, pensando en las palabras de Harry, en su cara de gravedad pétrea. Un espantoso nudo le obstruyó la garganta, un golpe fuerte en la boca del estómago…de pronto aparecían frente a ella unas manchas de luz, nacidas dentro de sus propios ojos.

-Entonces… ¿Snape? ¿Snape?

Y no pudo hablar más.

**Saludos, solo quiero especificar por si olvidé ponerlo en el summary que este es un sevmione. Para los que ya me habían leído antes, una disculpa por mis caídas en oc, para corregirme estoy por fin leyendo los libros, al menos el último, así que esta vez estoy mejor preparada. Pondré todo lo que tengo en este fic, saludos y por favor, por favor, déjenme un review, son la razón e inspiración de estos fan fics.**

**Gracias a los que comentaron en el primer capítulo y por cierto los que siguen la historia anonimamente, también dejer review por favor, XD. Saludos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**3.- Plumas de Fénix**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Sólo la trama de este fic en específico es mía.**

Escucharon claramente unas pisadas en la planta baja, la delatora madera de la casa anunció que había más de una persona entrando. Hermione se colocó en un ángulo escondido y apuntó hacia la puerta firmemente. McGonagall sostenía la cabeza de Snape con una mano y con la otra asía su varita.

De entre la penumbra del pasillo surgieron lentamente las caras de Potter y Weasley, atravesando la oscuridad.

Harry vio a Hermione cruzar la habitación saliendo desde algún punto oculto hasta llegar a ellos. McGonagall liberó un aire que parecía haber estado conteniendo.

-Señor Potter.-Saludó asintiendo levemente en uno de sus rígidos gestos de cordialidad.

-Buenas tardes profesora.- Su atención se concentró en la figura lívida acunada entre los brazos de la mujer.

-¿Cómo está el profesor?

-Parece que está mejorando.-Respondió McGonagall sin una pizca de entusiasmo.

Ron divisó a Hermione tallando vendajes en una esquina de la habitación y le sonrió, la joven correspondió el gesto y de inmediato dejó su cuenco para ir a abrazar a sus amigos.

Las sonrisas luminosas de los jóvenes lograron quitarle en unos minutos, toda la presión que cargaba desde días atrás.

-¿Cómo han estado? ¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó vivazmente mientras acariciaba el brazo de Harry, en un gesto amistoso.

-El ministerio inició una serie de juicios contra Snape.

La sonrisa de Hermione se borró en un segundo y McGonagall se llevó una mano a la cara.

-Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo.-Dijo la mujer con un enojo difícil de ahogar.

-Bueno, estamos preparando una defensa y quería que nos ayudaras Hermione.

La Gryffindor volteó la cara hacia su maestra, sin estar segura de aceptar.

-Pero, alguien tiene que quedarse aquí a ayudar a la profesora.

Los cuatro empezaron a mirarse entre ellos, con la misma interrogante pintada en sus caras.

Harry era indispensable para el juicio, Hermione sería más útil en la defensa que lavando vendajes…

Las miradas de los tres se posaron en Ronald, que tardó unos segundos en comprender lo que eso significaba, ya abría su boca para replicar, cuando notó el gesto hostil de McGonagall y la manera reprobatoria en la que Hermione se cruzaba de brazos. Harry sonrió ante la expresión ofuscado del pelirrojo.

-¿Yo?

-No es difícil Ron.-Dijo Hermione.- La profesora se encarga de lo más delicado.

A los cinco minutos el joven Weasley veía con gesto trágico como se marchaban sus amigos mientras él se quedaba encerrado con McGonagall, el murciélago moribundo y una pila de vendajes ensangrentados por lavar. Minerva caminó tras Potter y Granger pisando sus sombras hasta el umbral de la habitación.

Harry respiró profundamente, penetrando con suavidad los ojos severos de la profesora.

-Gracias por lo que está haciendo.- Sus pupilas se colaban intranquilas hacia la pieza que acababa de abandonar.

La mujer sacó de entre sus ropas la pluma del fénix y se la extendió lentamente y en silencio ante la mirada de amabilidad vivaz de Hermione, que seguía los movimientos de sus manos y las luces en sus rostros.

El muchacho levantó un semblante lleno de confusión, observando a la pluma y a los ojos certeros de McGonagall alternadamente.

-Estaba entre la ropa de Severus.

-Dumbledore.- Pronunció, dándole sentido a la sobrevivencia sobrenatural de Snape, sellando en su mente el conocimiento vago que tenía de la relación entre Albus y el pocionista.

Y los recordó a los dos, sentados frente a frente, hablando en voz baja cuando el castillo dormía.

* * *

Hermione vivió los dos días posteriores a su salida de la casa de los gritos atada a la presencia de Harry. Dormían en la misma aula medio derribada, transfigurando cualquier cosa en un pergamino, escribiendo las ideas que se les ocurrían para armar su defensa, Harry hablaba poco, se quedaba sentado junto a la ventana, como contemplando una foto del pasado, hundido en meditaciones muy largas y muy quietas.

Hermione se preguntó varias veces si pensaba en Snape, o en Dumbledore.

Granger cazaba Harry en medio de sus silencios, tratando de que escupiera más datos, más pistas sobre el camino torcido que era la vida del profesor, del traidor, del mártir. Potter le narró varias veces el momento preciso en el que Dumbledore le había pedido a su siervo que lo matara, sin embargo Hermione podía intuir un hueco grande en su historia.

Potter siempre se cuidó de mencionar algo acerca de su madre, mantuvo en secreto toda relación del pocionista con Lily Evans.

-Recapitulemos…-Comenzó a hablar la castaña mientras golpeaba la pluma contra un pergamino, como un ademán que la ayudaba a pesar. Las expresiones de la joven le recordaban a Potter vívidamente su primer año en Hogwarts, la manera en la que la veía estudiar para los exámenes: Granger siempre caminaba de un lado a otro con el libro en la mano, murmurándose cosas, dándose cátedra a sí misma.

-El profesor Snape se unió a los mortífagos a los dieciocho años…-La voz de la joven era monótona como la de alguien que lee un informe, Harry pensaba en el juicio, en todas esas personas del ministerio, en su forma altanera de mirar a los acusados, en su contemplación reprobatoria y distante y no creía que ellos pudieran entenderlo: ni a Snape, ni a Lily. No quería entregarles el conocimiento que le había sido dado, las gotitas espesas, mezcladas con sangre. No quería que el silencio añejado por Snape durante tantos años acabara roto entre el cuchicheo de toda esa gente.

La voz de Hermione revivió en su cabeza.

-…pactó con él y se convirtió en espía de ambos bandos, poniéndose en peligro otra vez.- Alzó los ojos hacia su amigo, soltando la pluma y respirando para comenzar a hablar como un médico que da su diagnóstico.-Harry, no puedes esperar que las personas crean que hizo todo eso sin ninguna razón, mucho menos que lo crea un juzgado.

Potter le sostenía la mirada, sin embargo su mente parecía abstraída en algo distinto de la imagen frente a él.

-Lo hizo.-Sentenció distraídamente

-Harry eso es absurdo. Si Snape….-Tomo la pluma de nuevo, como si fuera una representación del pocionista y la colocó sobre el papel, deteniéndola con una mano.- Si Snape quisiera salir de los mortífagos por una razón como esa, no creo que hubiera hallado peor forma de hacerlo que volviéndose espía doble. No tiene sentido.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

-No entiendes.

-Por supuesto que no Harry y el jurado tampoco lo hará.

-Olvida las razones de Snape, vamos a concentrarnos en sus acciones.-Miró de nuevo a la ventana, insistentemente, buscando en el páramo la silueta grabada de un sauce, la casa tras el sauce, la camilla sórdida en el interior de la casa- El profesor, se unió a los mortífagos, pero estaba tan convencido de abandonarlos que se arriesgó presentándose ante Dumbledore y accedió a servirle de espía…

-O quizás Voldemort lo envió para fingir eso.-Lo interrumpió Hermione con vehemencia.

-No, no fue así.- En ocasiones la prefecta no entendía por qué Harry estaba tan seguro de lo que decía.

-Harry, eso no es un argumento.-Le dijo entre compasiva y molesta.

El muchacho se dejó caer en la silla, tapándose la cara con las manos.

-Ya lo sé, pero…-Se removió, sin poder terminar su frase.

-Harry.- Hermione se le acercaba, podía sentir su mano frotándole la espalda, con la misma amabilidad con la que lo hubiera hecho Molly.- Hay algo que no me estás diciendo ¿verdad?

Las pupilas verdes subieron hasta ella, vidriosas, cansadas.

-¿Qué es Harry? ¿Por qué Snape hizo lo que hizo?

-No puedo decirte.

La muchacha retiró su mano lentamente, con un poco de decepción.

-¿Cómo voy a ayudarte si no me dices?

-No puedo contarle a nadie, Hermione tienes que confiar…el profesor tuvo una razón poderosa, esto es todo lo que puedo decir y necesito que me ayudes, porque debo convencer al jurado con lo que tengo.

Se masajeaba el puente de la nariz con nerviosismo, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo, con las pupilas enredadas en el fuego de la chimenea. Su compasión por la figura decaída de Potter fue lo único que la animó a seguir con esa empresa imposible: defender a un asesino sin pruebas ni argumentos coherentes.

-Está bien Harry, haremos todo lo que se pueda, quizás incluso la pluma Fawkes pueda servirnos.

**Este capítulo fue corto, pero no desesperen pronto estaré lista con más.**

**Gracias a : amps14, Pandora, Desvario, Diosa Luna, Mama Shmi y Rainbow Pain.**

**Por favor dejen review, sobre lo que sea, la redacción, no sé ,algo, please, son el combustible para este fic. Saludos**


	4. Chapter 4

4- El príncipe resucitado

**Este fan fic está hecho sin fines de lucro, los personajes y contextos son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, sólo la trama de este fic en específico es mia.**

Hermione miró a su alrededor, Harry y Ronald acababan de salir de la pieza, el calor del joven Weasley se iba disipando en ella, como un rastro del abrazo que acababan de darse.

Lamentaba no poder estar con él por más tiempo.

Se dirigió diligentemente a su trinchera formada por cerros de vendajes y empezó a tallar con fuerza, aún pensando en el juicio, en los argumentos que presentarían…observó detenidamente los vendajes que lavaba percatándose de que las manchas eran mucho menos extensas que la semana anterior.

-¿Cómo ha estado el profesor Snape?

McGonagall lavaba el antebrazo del hombre con una esponja húmeda.

-Algo mejor, a veces se mueve.

Granger se quedó pensativa, el agua de la gasa que exprimía se escurrió por sus manos, su pelo revuelto era iluminado por la luz del atardecer, que le entibiaba media cara.

-¿Pasa algo miss Granger?

-Estamos teniendo algunos problemas para armar una buena defensa, siento que Harry me oculta cosas y lo peor es que ni siquiera sé por qué lo hace.

McGonagall, acomodó el brazo del hombre a su costado y extendió la sabana cubriéndolo hasta el cuello.

-Usted ¿sabe algunas cosas sobre el profesor cierto? ¿Cree poder responderme algunas preguntas?

Minerva la miraba con su serenidad estática de siempre.

-¿Qué preguntas miss Granger?

-El profesor Snape, se unió a los mortífagos, supongo que por las mismas causas que todos lo hacen: poder y dinero ¿Me equivoco?

La maestra movió la cabeza levemente, sin asentir ni negar. Hermione retomó su interrogatorio.

-¿Hay algo que le importara más al profesor que esas cosas?

Minerva miró hacia la pared, sus ojos parecían querer abrir una ventana.

-Es una pregunta muy difícil señorita. Nunca hable íntimamente con Severus. Sólo puedo responderle, que cuando fui su profesora ni siquiera noté que le importara el dinero, aunque siempre pareció necesitarlo, sus túnicas estaban decoloradas y viejas…-Daba la impresión de estar hablando de tiempos demasiado lejanos, de una persona distinta de Snape.- Lo único que sé que apasionaba a Severus eran las pociones, era brillante en todas las materias…como usted.

Hermione tembló ligeramente.

-Siempre se esforzaba por sobresalir, era el mejor, en casi todo.

-¿En qué no lo era profesora?- La curiosidad de Hermione se había acrecentado después de la confidencia que la incluía.

-En Quidditch. Envidiaba a Potter, se peleaban todo el tiempo. Por lo general Severus era un alumno distante, pero tranquilo, sin embargo cuando aparecían Potter o Black…

Snape estaba en silencio, cubierto de un velo mudo e inmóvil, como si fuera un mueble más, ajeno completamente a lo que pasaba alrededor de él, ajeno incluso a sí mismo y a su propia historia. Hermione no lograba imaginarse a un Snape joven, a un estudiante. No lograba demudar de manera alguna la imagen del hombre postrado y demasiado pálido .

Pálido, pálido como una flor marchita, como una vieja reliquia consumida, como una foto borrosa de su propio pasado.

Eso, Snape estaba tan perdido, su mirada tan remota escondida en el fondo de sus párpados que no parecía haber estado vivo nunca.

* * *

Abrió un ojo, le pareció haber escuchado un ruido, pero a su lado McGonagall dormía imperturbable, con una postura tan rígida como la que tenía al estar de pie, con la cara al techo y los brazos a los lados, acomodados casi simétricamente.

La joven se incorporó a medias, calculaba que serían como las tres de la mañana. Miró su entorno, todo parecía dormir: el cuenco lleno de agua quieta, los hilos de las telarañas se meneaban de manera casi impercepible, con movimientos demasiado fluidos como si estuvieran debajo del agua.

La respiración del hombre le develaba el camino, tanteó en la incierta oscuridad hasta que sus dedos se encontraron con la calidez de un cuerpo, con la sensación rasposa de las mantas. Palpó hasta encontrar la llanura de una frente húmeda y ardorosa. Vertió en la ranura de los labios un poco de medicina para disminuir la fiebre.

El peso del hombre hacía que sus brazos cedieran. Granger lentamente lo iba recostando, iba desasiéndose de la cabeza inerte. Pero de pronto sobre sus ojos se abrieron un par de carbones encendidos, unas orbes de hoguera negra.

-Profesora McGonagall, profesora.-Susurraba al haber apartado la mirada de los ojos dolorosamente conscientes.

-Profesora McGonagall.- Se repetía su llamado, en vano.

Sentía la respiración jadeante del hombre en sus brazos, percibía como sus músculos se tensaban débilmente, pero no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara y decirle…¿Qué podía decirle ella después de todo a alguien como Snape?

McGonagall despertó de golpe, asustada y confundida.

-Miss Granger ¿Qué, qué pasa?- Balbuceó entre la penumbra, tallándose los ojos con delicadeza.

-El profesor Snape está despierto.-Susurró la castaña.

La maestra pasó en un segundo de un adormecimiento atolondrado a una vigilia absoluta, se puso de pie casi de un salto y caminó hasta donde el hombre, arrodillándose a un lado suyo.

-Severus, Severus.

Las pupilas negras estaban errantes, sin detenerse en ningún objeto en específico.

-Severus ¿me oyes?

Entonces por fin la vista del hombre se fijó en ella. McGonagall tenía el rostro endurecido y agrio, miraba en el fondo de las pupilas oscuras, en una búsqueda ansiosa.

Hermione llevaba sus orbes de la mujer al hombre alternadamente.

Los labios del mestizo dibujaron sílabas, pero ninguna de ellas emitió sonido, apenas pudieron percibir una exhalación seca y abrupta. Las mujeres se miraron confundidas para regresar después su atención al hombre, que intentaba de nuevo pronunciar algo, sin resultado. Entonces sus ojos negros se habían inflamado y se removía con desesperación, abriendo los labios una y otra vez, como si gritara, pero de él no emanaba más que una afonía alarmante.

-Tranquilízate, es natural que no te funcione la voz debido a la mordida de la serpiente, no te frustres si no puedes hablar, eres oclumante.

Snape se apaciguó, su respiración dificultosa era lo único que se escuchaba en el salón.

_¿Quién…Minerva? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está Nagini?_

-No está Severus, la guerra terminó.-Los ojos negros se movían nerviosamente de un lado a otro de su rostro, aturdidos, delirantes.

_No, no ha terminado, Potter…la sangre, cuánta sangre._

Snape entrecerró los párpados, lívidamente, torciendo el gesto. El dolor se volvía nítido al observar la expresión de su rostro.

Minerva acercó sus manos, pero nunca llegó a tocarlo, se quedó observándolo, pensando en algo muy lejano del tormento físico que el hombre pudiera estar experimentando.

- ¿Por qué mataste a Albus?

Y su voz fue contendente, arrolló el espacio silencioso, derrumbó la atmósfera a su alrededor, Granger pareció estupefacta por una pregunta tan directa.

Una fija mirada de ónix la traspasó.

_Mátame si lo que quieres es venganza Minerva_

-Quiero saber por la que lo hiciste Severus.- Dijo vibrando de rabia contenida y de reproches ahogados.

_¿Dónde está Potter? ¿Dónde está el señor tenebroso? ¿Qué está pasando?_

_-_Respóndeme Severus.

La mirada del mestizo ascendió hasta encontrarse con la cara de Granger, con sus ojos abiertos enormemente y su pelo colgando en mechones helicoidales y azarosos. La joven no hablaba, se limitaba a observarlo como si fuera el especímen de una criatura peligrosa y extraña que no hubiera visto antes.

_Tuve qué hacerlo y lo hice_

La boca de Minerva se curvó temblorosa, sus dedos rígidos rompieron la distancia entre ella y el hombre y le metió rudamente el frasco de poción para el dolor, Hermione levantó una mano pretendiendo detenerla, pero al final la volvió a bajar con un aire impotente. El mestizo tosió, atragantándose, pero Minerva no dio muestras de consideración.

-¿Sabes por qué estas vivo? ¿ Sabes a quién le debes el haber conservado con vida tu cobarde persona?- Le restregó con frases apresuradas y agresivas.

_¿A ti? ¿A la infinita benevolencia de Potter?_

-A Albus, no sé cómo. Te envió a Fawkes, a pesar de lo que le hiciste, él quiso ayudarte y para ti es tan fácil decir que lo mataste por que tuviste qué hacerlo.- Acercó su rostro lentamente al del hombre, sin apartar los ojos de las aberturas negras.- Severus, si alguna vez me has valorado en algo u a Albus, dime por qué, ¿por qué Severus?

_Piensa lo que quieras Minerva_

La mujer lo hubiese abofeteado, si no fuera por su condición.

-Deberíamos dejarte morir Severus.- Escupió antes de ponerse de pie y salir de la habitación. En el fondo ella había esperado, había fortalecido su esperanza de que Albus le hubiese dado esas órdenes abominables, esperaba que en el fondo él no fuera un traidor, al mirar la pluma casi se había convencido de su inocencia y sin embargo allí estaba, apoyada en el pasamanos de las escaleras, con unas ganas casi irreprimibles de llorar de ira y descepción.

* * *

Granger lo depositó en la camilla con cuidado, sin volver a observarlo, con un rechazo implícito en su mirada escurridiza, con el mismo mutismo reprochante se retiró a un rincón de la pieza donde arrodillada comenzó a tallar unos trapos sucios junto a un cuenco.

Snape se esforzó por respirar y soportar sus dolores sin soltar gritos ni quejidos. Se concentraba en el sonido que producía la joven al lavar, se imaginaba las gotas de agua y se recitaba a sí mismo un viejo monólogo para no pensar en el ardor o en la sensación desgarradora que le mordisqueaba el cuello, poco a poco el dolor se fue diseminando, los ruidos a su alrededor menguaron ante el sopor y el cansancio que lo iba cubriendo.

Una voz femenina, suave y amarga se deslizó hasta él, en medio de su somnolencia.

-Harry cree que usted es inocente, espero que no se equivoque.

* * *

McGonagall pasaba el día y la noche, arrodillada junto al austeridad de palabras dejaba ver la irritación que la poseía. Snape no había vuelto a despertar y ella pasaba el tiempo tratando de bajarle la fiebre con pociones y trapos húmedos, le daba de beber e intentaba alimentarlo, le lavaba el cuerpo con gasas mojadas, todo lo hacía sin demasiado tiento, con el rostro ensombrecido y duro…Hermione ayudaba en lo que podía, preguntándose a cada acción si es que estaban socorriendo a un enemigo.

Harry y Ronald habían pasado gran parte de su tiempo en el ministerio y en Hogwarts, ayudando a la reparación del castillo y repitiendo la historia de su búsqueda de Horrocruxes una y otra vez hasta el hartazgo.

Con el paso de los días los habitantes del castillo empezaron a cuestionarlos sobre lo ocurrido con Snape, nadie había presenciado su entierro, ni siquiera habían visto su cuerpo y la ausencia de McGonagall y Granger eran demasiado notorias.

Al final Potter tuvo que confesar que el hombre había sobrevivido y ellas estaban cuidando de él, sin embargo no accedió a dar su paradero por más que le preguntaron y hostigaron para sacarle la información. Tenía que proteger al oclumante de las dudosas personas del ministerio y de la ira de la comunidad mágica en general, aunque sabía que no lograría mantenerlo a asalvo por mucho tiempo si no lo movían de la casa de los gritos.

* * *

Hermione llegó a Hogwarts tratando de pasar desapercibida, tenía que buscar algunas pociones curativas y regresar rápidamente a la casa de los gritos. El techo y muros del gran comedor estaban restaurados, la gente dormía allí, tendida en el suelo, como si estuvieran de campamento o en un refugio de guerra. Camino por entre los bultos, con los pies ligeros e insonoros. Haber ido de noche era una buena idea para evitar verse sorprendida por una marea de preguntas. Harry le había advertido que debían mantener la localización de Snape en secreto todo el tiempo que les fuera posible.

Harry y Ron pasaron por su mente como dos cometas melancólicos. No sabía donde estarían en ese momento, quizás durmiendo en algún motel muggle cercano al ministerio.

Se encontró con una mesita de curaciones y comenzó a esculcar entre los frascos, guardando todo lo útil en su bolsa sin fondo. Vendas, gasas y muchas dosis de pociones coagulantes. En su apuro por terminar el saqueo un frasco pequeño se escurrió de entre sus dedos, quebrándose contra el piso. Hermione miró a su alrededor, algunas personas se removieron en sus nidos de sábanas y cobertores.

Un ojo azul la enfocaba en medio de las respiraciones armoniosas y la media luz del comedor.

-¿Hermione?

-Neville.- Susurró un poco asustada, manteniendo bajo el volumen de su voz.

-¿Qué haces?

-No puedo hablar tengo que irme Neville, ya te conta…

Varios pares de ojos la miraban con curiosidad.

-¿No eres la amiga de Potter?

La joven cerró su bolsa y se dispuso a avanzar a saltitos entre las personas tendidas.

-¡Hermione espera!

Pero la muchacha no se detuvo, en su raudo escape piso algunos pies y manos.

Escuchaba pasos acelerados a su espalda y deseó que a Harry se le hubiera ocurrido prestarle su capa de invisibilidad. No sabía qué tanto alboroto había causado, pero era evidente que su visita a Hogwarts no sería un secreto.

Corrió todo lo rápido que pudo hasta salir del castillo y al estar fuera miró a su alrededor. Nadie la seguía. Siguió su camino hasta la casa de los gritos.

* * *

Harry entró lentamente, seguido por el pelirrojo, mirando a todos lados, con seriedad entristecida y solemne, andando en silencio, dando pasos leves que no crearan ruido alguno. McGonagall lo saludó con una inclinación de cabeza, Hermione le dio un abrazo pacífico pero fuerte. Las dos parecían avejentadas, como invadidas por el olor a encierro y esterilidad de la pieza. La profesora lo llevó hasta la camilla, junto a la que se arrodillaron los dos, entonces Minerva empezó a murmurar.

-No puede hablar, creo que la mordida le destrozó las cuerdas vocales, no sé si vaya a restablecerse su voz, tendrán que comunicarse por oclumancia.

Harry asintió, con los ojos detenidos en el rostro demacrado del hombre.

McGonagall lo empujó por el hombro, hasta que despertó.

Las pupilas negras se abrieron sobre la cara de Minerva, desplazándose hasta el joven, con insoportable lentitud.

Harry cambiaba de posición una y otra vez, llenándose de nerviosismo.

-Profesor- Inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante, dejando que su mirada entrara en un contacto incómodo y sobrecogedor, con la del convaleciente.

A lo lejos las voces de Granger y Weasley susurraban algo sobre un juzgado.

La mirada negra estaba fija en él, inexpresiva.

_¿Quién eres?_

-Soy Harry Potter señor.

_Potter_

El joven parpadeó varias veces, sin saber qué decir, había estado pensando en ese momento, planeando con detalle lo que diría y al encontrarse allí, las palabras habían desaparecido de su mente, sólo podía concentrarse en los párpados abiertos precariamente, consumidos por la palidez.

-Profesor, siento todo lo que pasó entre nosotros.

Snape se mantuvo impasible, como una figura de cera. La mirada de Harry volvió a internarse en la suya.

-Si hubiera sabido…- Se interrumpió para corregirse.- Quiero agradecerle por todo. Fui impertinente muchas veces, si hubiera sabido que usted, quiero decir…-Parecía no ser capaz de hilar sus ideas.- De haber sabido, lo que usted hacía realmente, las cosas hubieran sido distintas, yo…Yo sólo quería decirle, que se lo agradezco y que vamos a protegerlo del ministerio u de quien sea necesario.

El hombre lo miró durante unos segundos más, sin dar ningún indicio de querer responder, entonces volvió a cerrar los ojos indiferentemente, dejando a Potter confundido y frustrado, preguntándose qué era lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Volteó hacia McGonagall buscando una explicación, pero ella giró la cabeza hacia otro lado, con malestar.

* * *

La voz de Harry se expandía en la sala de juicios, las mismas figuras en el aire formadas por el sonido de sus palabras, su tonalidad nítida fluyendo suave y dócil a través de los oídos.

Ya era un hombre.

Las personas del juzgado: una masa de caras y manos, de ceños fruncidos y susurros. Lo escuchaban, se metían cuchicheos en las orejas, algunos hacían caras feas a cada frase de Harry, otros asentían, acordes con su discurso.

-Por eso pienso que este juicio es innecesario y ¿por qué no decirlo? Es irrespetuoso para el profesor Snape y para todos los que lo conocemos. Las pruebas de su inocencia son irrefutables, no tiene ningún caso que sigamos aquí.- El barullo de las gradas se acrecentó. El nuevo ministro miraba a su alrededor, asustado por la exaltación de la gente, uno de sus consejeros tomó la palabra.

-¿Ha considerado joven Potter la posibilidad de recuerdos falsos fabricados por el individuo Severus Snape para justificarse? Bien es sabido por todos que es un oclumante, no le sería difícil hacerlo ¿no le parece?

El muchacho miró dentro de los ojos del hombre, con una intensidad de reproche, con una sombra detrás del verde de sus pupilas.

-Sí, lo habíamos pensado, pero conocemos al profesor Snape desde que éramos niños y le hemos mantenido bien vigilado desde entonces, las fechas, los acontecimientos y las actitudes del profesor durante todo este tiempo encajan con los recuerdos que me entregó.- Su cara endurecida por la luz cruda del lugar - Creo en la inocencia de Severus Snape.

El consejero sonrió para sí mismo con ironía.- Si no mal recuerdo joven Potter usted es el único que ha visto esos supuestos recuerdos, por lo tanto no creo que hayan sido analizados como deberían, es una evidencia bastante débil, no esperará que declaremos inocente a ese hombre sólo por sus corazonadas, ya que los hechos, joven Potter, esos sí que son irrefutables. Hay testigos, incluyéndolo a usted que vieron a Albus Dumbledore siendo asesinado por Severus Snape.

Hermione observó la mano de Harry: apretada en un puño, impotente.

La joven se puso de pie, observando a su alrededor una multitud de ojos que se concentraban sobre ella, las palabras se le hicieron un nudo, pero tragó saliva y comenzó a hablar, en un principio su voz sonó débil, como un hilo liquido fluctuando a través de la sala.

-Aún hay mortífagos sueltos cuya culpabilidad es segura y en vez de ir a buscarlos estamos aquí debatiendo inútilmente sobre un hombre que es inocente, ¿por qué sólo les preocupa condenar a Severus Snape? ¿Qué hay de todos ellos? ¿Él es el único culpable para ustedes?

Potter pareció recuperar la claridad y apoyó a Hermione.

-Mientras ustedes se escondían y hacían todo por desmentir el regreso de Voldemort el profesor Snape salía allá a exponerse a esos locos- Movía las manos firmemente, con la cara transfigurada, con un fondo de ira detrás de su voz.- El dejó su vida a merced de todos ellos con tal de salvarnos ¿Y ustedes? ¿Qué han hecho ustedes? Ni siquiera sabemos por qué medios han alcanzado sus puestos.

-Señor Potter.- La fuerte voz del secretario tajó su monólogo.-Está haciendo acusaciones muy serias y completamente fuera de lugar en el juicio de Severus Snape ¿A eso es a lo que vinimos no señor Potter?

-Hay otra prueba.-Interrumpió la joven tratando de suavizar el gesto de volcán de Harry.- Entre las ropas del profesor Snape hallamos una pluma de fénix, del fénix de Albus Dumbledore precisamente, por alguna razón Albus Dumbledore quiso asegurarse de salvar al profesor, ¿Qué mejor prueba de que…

De nuevo la altanera voz del secretario disipó el habla de la joven.

-Eso no cuenta como evidencia a menos que pueda comprobar que esa pluma es efectivamente del fénix de Albus Dumbledore ¿Puede señorita?- Cruzó los dedos bajo su barbilla.

-No en este momento señor.- Respondió una atufada Granger. El silencio se hizo en la sala.

…

Durante el camino de regreso al castillo la boca de Potter permaneció cerrada, sus ojos nublados no podían significar nada bueno. Lo entendía, esos tragos de injusticia que bebían cada día, esa indignación. Al final el joven se preguntaba si su pelea había terminado realmente.

Volvieron a Hogwarts con un sabor a derrota y desencanto, habían creído que sería más sencillo, Harry no terminaba de resignarse a que las cosas tuvieran que ser de esa forma: juicio, tras juicio, tandas de testigos. Las memorias que había recibido de Snape le resultaban tan contundentes e incuestionables…sin embargo no había querido mostrarlas para no exponer al hombre, ya empezaba a hacerse a la idea de que sería necesario compartir, por lo menos, los puntos cruciales.

Encontraron en las puertas del castillo a un grupo de personas: jóvenes ex alumnos de Hogwarts y personas adultas, hablando fuertemente, al divisar a los dos Gryffindors se quedaron callados, siguiéndolos con la mirada.

-Es un traidor asesino bastardo y tiene que ir a Azkaban.- Dijo uno de los mayores, tras sus palabras se desató un murmullo general. Harry lo punzó con su mirada verde.

-Si quiere llevárselo tiene que batirse conmigo.

Entonces el hombre se acobardó, cerrando los labios fuertemente. Atacar al niño que vivió era una pésima idea, sobre todo después de que había derrotado a Voldemort.

-Cualquiera que quiera resolver algún asunto con el profesor Snape, tendrá que resolverlo conmigo primero.

Uno a uno empezaron a marcharse, hablando entre ellos, mirándolo repetidamente con desconfianza y confusión. Nadie entendía por qué Harry Potter defendía al asesino de Dumbledore.

**Hola, sé que estos rollos de los juicios y etcétera quizás no son muy entretenidos, pero pronto empezará el sevmione, no desesperen. Por cierto, en este fic, Kingsley todavía no toma el ministerio (pero es algo que se dará con el tiempo) Muchísimas gracias a las que comentaron.**

**Saludos y por favor por favor DEJEN REVIEW, no les cuesta nada y son el motivo de existencia de este fic.**


	5. Chapter 5

5.- La cámara del juzgado

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling sólo la trama de este fic en específico es de mi invención.**

Harry se acuclilló junto a la camilla, unas pupilas negras lo perseguían, sin demasiado interés, como se persigue el vuelo de algún insecto.

-Buenas tardes profesor.

Un parpadeó aburrido, nada más que eso.

-Parece que está mejorando.-Improvisó el joven, mintiendo un poco, en realidad Snape había perdido mucho peso, estaba esquelético, sus mejillas se veían secas y consumidas, sus ojos daban la impresión de ser más grandes. El color de su cara había pasado de un blanco peculiar a un amarillo empobrecido, las ojeras habían conquistado grandes tramos de piel alrededor de sus cuencas.

-Profesor…había hablado de esto con usted, el otro día, pero no estoy muy seguro de que me haya escuchado. Necesito que sepa, que le agradezco…-Después de tener tiempo para pensar Harry había logrado controlar sus nervios y decir al hombre exactamente lo que tenía qué decirle. Tomó con arrojo, una de las manos huesudas entre las suyas, como si fuera la mano de Dumbledore o de algún viejo amigo. Snape miró hacia el enlace de los dedos, con asco y desprecio, Harry se acobardó por unos segundos al percatarse de la expresión de desdén que le arrojaba ese rostro de muerto.- Le agradezco. Lamento, todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros o entre usted y mi padre, yo…quisiera disculparme por él y por Sirius, le juzgaron mal, yo también lo hice y lo siento.

Las pupilas del mestizo mostraban una mirada hueca, de títere espeluznante. Snape no parecía estar escuchándolo, le prestaba la atención que se le presta a los ladridos de un perro.

-Profesor…-Insistió el joven.-Diga algo.

_No seas imbécil Potter, bien sabes que no puedo hablar. ¿A que viniste? Nada de lo que hice lo hice por ti._

Harry tragó saliva, reprendiéndose por haber escogido justamente esa palabra: Diga. Y empezando a sentir una desilusión recrudecidapor aquella mirada negra que lo seguía, gangrenada de odio, de un odio enorme y agresivo.

Salió de aquella habitación a pasos agigantados. No sabía de dónde le había venido la creencia idiota, de que tras todo lo ocurrido, su relación con Snape podía mejorar dramáticamente, que al estar arrodillado junto a su camilla, el pocionista lo miraría con la misma mirada agónica y amable que le había dado, cuando se creyó muerto. Por un segundo incluso había pensado, que sería igual que con Sirius y que Snape podría ser para él alguna especie de padrino, pero todas esas idea ridículas acababan de caérsele encima.

Snape no había cambiado, mordido o no, héroe o no, nunca sería un hombre fácil de apreciar o siquiera de soportar. A pesar de eso, Harry pensaba seguir adelante con su defensa.

* * *

Los deberes de la dirección de Hogwarts, comenzaban a clamar por McGonagall. No podía seguir escondida allí, en la casa de los gritos. La prensa la buscaba, los alumnos y maestros pedían por ella, la necesitaban para echar a andar el colegio. Pero Snape, la necesitaba también y se sentía culpable de estar dejando a la señorita Granger con la carga de cuidarlo. Para tranquilizarse a sí misma, se dijo que buscaría a alguien a quien pudiera enviar para ayudarla. Los ojos enormes de Granger se le aparecían una y otra vez, sus ojos enormes que miraban casi con miedo como la puerta se sellaba tras McGonagall, dejándola sola y encerrada, con ese hombre.

-Pronto encontraré a alguien Miss Granger, será por muy poco tiempo.

Sin embargo ni siquiera ella misma logró calmarse con esa promesa. Había muchos detalles que la preocupaban, las expediciones que se habían organizado para hallar a Snape, la imposibilidad de encontrar un lugar seguro donde esconderlo, los juicios, sus propias dudas y rencores cuyo blanco era precisamente ese hombre.

La idea de enviar a alguien a socorrer a Granger era un arma de dos filos, mientras más gente visitara la casa de los gritos, más fácil sería hallar el escondite en el que lo tenían, McGongall estaba bien consciente de que encontrarían a Snape, que no podría evitarse por mucho tiempo. La única esperanza del oclumante era que Potter ganar esos juicios.

Ser el encargado de dirigir Hogwarts no podía considerarse de ninguna manera algo sencillo.

* * *

Abrió los ojos a mitad de la noche, un ruido extraño la había despertado. No podía evitar sentir miedo sabiéndose sola en la madrugada. Gateó en la oscuridad, guiándose por el sonido de una respiración, y encendió un _lumos_ en la punta de su varita al llegar junto a la camilla.

El pecho de Snape se elevaba y bajaba rápidamente, muy rápidamente. Estaba sudando demasiado y jadeaba. Hermione corrió hasta una mesita a buscar los febrífugos y de regreso. Entonces despacio empezó a levantar la cabeza del hombre, estaba caliente, no recordaba haber sentido una temperatura tan elevada en una persona. Snape gimió, abriendo los ojos.

-Voy a darle medicina.

El oclumante apretaba los dientes, sin dejar que ella pudiera derramarle el líquido en la garganta.

-Profesor Snape, por favor.- Bufó mientras trataba de abrirle la boca por la fuerza. Cómo deseaba poder llamar a McGonagall, era intolerable estar allí encerrada durante días sin ver a nadie más que a él, que dormía la mayor parte del tiempo y que sólo despertaba para causarle enojos.

-Abra la boca.-Decía esforzándose por hacerlo aflojar la mandíbula, pero al estar forcejeando había rasguñado su cuello sin querer, el hombre se agitó en su regazo, apretando los párpados y gruñendo.

-No quise lastimarlo.- Se disculpó mientras le metía la cuchara en la garganta y le hacía tragar todo el líquido.-No debería ser tan necio, sólo trato de ayudarle.-Lo riñó mientras volvía a dejarlo en la camilla.

Snape la miraba con un solo ojo abierto, demostrando cierto resentimiento.

_¿Dónde está Minerva?_

-La profesora tuvo que irse, es la nueva cabeza de Hogwarts y tiene muchas ocupaciones.

La mirada del pocionista pareció amargarse más.

_Ah, claro. _

Luego cerró los ojos herméticamente, fingiéndose dormido.

* * *

Hermione exprimía la tela de su suéter, no sabía cómo proceder, había una serie de cosas de las que le incomodaba tener que encargarse, Snape necesitaba un baño y tenía que hacer sus "necesidades", no era capaz ni siquiera de levantar la cabeza, mucho menos de realizar cualquiera de esas actividades por sí mismo, pero ella no se sentía del todo capaz de cuidarlo.

Gracias a Merlín McGonagall había transfigurado algunos muebles y escombros en un baño para el aula, pero el problema era poder llevarlo hasta allí.

El hombre intentaba tercamente sentarse por sí mismo, Hermione veía como se le saltaban las venas y le temblaba toco el cuerpo, como su vientre y sus piernas se estremecían en sus esfuerzos por incorporarse. Sus músculos lívidos no parecían conservar ninguna fuerza.

-No se mueva.- Alcanzó a decir mientras lo sostenía entre sus brazos. Le molestaba sentir su aliento entrecortado soplándole en la cara. No le tenía mucho aprecio como para tolerar tanta cercanía, que le hubiera resultado hasta agradable si se tratara de Remus o McGonagall, pero no de él.

Se echó el peso del hombre en la espalda, levantándolo lentamente, llevándolo casi a cuestas, resultó ser mucho más ligero de lo que pensaba, dada su altura creyó que sería bastante difícil cargarlo, aunque claro no dejaba de resultarle complicado e incómodo. Las costillas salidas de Snape se le clavaban en la espalda, lo escuchaba resoplar en su oreja, gemir levemente, mientras ella daba tumbos tratando de llegar al baño, angustiándose más a cada paso porque se percataba de que los brazos del hombre se le zafaban, de que se caería con cualquier movimiento brusco.

-¡Ah por Merlín!- estaba yéndose de un lado, la mano de Snape se aferraba de su hombro, hasta casi enterrarle las uñas, con evidente miedo a caer.

-Gran…- Era la primera vez que lograba articular una silaba, se había escuchado como un graznido.

-Tranquilo, no se vaya a mover.-Dijo atropelladamente, concentrándose en mantener el precario equilibrio del pocionista. Pero en un reflejo de desesperación el hombre movió el otro brazo y se soltó definitivamente de Hermione, dejando escapar en su caída un grito estrangulado. Pero la joven nunca oyó el impacto del maestro contra el suelo.

-Veo que llegue en buen momento.

Aquella voz le sonó tan familiar, de inmediato se dio la vuelta, para encontrarse con el rostro ausente y amable de Luna. Snape estaba medio sentado, recargando su espalda en Luna, que lo sostenía de los brazos.

-¡Luna!

-La profesora McGonagall dijo que ibas a necesitar un ayudante.

El pocionista la miraba, sin ser capaz de moverse, con una expresión de molestia profunda.

-Hola profesor Snape.-Lo saludó serenamente, como si le hablara a Neville o a un niño, acercándole tanto la cara que pareció que iba a besarlo.

_¿Qué hace Lovegood? Ayúdeme a levantarme o déjeme en el piso._

-Ah claro profesor.- Dijo despreocupada, mientras lo jalaba hacia arriba, notando la debilidad de sus brazos lacios, le había resultado al igual que a Hermione extrañamente ligero.

-Ha bajado mucho de peso profesor.-Comentaba casualmente. Hermione se acercó para sostenerlo del otro lado, entre las dos lograban levantarlo completamente.

Llegaron al baño, Hermione abrió la puerta como pudo, haciendo uso de su varita. Lo dejaron sosteniéndose de la pared, para que pudiera hacer, lo que fuera que tuviera qué hacer. Las dos estaban esperando junto a la puerta cerrada. Luna tarareaba una melodía y Hermione miraba al techo con impaciencia.

-¿No crees que ya se tardó?

La rubia meneó la cabeza relajada y sonriendo.

-El profesor Snape es muy afortunado, debe tener unos _Bubstranges_ maravillosos.

Granger la miró confusa, no recordaba que existiera ninguna cosa en el mundo mágico llamada _Bubstrange_.

-Sí, claro maravillosos.-Dijo para no entrar en polémicas con Lovegood. La rubia le sonrió con complicidad mientras daba unos toquiditos en la madera.

-Profesor Snape ¿ya está listo?-Preguntó con voz cantarina.-Ah, ahora recuerdo que no puede hablar.

Se escuchaban unos leves golpes del otro lado de la puerta, Luna abrió, recibiendo en los hombros las manos de Snape que buscaba como un ciego algo de qué apoyarse, inmediatamente Hermione se acercó para sostenerlo también. Lo llevaron a la camilla casi a rastras.

Luna estaba arrodillada junto a él, sonriendo distraída. Hermione se acercaba con un cuenco y esponjas, su gesto de tensión contrastaba con el rostro de su compañera, que sonreía como si estuvieran de vacaciones.

Granger le puso una esponja mojada en la mano.

-Yo de la cintura para arriba y tú de la cintura para abajo.-Dijo Hermione mientras se apresuraba a arremangarle a Snape la sudadera de la enfermería que traía puesta, si lo pensaba bien, era de hecho la primera vez que lo veía vestido de un color que no fuera negro.

-Espero que no tenga cosquillas en los pies, eso puede ser hilarante, pero estorboso.-Dijo Luna, el hombre se sintió metido en una película surrealista, con esas dos niñas dementes manoseándolo, una riéndose como en día de feria y la otra con el ceño fruncido tallándolo con gran concentración, como tallaría un caldero con sarro.

Granger había terminado rápidamente y se disponía a cambiarle los vendajes. Miraba su cuello cual si fuera una escritura rúnica larguísima y no supiera por dónde empezar. La lunática le lavaba las rodillas, cantando por lo bajo, cosa que lo irritaba bastante. Si hubiese tenido voz, le habría gritado. Se estremeció al sentir la pequeña mano de Lovegood rozar su muslo.

-No se preocupe profesor, por más que necesite un baño la privacidad es algo importante.

Snape respiró aliviado, habría sentido demasiada vergüenza si hubieran pretendido bajarle los pantalones, aún más humillación de la que ya sentía al estar siendo vigilado por dos jovencillas.

Cuando acabó Lovegood se puso de pie, pronta para marcharse, Hermione estaba preparando las vendas que le pondría al hombre y la miraba con los ojos agrandados.

-¡Luna! ¿A dónde vas?

-Mi clase empezó hace diez minutos.

El cabello de la castaña parecía una melena desgreñada, en sus ojos brillaba un reflejo de histeria.

-No Luna, no me dejes sola.

-No te preocupes, volveré un rato después de comida, te traeré algo y al profesor.

- Dijiste que ibas a ayudarme.

-Y lo haré, tranquilízate, los bubstranges lo facilitan todo.

-¡Eso no existe Luna, por Merlín!- Le grito queriendo arrancarse el cuero cabelludo.

La rubia la observaba con tanta calma que la hacía sentirse furiosa.

-Necesitas relajarte, te veré en la tarde.- Y salió sin dar importancia a su compañera.

* * *

Tuvo que esperar a que Luna volviera para atreverse a cambiar los vendajes de Snape, no hubiera sido fácil hacerlo sola.

Los ojos del hombre perseguían los movimientos de las manos femeninas, revoloteando por su cuello.

Hermione iba arrancando pedazos de las vendas, que estaban empapadas de sangre, pesadas a causa del líquido del que estaban humedecidas. Sentir como le resbalaba por los dedos la efusión oscura y tibia empezaba a ponerle los nervios de punta. A diferencia de ella Luna se manchaba las manos sin miedo ni reserva, hablando en voz baja con Snape de esos inventos suyos, los bubstranges.

Piel blanca, como de cera, largos tramos de palidez mortecina, llagas de carne viva, rojas, húmedas. Colmillos marcados, extendiendo su recorrido, profundizándose a través de la piel, rasgando, levantando pellejo. El cuello de Snape estaba casi desfigurado, Hermione perdió el estoicismo al mirarlo sin vendajes que lo cubrieran. Le causaba horror y un poco de asco. Luna sin tapujos ni miedo limpiaba la sangre con una gasa húmeda, tocaba las heridas untándoles ungüento con la misma serenidad con la que tocaría piel sana. El hombre se aferraba de la sábana fuertemente, apretaba la quijada, bajando los párpados. Alguno que otro gemido salía de entre su dentadura férreamente cerrada. Entonces la voz de Luna dibujaba susurros en su oreja, que Hermione no alcanzaba a escuchar.

Las manos de Granger descendieron titubeantes hasta el cuello del oclumante, en los dedos ya tenía ungüento el cual extendió por la carne roja y desprotegida, con una cautela indecisa, unas pupilas negras se encendieron sobre sus ojos, fijas, filosas.

Snape la miraba.

Estaba completamente a su merced, como un animal salvaje al que se ha atrapado; y la miraba con el mismo recelo y desconfianza con que lo haría una de esas bestias sometidas.

En ese momento llegaron a su mente las imágenes de todas las veces en las que se había burlado de ella en clases, de las muchas ocasiones en las que la humilló, a ella, a Harry y a Ron. Era irónico hallarse en una situación así, en las que dependía de la joven con la que había sido injusto y déspota incontables veces. Hermione sin embargo, no trató de lastimarlo cuando le embadurnó el ungüento, se limitó tan sólo a hacerlo con frialdad, sin demostrar ninguna compasión le dio únicamente el movimiento mecánico de sus manos sobre las heridas, sin reparar demasiado en sus gestos dolidos y en los quejidos que trataba de ahogar a toda costa. Se dijo a sí misma que ése hombre estaba pagando solamente una pequeña parte de todo el mal que había repartido.

No terminaba de convencerse de su inocencia. Durante mucho tiempo fue la única del trío que aún le guardaba alguna estima y se negó a creer que fuera una mala persona debido al aprecio que le tenía Dumbledore, pero cuando mató al director de una manera tan cobarde, ella perdió cualquier respeto que pudiera conservar hacia él. Fue más que perder el respeto, fue perder un poco de su fe en las personas.

Snape era malo, lo había demostrado y Hermione no cambiaría de idea con tanta facilidad, ella no cometería el error de confiar en él, al igual que lo estaba cometiendo Harry. Creer en ese hombre podía ser letal, ya lo había experimentado Dumbledore.

Se mantendría alerta para proteger a Harry. A ella no iban a engañarla tan fácilmente.

* * *

Luna miraba hacia el techo, con su sonrisa tenue y lejana.

-¿Tú realmente crees que Snape sea inocente?- Hermione tardó muchos minutos en atreverse a preguntar aquello, a exteriorizar un poco de la incertidumbre que la agobiaba.

La rubia asintió, sin dejar de observar el techo.

-¿Por qué?- Insistió Granger con la molesta sensación de que su compañera no le hacía caso.

-Lo es.- Respondió Lovegood, con una seguridad inapelable, sonriendo todavía, como si acabaran de hacerle la pregunta más sencilla de su vida. Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse enojada por esa simpleza y esa cabezonería.

-¿Cómo sabes que es inocente? No puedes saberlo así como así.

Luna se encogió de hombros.

-Un traidor no tiene la expresión del profesor Snape.

Granger se inclinó un poco para ver mejor el rostro de su amiga.

-¿Viste su cara cuando la profesora McGonagall lo atacó? Eso me dice que no es malo.

Hermione recargó la espalda en el frio muro de piedra, evocando aquellas palabras que la habían confundido profundamente.

_Tienes los ojos de tu madre._

¿Qué era Snape? ¿Quién era?

* * *

Se había quedado sola hacía rato, leía un libro, tratando de paliar el aburrimiento. El oclumante estaba dormido, casi siempre lo estaba, era un alivio para Hermione que fuera así, no hubiera soportado los silencios tensos alargándose durante horas y horas.

Por las ventanas apenas entraba una luz crepuscular, unos retazos de sol moribundo.

Alguien tocó a la enorme puerta, Hermione reconocía muy bien esos toquidos pacientes y espaciados. Corrió para recibir a Harry y a Ron, en su lugar se encontró con la visión de un paisaje vació de cualquiera de sus dos amigos, pero en el aire aparecieron sus cabezas, sus hombros, sus piernas. Y pronto vio a los pies de los dos jovenes la capa de la invisibilidad.

En la cara de Harry sólo halló una sonrisa fingida.

-Necesito que vengas conmigo Herms, hoy habrá una nueva sesión del juzgado.

La castaña lo miró estupefacta por unos segundos y luego frunció el ceño demostrando lo molesta que estaba.

-Pero la próxima sesión era hasta dentro de dos semanas.

-La adelantaron.-Intervino Ron cruzándose de brazos, Harry asintió dándole la razón.

-Era de esperarse de ellos, la adelantaron sin decirnos, acabo de enterarme hace unas horas, tenemos que irnos ya.

Hermione giró el rostro hacia la camilla.

-¿Y el profesor Snape?

Ron torció la boca, armado de previa resignación.-Si no hay nadie más creo que tendré que quedarme yo.

Harry y Granger se miraban mutuamente, con una angustia común que entrelazaba sus ojos.

* * *

Harry parecía incómodo, se removía en su asiento una y otra vez sin poder encontrar una posición tolerable. La sala estaba muy fría, Hermione se había cruzado de brazos para compensar un poco lo helado del ambiente. La voz del secretario atravesaba el lugar, pronunciando firmemente sus argumentos condenatorios hacia Snape.

Llegó el turno de Harry, sus pasos hacia el frente resonaban en toda la sala, Granger estaba nerviosa, algo le decía que perderían esa sesión, después de todo ni siquiera ella misma estaba convencida de la inocencia del acusado y los argumentos del secretario le parecían muy razonables, habían logrado acrecentar la duda en su cabeza.

-Todos juzgamos mal al profesor Snape en algún momento y sin embargo nos equivocamos, en mi primer año en Hogwarts yo mismo lo acusé de intentar robar la piedra filosofal, ese mismo año Voldemort me reveló que Snape intentaba protegerla, hay testigos de eso y están dispuestos a declarar.

El juzgado guardó un silencio contemplativo.

-Durante el tercer año que estuve en Hogwarts Snape nos protegió de un licántropo, el ahora fallecido Remus Lupin. Se interpuso entre nosotros a pesar de haber sido atacado en su juventud por esta misma persona, si él hubiera deseado mi muerte, no hubiese intervenido.

El secretario se pasaba la mano por la barbilla lánguidamente, con altanería.

-Señor Potter ¿no ha considerado la posibilidad de que Severus Snape lo protegiera por el hecho de que su amo, Lord Voldemort deseaba matarlo en persona? ¿No cree que Voldemort lo hubiera castigado al dejarlo morir en manos de un…licántropo?- Agregó en tono desdeñoso.

Harry no sabía qué responder a aquello, ciertamente, era una posibilidad. Hermione se puso de pie para apoyar a su amigo.

-Si esa fuera la razón, el profesor Snape no hubiera tenido motivos para protegernos a Ronald Weasley y a mí y sin embargo lo hizo.-Se alzó la voz de Hermione, a veces Potter se henchía de orgullo al oírla hablar, siempre le había representado un apoyo inestimable.

El secretario asintió.

-Comprenderá señorita Granger que su testimonio como fiel acompañante del señor Potter, no es del todo fiable, sin mencionar que Severus Snape estaba jugando su papel de maestro responsable y miembro de la orden, dejarlos morir podría significar ver su posición en entredicho, después de todo nadie ha olvidado que fue, que es…-Recalcó con un tono seguro y burlón.- un mortífago. Entonces señor Potter la pregunta es ¿tiene alguna verdadera prueba o argumento para defenderlo?

Harry apretó los dientes, sus ojos estaban encendidos de indignación, el color se había caído de su rostro. Su voz estaba enfundada de vehemencia.

-El profesor Snape, no es de ninguna manera un mortífago, él arriesgo su vida para dar información a Dumbledore, información que siempre nos ayudo, el profesor casi muere…

-Señor Potter.-Lo interrumpió el hombre con autoritarismo.- ¿Qué fue lo que lo convenció de la inocencia de Severus Snape?

El joven miró hacia las caras de los juzgados, como si viera tan sólo asientos vacíos y un gran espacio de aire.

-Sus memorias.

-Sus memorias…las cuáles no nos ha mostrado, las cuales pueden ser falsas, fabricadas por el acusado y tiene como pruebas sólo los testimonios de sus amigos más cercanos, que sin duda están influenciados por usted, haciendo inválida su declaración.

Harry abrió la boca, para darse cuenta de que no había palabras en ella, de que no tenía nada qué decir, se giró a buscar ayuda en Hermione: La joven se mordía el labio con impotencia, con los ojos nublados sin poder hallar alguna refutación.

Habían perdido miserablemente la segunda parte del juicio.

* * *

Potter se dirigió hacia el sauce boxeador empequeñecido por su fracaso en el juzgado, tenía que hablar con Snape, ya era hora de que el hombre ayudara en su propia defensa, nadie mejor que él podría saber fechas, datos, nombres que demostraran su inocencia.

Granger y él se detuvieron en seco al mirar a un tumulto de personas reunidas cerca del sauce, hablaban alto, movían las manos, discutían. Pero al darse cuenta de la presencia de Harry guardaron silencio y lo observaron estupefactos.

Harry caminó decidido entre ellos, pronto comenzó a correr para traspasar los ramalazos del sauce, Hermione corrió tras él, notando como las personas comenzaban a hablar más alto, aparentemente turbadas por la llegada de Potter.

Harry sabía que pasaba algo malo, no necesitaba siquiera preguntar, en su cabeza ya se armaba una sospecha muy firme de lo que ocurría.

Encontró aún más personas en la entrada de la casa de los gritos, entre ellas divisó a Ronald que intercambiaba palabras violentas con un hombre vestido de celador.

-Harry.-Le habló la voz suave y distante de Luna. Al girarse se halló frente a unos ojos turbios y azules.-Me siguieron cuando venía hacia acá, parece que me estaban esperando. Lo siento Harry.

-¿Dónde está el profesor Snape?

Luna lo miraba de frente, en su rostro apareció un soplo decaído, de nubes próximas, de día tormentoso.

-Al profesor se lo llevaron a Azkaban.

**Hola ¿no me tardé en actualizar verdad? ¿Qué les pareció? La verdad esperaba un poco más de lectores para este fic, pero bueno. Muchas gracias a todos los que han dejado comentarios (si los he leído).**

**Por favor, si aprecias este fan fic deja Review, son el único motivo por el que existe.**


	6. Chapter 6

Las prisiones de Azkaban

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de J K Rowling, solo la trama de este fic en específico es de mi invención.**

Azkaban era una gran bestia oscura, las piedras de sus muros estaban enmohecidas y negras, al asomarse a sus escasas ventanas lo único que lograba verse eran jirones de dementores, sus caras y manos frías pegándose a los vidrios. Un aliento helado ascendía desde los cimientos de la prisión. Se oían como ecos ruidos de cadenas y largos gemidos que venían de alguna parte lejana.

Tres días habían pasado para que Hermione lograra convencer al director de la prisión del derecho que tenían de hablar con Snape. En ese momento ella y Harry subían las escaleras hacia el piso en el que habían recluido al pocionista.

Sus pasos seguían escuchándose tras varios segundos de haberlos dado, infinitamente, el sonido seguía bajando hacia el final de las escaleras. Azkaban parecía monstruosamente enorme y sin embargo los escalones eran pequeños, demasiado pequeños e irregulares, las escaleras no tenían barandas, si resbalabas de los peldaños mohosos seguro caerías. Los dos jóvenes se agarraban de la pared, para evitar eso, habían subido durante mucho tiempo, ya se les habían cansado las piernas y no lograban llegar a su destino.

El celador se detuvo de pronto, con su varita alumbró un largo pasillo.

-Aquí es.

El corredor estaba completamente oscuro, se había iluminado únicamente por la luz de la varita. Se extendía un largo tramo, impresionando a los dos Gryffindor con sus dimensiones. Caminaron a través de las celdas, Harry pensaba que por más acostumbrado que estuviera Snape a las mazmorras, el ambiente de aquella prisión era quizás demasiado para cualquiera, hasta Bellatrix odiaba ese lugar, recordó a Sirius y no quiso imaginarlo encerrado en ese tumbas de piedra durante tantos años.

Algunos presos se asomaban por entre las pequeñas rendijas de la puerta, gruñendo, algunos proclamaban su inocencia a gritos, otros decían obscenidades a la joven; un anciano los sorprendió, sacando una mano por la pequeña ranura, tratando de jalarlos, estaba casi ciego por la oscuridad de la prisión y aullaba como un loco. Los dos jóvenes siguieron caminando tras el celador.

Quizás Snape estaría enfurecido, pensaba Harry, quizás lo culpaba por estar allí encerrado.

El celador abrió una puerta.

-Aquí es, tienen cinco minutos.

Potter se asomó al interior del calabozo, era muy alto, tenía una única ventana en la parte de arriba, casi pegada al techo, una ventana demasiado pequeña e inútil por inalcanzable, apenas se colaba a través de ella un rayo de luz cenicienta y débil que no alumbraba casi nada, que daba a las formas un contorno azulado. Los muros estaban ennegrecidos por el tiempo, parecían colosos enormes de piedra, impenetrables, inamovibles. El aire estaba helado y húmedo, se percibía un fuerte olor agrio. Harry entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor en la oscuridad, Hermione estaba prendida de su camisa, siguiéndolo casi a tientas. La puerta se cerró fuertemente tras ellos.

-¿Profesor Snape?

No lograban verlo en la penumbra, no podían usar un _Lumos_ por que les habían quitado sus varitas como condición para dejarlos entrar.

En un rincón de la celda había un cerrito de paja, Snape estaba echado en él, no lograban distinguir claramente la posición del hombre, pero sabían que aquel cúmulo negro debía ser el cuerpo del hombre.

Harry caminó hasta el pocionista con sigilo, extendió la mano lentamente para tocarlo.

-Profesor Snape…

El joven pudo distinguir la luz de unas retinas, que lo miraban.

-¿Cómo está profesor Snape? ¿Cómo está su herida?-Preguntó mientras intentaba hallar los vendajes del cuello, cayó en la cuenta de que el oclumante llevaba la misma ropa de prisionero que había llevado Sirius.

La mano de Hermione se apretaba en torno a su brazo. Harry apenas lograba ver los ojos del hombre, el resto de su cara aparecía apenas insinuado por la escasa luz de la ventana remota.

-¿Cómo está su herida?

_¿Qué haces aquí Potter? _

-Venimos a hablar con usted, vamos a sacarlo por la fuerza si es necesario, usted no pertenece a este lugar.

Un ruido cavernoso asustó al muchacho. Era una especie de burla proveniente de Snape, no había recuperado la voz, pero si ese extraño gruñido amargo.

_No vengas a jugar al héroe conmigo._

-Profesor, nadie está jugando a nada, entienda, ya lo encerraron, lo siguiente que querrán hacer será condenarlo al beso del dementor.

Snape apoyó la cabeza en la paja débilmente, con los ojos perdidos.

-Profesor, tiene que proporcionarme alguna información, algo que compruebe que usted no es culpable.

La mirada negra retornó hacia él rápidamente.

_Yo no tengo nada que decirte Potter, no tengo nada más qué mostrarte, si el juzgado cree que soy un mortífago no es asunto tuyo._

El joven no aceptaba esa actitud, iba a confrontarlo, cuando Granger se interpuso para revisar el cuello del ex profesor.

La gasa estaba teñida de sangre seca en algunos tramos, húmeda aún en otros.

-Harry, las heridas van a infectársele si sigue así. Aquí no hay nada de limpieza, ni nadie que se encargue de él.

Un gruñido venía de la garganta del hombre.

-¿Si quiera ha comido algo?

_No tienes absolutamente nada qué hacer aquí Granger_

Hermione volteó con premura la cara hacia Harry ignorando a Snape.

-Si queremos que sobreviva tenemos que sacarlo de este lugar, o lo condenarán o se morirá de una infección estando en estas condiciones.

El joven miró la celda con detenimiento, no había ranura alguna en los muros, los dementores esperaban a fuera y ellos ni siquiera tenían sus varitas, no existía forma de sacarlo por la fuerza en ése momento. Tenían que ganar el juicio y Snape ni siquiera quería cooperar.

El celador abrió la puerta dejando entrar una luz tenue.

-Se acabó el tiempo.

* * *

Los dos jóvenes salieron a regañadientes, tuvieron que esperar a salir de Azkaban para poder hablar entre ellos. Habían insistido tanto para lograr entrar a esa maldita prisión y consiguieron a cambio una visita tan fugaz como inútil, incluso si Snape hubiera querido cooperar no hubiese tenido tiempo de hacerlo. El director de la prisión les negó rotundamente la posibilidad de una visita posterior, según él ningún preso podía recibir visitas. Los dos jóvenes regresaron a Hogwarts, estuvieron en silencio, cada uno pensando en las alternativas que les quedaban.

-Podemos seguir el juicio sin Snape.-Dijo Harry

-Y tendremos qué hacerlo, pero Harry si nadie se encarga de sus heridas, es seguro que se infectarán y será muy difícil librarlo de algo así.

El joven se encogió sobre sí mismo.

-No podemos entrar a la prisión. Mostraré las memorias, es la única solución que encuentro.

La joven asintió.

-Pues tenemos que prepararnos para la siguiente sesión Harry y rápido antes de que Snape se ponga peor.

* * *

Todos los jueces estaban reunidos, el silencio de la sala se rompía sólo por algunas carrasperas y ecos de pasos de la gente que llegaba, estaba tan abarrotado que incluso había gente de pie en las escaleras. El secretario sonreía levemente, mirando a sus alrededores. Con una campanilla la sesión se dio por empezada.

Al parecer no sólo Snape sería juzgado ese día, también Draco Malfoy quien había sido capturado y estaba en medio de la sala, dentro de una jaula, llevaba su ropa de siempre, pero arrugada y sucia. Sus ojos corrían húmedos de miedo, por todas las caras de los jueces, hasta hallarse con el rostro de Harry, donde se detuvieron, trémulos y suplicantes. Harry se removió incómodo en su silla. No le gustaba la idea de abogar por todos los mortífagos presentes, se concentraría en defender a Snape, ya después se arreglarían con Malfoy.

Para su sorpresa otra jaula ascendió hasta quedar a un lado de la Malfoy, era precisamente el director prófugo de Hogwarts. El rubio junto a él lo miraba con horror y lástima. El oclumante se sostenía débilmente de los barrotes, las manos le temblaban con frenesí, tanto que Harry y Hermione podían notarlo a pesar de estar a varios metros. Apoyaba su cuerpo en la jaula, para no caerse, estaba muy sucio y pálido, famélico, hecho un guiñapo, con la piel gris y los ojos rodeados por intensas manchas oscuras, con los labios completamente blancos.

El juzgado pareció estremecerse un poco ante su visión, se imaginaban un traidor cínico y sonriente, no uno enfermo y desvalido.

-Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape.-Comenzó a hablar el secretario.- En la última sesión los argumentos presentados por el señor Potter se desecharon por invalidez. ¿Tiene algo que comentar para defenderse señor Snape?

El hombre en la jaula ni siquiera lo miraba, tenía los ojos puestos en el suelo y parecía esforzarse por ignorarlos a todos y fingir que no estaba allí. Malfoy se agitaba tras sus barrotes, enmudecido por el miedo.

Harry se puso de pie violentamente, con una ira combativa actuando en él.

-¡No puede hablar! Nagini casi le destrozó la garganta, usted al menos debería darle tiempo para recuperarse.

Hermione se levantó también, haciendo chirriar su silla.

-¡Está muy delicado y usted lo mantiene recluido en Azkaban! Sus heridas pueden infectarse y si lo hacen ni siquiera sobrevivirá para cuando termine este juicio absurdo.

Las personas del juzgado empezaron a murmurar entre ellos, algunos miraban de soslayo al secretario, otros tenían los ojos en Snape y Malfoy. El secretario pudo escuchar un cuchicheo que lo puso nervioso y lo irritó.

-¡Silencio!-Gritó el secretario, reclinándose en su silla. –Entonces señor Potter, dejando a un lado cualquier declaración de Severus Snape, ¿usted tiene pruebas de toda su palabrería anterior?

Harry pasó al frente, rodeando las jaulas para entregarles un frasquito con fragmentos de las memorias, sin embargo titubeó cuando la mano del secretario tomaba el recipiente. El joven no esperaba que Snape estuviera allí y le preocupaba que viera como entregaba sus memorias a los jueces.

El secretario vació el contenido del frasco en un pequeño pensadero, las imágenes se proyectaron justo por encima de él permitiendo que toda la sala las viera, hecho que mortificó aún más a Potter, quien notaba como el oclumante había levantado la cabeza para mirar sus propios recuerdos.

-Va a estar furioso conmigo.-Susurró con la vista fija en la proyección.

-Quizás Harry, pero era necesario.- La mano de Hermione le acariciaba el hombro.

La voz de Dumbledore se abría paso claramente, casi como si el hombre hubiese resucitado y estuviera allí, hablando para tpda la sala.

_Tienes que ser tú quien me mate Severus._

Una ola de susurros y gritos recorrió la sala.

-¡Por Merlín!-Exclamaba alguien en medio de la multitud.

_Lo preparaste como un cerdo para el matadero…_

Snape se agitó ante el sonido de su propia voz y Harry tembló ligeramente también al escuchar por segunda vez como se daba aquella situación imposible: Snape defendiéndolo de Dumbledore.

Las imágenes se apagaron allí, Harry tan sólo había entregado un trozo reducido de las memorias, únicamente lo indispensable.

El secretario tardó unos minutos en volver a hablar, parecía pensativo, desagradablemente sorprendido, de pronto una gran parte de los jueces lo miraba de fea manera, movida a la compasión por el hombre en la jaula.

-La autenticidad de esta escena todavía está en entredicho, el acusado frente a ustedes es…-Se aseguró de poner mucho énfasis en sus palabras.-un oclumante, pudo haber fabricado memorias falsas con anterioridad, por si era aprehendido. En todo caso, vamos a darle un tiempo para que recupere la capacidad del habla.

Dio un fuerte golpe contra la mesa.

-Severus Snape es liberado de Azkaban, permanecerá en arraigo, hasta que pueda defenderse por sí mismo.

Los jóvenes Gryffindors suspiraron aliviados.

* * *

El arraigo no era tan favorable como habían creído en un principio, un sinfín de condiciones se desplegaban en torno a él. Harry releía la carta del ministro, sus cejas iban contrayéndose con cada renglón. Snape estaría encerrado en alguna casa situada en el mundo muggle de la que no podría salir debido a un hechizo puesto en él, nadie podía visitarlo sin pedir un permiso especial con al menos tres días de anticipación, permitirían que alguna persona escogida por Harry se hiciera cargo del hombre, pero esa persona no podría hacer uso de la magia mientras estuviera dentro de la casa de arraigo (al igual que Snape no podía hacerla bajo ninguna condición) Esa persona escogida se encargaría de sus cuidados médico y de toda índole, evitando la intervención de terceros. El acusado estaría preso hasta la cuarta sesión del juicio, en la que se determinaría su futuro.

McGonagall, Potter, Granger y Weasley intentaban ponerse de acuerdo sobre la persona que iría a la casa de arraigo con el pocionista. McGonagall, por su puesto en Hogwarts, quedó descartada de inmediato, por su parte Harry debía ocuparse de muchos asuntos como para ir a meterse en una casa por quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Todo que daba entre Weasley y Granger, dada la utilidad de Hermione el pelirrojo era la opción más viable, pero también era el menos dispuesto a aceptar.

-No tiene nada de malo Ron, Snape no parece estar de muchos ánimo, seguro ni te dirigirá la palabra.-Le decía la joven tratando de convencerlo, Weasley palidecía ante la idea de quedarse a solas con ese hombre por tiempo indefinido.

-¿Y si él es culpable como dice el secretario? ¿Por qué tenemos que cuidarlo?

Un verde fulgurante lo traspasó.

-Es inocente.

-Esos recuerdos pueden ser falsos y lo sabes.-Se defendía el pelirrojo.-Podrías estar defendiendo a quién mató a Dumbledore y a tus padres.

-Él no lo hizo.- Dijo con un tono de rencor creciente.

-¡Basta!- Se interpuso la castaña.-No estamos aquí para discutir si es culpable o no, Ron tienes qué quedarte con él.

El muchacho miraba hacia las caras de todos con una mueca de descontento agrio.

-No puedo hacerlo, en serio, ¿ustedes creen que el murciélago y yo podemos estar juntos?- Los otros tres se miraban entre sí, con escepticismo, debían aceptar, que no sonaba muy convincente.- ¿Creen que lograremos no matarnos?

Harry desviaba los ojos hacia otro lado.

-Está bien, yo lo haré.- Dijo el joven de la cicatriz.- Es mi responsabilidad.

-Por supuesto que no Harry, tú no puedes, sé cómo tratarle las heridas y sé que podré sobrellevarlo. Déjenmelo a mí, puedo preparar argumentos para el juicio y hacerme cargo de él al mismo tiempo, no hay problema.

-Ni hablar Hermione tú no.-Decía Ron autoritariamente, arrepintiéndose unos segundos después cuando la cara de la joven se giró lentamente hacia él, como la de una madre a punto de estallar.

-¡Ronald Weasley!

El muchacho la soltó cohibido, quedándose callado y muy quieto. La ex prefecta lo miraba todavía de fea manera.

-Bien, como decía, me haré cargo, hoy mismo iré por él a Azkaban, no es bueno que esté más tiempo allí.

Pero Hermione tenía un doble motivo para actuar, lo hacía no solamente para ayudar a Harry, sino para protegerlo, si Snape era un asesino de verdad, había resultado tener una astucia monstruosa para matar a Dumbledore y luego hacer dudar a toda la comunidad mágica, hasta el punto de que algunos lo consideraran inocente. No podía dejar a Harry a su merced, tenía que cuidarlo ella al mismo tiempo que lo vigilaba, no iba a dejar a su amigo con la guardia baja ante un probable asesino. Además podría indagar sobre la verdad y convecerse de una vez de la inocencia o culpabilidad del hombre al que estaban defendiendo.

* * *

Abrió la cerradura, empujando la puerta que chirrió largamente, como si la casa se quejara, el polvo se levantó cuando entraron, Hermione apenas se acostumbraba a la penumbra cuando los guardias soltaron a Snape dentro y dieron un portazo, dejándolos encerrados. El hombre cayó sin gracia, aterrándose aún más su ropa de prisionero en el suelo sucio. Culpable o no la joven empezaba a experimentar una molesta compasión hacia él. Lo jaloneó del brazo, el hombre apenas se movía, haciendo muecas de dolor y cansancio, agitando los brazos inútilmente, sin lograr asirse de nada en medio de la habitación vacía, la muchacha se agachó para quedar a su altura y hablarle.

-Parece que las habitaciones están en el segundo piso, sujétese de mí, tenemos qué subir, agárrese fuerte.- Se echó un brazo del hombre en los hombros y lo tomó de la cintura, haciendo que se apoyara en ella, Snape parecía incómodo, en su cara solo veía un gesto de desagrado y fastidio. Caminaron muy lentamente hasta las escaleras, como dos ancianos ciegos, extendiendo las manos de cuando en cuando tambaleándose entre la luz turbia y el polvo de la habitación.

Hermione dejó que el hombre apoyara su otro costado en la baranda de la escalera y empezaron a subir con igual lentitud, escalón por escalón. La joven miraba en silencio la cabeza agachada de Snape, su pelo muy sucio, su cara amarilla y consumida. No se parecía al maestro déspota y petulante. Le parecía tan alto cuando era niña y tenía que alzar el rostro para verlo. Ahora, sólo quedaba eso: mugre y palidez y debilidad.

Snape al sentirse observado levantó el semblante.

-No falta mucho, aguante un poco más.-Dijo la joven apretándolo para arrastrar su cuerpo lacio con ella, hacia arriba. Sin embargo el oclumante había logrado leer su mente por unos segundos, cuando la había mirado. Sabía que le tenía lástima, sabía que lo despreciaba y aún así se compadecía de él, la hubiera odiado por eso en el pasado, pero ya no importaba, nada importaba, Granger no era más que una fuerza que lo subía por los escalones. Todos a su alrededor eran como meras sombras para él, como muñecos de paja a lo largo de su camino.

* * *

_Sé que me odian._

_No me importa que me juzguen. No me importaría si me alabaran en lugar de acusarme. Sé que soy mejor que ellos, sé que logre lo que ellos no hubieran podido: Engañé al señor tenebroso. _

_Soy lo que siempre quise, soy un vencedor, yo gané. Merezco la orden de Merlín, merezco la admiración y el honor, aunque no me los den, los merezco._

_Soy lo que siempre temí. Soy un asesino, soy un miserable, soy un preso de Azkaban. Todos me odian, estoy solo._

_Pero ya no importa que me haya convertido en una versión horrible de verdugo y héroe. No soy nada de eso en realidad. _

_Todo lo hice fue por una razón y esa razón ya no existe._

_Ahora Lily podría admirarse de mí y amarme, no lo hará por que está muerta. Pero podría hacerlo. Ahora merezco que me ame, porque lo he hecho todo por ella, ahora merezco que me perdone. Y no lo hará. _

_A estas alturas, ni siquiera yo mismo puedo perdonarme._

_Soy digno de Lily por primera vez, por ella me hice del lado de la orden, por ella serví a Dumbledore hasta el punto de buscar mi propia muerte, por ella le di mi vida a Voldemort. _

_Pero soy indigno de Lily también, por ella asesiné._

_Todo ha sido por ella, que no va a perdonarme, porque está muerta y ya no hay nada que nos una. Su hijo ya no me necesita y pasa de ser el lazo que ha sido entre nosotros, a lo que realmente debió ser: La prueba de que ella no me amó nunca, ni lo hará, la prueba viva de que su lugar siempre será junto a Potter._

_Y de que estoy sólo._

_Todo lo que haya hecho no me sirve, porque estoy solo._

_Quiero cerrar los ojos al mundo y que todo lo que sentí por Lily muera en mí y se queme, se queme completamente junto conmigo._

* * *

Hermione subía una bandeja de comida, se sintió muy contenta al darse cuenta de que en los alrededores había un supermercado y una biblioteca. Dado que Snape estaba dormido (casi todo el tiempo lo estaba) pudo salir un rato para comprar algunos víveres para la semana. Le preparó al hombre algo de pollo y una taza de té, era evidente que estaba muy mal alimentado.

Entró al cuarto sin tocar, había una luz entumida, sin fuerza, que entraba por la ventana como un soplo amarillo. Snape estaba acostado, dándole la espalda a la puerta, en absoluto silencio, la joven no escuchaba ni siquiera el ruido de su respiración. Se acercó y puso la bandeja en un viejo buró junto a la cama.

-Le traje de comer profesor.

Nada se movía en la habitación. La muchacha comenzó a desmenuzar el pollo, que despedía un olor apetitoso. Le quemaba un poco los dedos, pero lo desbarataba con gusto.

-Vamos profesor sé que está despierto, le guardé la parte más tierna.

No supo porqué le hablaba como a un niño, a ese hombre no iba a interesarle si la carne estaba blanda, él tan solo ponía empeño en dormir o fingir que lo hacía.

Granger se llevó la bandeja al otro lado de la cama, para verle la cara a Snape. Se acuclilló mientras seguía desmenuzando el pollo en el buró contrario.

-Profesor Snape…

El convaleciente tenía los ojos cerrados, su rostro era el de un muerto, con la piel descolorida y extraña, casi gris.

-Sé que está despierto. Abra los ojos o le daré de comer como pueda.

El hombre frunció el ceño levantando los párpados, con una expresión de amargura y abatimiento. Un tenedor estaba muy cerca de sus labios con un pedazo de pollo humeante ensartado.

-Abra.

_Déjalo en el plato, puedo comer solo, vete._

La joven mantuvo el cubierto en su posición intromisiva.

-Abra.

Snape se dio la vuelta trabajosamente, dejando que Hermione se quedara tan solo con la frustrante visión de su espalda.

-Tiene que comer.- Escuchó a una voz severa a su espalda, que por un momento le recordó la voz de Minerva. Sintió unos pasos entorno a la cama y unos segundos después tenía enfrente el tenedor de nuevo, con el mismo pedazo humeante de pollo.

-Abra.

_Lárgate Granger, eres insoportable._

-Abra.

La carne estaba apretada contra su boca, pugnando por entrar. Con una mano apartó el tenedor mandándolo al suelo, donde se llenó de tierra. Los ojos castaños lo miraban húmedos de enojo.

-Eso fue muy grosero.

_Fuera de aquí._

-Pues no coma entonces, se comporta como un niño caprichoso.- Se levantó decidida, llevándose la bandeja con ella, sin recoger el tenedor en el piso, antes de irse le lanzó una de sus reprimendas de madre indignada, que a Snape siempre le había parecido que no le quedaban nada bien.-No crea que es muy agradable para mi estar encerrada en este lugar, al menos debería ser un poco más amable.

Después de eso dio un portazo.

* * *

Subió por la noche, con una nueva bandeja de comida. Abrió la puerta de nuevo sin tocar, supo que el hombre estaba dormido por que oía su respiración entrecortada. Dejó la bandeja en el buró y estuvo de pie frente a la cama por un rato, mirándolo.

Sentía lástima por Snape, a pesar de todo.

Era desagradable sentir algo así por un hombre como él, que nunca había sido compasivo ni considerado. De alguna forma podría decirse que lo miraba por pirmera vez, sin pensar en Voldemort, sin tenerle miedo, sin considerarlo una amenaza.

Estaba hecho un ovillo, temblando por la fiebre, todavía tenía puesta la ropa de prisionero, necesitaba un baño desesperadamente, pero Hermione no se sintió ni con ánimos ni con fuerzas para obligarlo a levantarse y ponerse un poco más presentable, después de todo sólo estaban ellos dos, daba lo mismo, nadie lo vería en esas pintas más que ella.

Se acercó para darle un febrífugo, se lo vertió en los labios, Snape lo tragó dócilmente, apenas enterado de lo que pasaba a su alrededor y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Contempló la cara empolvada, las manos trémulas y huesudas.

-¿Usted quiso matar a Dumbledore?- Preguntó en voz baja, deseando unos segundos después que Snape no la hubiera oído.

La luz nocturna se reflejó en la retina que se abría, y que no la miraba, que estaba fija en la ventana. Hermione se sintió sobrecogida por la oscuridad y el silencio, por la mirada perdida y la luz azul brillando en ella. Snape no parecía Snape, era como si no la viera, como si no supiera que estaba allí y alguna voz en sus delirios le hubiera preguntado si había querido matar a Dumbledore.

El hombre trató de hablar, con su voz inútil sólo consiguió silabas pastosas e ininteligibles. Luego recargó la cabeza en la almohada mansamente y se hundió en su sopor.

Hermione se mantuvo un rato más junto a la cama, con el frasco en la mano, mirando cara a cara al mestizo dormido, observando con atención la curva aguda y vertiginosa de su nariz, sus labios demasiado delgados, su ceño fruncido.

Y la lástima desconfiada pasó a ser por un segundo un aplastante sentimiento de compasión. Por un instante creyó en su inocencia completamente, pero las nubes del razonamiento entraron de nuevo a su cabeza y comenzó a cuestinarse todas las cosas. ¿Había alguna manera infalible de conocer la verdad?

**Hola, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Alguna sugerencia u observación?**

**Gracias a JorgiDG, Evelyn, Alexza Snape, Ayra 20, Voramar y Naria Glonsporte por sus comentarios.**

**Por favor, por favor dejen review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**7.-El dragón escupe fuego**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos ellos y su contexto son propiedad de J.K. Rowling**

El hombre estaba acostado entre las colchas y se le notaba molesto, con el ceño fruncido. Hermione estaba algo aliviada de hallar esa expresión tan común en él, en vez de todas las otras que le había visto en días pasados y que le resultaban desconocidas e inquietantes.

-¿Cómo se siente?

Dejó la bandeja en el buró sin voltear a verlo, evitando recibir aquella respuesta que no quería conocer. El hombre miraba hacia la comida con desprecio intenso, como si deseara tirarla al suelo.

-Ni se le ocurra profesor Snape.-Dijo la joven adivinando sus pensamientos.

_Fuera de aquí Granger_

-Quiero ver que se coma lo que le traje, está muy débil.

Snape miraba el plato como si estuviera considerando la idea de comérselo, pero al fin no lo hizo y cerró los ojos.

-Profesor Snape, ayer se desmayó por sólo ponerse de pie. No me diga que no tiene hambre.

La figura recostada se mantuvo inmóvil.

-Tendré que forzarlo si no coopera.

-At..tre…va…se.

La joven no dudo y llegó hasta él, jalándolo de la camisa, luego estrelló el pedazo de fruta contra su boca sellada consiguiendo sólo que Snape hiciera volar el tenedor exactamente igual que la última vez.

_¿Qué le pasa Granger? ´¿Quién se cree que es?_

-Solo intento que coma algo.

Le dijo mientras se agachaba a recoger el tenedor de la fruta y el del pollo del día anterior.

-Por Merlín, por favor coma algo profesor Snape, ¿ya se ha visto en un espejo? Parece un muerto viviente.

Le hablaba con amabilidad, casi rogando y acercándole un nuevo pedazo de manzana, como una madre a un niño rejego.

-Coma algo.

_No necesito que me dé de comer en la boca._

La muchacha se apresuró a ponerle la bandeja en las piernas, mirándolo luego con impaciencia.

Lo tentaban los pedazos de fruta y los panecillos que la joven le había llevado, tenía mucha hambre, hacia días que no probaba nada, le costaba trabajo renunciar a esa comida. Se llevó el tenedor a la boca masticando sin ánimo. Sólo entonces Granger se levantó del filo de la cama y se paró en el umbral.

-Profesor, conseguí ropa para usted, por desgracia es toda muggle. Puede quitarse ese traje de Azkaban y darse un baño, luego le haré unas curaciones, debe tener las heridas empolvadas y no quiero que se infecten.

El hombre engullía la manzana con aburrimiento, apenas poniendo atención en lo que decía la muchacha.

* * *

El cabello mojado y negro se le deslizaba en las manos, quitó las gasas muy lentamente, Snape olía a jabón, acababa de darse un baño y ponerse esa ropa muggle, Hermione creyó que no estaría muy contento, solo había conseguido una camisa café y unos pantalones grises, colores que él nunca usaba, sin embargo el pocionista no protestó, quizás después de haber usado la ropa de la prisión, le daba igual ponerse aquello.

Se concentró en hacerle las curaciones, las vendas usadas estaban llenas de tierra, las hendiduras de la carne tenían tierra también, Hermione no estaba segura de que su aspecto fuera bueno, tenían costras de sangre. Las talló con energía, el hombre se agitaba mirándola feo.

_Tenga cuidado con lo que hace Granger_

-Podrían infectarse, están sucias.

Había conseguido alcohol en una farmacia, se lo vació con lentitud en el cuello, el pocionista apretaba los dientes y se ponía rígido, cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

_Maldita sea con usted Granger ¡Tenga más cuidado!_

Aprovechó las largas horas de sueño del oclumante para salir a buscar aquella biblioteca que había visto llevó a la casa de arraigo varios libros, incluso uno infantil que le recordaba la época en la que su padre le leía cuentos.

Uno de sus favoritos: la bella y la bestia.

Aunque nunca había soñado ser como la bella. Estar encerrada con un animal enorme y peludo que ruge y avienta cosas no sonaba precisamente agradable.

Se rió un poco de su situación, cuando era niña nunca imaginó que estaría presa en una casa de arraigo, con un mago neurótico, igual que aquellas princesas de los cuentos cautivas en torres, custodiadas por un dragón escupe fuego, esa última parte le recordaba bastante a Snape.

* * *

Granger había resultado muy ruidosa, salía y entraba con una escoba, barriendo por todos lados, al estilo muggle, la escuchaba caminar en las escaleras chirriantes, oía como arrastraba un trapeador en la habitación contigua, para aparecerse en la suya más tarde, mojando todo el piso.

Le hubiera gustado ser capaz de cerrar los ojos y dormir durante horas como lo había hecho en días anteriores, pero su cuerpo no estaba ya tan débil y no le resultaba sencillo conciliar el sueño, mucho menos con esa muchacha pululando alrededor de él.

Hermione notó como el hombre la miraba desde la cama con una gran molestia pintada en el rostro. En días anteriores se hallaba sumido en tal sopor que no se daba cuenta de su presencia y no se inmutaba con el escándalo que hacía Granger arrastrando una tina por todo el segundo piso.

-¿Hoy no va a dormir profesor Snape?

La cara pálida se contrajo aún más.

-No soy s…su pro…fes…or.

Hermione parpadeó con el trapeador en las manos escurriéndole y goteando sobre el piso. Era cierto que el hombre ya no era su maestro, pero no se imaginaba llamándolo de otra forma: ¿Snape? ¿Señor Snape? Prefería quedarse como estaba.

-¿Y cómo se supone que debo hablarle ahora señor?

El oclumante la miró con los ojos vacios por unos segundos, para luego recostarse de lado dándole la espalda, sin haber contestado. Granger no entendía muy bien esas actitudes. Siguió trapeando sin ponerle atención a la figura acostada que gruñía cada vez que la tina hacia ruido al arrastrarla por el suelo de madera.

* * *

El ministerio les enviaba una lechuza cargada con el Profeta y algunas cartas que les escribían sus amigos, poco a poco la lectura diaria de los mensajes y del periódico se convirtieron en el único medio de contacto con el exterior que Hermione tenía, era lo único que le daba alguna razón a su día , a las horas largas y cada vez más pesadas de encierro.

La casa ya la había limpiado una y otra vez, hasta el último rincón, hasta la más remota esquina polvorienta.

No tenía nada más qué hacer. Snape no comía lo que ella cocinaba y estaba bajando de peso muy rápidamente, ya podía ver el inicio de sus costillas y la linea de su espina vertebral. Intentaba forzarlo a comer, pero los alimentos terminaban regados en el piso.

LLoró muchas veces al pie de la escalera: de tristeza, de angustia.

No podía buscar a sus padres, no podía ver a Ron, ni siquiera lograba que el hombre al que debía mantener con vida probara un poco de alimento.

Le rogó, le gritó, le suplicó, le exigió…Ya no sabía que más hacer.

_Espero que tú y el profesor Snape estén bien_

Retazos de las cartas de Harry se hallaban suspendidos en su mente, su voz, la voz de Ron, esparcidas entre sus recuerdos.

_Ya sabes como es el murciélago, pero no te preocupes Herms, aunque si yo fuera tú, seguro lo abría asfixiado con la almohada._

Sonreía a veces un poco al recordar la sonrisa irónica y el pelo rojo, intensamente rojo.

_Por favor Hermione, no dejes que se hunda- _Le susurraban las líneas de Potter

No sabía si podría lograrlo, nada de lo que le dijera a Snape parecía tener ningún valor para el hombre. Él solo la miraba, con un aire de indiferencia y superioridad, con el rostro cada véz más inanimado, con el cuerpo cada día más enjuto.

* * *

El mestizo dormitaba, con las manos extendidas en medio del pecho, exactamente igual que una momia. La joven le deslizó entre los labios una cucharada de caldo. Lo que lograra darle sería una ganancia. El hombre abrió los ojos sobresaltado, su mueca pasó instantáneamente del espanto al fastidio y el desprecio.

_¿Qué…demonios cree que hace en mi habitación? ¡Largo de mi vista!_

-Tiene que comer.- Y le dirigió la cuchara decididamente hacia la boca, la mano del hombre se atravesaba en el camino, pero Hermione lo tomó por la muñeca y la asió fuertemente, aún sosteniendo la cuchara con la mano libre.

-Ya basta, dese cuenta de lo que se está haciendo, ¡está enfermo! Coma, mírese ya, mire lo delgado que se a puesto.

_Eso a usted no le in…_

Granger aprovechó la distracción para refundirle la cuchara entre los dientes, el hombre la empujó violentamente hacia un lado, pero su fuerza era poca y no logró apartarla completamente.

La joven era toda ojos, toda ella una mirada de trigo, húmeda, vibrante, transparente.

-¿Qué le pasa? Usted nunca fue así, usted siempre tenía bríos, siempre estaba moviéndose. Usted no se sentaba a lamentarse.

_Cállate Granger, crees que lo sabes todo, típico de ti._

-Sé que usted no era lo que es ahora.

_¿Y qué soy ahora Granger?¿Si quiera sabes eso? Imbécil, petulante mocosa._

-¿Nada le importa? Entonces si todo le da lo mismo dígame, dígame en que bando estuvo usted ¿estuvo con nosotros?

_¿Con quienes? ¿Con el glorioso trío dorado?_

La muchacha greñuda se había levantado del borde de la cama y miraba hacia abajo al hombre, una convicción parecía empujarla a actuar.

-Del lado de Dumbledore, el hombre al que mató.

No pudo percibir ningún cambio en la expresión de Snape.

-¿Entonces todo por lo que le acusan es cierto?

Snape alzó la barbilla, una barbilla afilada y larga, con una notable altanería desafiante.

_¿Usted es la jueza que va a sentenciarme Granger?_

-Usted mató a Dumbledore, el hombre que lo protegió. Fue cómplice de la tortura y asesinato de la profesora Charity…- Apenas Hermione empezaba a digerir todos los crímenes horribles y sangrientos de los que el pocionista estaba acusado y empezaba a asquearse del hombre que tenía frente a ella. Recordaba el tono amable con el que Charity impartía sus lecciones, la manera pausada y cuidadosa con la que cerraba sus libros al final de la clase, y una indignación arrasadora se desencadenaba desde dentro de ella.- ¿Cómo se atrevió?- Escupió las sílabas desde su garganta reseca de ira.- ¿Qué clase de desalmado es usted? Se le acusa de eso y no es todo, ¡cortó la oreja de Fred! ¡Nos traicionó a todos durante estos años! Incluso le reveló la profecía a Voldemort, los padre de Harry están muertos por su causa, ¡James Potter, Lily Potter! ¿Cuántos más hay en su lista profesor Snape? ¿A cuántos más mató?

El hombre giró los ojos hacia la pared, pero Granger estaba muy exaltada y lo tomó por los hombros para zarandearlo. El prisionero pareció anonadado ante esa acción.

-¡Tiene que decirme! ¿Usted hizo todo eso?

Los ojos negros sobrevolaron los suyos, con algo parecido a la incertidumbre surgiendo dentro de ellos, pero pronto la frialdad los conquistó nuevamente.

_¿Y si lo hice Granger? ¿ dejarás tu participación en el juicio?¿Ya no vas a defenderme?_

Hermione los soltó de pronto, como si estar cerca de él la espantara.

-Qué horripilante es usted. No entiendo por qué Dumbledore lo salvó.

_Ese viejo loco…_

Hermione no se contuvo más y estrelló la palma de su mano contra la mejilla pálida provocando un fuerte ruido al golpear la piel.

-¡Ya basta! ¿Por qué está tan tranquilo? Si ha cometido todos esos horrores ¿Cómo puede estar tan calmado? Lo van a ejecutar. – Se llevó las manos a la frente con desesperación, abrumada al estar frente a la imagen cruda de los males internos de las personas, de la podredumbre de la consciencia.- La profesora Charity, Lily Potter ¿Qué le hicieron ellas? ¿Por qué las entregó a una muerte así?

El mestizo temblaba en el borde del colchón, sin terminar de recuperarse del todo de aquella bofetada que le había torcido el cuello. Al verlo Hermione se arrepintió de haberlo golpeado, quizás lo merecía, pero no era el momento, no estando él tan endeble.

-¿Sabe que Harry escuchaba los gritos de su madre? ¿Lo sabe? Él me lo contó. A veces los escuchaba en sueños, en las visiones que su cicatriz le provocaba.

Snape se estremeció.

-¿Nada de eso le importa? ¿No le importa lo que sintieron la profesora Charity o la madre de Harry mientras las mataban?

_Ya basta Granger._

La voz mental sonaba extenuada. El hombre se recostó trémulo, era evidente que deseaba que ella se detuviera.

-Ellas están muertas y a usted no le afecta…

-¡Cállate Granger!

Se levantó de la cama intempestivamente, alzándose contra ella, con su voz de colisión, con su tono de estruendo arrebatador. Hermione no creía que tuviera la fuerza para hacer un movimiento tan rápido y enérgico. Retrocedió inconscientemente, temiendo ser golpeada.

-¡Tú no sabes nada estúpida! ¡No te atrevas a hablar de mí! ¡No oses mencionarla a ella!

La joven no entendía complatemente lo que estaba ocurriendo, la fibra sensible, la herida viva en la que había metido las manos.

-¡Claro que me afecta maldita engreída! ¡Potter dice la verdad! ¿Eso querías saber?

-No…yo- La muchacha caminó algunos pasos hacia atrás, protegiendose la cara con la manos, como si realmente esperara el estrellarse de un puño contra su rostro.

-¡Pues ahora lo sabes, arma una teoría al respecto y regodeate…

La figura alta y estrepitosa se encorvó repentinamente, tosiendo sin tregua, hasta quedar arrodillada en el suelo. Granger se acercó temerosa, extendiendo las manos poco a poco hacia el bulto postrado. Pero la mirada en llamas ardió sobre ella.

_¡Lárgate!¡Largate y no regreses!_

La joven se dirigió a la salida entre tropezones, tanteando la oscuridad con premura. Al ser expulsada de la pieza cerró la puerta y haló aire con toda la capacidad de sus pulmones, espantada todavía por la cara desfigurada de ira que tenía Snape, por sus ojos incandescentes, pero sobre todo por las palabras que había proferido.

_Potter dice la verdad._

* * *

Abrió la puerta, muy lentamente, primero miró a través de la cerradura y se fue colando despacio, con un plato de estofado en las manos. El sol entraba por la ventana, abriendo el abanico luminoso de sus rayos. Se halló internada en la habitación. Escuchaba claramente unas exhalaciones desordenadas e irregulares. El hombre yacía boca abajo derramado sobre el colchón, sus pies descalzos sobresalían del perímetro de la cama.

Un vaso de agua estaba volcado en el piso.

Hermione lo levantó con cuidado y observó al prisionero caído. No había dormido pensando en él, en las cosas que Harry decía, en sus propios recuerdos. El frio del insomnio la mareaba. El frio interno que le causaba también la confusión que se la había estado devorando toda la noche.

Pensó en cada uno de sus momentos con Snape, en todos los comentarios que había escuchado sobre él en sus siete años de conocerlo.

Sus muecas horribles y hoscas, su tono amenazante y déspota, la facilidad que tenía para arrollar con sus insultos a la gente que se le acercaba. Su personalidad coincidía perfectamente con la de un mortífago. Y sin embargo había también pruebas de lo contrario, la confianza pétrea que ahora Harry blandía por él y los deseo póstumos de Dumbledore de mantenerlo con vida.

Sólo a causa de ellos no se atrevía a condenarlo completamente.

Sin embargo Snape había demostrado en los momentos cruciales algo de piedad, como cuando la hizo de árbitro en un partido de quiddditch con el fin de proteger a Harry.

Cuando terminó de cavilar estaba tan desorientada como al inicio.

Siguió sondeando a la figura inmóvil. ¿Quién podía decirle la verdad más que él mismo, que al parecer nunca había dicho algo genuino en su vida?

**Hola, ¿Qué tal? Muchas Gracias a los que dejaron review.**

**Por favor comenten, sus reviews son la única razón por la que sigo con la historia. Va un poco lento pero con el pasar de los capítulos empezara el sev mione. Ya saben que con dos personajes centrales como estos, las cosas no pueden ir rápido.**

**Saludos**


	8. Chapter 8

**8.-La virgen nómada**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de J K Rowling, sólo la trama de este fic en específico es de mi invención.**

Antes de aquella disputa, Snape no había empleado más que su mal carácter habitual, pero tras ella parecía planear formas novedosas de hacerle la vida imposible a Hermione. Incluso su repertorio de insultos había crecido considerablemente.

Esa tarde el hombre necio tiró su comida y Hermione tuvo que comenzar a limpiar sin magia aquel desastre, resignada y cabizbaja, sin siquiera reñirlo o mirarlo feo por su ingratitud.

Abajo alguien tocaba la puerta, Granger levantó la bandeja, puso en ella los pedazos del plato roto y la comida deshecha, se dio prisa para ir a abrir.

Harry estaba en el umbral de la puerta, ojeroso y grave, la puerta apenas se abría cuando Granger ya estaba saltando a sus brazos, apretándolo fuertemente, hablándole en la oreja.

-Harry.- El muchacho la sentía aferrarse a su cuerpo como si se tratara de una tabla en medio del océano.- Los he extrañado tanto Harry. ¿Cómo está Ron?

El joven marcado se encogió de hombros.

-Ya sabes como es.

-Harry, Snape…-Se separó de él, con la cara roja y los ojos hinchados, anunciando que estaba cerca del llanto- ya no sé qué hacer con él Harry, sólo habla para insultarme, tira toda la comida, no deja siquiera que lo toque para cambiarle las vendas, Harry ya no sé qué hacer.

La mirada verde dibujo la cara de su amiga en el aire. De pronto Granger pareció poseída por una de sus ocurrencias.

-Hace unos días el profesor Snape me confesó que tú dices la verdad.

El muchacho levantó las cejas.

-Supuse que no me creías Hermione.

-Harry tienes que decirme, ¿Cómo voy a ayudarte en el juicio?

La cabeza de Potter se meneó apesadumbrada.

-No sé Hermione, el profesor…

Snape apareció en la parte alta de las escaleras, apoyándose en el pedazo de una escoba rota, a modo de bastón. Su expresión se tornó ácida al reconocer al hombre joven que estaba en el primer piso.

-Potter ¿A que debo la visita de tan importante celebridad a mi humilde…prisión?

El joven soltó la mano de Hermione que se había acurrucado entre las suyas y subió los peldaños de madera rápidamente.

-Profesor Snape.-Le tendió la mano al hombre, tragando saliva, esperando desde sus adentros, que por una vez las cosas salieran bien, que sin su parte de rencor, todo podría ir mejor y no terminar en groserías y mordeduras verbales.

Pero Snape observó su mano como si le ofrecieran un pedazo de basofia.

_No soy Black, ni Lupin para correr tras de ti como un perro faldero._

-El profesor Lupin murió en batalla.- Dijo Harry, esforzándose por no reaccionar violentamente ante la dosis de veneno que el hombre acababa de destilar.

Los ojos hundidos y amargos rebotaron en varios puntos de la habitación, Snape pareció confuso y sorprendido durante unos instantes y luego fue a encerrarse en su pieza sin decir palabra y sin tomar nunca la mano que se le tendía.

La imagen de Hermione llegó hasta Harry, sus ojos siempre enormes y atentos lo esperaban abajo.

La luz lánguida y amarilla se deslizaba por el muro, llenando una parte de la habitación deshabitada, salpicándoles las caras de fragmentos de sol, naranjas y blancos, tupiéndoles los ojos tristes de un brillo de atardecer.

* * *

Harry estuvo en la casa de arraigo hasta que oscureció, Hermione lo acompañó a la puerta y se despidió de él, en medio del jardín reseco de malvas que circundaba la casa. Estuvo afuera hasta que lo vio desaparecer en la distancia.

Parecía que el mundo se hubiera vaciado, que no existiera nadie a calles y calles a la redonda y sólo le quedara Snape, acostado en el piso de arriba. El silencio contundente le aplastaba el pecho, se movía en medio de su soledad como un bichito comprimido.

Se sentó en el último peldaño de la escalera, observando la mancha de humedad en la pared, con la misma atención con la que observaría una pintura abstracta, tratando de descifrarla o encontrarle el sentido a una forma irrazonable.

Harry había hablado mucho sobre la cuarta sesión, no fue explícito, pero dio a entender que se pospondría indefinidamente y que deberían prepararse muy bien por que seguramente sería definitiva. Y sin embargo él no quiso decir nada más. Granger tendría que seguir esperando en la oscuridad y la incertidumbre.

Pero Hermione ya no toleraba respirar el aire de esa casa, beber su café insípido, aguantar su afonía sofocante.

Ya no quería ver a Snape, Harry no entendía el conflicto que nacía en ella cuando entraba a la habitación del pocionista: conmiseración, lástima, rencor, angustia y triunfando sobre todos los otros, la culpa. ¿Cómo había logrado Snape que terminara sintiéndose culpable ? Era absurdo y sin embargo, no lo podía evitar: creer que el hombre tenía derecho de tirar al piso cuantas bandejas quisiera y de insultarla sistemáticamente.

Subió a dormir de mala gana, sin ánimos de ver al profesor. Llegó a la habitación y tocó levemente en dos ocasiones, entonces entró. Estaba oscuro, un viento suave elevaba la tela vaporosa de la cortina, dejándole ver las ramas de los árboles, que parecían manos retorcidas y a lo lejos, en las calles unas farolas de luz aguada, como la luz de un sueño.

Reconoció el cuerpo del hombre insinuado bajo las cobijas, su cara metida en las sombras. Se sentó en la alfombra pensando en Ron y presintiendo una lágrima caliente que se formaba en uno de sus ojos. Un quejido la hizo virarse hacia el oclumante, adivinando su rostro en la penumbra.

-¿Profesor Snape?- Le susurró estando cerca, viendo nada más las líneas de sus ojos cerrados y un puñado de mechones negros que le escondían las facciones. Le acercó la mano a la frente con renuencia a tocarlo, apenas rozó la piel ardorosa y húmeda antes de sacar del buró un frasco de febrífugo y verterle unas gotas en la boca. Se le tensaron los músculos al ver como los párpados pálidos se iban alzando.

_¿Granger?_

-Tiene la fiebre muy alta, le di una medicina, disculpe que lo haya despertado.

_La disculpo Granger, después de todo, ese es el menor de mis males y el menor de sus atrevimientos también._

La joven lo miraba entre sorprendida y molesta, sosteniendo débilmente el frasco. Snape le empujó la mano provocando que se tirara el febrífugo y le manchara el pantalón a Hermione. La sustancia oscura goteaba desde la mano de la muchacha, cayendo en los charquitos del piso, la mancha de su ropa se expandía lentamente.

-¿Pero que…?

Las pupilas de almendra observaban el piso mojado y luego al hombre, con rabia asfixiada en ellas.

_Ya se lo advertí en varias ocasiones Granger, aléjese de mí o aténgase a las consecuencias_

-Es usted un…- Pero amarró su lengua a tiempo y salió de la habitación dando un portazo, con las lágrimas brotándole de los ojos.

* * *

No lo soportaba más. La insultaba, tiraba la comida, las medicinas ¿Qué faltaba? ¿Que se orinara en la cama sólo para fastidiarla con la tarea de lavar las sábanas?

Se dejó caer de sentón en la escalera, llorando como una niña. Sentía vergüenza de estar haciendo aquello, después de todo lo que había soportado con Harry y Ron, aislados en una casa de campaña, ella terminaba llorando por algo tan insignificante como el hecho de que Snape hubiera tirado un frasco.

Quizás estaba harta de que las cosas tuvieran que ser tan difíciles. Era frustrante que a pesar de que la guerra había concluido ella tuviera que seguir peleando, sin poder estar con Ron o buscar a sus padres. Sin poder regresar a la normalidad.

Tras un rato de humedad acongojada se secó las lágrimas, después de llorar había recobrado un poco de sus fuerzas, se encaminó a la habitación del oclumante, a la noche de silencios zumbantes, a la adivinación de miradas en la oscuridad, a intentar sacar a Snape del pozo en el que se perdía.

* * *

_Abrí el sobre, reconocí de inmediato la letra como la de Ron, eso explicaba que la carta no fuera muy larga, Snape estaba mirándome, traté de ignorar sus ojos penetrantes puestos en mí y me dediqué a leer._

_Ron se despedía, no había conseguido el permiso para venir a decirme adiós personalmente y tenía que irse a ayudar a George en la tienda que había sido suya y de Fred. No sabía cuánto tiempo iba a quedarse lejos, no era muy explícito, incluso entre su voz distante representada por letras y pergamino yo esperaba encontrar algo más, que me dijera que me quería, que iba a extrañarme, que me prometiera que me escribiría, pero no hallé nada de eso en su carta breve y creí que estaba molesto conmigo por haberlo abandonado, por haberme recluido aquí por mi propia voluntad._

_La tristeza que me provocaron sus líneas frías fue muy larga para haber sido resultado de una carta tan corta, yo sobrellevaba los días pensando que él quizás vendría, que en el momento menos esperado alguien tocaría a la puerta y al abrirla me toparía con su pelo refulgente y su sonrisa socarrona. A veces Ron es así, a veces parece que no se da cuenta de nada, que no ve, que no intuye cuánto lo necesito. Aún así le escribí una contestación de inmediato, le dije que iba a esperarlo, que le deseaba suerte y que añoraba el día en que pudiéramos vernos de nuevo._

_Ojalá me responda, no sabe el alivio que sería sentirlo un poco más cerca, sentir próxima su presencia en esta casa solitaria, en este encierro. _

_Snape siguió mirándome con una curiosidad burlona en la cara. No sé, siento una pena por él, muy recurrente, es como si siempre fingiera, como si pusiera todas sus fuerzas en parecer duro y en hacerme sentir cuánto me desprecia y lo tonta que le parezco. _

_Pero cualquier cosa que pueda sentir por Snape es siempre una dualidad, después de todo no convivo con uno, si no con dos Snapes, el posible culpable y el posible héroe. Nunca sé por cuál irme y me debato entre ser amable, entre mi impulso de condescendencia y mi indignación por la muerte de Dumbledore y los otros. _

_Al fin no soy capaz de tomar ninguna via: ni escribo con ánimos un argumento para salvarlo, ni abandono el caso._

_Odio estar así._

* * *

La lechuza enorme y grisácea del ministerio bebía un poco de agua, parada sobre el buró junto a la cama; Snape la observaba distraídamente, con los ojos apagados y sin luz. Granger revisaba la correspondencia con entusiasmo y desdoblaba el periódico, disfrutando de la mejor hora de su día.

Comenzó a leer en voz alta, mirando de reojo hacia el hombre para ver si lograba atrapar su atención. Había varios artículos de Skeeter que hablaban sobre los supuestos amoríos secretos de Harry, Hermione bufó fastidiada al darse cuenta de que la mencionaban como una de las _amantes_ del niño que vivió, en la foto de la nota se apreciaba aquél abrazo que se había dado con Harry en el torneo de los tres magos.

-Es increíble que todavía tengan esa foto.

Snape rodó los ojos demostrando su aburrimiento. La mirada de Granger siguió rondando entre las páginas y las imágenes con curiosidad. Un título logró alarmarla y leyó completo el texto en voz alta. Algunos mortífagos desertores habían sido atacados y asesinados, incluso Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy habían sido agredidos, si los aurores no los hubieran hallado a tiempo quizás estarían muertos, los dos se recuperaban en San Mungo, después serían llevados a Azkaban y juzgados.

Hermione se mordió los labios, era un alivio estar en aquella casa escondida, donde difícilmente podrían encontrar a Snape. Al terminar de leer buscó en la cara del hombre un rastro de la angustia que ella misma sentía, pero el oclumante seguía con la vista fija en la lechuza que se acicalaba las plumas con detenimiento.

Abrió la carta de Harry, como había imaginado él también le advertía que se cuidaran y le explicaba que el ministerio le había prohibido ir a visitarlos nuevamente.

-Por Merlín, ya ni siquiera dejarán que Harry venga.- El pocionista volvió de su letargo, mirándola con hastío.

_Qué gran desgracia, no me explico cómo lograremos sobrevivir sin Potter._

Hermione no le prestó atención a su comentario y continuó buscando ansiosamente en el periódico un poco más de información, sin embargo no halló nada más. Se sentó a beber un poco de jugo en la alfombra, intranquila, esperaba que al menos el hecho de estar aislados les significara seguridad.

* * *

Abrió el libro de cuentos, recorriendo con sus manos abiertas las páginas amarillentas y tersas, disfrutando el olor a papel antiguo que le era tan familiar. La hoja izquierda estaba embellecida por un dibujo caprichoso de colores penetrantes, de ondas y espirales finas. La bella retrocedía asustada ante la figura contundente y tosca de la bestia, que se erguía frente a ella, mostrando garras y dientes, como un lobo que fuera a comérsela. Hermione sonrió, al recordar la historia completa, al imaginar en su mente el cuerpo enorme de la bestia replegándose con mansedumbre de cordero ante la caricia de Bella.

-¿Cuen…tos?- Tartamudeó una voz despectiva a sus espaldas, al darse la vuelta su mirada tropezó con los ojos alargados de Snape.

_Eres muy grande para eso ¿no crees? Quién lo diría, la sabia de Gryffindor entreteniéndose con historias infantiles._

-Los cuentos contienen cierta psicología implícita profesor.

_No me digas._

El hombre alzó las cejas, irónico.

-Por ejemplo éste, la bella y la bestia, es un clásico, quizás lo haya oído nombrar.

En el fondo Hermione no esperaba ni remotamente que ese hombre tan frívolo y seco estuviera mínimamente interesado en esa clase de historias o las conociera siquiera de oídas.

-El príncipe es convertido en bestia por una bruja y…

El pocionista hizo una ademán de desinterés con la mano, dándole a entender que quería se callara.

Hermione suspiró, volviendo su atención al dibujo, en el que la bestia pelaba sus colmillos agresivos. Y pensó en Snape.

* * *

Granger recogía los pedazos de vidrio del suelo, uno le había rasgado un poco la mano, haciéndola sangrar. De nuevo el oclumante le había lanzado la bandeja al piso, la comida que se había tardado tanto en preparar estaba regada por el suelo. El plato y vaso se habían quebrado al caer y sus fragmentos tapizaban la habitación. Hermione levantaba el desastre sin quejarse, sin reclamar siquiera al hombre que la observaba desde la cama con un gesto altivo de satisfacción malsana.

Presentía que pronto iba a alcanzar su límite: Comida desperdiciada todos los días, insultos, muecas y recientemente había tirado el café o los frascos de la medicina en las sábanas o en la alfombra para que ella tuviera que lavarlas, le rompía las cartas que le llegaban y rasgaba el periódico para que no pudiera leerlo, lo único que Hermione había conseguido poner a salvo era aquel libro prestado de la biblioteca. Si las cosas continuaban así terminaría explotando en contra del hombre, sin embargo ponía empeño en contenerse, Harry le pedía en cada carta que lo tratara bien, y ella lo hacía haste el punto en que su paciencia y su estoicismo se lo permitían.

Cuando terminó de limpiar se sentó en el suelo desnudo (la alfombra estaba secándose en el patio) a intentar leer los retazos que le habían quedado de la carta de Harry. Al mediodía cocinó un estofado que el oclumante tiró al piso otra vez sin siquiera probarlo.

Antes de que oscureciera bajó a lavar el nuevo juego de sábanas que el profesor había empapado de té, el cielo estaba cubierto por unas nubes rebosantes y oscuras que impedían con su muralla etérea el reflejo de algún rayo solar.

El viento frio le volaba el cabello, a lo lejos, en la bóveda del cielo nacía un rayo, una inmensa serpiente de luz, deslizándose entre el aire embravecido. Pensó en lo que haría con las sábanas recién lavadas, temiendo que fueran a salir volando empujadas por el céfiro y terminaran en el lodo. Las tomo entre sus brazos, mojándose un poco con ellas, para introducirlas en la casa y tenderlas en la sala vacía. Caminó hasta la puerta que daba hacia el interior y tras el vidrio descubrió la cara sombría de Snape que la observaba con sorna, su inusitada presencia en la cocina la hizo preocuparse. Quiso abrir la puerta y notó con desesperación que le habían echado el cerrojo desde dentro.

-¡Profesor Snape!-Gritó golpeando en el vidrio con una mano extendida mientras con la otra sostenía las sábanas húmedas.- ¿podría abrir la puerta por favor?

La sonrisa despectiva del oclumante aumentó su aprehensión.

-Señor parece que va a llover.- Decía la joven detrás del vidrio, con el pelo azotándole en la cara y el cielo reventando en explosiones de luz tras ella.

_Eso parece Granger._

-Ábrame por favor.

-No.-Dijo con una voz demasiado firme y terminante, tan grave como había sido en el pasado.

Granger se mantuvo junto a la puerta, el hombre se fue de la cocina, dejándola sin esperanzas de entrar, hasta que él se dignara a volver y correr el pasador. Hermione observó con impaciencia como la lluvia se desencadenaba poco a poco y lo que inició como una ínfima gota en su frente terminó convirtiéndose en una lluvia constante y generosa, que arrancó hojas de los árboles y convirtió la tierra suelta del patio en un lodazal.

Los gritos de la muchacha llegaban hasta el hombre que estaba en la sala leyendo un libro, sentado en las escaleras. Se asomó con curiosidad para verla mojándose bajo la tormenta incesante, con el pelo pegado a la cara, escurriéndole, con unas sábanas en las manos que parecían un fantasma enredado en sus brazos.

-Profesor, por favor…déjeme entrar, hace frio.

El hombre sorbía un café con toda tranquilidad y le sonreía cínicamente.

_¿En serio Granger? Creo que es mejor que te quedes allí, con esos zapatos sucios vas a manchar el piso._

-¡Por Merlín profesor Snape!

_Con su permiso Granger._

Se giró lentamente, con una elegancia afectada y enfadosa que hizo enfurecer a la joven, quien golpeó y pateó la puerta inútilmente, mirando hacia el cielo hostil, con una sensación de vulnerabilidad e impotencia que le provocaba ganas de echarse a llorar allí, tal como estaba. Harta ya de esperar se sentó en suelo de fango, mirando la desfragmentación de las gotas al quebrantarse al final de su larga caída. La tormenta empeoró eventualmente obligándola a envolverse en las sábanas mojadas, como en una mortaja o en un capullo de larva. La lluvia se fue fatigando, caía lánguidamente, formando honditas expansivas en los charcos. Al final cuando el cielo pareció aliviado la puerta se abrió.

Granger temblaba en el umbral de la puerta, envuelta en su manto blanco y empapado como una virgen nómada, sin decidirse a pasar, mirándolo desconcertada.

_¿Qué pasa prefieres dormir afuera? Porque si es así…_

-¡No!-Se metió en la casa rápidamente enlodando el piso con sus zapatos llenos de fango.

_Espero que limpies eso Granger._

La muchacha lo observaba apretando los labios.

_El hecho de que en estos momentos luzcas como una vagabunda no significa que vayas a portarte como una._

La Gryffindor extendió las sábanas sobre las sillas y se quitó el calzado, dejándolo en un rincón. Notó la presencia de la lechuza del ministerio, tenía las alas mojadas y las extendía inflando su pecho, con los ojos descomunales y amarillos fijo en la muchacha.

-¿Orestes?

El oclumante giró la cabeza hacia ella, mientras sorbía el café.

_Llegó tu correspondencia Granger._

La muchacha se animó un poco con la noticia.

-¿Y dónde está?

La vista del hombre se dirigió hacia un cesto de basura que había cerca de la mesa, la joven entendiendo rápidamente se abalanzó a sacar los pedazos de papel rasgado, el desencanto se avivó en su cara cuando vio el nombre de Ron en uno de los sobres, la carta que había contenido estaba cortada en pedazos tan pequeños que era completamente ilegible, Snape había dejado el sobrecito relleno de confeti de pergamino.

Unos ojos enardecidos y húmedos buscaron el rostro del hombre.

_Y pensar que aún con su retrasoWeasley te escribió cinco páginas, lástima._

Granger lo observaba, reteniendo en el pecho un enojo virulento e hinchado, se leía en su cara claramente el deseo apenas contenido de insultarlo y darle una bofetada. Tomó los trozos de sus cartas apresuradamente, con violencia y salió corriendo hacia el segundo piso, con los ojos mojados.

Abrió la puerta sin tocar, Granger estaba sentada en el suelo, frente a una hilera de papeles rotos, giró su cara húmeda para verlo, sus ojos enrojecidos parecían atravesarlo, fijos en él como clavos.

_¿Qué ocurre Granger? ¿Estás enojada?_

La muchacha torció la boca y giró la cara hacia otro lado. El cinismo que tenía el hombre la irritaba aún más, la expresión casi satisfecha que encontraba en Snape, mientras lo veía acostarse en la cama.

-Usted ha sido…se ha portado como un…

_Como un ¿qué? Granger. _

-Usted es un enfermo.- Le dijo la joven con una mezcla de compasión y odio que no agradó nada al oclumante.

-Y tú una imbe…becil.- Le irritaba no haber logrado insultarla de corrido.

_En lugar de estar perdiendo tu improductivo tiempo en importunarme deberías ir a limpiar la porquería que dejaste en el piso de abajo._

La muchacha se levantó, sin quitarle de encima una mirada filosa y al salir dio un portazo violento.

* * *

_Ron siempre estuvo en lo correcto, Snape es un idiota. Sé que es importante para ti, pero Harry, ese hombre no tiene nada que ver conmigo, es decir, ya no lo soporto más. El otro día traté de cambiarle los vendajes y me aventó las manos con una cara de asco que, bueno ¿Tú crees que de verdad le causo repulsión Harry?_

_Cuando estoy cerca de él siento que hago todo mal, no sé. Cuando me mira así, con esa expresión altanera que tú conoces mejor que nadie, siento que soy una tonta, que sigo siendo la misma niña inmadura alzando la mano en la clase de pociones._

_Es como si estuviera haciendo algo inapropiado todo el tiempo, como si mi sola presencia le resultara ofensiva._

_Créeme que he tratado de ser paciente, pero a veces él resulta nefasto. Sé que para ti él es un buen hombre, o al menos que alguna parte de él aún vale la pena, sin embargo es difícil recordar eso después de recibir tantos desaires suyos. Además Harry, debes tomar en cuenta que yo no he visto lo que tú, para mí, él es la misma persona que mató a Dumbledore, yo no puedo ver el otro lado de esta luna ¿me entiendes? No puedo hasta que tú me lo muestres._

_Por favor, la próxima vez que me escribas pon un hechizo en el papel, para que Snape no pueda romperlo, como hizo con tu última carta, que no pude leer._

_Te quiere y te extraña Hermione J. Granger_

**_Hola! ¿Qué les pareció?_**

**_Gracias a todas las que han dejado sus comentarios, los he leído y los aprecio mucho. Por favor dejen review, con tomatazos y todo._**

**_Saludos_**


	9. Chapter 9

**9.-La bruja de los relámpagos**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, sólo la trama de este fic en específico es de mi invención.**

Granger le pareció antipática casi desde la primera vez que la vio. Le molestaban sus ansias por demostrar que sabía más que los otros, la despreciaba por ese aire de inocencia con el que se conducía, por la creencia de que siempre estaba en lo correcto.

Granger era una engreída y sin embargo ella no parecía enterarse de eso, no parecía consciente de su pedantería.

Eso lo irritaba aún más.

Lily no era como Granger, aunque supiera las respuestas en clase, se quedaba callada permitiendo que otros las contestaran, no tenía que demostrarle a todo el mundo lo lista que era, se conformaba con ser útil cuando la requerían, con usar lo que sabía en ayuda de otros.

Granger era la "señorita perfecta". Claro, Potter no podría haberse conseguido otra amiguita más de acuerdo con su personalidad.

Ahora que la tenía a su merced, iba a demostrarle que su ridícula capacidad para memorizar páginas y páginas textualmente no le serviría de nada con él. Iba a demostrarle lo bobalicona y torpe que era en realidad.

Pequeña mocosa insolente.

Un olor a madera quemada entró por la ventana, Snape se tensó echado sobre el colchón. Escuchaba algunos ruidos desperdigados alrededor, como de flagelos, de látigos en el aire. No se explicaba qué aparato muggle emitía esos sonidos y lo inquietaban, se repetían varias veces. La luz de un relámpago le hirió las pupilas. El hombre se incorporó sobre la cama, alzando la cabeza para oír más claramente, los latigazos seguían zumbando en el viento, se escuchaban cada vez más cercanos. Otro relámpago salpicó el cuarto de luces.

Y entonces Snape vio claramente que aquello, no era un relámpago.

Rayos verdes rebotaban en los muros, las maldiciones rugían cortando el aire, silbando como lenguas de fuego, Snape lograba ver algunas caras blancas en los árboles, las reconocía, eran las máscaras de los mortífagos, en otro tiempo esa misma careta impoluta de rígida porcelana había sido su propio rostro.

Se acercó a la ventana para verlos mejor, un rayo quebró el vidrio, pero ningún fragmento lo alcanzó. Los pequeños trozos volaron frente a él empapados de aquella luz azul que los había expelido.

No tenía miedo.

La idea de hundirse uno de esos rayos verdes en el pecho y cerrar los ojos en una caída casi ingrávida y luminosa, con el cuerpo atravesado por un relámpago, le resultaba en ese instante peligrosamente atractiva. Adelantó un paso hacia la ventana ya sin cristal. Con los pies descalzos pisó el vidrio regado en el suelo, sin sentir dolor.

El pasado nunca se va y era precisamente su pasado quien venía a buscarlo y a hacerle pagar. Él no intentaba evadirlo. Las máscaras de porcelana proliferaban entre ramas y oscuridad. Tuvo la sobrecogedora sensación de que tras alguna de esas caretas podría encontrar su propia cara.

* * *

Un ruido estrepitoso la despertó, la habitación estaba extrañamente iluminada, al principio creyó que se trataba de una tormenta eléctrica, pero los resplandores verdes explotando frente a la ventana le indicaron que no era así.

De inmediato reconoció el estallar de las luces como el de maldiciones peligrosas y la nota del periódico saltó a su mente. Sus piernas corrieron una carrera abrupta y torpe hasta la habitación en la que estaba Snape.

Lo primero que pudo percibir al abrir la puerta fue la lamparita que estaba en el buró volando en pedazos al ser alcanzada por un rayo. El largo cuerpo de Snape, sombrío aún entre tanta luz, caminaba hacia adelante, las maldiciones le pasaban por un lado, removiendo el aire cercano a él, iluminándole la cara por unos segundos, pero seguía hacia adelante, con un rostro impasible, como si del otro lado de la ventana lo llamaran voces de sirenas.

-¡Aléjese de la ventana!

Su grito era impotente y nulo al confundirse con los rugidos de los relámpagos azules.

-¡Profesor Snape, Lo van a matar!

Entonces entendió que esa precisamente era la intención del hombre, que en unos segundos la luz se habría apagado y ella se quedaría sola en esa casa, con el cadáver de Snape tendido entre vidrios. La sola idea hizo que su piel se erizara.

la idea de la oscuridad y la muerte.

Salió de su trinchera lista para abalanzársele encima y empujarlo fuera de la zona de fuego. Snape no la había esperado, el choque de sus cuerpos lo hizo perder el equilibrio y lo tiró al piso, la caída lo dejó protegido por el muro. Granger sintió pasar una maldición justo por encima de su hombro, la estela del relámpago le quemó la piel. Movió rápidamente el brazo para lanzar un hechizo que protegió el hueco de la ventana, pero una maldición logró entrar antes de que se cerrara por completo su escudo, la luz verdosa le penetró en las pupilas casi cegándola, venía hacia ella , ineludible, como una flecha de fuego, no tuvo suficiente tiempo para moverse, sólo alcanzó a pensar en la carta de Ron, que no podría leer nunca.

* * *

Granger estaba envuelta en una luz verde, agitando la varita como una directora de orquesta, como si fuera ella quien ordenara el nacimiento de esas centellas en medio de la penumbra nocturna. La habitación se iluminó de pronto como si una estrella hubiera abierto allí su ojo solar, su ojo de astro incandescente, mucha luz, blancura y nada más, ningún objeto, ninguna silueta visible. Cerró los ojos y se los cubrió con un brazo, parpadeó luego, hasta que la habitación se fue dibujando de nuevo ante su mirada, hasta que los colores tiñeron su entorno. Los relámpagos verdes rebotaban en la ventana, impedidos por un encantamiento, se deshacían en chispitas ingrávidas que se disipaban lentamente en el aire.

Miró a su alrededor. La imagen de Granger yaciendo boca abajo en el piso, su varita abandonada en el suelo…le llenó la vista, se expandió dentro de sus ojos, como un grito insonoro. Era la muerte de Lily otra vez, la misma muerte que le había arrancado a Lily, le arrojaba a Granger cínicamente, como vengándose de él, riéndose de su cara de pánico, oculta en las sombras de la habitación.

Su mente no funcionaba, sus intentos de explicarse qué había pasado se hundían pastosamente, naufragaban como barcos demasiado frágiles, demasiado maltrechos.

Agitó frenético la mano inerte de la muchacha, que cayó al piso en cuanto la soltó, produciendo un sonido leve cuando chocó contra el suelo, un sonido que se incrustó agónicamente en el cerebro de Snape, que como un clavo se hundió en su consciencia.

Las luces de afuera poco a poco habían disminuido hasta desaparecer.

¿Qué tenía enfrente? ¿Granger estaba muerta?

No supo lo que pasó con él, de pronto la tenía en brazos y le gritaba y la zarandeaba como una tétrica muñeca inmóvil. Los rizos castaños le resbalaban entre las manos como una cascada que no terminaba nunca de caer. La dejó en el piso lentamente, entendiendo que todo era su culpa, que si hubiera tenido más cuidado…que si se hubiera anticipado a lo que podía ocurrir…

Le tomó el pulso, con una expectativa dolorosa, el aire le regresó al cuerpo cuando sintió entre sus dedos la pulsación continua de una vena de Granger.

Al menos no tendría que cargar con una muerte más.

La levantó del suelo, sus fuerzas apenas fueron suficientes y las piernas le temblaban amenazando con fallar y dejarlo caer junto la joven que llevaba en brazos. Logró depositarla en la cama toscamente antes de que los bríos lo abandonaran por completo.

Rebuscó entre los frasco que tenían de febrífugos y pociones para cicatrizar, si pudiera fabricar el bebedizo indicado sería capaz de curar a Granger completamente incluso antes de que recuperara el conocimiento, pero sin tener ni un ingrediente a la mano tendría que limitarse a darle lo que había disponible.

* * *

_La ropa de Granger se mancha de rojo, las sábanas se van impregnando también._

_Pero sobrevivirá, el mayor daño está en su hombro._

_Qué estúpido e inconsciente soy…tan estúpido. Claro que ella interferiría, claro que saldría herida, pero yo ni siquiera reparé en su existencia._

_Si algo le pasa a Granger yo seré el único responsable, todos me mirarán mal, aún más mal si eso es posible. Yo no voy a cargar con la muerte de nadie más, de nadie. _

_Puedo encargarme de Granger, ella va a necesitar que la cuiden, tengo suficientes fuerzas para eso, haré que salga a salvo de aquí, ya habrá mucho tiempo para morir después, ahora tengo que hacerme cargo de ella. Tengo que regresársela al inútil de Potter._

_Pensé que ya nadie podía dañarme. Que no importaba lo que me hicieran, ¿Qué más podrían quitarme? Ya ni mi vida es algo que me importe demasiado._

_Cuando Dumbledore me pidió que lo matara, supe que no podría salvarme a mi mismo, que no sobreviviría. Desde entonces empezé a pensar en mí como una simple fuerza que ejecutaba las órdenes de Dumbledore. Y dejé a un lado mi identidad de induviduo. Ya no importaba Severus Snape, si no el espía y lo que tenía que llevar a cabo. Yo ya me había olvidado de mis propios deseos y de mí vida._

_No hay nada más que puedan quitarme. Un títere no posee nada que le pueda ser arrancado._

_Pero me equivoqué, hay algo que aún me pueden arrebatarr: Mi expiación._

_Por fin soy libre de mis deudas, las he pagado. Si Granger muere, entonces ¿tendría que empezar otra vez? No tengo nada de lo que tuve en el pasado, ni juventud, ni voluntad, ni motivos. No es hora de iniciar un éxodo para redimirme. _

_Si algo le pasa, ni con mi vida lograría pagar la suya, es evidente que no valen lo mismo._

_Granger tiene que salir a salvo de aquí._

* * *

Alguien le levantaba la cabeza, unos dedos se internaban en la enredadera oscura de su pelo. Le ardía el hombro, tenía un impulso frenético de rascarse, de quitarse de la piel el escozor que llevaba adherido, su cuerpo apenas se movía, como si las señales de su cerebro tardarán mucho más para llegar o llegaran apenas, haciendo que sus músculos ateridos hicieran sólo movimientos erráticos y débiles.

Y el hombro le ardía, tanto que no podía pensar en nada más.

Una luz amarilla logró abrirse paso entre sus párpados medio cerrados, la enorme mancha de colores y figuras se iba moldeando, la mota blanca que tenía en frente se iba tornando nítida, de pronto le apareció una nariz, una boca.

El manchón resultó ser el rostro de un hombre de ojos negros y Hermione empezó a recordar algunas cosas, los vidrios en el suelo, los pies descalzos y sangrantes andando sobre esos ellos, las explosiones junto a la ventana.

Un líquido de dulzura penetrante y honda le infestó la garganta con su sabor, con su espeso resbalar. La mano en su nuca fue descendiendo hasta depositar su cabeza en algo mullido y suave.

El hombre la observaba atentamente, con una expresión de doctor muggle que a Hermione le resultó extraña.

-¿Se fueron? ¿Todo está bien?

_Todo menos tú, Granger._

La joven estaba extrañando el ruido de las voces, la habitación estaba sumida en un silencio cotidiano, interrumpido por algunos ruidos de la ciudad, cantos de pájaros, autobuses lejanos…pero hacía varios días que no escuchaba hablar a nadie, excepto por esa voz mental, que no le llenaba los oídos.

-Ya es de día.

_Estuviste inconsciente durante dos._

-¡Dos días inconsciente?

_No es para tanto, ya ves que no eres indispensable, me las he arreglado bien. Más te vale, que no vuelvas a acercarte a esa estúpida ventana si llegan a atacarnos._

-Usted fue el que se paró allí.- Le reprendió, endureciendo la expresión.

_No tenías porqué seguirme, ¿Acaso eres una niña pequeña para no saber lo que te conviene?_

-Y si algo la pasa a usted ¿Qué le voy a decir a Harry?

_Lo que pase conmigo no es asunto de ése inútil. Y no me interesa lo que Potter piense o no de ti._

El hombre le dio la espalda y salió de la habitación apoyándose en su trozo de escoba. Escuchó sus pasos lentos y los golpes de madera contra madera que se producían cuando el pocionista bajaba los escalones.

Observó a su alrededor, los burós estaban arretacados de frascos, pociones curativas y vendajes. Encontró la razón de que no pudiera rascarse, su hombro estaba cubierto e inmovilizado por un vendaje muy grueso. Apenas sentía dolor, un rastro de pequeñas punzadas, como mordidas de insectos incorpóreos. Pero la comezón era exasperante.

Snape subió con la misma lentitud con la que había bajado, la muchacha lo oía aproximarse, lo vió al cruzar el umbral de la puerta, tambaleándose un poco, con una mano en el bastón y con la otra sosteniendo un plato hondo.

Sintió su peso cuando se sentó en el filo de la cama, junto a ella. Se asomó a ver lo que había en el recipiente: una especie de sopa o crema. Olía bien, su estómago empezó a hacer ruidos ante el aroma cercano de la comida. Snape llenó una cuchara y se la presentó, tal como ella había intentado hacer con él, días antes.

-¿Quién cocinó eso?

_Seguro no lo hiciste tú Granger._

Hermione se removió un poco, incómoda y sorprendida. Nunca pensó que Snape terminaría dándole de comer en la boca y no le agradaba la idea.

-Permítame intentar comer por mí misma.

_Se lo va a derramar en la ropa. Deje de fastidiar y abra la boca, no crea que esto es placentero para mí._

El gesto huraño del hombre hablaba por sí mismo. Hermione adelantó la cabeza y abrió la boca, pero volvió a cerrarla de inmediato, observando la cuchara suspendida frente a sus ojos, recordando las muchas veces en las que el oclumante había tirado la comida al piso de la forma más grosera y despectiva. Snape pareció presentir sus intenciones al ver sus ojos fijos en la comida.

_Ni se le ocurra Granger o le vacio el plato en la cabeza._

Hermione hizo una mueca indignada, lo creía capaz de cumplir su amenaza. Empezó a comer sumisamente, el hombre sumergía la cuchara y la devolvía hacia la joven, pacientemente, pero con una persistente mueca de molestia.

En ese momento Hermione logró entender un poco sus actitudes, era humillante e incómodo depender de alguien a quien ni siquiera le caes bien. Aunque ella nunca le hizo caras feas mientras lo atendía.

No, pero quizás Snape descubría el rechazo implícito en sus esfuerzos por tocarle lo menos posible.

No pudo evitar un soplo de culpa al observar la cara concentrada y ceñuda que tenía frente a ella. El plato de sopa estaba casi vacío, Hermione sentía en el estómago una agradable y cálida pesadez. El alimento le había reconstituido un poco las fuerzas y los ánimos.

El hombre puso el plato en el buró y la miró expectante con las cejas alzadas, casi irónico.

-¿Y bien Granger?

-¿Bien qué profesor?

_¿Cómo se dice Granger? ¿Tengo que enseñarle modales?_

Hermione sonrió levemente, por un segundo él le había recordado a su padre. Después de todo, eran casi de la misma edad.

-Gracias.

* * *

Conocía las manos de Snape en su hombro desnudo, en el orificio ennegrecido que le había abierto aquel rayo verde. Extrañamente y aunque la herida se veía muy dolorosa, ella no experimentaba tal malestar, sólo un entumecimiento inmovilizante y molesto. Apenas lograba sentir muy vagamente los dedos del hombre, aunque estuvieran firmemente apretados contra la herida, aplicándole un ungüento de olor rancio y penetrante que ella no recordaba tener en su botiquín curativo.

Se estuvo muy quieta, un tanto incómoda de la cercanía de su maestro que se limitaba a mirar hacia la herida, esforzándose por ignorarla a ella.

-Hay que informar al ministerio de que nos atacaron, ¿No ha venido Orestes?

-No han enviado a esa lechuza en tr…tres días Granger…

_¿Cómo quieres que avise al ministerio? _

Cambió de pronto a la oclumancia cuando su voz se convirtió en un hilo de aire insonoro

-Eso no puede ser profesor Snape, ¿por qué ellos dejarían de enviar a Orestes? Están muy interesados en saber qué pasa con usted, sería…

-No la han enviado.

_Así es de sencillo, no la han enviado y no podemos salir a buscar ayuda, yo a causa del hechizo y tú no estás en condiciones, sin mencionar que los mortífagos podrían estar esperándote afuera._

Granger miró por la ventana como si esperara que alguna visión venida de lejos convirtiera las palabras de Snape en mentiras.

_No te molestes en rebatirme Granger_

Le colocó unas vendas limpias con un cuidado que iban del hombro izquierdo hasta la axila del brazo derecho.

_Incluso he hecho magia con tu varita a pesar de que lo tengo prohibido y ni siquiera eso los hizo venir o enviar algún mensaje._

La muchacha lo observó sorprendida, reclinándose en las almohadas que despedían un aroma a hierbas que le resultaba familiar, lo reconocía, era el olor del laboratorio de pociones, el olor del mismo Snape, que a pesar de haber estado tiempo lejos de ese lugar aún conservaba la esencia de sus humos.

* * *

_Te extraño Ron._

_No pude leer tu última carta, quizás para estas fechas ya hayas escrito otra, quizás te preguntes por qué no te he contestado. _

_Ojalá pudiera enviarte esta de alguna manera, pero así, desde aquí…_

_Te quiero Ron, pienso en ti todos los días y en ese beso intempestivo que te di. Quisiera estar contigo y tener en frente el azul esperanzador (siempre lo fue para mí) que llevas en los ojos._

_Me pregunto cómo te iría si estuvieras en mi lugar, aquí atrapado con Snape. ¿Sabes? Lo tuvimos cerca desde muy pequeños y me parece que no lo conozco de nada. A veces mira a la ventana con una cara vacía, con desapego y carencia, como un niño huérfano y lo desconozco Ron. Tengo miedo de Snape, de lo que pueda ser Snape. ¿Ron te imaginas? ¿Qué tal si él, no es nada de lo que hemos pensado? ¿Qué tal si todo este tiempo hemos sido nosotros los que hemos estado mal? Pienso que puede ser así, porque Harry parece sentirse muy culpable. Disculpa porque divago un poco, estaba hablándote de Snape._

_Tú lo conoces, ya sabes lo grosero que puede ser y el gusto que tiene por insultar y menospreciar a los que lo rodean, había sido así conmigo hasta hace unos días, pero tuve un pequeño accidente (no tienes qué preocuparte) desde entonces las cosas se han tornado extrañas, él prepara de comer, nada mal por cierto, hace lo que puede para limpiar la casa, aunque por lo general se roba mi varita para esas tareas. De cualquier forma me ha cuidado, no es amable, pero me insulta menos y es un poco considerado, lo cual no es un rasgo común en él._

_Eso me ha hecho pensar._

_Creo que Snape saca lo mejor de sí cuando se le necesita, ¿sabes Ron? Cada día creo menos en su culpabilidad. No sé, tal vez todo son figuraciones mías, pero siempre te lo dije ¿recuerdas? Que había algo en él, algo a lo que no le puedo poner nombre, como un conocimiento subliminal, de que no es lo que parece. Cuando en primer curso Harry nos contó lo que le había dicho Voldemort sobre Snape decidí que creería en él, que si Dumbledore lo estimaba debía haber alguna razón, debía haber algo sumamente valioso dentro de ese hombre huraño y agrio. Quizás deba creer en Harry y hacer un lado la teoría del secretario sobre los recuerdos falsos._

_¿Sabes? hay algo en la cara de Snape que siempre me inquieta, sus ojos están oscurecidos por su ceño casi en toda ocasión, me preocupa eso, la oscuridad, la capa de sombras que no me deja verlo claramente y que oculta vez tras vez, la expresión de su mirada._

_¿Quién es Snape, Ron? ¿Quién es el hombre con el que estoy atrapada?_

* * *

El hombre pronunciaba una serie de hechizos, a su alrededor una escoba y el trapeador húmedo se arrastraban por el suelo, limpiando el piso de la habitación. Hermione recordaba las películas infantiles en las que los magos hacían todo de esa forma. Le resultaba un poco ajeno y extraño el golpeteo errático de la escoba que se azotaba frenética contra el piso. Snape sostenía la varita débilmente, casi dejándola resbalar de la yema de sus dedos. Veía el vagar de los utensilios de limpieza con cierto aburrimiento.

La joven acercaba con la mano buena su libro de cuentos. Lo abrió al azar en una página en la que el bello príncipe rubio observaba hacia abajo a la bruja, pequeña y miserable, que le suplicaba una noche resguardada del frio en su castillo enorme.

El hombre miró de reojo la ilustración, el despliegue femenino de las ondas en el dibujo.

-Cuentos otra vez Granger.

Hermione asintió, levemente sorprendida de sus palabras ininterrumpidas y graves.

Snape observaba la hoja con frialdad escrutadora, sin dejar de mover la varita de un lado a otro de manera descuidada. Se levantó de repente y con su bastón se fue desplazando con un andar torpe y lánguido. Depositó la varita en el buró y se fue escaleras abajo sin decir nada y haciendo rechinar fuertemente la madera.

Granger hojeaba su libro, las hojas amarillentas iban pasando una a una, con sus letras enormes y embellecidas. El príncipe, la bestia, la bella, la bruja. Leyó durante largo rato, pensando en el encierro de la bella, en aquél tétrico castillo abandonado, polvoriento. La bestia no debía ser una gran compañía, alejado de ella, observando su flor que se consumía.

Esa flor…

Sintió también compasión por la bestia descomunal, imaginándolo frente a su rosa, rodeándola con sus garras, con unas manos tan toscas y fieras que al tocarla la destruiría en un segundo.

¿Qué esperanza tenía aquella criatura de que lo amara la bella?

Suspiró, pensando que ella nunca convertiría a alguien en un ser así.

* * *

Distinguió la figura tambaleante del hombre subiendo al segundo piso. Snape llevaba en la mano un plato hondo igual que el de la vez anterior. Se sentó en el filo de la cama con la misma parsimonia distante y le extendió una cuchara rebosante del potaje que había cocinado, sin mirarla a los ojos, concentrado nada más en el aspecto de la comida. Hermione abrió la boca, saboreando el potaje que le humedecía la lengua, tibio y espeso. Comió con avidez pero sonrojándose al notar la ceja alzada de Snape que la veía de soslayo.

-Está muy sabroso.- Dijo intentando componer una sonrisa, que se apagó antes de extenderse por completo.

_Ya lo veo Granger._

Hermione se terminó todo el plato, Snape lo dejó en el buró y le hizo beber una poción contra el dolor.

-¿Los frascos van a alcanzar para los dos profesor? Recuerdo que no quedaba mucha. El hombre arrojó la botellita vacía a un cesto con una precisión que hizo sonreír a Granger, Ron también atinaba siempre en los cestos, Harry en cambio no daba nunca.

-Profesor Snape, no me respon…

_Quedan cinco botellas._

Los ojos castaños lo siguieron insistentemente.

-Debería racionarlas más, señor no serán suficientes para los dos ahora que…

-Silencio.-La voz varonil cortó su frase, dejándola con la boca medio abierta.

_Sé que tienes una costumbre muy arraigada de dar órdenes y evidenciar lo que de por sí es obvio, pero no estés sermoneándome como a Potter, yo sé lo que estoy haciendo a diferencia de tus amiguitos._

Rudamente tomó el plato y se fue sujeto de su bastón. Hermione no lo vio en el resto de la tarde, Snape acostumbraba dejarla sola durante muchas horas y sólo iba con ella a cambiarle vendajes, darle de comer y hacerle curaciones, el resto del día la ignoraba tenazmente.

* * *

_Granger estuvo durmiendo en la habitación contigua a la mía mientras estuve postrado. Siempre tuve la creencia de que ese cuarto estaría amueblado tal como el mío, que tendría una cama, burós, quizás una mesa o un closet, hasta ahora que he podido verlo. _

_Sólo había una alfombra raída, con un estampado descolorido de flores amarillentas._

_Granger durmió en el piso todo el tiempo, Granger me cuido, me veló, me alimentó. Lo hizo sin siquiera estar convencida de mí. Los Gryffindors son molestos, sus actitudes de héroes abnegados me irritan, se fingen más nobles de lo que son._

_Granger siempre fue una sabelotodo mojigata y falsa, se la pasaba procurando verse como la niña buena, la correcta, la intachable. Incluso trató de fundar esa organización absurda de defensa de los elfos. Claro, Granger la salvadora de todo ser maltratado, la protectora de la justicia…_

_Yo nunca creí en Granger y mandarla al demonio era una de las cosas que más disfrutaba de impartir pociones. Para mi Granger sólo era apariencia. Estaba cómodo asumiendo que ella era una hipócrita._

_Hasta lo que pasó frente a aquella ventana._

_Ella no se habría arriesgado si fuera la joven que yo creí, resultó ser algo más que una gran boca._

_Pero me molesta. Ella es capaz entonces de arriesgarse por alguien a quien no estima. Seguramente lo está haciendo por Potter._

_Me molesta ver que lo Gryffindors son en ocasiones todo lo que dicen ser. _

_Odio a los Gryffindors._

* * *

Hermione se removía entre las almohadas mirando recurrentemente al hombre que estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta. Hacía cuatro días que no se bañaba y ese hecho ya la estaba incomodando, sin embargo cuando intentaba pedirle ayuda a Snape se sonrojaba completamente antes de lograr pronunciar palabra.

-Profesor.

El pocionista giró la cabeza lentamente hacia donde estaba ella, sin llegar a mirarla de lleno.

-Hace varios días que no tomo un baño y es un poco…

Por el gesto de fastidio que se había plantado en la cara del hombre decidió guardar silencio por unos segundos, para después continuar hablando.

-Por favor, solo ayúdeme a llegar al baño yo...puedo hacer lo demás.

Vio con sorpresa como el hombre le apuntaba con la varita haciéndola levitar, Hermione se agitó en el aire, asustada de poder caer, al mirar el piso. Cuando el hombre empezó a moverla a través de la puerta, hacia el corredor la joven sintió el vértigo al conseguir ver las escaleras y el primer piso.

-¡Profesor!- Le gritó con cierto susto mal disimulado mientras agitaba las piernas torpemente y se sujetaba el brazo herido.

_Deje de moverse Granger._

Snape iba tras ella, caminando muy lento. Una de sus manos en la pared, lo ayudaba a sostenerse y el hombre caminaba con una demora elegante y sigilosa.

Llegaron hasta el baño que estaba del otro lado del corredor. La puerta de abrió sola, violentamente y Hermione levitó hasta quedar de pie debajo de la regadera, se sostuvo con su brazo bueno de la pared de mosaicos color crema. Snape estaba entrando al baño, arrastrando con él una tina que luego volteó al revés al entrar con Granger en el espacio reducido que había para bañarse. Señaló la tina que había volteado a manera de asiento.

-Siéntese allí.- Luego le tendió la varita a Hermione.

_Úsela para lo que la necesita y báñese sentada, sería muy problemático si se resbalara teniendo ese brazo enyesado._

La joven acarició inconscientemente el cabestrillo que le había hecho Snape, mirando un poco inquieta cómo el hombre cruzaba el umbral, saliendo hacia el corredor, apoyándose de los muros.

* * *

_Lily_

_¿Si quiera tuviste idea de lo que eras para mí? Quiero decírtelo:_

_Eras mi humanidad _

_Por eso tuve que hacer lo que hice. ¿Qué me quedaba aparte de eso? Mi vida fuera de ti, no tiene ninguna razón de ser._

_La soledad me resulta indigerible, a veces no puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo encerrado en esas mazmorras, hablando solamente con Albus (intercambiar insultos no cuenta)._

_¿Qué tenía yo además de a ti Lily?_

_Tú eres lo único constante, o lo eras. _

_Me siento en las escaleras de la casa de arraigo y veo a mí alrededor, entonces me doy cuenta de que estoy viviendo algo que no me corresponde. Todas las personas de nuestra generación están muertas. ¿Por qué he sido precisamente yo el único sobreviviente, cuando debí ser el primero en desaparecer?_

_Yo tuve que haber muerto en ese estúpido árbol, para desgracia de Potter, que hubiera sido expulsado y no se hubiera casado contigo. _

_No me odiarías, al contrario, serías capaz de recordarme con cariño y con cierto dolor._

_No es que quisiera causarte algún mal Lily, pero quisiera que mi recuerdo te causara esa sensación de llevar una espina en el pecho, de quedarse sin aire de repente. Quisiera que me recordaras con una pequeña partícula del dolor que yo siento cuando te recuerdo y no con el frio desapego y olvido con el que seguro piensas en mí._

_En fin, he aprendido con los años que el rumbo de nuestras vidas no está determinado más que por pequeños hechos que se orquestan y dan forma a algún acontecimiento grande y azaroso._

_Por ejemplo, si yo hubiera llegado a tiempo a tu casa, tal vez hubieras podido escapar y Voldemort me habría matado en lugar de a ti. ¿Sabes por qué no llegué a tiempo Lily? No era capaz de encontrar tu casa en esa colonia muggle que me era desconocida, la oscuridad y la adrenalina no me ayudaron. Qué motivo tan estúpido para haberte fallado ¿verdad Lily?_

_Ya nada me parece trascendente, casi cualquier cosa me resulta insufrible, incluso el canto de los pájaros en la mañana, si Granger no me restringiera tanto el uso de su varita los rostizaría sobre la rama en la que están parados._

_Tendré que soportar un poco más, mientras logro sacar a Granger de aquí. _

**Saludos! Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Ojalá les esté gustando el rumbo de la historia.**

**Gracias a Voramar, Ayra20, Alexza Snape y Naria Glonsporte**

**Maru M. Cullen: La verdad es que acertaste en muchas cosas, como puedes ver.**

**Diosa Luna: ¿Por qué dices que los hago sufrir?**

**De cierta manera se puede decir que el verdadero nudo de la historia está por empezar, ojalá les guste. De aquí en adelante probablemente publique solo una vez por semana, por que ya me terminé los capítulos que tenía adelantados, así que será más lento.**

**Por favor dejen review, son el motor y el corazón de este fic.**


	10. Chapter 10

**10.-Bajo la cama**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de J. K. Rowling**

Hermione soñaba, soñaba con un animago que se convertía en cuervo, miraba desde debajo de algun edificio irreal, desde la calle de la ciudad soñada, como el hombre iba moldeándose en una forma distinta, como de sus hombros lampiños y tersos iban saliendo unas alas negras y muy grandes que se lo tragaban, que lo hundían en un capullo emplumado y después de eso el hombre no era más un hombre, sino un ave oscura.

Era un sueño fascinante y extraño, irrespetuosamente interrumpido por unos brazos que la apretaron. Casi como si el animago de sus ensueños hubiera salido de su mente y la sujetara con sus brazos convertidos en alas.

Giró la cabeza aún confundida, tendida entre el umbral de la vigilia y la inconsciencia. Miró una frente blanca y breve seguida de una nariz prominente, como pico de tucán.

_Guarde silencio Granger_

Las explosiones verdes fracasaban frente a las protecciones que ella había puesto días antes. La habitación se iluminaba completamente durante unos segundos, para luego volver a la oscuridad.

Los brazos la jalaron hacia abajo. Un aliento le acariciaba la nuca. Snape la arrastró de espaldas hasta debajo de la cama, donde se escondieron de la tribu de máscaras blancas, como lo harían dos niños asustados.

Los mortífagos lanzaban no solo rayos sino piedras a las ventanas, un gran estruendo les llegaba desde el piso de abajo, alguien estaba teniendo una lucha titanica con la puerta de la las protecciones no le dejaban penetrar en la casa.

_¿Y si las abren? _Pensaba Hermione agitada por los sonidos tan violentos y estrepitosos.

Los dos estaban heridos y había una sola varita.

Snape estaba tirado pecho tierra junto a ella, los relámpagos de afuera se dibujaban en sus pupilas atentas y fijas.

-¿Dónde está la varita?

_En mi mano._

En ese momento su mirada de carbón parecía encendida desde dentro.

-Vienen a matarlo.

_Saben que los traicioné._

Afirmó el hombre sencillamente. Pero para Granger aquello era más que una simple frase. Snape sin advertirlo, estaba confesándose de nuevo.

-¿Los traicionó? -Repitió en voz baja, observando como los ojos del hombre retornaban hacia ella, agrandados y vivos, algo se removia desde el fondo de tanta negrura.

_No es momento para sus interrogatorios Granger, ¡agache la cabeza! Si no quiere que vean dónde estamos._

* * *

Pasaron muchas noches en las que esconderse bajo la tarima e intentar reforzar las protecciones era lo mejor que podían hacer, con el pasar de los días Hermione quiso usar encantamientos que ocultaran la casa de la mirada de extraños, pero Snape le había advertido que eso no tendría caso alguno, ya que los mortífagos lo seguían por medio de la marca tenebrosa, que aún no se desvanecía por completo de su brazo.

Habían estado durmiendo en la misma habitación, ya que en la otra no había lugar para esconderse por las noches.

* * *

Estaban bajo la cama, Snape había puesto durante el día un edredón largo que cubriera el tramo que había entre la tarima y el suelo.

De nuevo se oían respirar en medio de su burbuja de silencio bajo la cama, de miradas furtivas y un poco cómplices. De alguna manera la intimidad era mucha allí abajo, recostados uno al lado del otro, conteniendo el aliento, dormitando a ratos, mientras los sonidos y las detonaciones de afuera reanudaban su lucha diaria contra los encantamientos de la casa.

Hermione abrió los ojos que le resultaban casi inútiles entre la penumbra, a su lado el hombre yacía tendido boca abajo, con la varita entre los dedos. Se había quedado dormido con la cabeza apoyada en la fría y dura madera del piso.

Ya le había confesado dos veces que Harry estaba en lo cierto.

Y Hermione empezó a sentir horror. Dumbledore era capaz de poner a alguien en una situación insalvable, en un punto de aridez y sacrificio. Quizás por eso el director había deseado salvarlo y salvarse de cierta forma así mismo también, por qué la figura de Dumbledore se oscurecería irremediablemente ante los ojos de todos al revelarse lo que había hecho con la vida de su siervo.

Sólo entonces entendía de lleno la confusión, el rencor y la ira que proliferaban en Harry cuando acababa de enterarse de la historia de Ariana y de Grindelwald.

Bajó la barbilla hasta apoyarla en el suelo, miraba bajo el edredón como los truenos seguían alzándose contra la pared, destellando en la ventana, como una lluvia constante e incansable. Como el anuncio de una tormenta que nunca inicia.

¿Los habían abandonado? ¿por qué nadie iba por ellos? ¿Por qué no les enviaban una lechuza, pociones, algo?

Era como si en el fondo desearan que los matasen.

Que lo mataran a él.

Ella era tan solo una mujer con mala suerte.

* * *

Dia de curaciones.

La ironía ridícula e importuna de que los dos estuvieran heridos les complicaba todas las cosas.

Snape cargaba los pocos frascos que les quedaban mientras que con el otro brazo se apoyaba en el pedazo de escoba que lo mantenía llevaba unas cuantas gasas con su brazo bueno y los dos se sentaban a los lados de la cama para empezar a curarse entre ellos. La idea había sido de Granger, Snape había estado rejego a aceptarlo, decía que era estúpido y parecía un chiste. Al mirarse así misma frente a frente con el pocionista, uno con un algodón en la mano y el otro con un frasco, empezaba a creer que el hombre tenía razón.

-Primero las damas Granger.- Dijo de corrido mientras sus manos huesudas y pálidas alcanzaban el vendaje en el hombro de la joven y lo iban despegando con minuciosa lentitud.

La herida descubierta era un hundimiento amoratado en la piel, la mano del mestizo la circundaba con un algodón húmedo, trazaba ondas pequeñas y cuidadosos alrededor de ella. Luego le daba de beber una poción contra el dolor, y seguía andando en la pieza, absorto y pacífico, mojando paños, tirando vendas sucias. Todo siempre en orden, cada acción ejecutada con la más completa asepxia y cautela. Cuando hubo terminado se acercó a ella, con pasos cortos y ligeros, como si estuviera acostumbrado a caminar sobre neblina o sobre frágil hielo.

Hermione un tanto impresionada por la manera de conducirse de su maestro, sintió su reiteardo impulso infantil de intentar agradar a sus profesores. Quitó la venda del cuello del hombre muy despacio. Descubriendo la piel translúcida y húmeda, el extraño olor que emanaba la herida, el aroma a sangre vieja. Snape esperaba con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y el pecho inflado de aire. Su cuello largo se extendía bajo los dedos de Hermione. El hombre exhalaba en completa quietud. Granger miró como sus párpados cerrados temblaban ligeramente. Y por un instante perturbador fue consciente por primera vez de que su maestro era un hombre y ella una mujer. No es que ese hecho tuviera alguna relevancia, sólo que no pudo evitar reflexionar sobre lo extraño e incómodo que era, sobre que si Snape fuera más joven o ella más vieja las personas podrían murmurar e imaginarse cosas, quizás lo hacían a pesar de la brecha insalvable de años en medio de ellos. Al menos le quedaba la tranquilidad de que cualquiera que la conociera un poco descartaría semejante idea de inmediato.

-¿Cu cuando va a em…- La voz se ahogó en un fangoso balbuceo, la cabeza pálida ya no estaba echada hacia atrás, Snape la miraba serio y fastidiado.

_¿A qué se debe su distracción Granger? No tengo deseos de permanecer así todo el día hasta que usted se digne a atenderme._

-Disculpe.-Murmuró llevando sus dedos al roze del cuello largo de aristócrata, al tacto absorto de las venas perfectas, al sobresalto de la cicatriz roja y brillante, de las hendiduras infames. Grotescas, por invadir una piel antes impoluta.

* * *

En un momento de coincidencias sus miradas se encontraron bajo la cama, cobijadas por una tarima gastada y un edredón de mal gusto.

No tenían nada qué mirarse el uno al otro realmente. Snape había perdido la juventud y era feo, Granger por su parte no era especialmente atractiva, además de que a causa de su brazo enyesado había dejado de peinarse.

Pero se miraban, quizás por no tener nada mejor que hacer además de notar la extraña situación de encontrarse frente al otro debajo de un colchón en medio de una tormenta de rayos impotentes pero aguerridos, peleando contra su ventana.

Habían cenado poco por que la comida escaseaba y el ministerio no les había hecho llegar más.

"Es mejor quedar un poco insatisfecho hoy que tener el estómago vacio mañana" Había promulgado Granger como una ama de casa consumada.

Los rayos seguían saltando en los barrotes de la ventana, alguien aporreaba de nueva cuenta la puerta del patio. El miedo cotidiano de que la cerradura y los encantamientos cediesen, siempre lograba quitarles el sueño.

Así que se miraban.

La primera vez había sido algo fugaz y molesto ( Sus pupilas se repelían cual imanes de la misma polaridad) Granger siempre terminaba haciendo alguna pregunta impersonal para salvarse. Pero con el tiempo la muchacha dientona se harto de ser humillada bajo las miradas aplastantes de su mentor y se tomó como un reto personal el no apartar los ojos y dejar el silencio intacto, corriendo entre los dos.

Entonces comenzaron a enfrascarse en guerras mudas y sutiles, de observarse y no observarse, de concentrar en los ojos la profundidad y los intensos choque electricos de sus mentes. El objetivo era simplemente no ser débil ante el rival.

A pesar de todo Snape ganaba muy seguido, aunque algunas veces Granger pudo vanagloriarse de percibir como iba retirando sus orbes con cautela, como quién acuesta a su rey en un juego de ajedrez.

Le gustaba eso, hacia que sintiera cosquillas en la comisura de los labios.

* * *

_Snape está comiendo enfrente de mí, no ha dicho nada ni ha volteado hacia acá, como de costumbre._

_En clases hablaba bastante, parecía que disfrutaba hacerlo (para nuestro infortunio claro). Pero a mí casi nunca me dirige la palabra, en ocasiones lo prefiero así, pero los días pasan sin que pueda escuchar ni una voz, más que la mía propia. Hablo un poco sólo para escucharme, para que no esté todo tan callado._

_Extraño mucho escucharte Ron. _

_Ron Ron Ron_

_Tu nombre suena bien cuando se repite, me gusta llamarte cuando estoy bajo el agua tibia de la regadera y cuando me asomo a la ventana y cuando miro mi cabestrillo._

_Y tengo tantas ganas de leer un libro además de el de cuentos. Aunque sé que tu no comparitías esa urgencia._

_Es estúpido e impráctico escribir cartas que nadie va a leer. Pero ¿qué más puedo hacer sola en esta casa? Al menos al escribir el tiempo camina un poco más rápido y no se escapa del todo en vano, al menos al final del día puedo decir que tengo tres cuartillas más que las tenía el día anterior. No es un gran consuelo, pero sirve de algo._

_Me está mirando en este preciso momento, se preguntara qué tanto escribo. Tiene puesta una camisa café, de hecho es la única ropa que posee, eso y los pantalones que lleva encima. Quizás deba transfigurar algo de mi ropa para que él pueda ponersela, hacerla más grande, cambiarle el color y la forma. Sería bueno poder transfigurarlo a él en ti o en Harry. Sonreí con esa ocurrencia y ahora me mira con más atención, quizás imagine lo que estoy pensando, se le agudiza la expresión y su nariz parece más prominente, no sé por qué verlo así, con la cuchara cercana a la boca y viéndome hosco me recuerda a un cuervo._

_Tuya Hermione J Granger._

* * *

El hombre tallaba su único cambio de ropa, cubierto con el traje de preso de Azkaban, se le veía una mueca horrible de contundente desagrado. La joven apuntaba hacia arriba con su varita, intentando cerrar los boquetes del techo medio derruido, por los cuales se colaba la lluvia. La tormenta del día anterior los había inundado. La muchacha iba secando con el toque de su magia los charquitos del piso, pero el hombre tenía que encargarse de las labores manuales, ya que no había varitas para dos.

Snape caminó hasta el centro de la sala con los antebrazos mojados. Su ropa ya se estaba secando al sol. Granger notó con un poco de humor y un poco de pena cómo el traje de Azkaban le quedaba más holgado que la última vez que se lo había visto y el maestro parecía metido en una enorme piyama a rayas.

Su aspecto hubiera sido cómico si no fuera por su cara sombría y agresiva. Tenía el porte de un criminal fachoso y desequilibrado.

_¿Cómo va con el techo Granger?_

Varios pedazos de madera flotaron en círculo en torno al agujero de la azotea, armándose, tomando a la vez el lugar que les correspondía, como en un rompecabezas.

-Parece que bien, estará listo para hoy.

_Qué gran hazaña._

Levantó una ceja con escepticismo y se volvió al patio a mirar la ropa meciéndose en el tendedero, parecía pensar que las prendas no se secarían correctamente si no se quedaba allí a vigilarlas.

Granger se dio cuenta de que sólo estaba buscando un pretexto para no estar cerca de ella.

* * *

_Me levanté con Granger gritándome en la oreja y jalonéandome desesperadamente con el brazo que tiene sano, intentaba arrastrarme con ella hasta debajo de la cama. Las maldiciones en la ventana ya son parte de nuestra rutina diaria, no sé por qué esperaba estúpidamente que por una noche nos dejaran dormir en paz._

_Era como si alguien chillara dentro de mi cabeza, como un graznido agudo de pajarraco que no se silenciaba. La maldita migraña y la fiebre habían vuelto._

_Nos acabamos ya las pociones contra el dolor y los febrífugos también. Granger los necesitaba y no hubo forma de racionarlos más._

_La oscuridad se hacía más densa a causa de mis ojos adoloridos. Sentía todo el cuerpo caliente, la cara enrojecida de temperatura, el estómago revuelto y lo peor de todo era el dolor de la mordida despertando, agitándose y hundiéndose en mi, como una larga, larga aguja._

_Supe que Granger me miraba, estaba preocupada, ella se angustia por cualquier cosa._

_Su voz delgada me hablaba constantemente, no entendí nada de lo que decía. Sólo pude comprender el diálogo de sus ojos enormes que se remojaban más en la bruma de una preocupación genuina y creciente._

_Habló más y me tomó de los hombros, yo sólo veía su boca abrirse y cerrarse, volverse un pozo enorme cuando ella se acercó más a mí._

_Vagamente la sentí moverse alrededor mío, como una masa oscura. Me detenía la cabeza con una mano, aún recuerdo la sensación cosquilleante de sus dedos en mi nuca, perdidos entre mi pelo. Y ella seguía hablando, ¿por qué Granger nunca se calla la boca? Me dolía el cuello, el hombro, todo. Con un dolor imposible de dormir, que se expandía… y la estúpida Granger no podía callarse._

_La cara de mi ex alumna perdía la nitidez y se transformaba en un manchón con boca. Siempre la boca era lo último en desaparcer cuando se trataba de Granger. Aún sentía sus dedos apretándose en mi occipucio, empezaba a pensar muy lentamente, alguien me jalaba un poco el cabello, supuse que era ella y su gran bocota y sus dedos pequeños…_

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos otra vez, notó que el amanecer estaba cercano, el cielo estaba pintado de un color gris y algo de luz cenicienta permeaba en la pieza.

Suponía que había quedado sin sentido, aún así el dolor no se marchó en ningún momento durante la noche. Estuvo presente a lo largo de su sueño, recordándole que algo le esperaba más allá de sus fantasmagorías.

Granger estaba a su lado, hurgando entre los frascos que había en el buró con una sola mano. Tomaba uno rápidamente, lo alzaba hasta leer la etiqueta, lo regresaba con frustración a su lugar y luego tomaba otro. Junto a la cama había un cuenco grande lleno de agua y gasas que flotaban lánguidamente en su interior. La muchacha luchaba contra el frasco de coagulante que no era capaz de destapar usando únicamente una mano.

-Gggr Grran…-Nada más salio de su boca. La garganta le ardía, estaba completamente seca.

En cuanto lo escuchó Granger quitó el cuenco de la silla como pudo y se sentó en ella. Le retiró a Snape un trapo que le había puesto sobre el cuello. El hombre sintió un frescor poco común. Su herida estaba completamente descubierta. Granger tomó una de las gasas mojadas del cuenco y se la dejó caer en el cuello. La tela mojada emitió un plaff al estamparse contra su piel. La humedad y las gotas lamiéndole los cortes le producían un ligero bienestar, el dolor era un poco más aguantable.

-Ha estado malo toda la noche.

Su mano amable se presionó contra la herida, intentando darle un masaje leve. Snape se retorció ante el tacto y gritó con el rastrojo de voz que tenía, pero Hermione siguió intentando y tras unos instantes el toque pasó de ser agónico a volverse tranquilizante.

El hombre no iba a decirlo, pero interiormente estaba agradecido de que hubiera una mano para calmarle el dolor. Muy agradecido de hecho, habían pasado años desde que alguien había intentado ayudarle. Procuró armonizar sus exhalaciones y concentrarse en los dedos suaves y lentos andando en su cuello. Si enfocaba su atención en ellos y en sus movimientos lograría ocluirse del sufrimiento físico.

_Háblame de algo Granger_

Los ojos negros la seguían con la misma mirada vacía de siempre.

-¿Perdón?

_Háblame, tengo que distraerme._

Hermione entendió que se refería a distraerse de la herida de su cuello. El hombre había recaído, tenía temperatura y dolores intensos, se había quedado con él bajo la cama hasta que los mortífagos se fueron. Entonces con la ayuda de su varita pudo recostarlo sobre ella y lo vio gemir y agitarse durante un buen rato, buscó febrífugos y calmantes pero descubrió tras sus pesquisas desesperadas, que ya los habían usado todos.

Y el ministerio aún no se comunicaba con ellos.

Sentía en la yema de sus dedos las pulsaciones del hombre, se daba cuenta de cuándo tragaba saliva y sobre todo percibía el tensarse de la piel y los músculos, los estremecimientos punzantes que provenían del lugar de la mordedura.

Comenzó a contarle sobre el significado de ser dentista y sobre el miedo que la gente tiene de ir a arreglarse las muelas. Snape no parecía muy complacido con el tema, pero se esforzaba por no alejar su atención de la plática y alejar las sensaciones nacidas de su traquea desgarrada.

* * *

A Hermione no dejaba de sorprenderle la volatilidad de Snape, un día parecía enfermizo y débil y al siguiente ni siquiera le veía el polvo.

Habían transcurrido tres días en los que se había encontrado con él sólo cuando llegaba el momento de refugiarse bajo la cama, lo escuchaba andar en el piso de abajo, como un león enjaulado y le sobrevenía una gran curiosidad, pero cuando bajaba a descubrir qué tanto podría hacer Snape, simplemente se lo encontraba de pie junto a las escaleras, con aires meditabundos. El hombre la miraba con cierta molestia. Su actitud dejaba en claro que no deseaba su compañía. Entonces Hermione regresaba al piso de arriba sin haberse atrevido a preguntar nada.

* * *

Hermione había supuesto erróneamente, que al estar sóla con Snape de alguna forma tendría que conocerlo un poco más, que al mirarlo de cerca y constantemente podría hacerse de un mejor juicio sobre él.

Sin embargo se encontraba poco con él, se quedaba parada fuera de su vitral de silencio contemplándolo nada más como a través de un vidrio.

Lo que había conseguido conocer eran detalles de poca importancia.

Por alguna razón se le dificultaba imaginar que los profesores eran humanos y que tenían vidas separadas de Hogwarts, a veces le parecía que fueran parte del mobiliario del castillo.

Al pasar un tiempo con su maestro de defensa se encontró a sí misma ante un espectáculo inusitado y extraño.

Descubrió cuál era la apariencia de Snape al dormir, cómo se veía su cara, en qué posición se recostaba…Pudo por fin responder a la eterna pregunta que todos se hacían acerca de él ¿se lavaba el cabello?

Tonterías en fin, le despertaban curiosidad, pero fuera de aquellas futilidades seguía sin saber cosas importantes sobre el hombre.

Él lograba mantenerse lejano, caminando rodeado de humo y de afonía. Su rostro no expresaba nada. Al mirarlo con detenimiento Granger notó que los años habían dejado su marca en él. Cuando lo había conocido en primer curso sus ojos parecían un poco más vivos, más grandes, se le veía con ánimos, siempre altanero y pedante, pero activo, apasionado por incordiar y quitar puntos, pero al fin apasionado por algo. Con el tiempo eso se había perdido. Se había ido volviendo más amargo y más venenoso. Sus mirada parecía habitada por neblina y cenizas, siempre parecía vagamente cansado, apático ante lo que lo rodeaba. Para Hermione sólo bastaba recordar su imagen durante su primera clase de pociones y compararla con la imagen que tenía frente a ella. La brecha se abría irreparablemente, demasiado notoria, algo malo le había pasado a Snape durante ese tiempo, quizás el hecho de haber envejecido…pero eso no podía ser todo.

Granger encontraba a diario varias pequeñas razones para creer en lo que Harry decía.

Siempre permanecía la sospecha, pero poco a poco se iba ablandando, al verlo multiplicar la poca comida que les quedaba, al reflexionar en que se había gastado las pociones anestésicas en ella y no en aliviar su propio dolor. Esas cosas no las haría una persona que estuviera podrida por dentro. Había matado a Dumbledore pero Granger empezaba a dejar un espacio para cuestionarse por qué. Y se decía a ella misma que no tenía derecho de juzgarlo, en realidad ella no conocía cuáles habían sido las razones de aquel acto. El blanco y el negro se iban deshaciendo en grises, las polaridades de bueno y malo se iban difuminando.

¿Quién era ella después de todo para querer condenar a los otros?

* * *

Granger se incorporó en la cama. Las cortinas estaban cerradas, pero podía adivinar la luz de la mañana bajo las telas espesas que pendían de la ventana. En el suelo junto a la cama no estaban ya la almohada ni las colchas con las que se cubría Snape. Escuchaba pasos remotos en alguna parte de la casa.

Se levantó apresurada. La madera suave y fría del piso era agradable de sentir bajo sus pies descalzos. Bajó los escalones sosteniéndose del barandal con su brazo útil. Hallarse en ése estado la hacía sentirse vulnerable en muchas ocasiones, había muchas cosas que no era capaz de hacer por sí sola, ni siquiera lograba peinarse o ponerse los calcetines y no se atrevía a pedir ayuda a Snape así que lucía su cabeza desgreñada y sus pies desnudos por toda la casa.

El hombre estaba parado de nuevo junto a las escaleras, con los brazos cruzados, llevando su varita en una de sus manos. Se enseñoreaba de ella como si le perteneciera.

-Buenos día profesor Snape.- Los saludó sin quitar la vista de su varita, queriendo insinuar su molestia por verse continuamente despojada de ella sin ninguna clase de aviso.

Snape gruñó un saludo y puso en ella sus ojos huraños, como si estudiara el acomodamiento de sus rizos caóticos.

_Hay algo que quiero que vea Granger_

Comunicó en tono pensativo, sin quitar su atención de la cabeza enmarañada.

Se dio una vuelta con afectación, dirigiéndose a una alacena que tenían bajo las escaleras. Hermione lo siguió, notando lo estrecho y rígido de sus hombros. La falta de naturalidad en sus movimientos.

El hombre abrió la puerta de la alacena y le indicó con la mano que mirara dentro.

Hermione no imaginó que la casa tuviera una habitación de ese tipo. El espacio de la alacena era mayor de el que ella había imaginado, un encantamiento proveía la pequeña habitación de una luz tibia y rojiza, no había mobiliario, pero el suelo estaba alfombrado y parecía cómodo.

-¿Por qué cree que éste cuarto esté aquí?

_Yo lo hice, para que nos escondamos aquí en las noches, estoy harto del escándalo y de meterme debajo de esa estúpida cama_

_-_¿Eso es lo que ha estado haciendo estos días?-

El pelo esponjado de la muchacha lo distraía, con gusto se hubiera burlado un poco de ella, pero no hallaba la ocasión.

_¿Y qué pensaba? ¿Qué pasa con usted últimamente Granger? ¿Demasiado volumen en su cabeza y muy poco contenido?_

Jean enrojeció y se tocó el cabello inconscientemente.

-Bueno, supongo que traeré nuestras cosas para acá, ¿me permite?- Extendió su mano hacia el hombre, insistentemente. Snape se mantuvo de brazos cruzados.- Mi varita profesor.

_Yo lo haré, usted vuelva arriba a leer la harapienta._

-La cenicienta.

_No tiene impotancia, suba y no se entrometa, esta varita es mucho más útil en mis manos que en las suyas._

Señaló con sus dedo largo y pálido el cabestrillo de Hermione y le dio la espalda para marcharse a la cocina, sin regresar la varita.

**Hola! Pues éste más que nada es un capítulo de transición. Las cosas se tiene que dar lentamente, XD.**

**Gracias a Ania, Diosa Luna, Alexza Snape, Ayra 20, Evelyn y Voramar, por dejar comentarios. Aprecio muchos sus reviews.**

**Por favor comenten, con tomatazos incluidos y todo. Los reviews son el corazón y motor del fan fic.**

**Saludos.**


	11. Chapter 11

**11- La voz de humo**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos son propiedad de J K Rowling. Únicamente la trama de este fic en especifico es de mi invención.**

La luz del cuarto bajo la alacena estaba formada por particulas brillantes y rojizas, como luciérnagas de fuego, que daban vueltas lentamente alrededor de un punto invisible del aire. Granger las miraba con atención preguntándose qué clase de hechizo era aquel. La diminuta pieza estaba inundada de un aire tibio del cual carecía el resto de la casa, la alfombra era sobria y suave. Sabía que afuera de su pequeño mundo bajo la alacena las maldiciones y los relámpagos ya habían comenzado su danza bélica. Pero los ruidos apenas lograban invadir un poco su atmósfera de silencio y calidez.

Las luciérnagas rojas giraban en orbitas bien delineadas, como electrones perezosos.

-¿Qué encantamiento es ése profesor Snape? No lo había visto antes.

El bulto tendido cerca de ella emitió un ruido áspero y ronco. Se dio la vuelta enredado entre varias sábanas y la miró con cierta burla implícita en sus ojos.

_Algo que la sabia Gryffindor desconoce. No seré yo quien la rescate de la ignominiosa ignorancia Granger_

Se giró dejándole de nuevo sólo la vista de su espalda.

Afuera alguien forcejeaba con la puerta de la cocina, como en las noches anteriores. Pero Hermione se sentía un poco más protegida, estaban en el centro de la casa, un poco más abajo del nivel del suelo. En el lugar más seguro de la edificación. La luz flotante y el amable tacto de la alfombra la hacian recordar su hogar y a sus padres. Tenía la impresión quizás falsa pero intensa de que nadie podía violar la tranquilidad del pequeño cuarto.

Snape se acurrucó despreocupadamente, abriendo sus pulmones a una inhalación larga y pacífica. Hermione no lo conocía lo suficiente, pero se hubiera aventurado a decir que estaba de buen humor.

* * *

Se encontraba con el hombre durante sus andanzas por la casa, lo hallaba tomando agua y mirando por la ventana que daba al patio, con el aire de quien mira através del tiempo, hacia atrás o hacia adelante, nunca la imagen que tiene enfrente, siempre el trasfondo de algun misterio íntimo y remoto. Con la cara elevada hacia el cielo nublado de la cocina como un sabio de las montañas o como un náufrago perdido.

O simplemente como un hombre ermitaño y sólo que se busca en los cielos amplios.

Le gustaba espiarlo cuando meditaba junto a la ventana. Era como entrar en una parte de él que era desconocida para los otros.

Muchas veces se preguntó en qué cosas pensaría mientras observaba el avance de las nubes. Pero nunca se atrevió a hablar. Fue el mismo Snape el que un día acabó con esos momentos, con su voz grave, que hacia tanto que Hermione no escuchaba.

-Sé que está ahí.

Granger dio un ligero respingo, atrincherada junto al muro. La cara del hombre se giró lentamente hacia ella.

_¿No tiene nada qué hacer Granger, además de estar allí parada como una idiota?_

-No soy una idiota profesor Snape.- Le dijo seriamente, observando el piso y la punta de sus pies descalzos. El hombre esperó impaciente a que la muchacha volviera a levantar la cara para poder usar legeremancia. Pero ella siguió mirando hacia sus pies, inmóvil, con una actitud similar a la de una niña reprendida y con un gesto grave.

-Dejem… me sol… sol.- Pero su voz fracasaba al salir de su boca.

Hermione alzó el rostro.

-No soy una idiota, pero está en lo cierto cuando dice que no tengo nada qué hacer. Aunque creo que usted tampoco profesor. No hay nada que hacer, ni nadie con quien hablar, más que usted y pensé, que podríamos intentar tener una charla, sobre cualquier cosa.

_¿Está segura de querer intercambiar sus amenas pláticas conmigo? ¿con el asesino de Dumbledore?_

Levantó las cejas en un gesto histriónico de sorpresa.

-Las razones por las que lo hizo serían un buen tópico para empezar.- Le respondió sin acobardarse, ante su ceño imponente y sus labios apretados.

_Sólo desaparece de mi vista, mocosa petulante. No tengo por qué explicarte nada a ti._

Hermione permaneció un momento en el mismo sitio, el único cambio en ella era la comisura de su labio un poco caída. Snape le había dado la espalda, dejando claro que pensaba ignorarla a partir de ese momento.

-No quiero pelear con usted, sólo quiero hablar un poco, no he hablado con nadie en semanas.

El hombre no se movió, ni emitió ningún sabía que no quería escucharla, no iba a recibir respuesta alguna, pero nada podía evitarle hablar, dejaría correr las palabras hacia él. Siempre era más humano comunicarse con otro, que con el espejo u con la pared. Incluso si ese otro era Snape.

Le contó lo que había ocurrido la noche en que mataron a Dumbledore, le habló de la reacción de Harry, de las varitas en alto, de las luces mortuorias y de la desesperanza. El mestizo no había intentado marcharse, seguía de pie frente a la ventana, como una escultura insípida. Hermione supuso que después de todo, estaba oyéndola.

Luego le relato los detalles de su búsqueda de Horrocruxes, lo pesado que era llevar el relicario, los pensamientos grises que relampagueaban en sus mentes gracias a el, la pelea con Ronald…

-Pensábamos que nunca encontraríamos nada, que quizás era mejor abandonar y escondernos, al menos yo llegué a pensar eso.- Se encogió acariciando su cabestrillo y levantando los ojos hacia le espalda de Snape, estático.

-Harry dijo que vio a una sierva de luz y que ella lo guio a la espada, esa noche Ron volvió con nosotros y los dos estaban felices, por que al fin alguien no estaba ayudando, pero yo nunca supe quién fue ése alguien, supongo que la madre de Harry. Es increíble.- Agregó más para si misma que para el hombre que había girado la cabeza levemente como si quisiera mirarla y no se atreviera.

Los ojos amplios y honestos salieron al encuentro de la mirada escondida del pocionista. Durante su largo monólogo había sentido muchas veces que era estúpido hablarle a alguien que te cierra sus oídos, que lo mejor sería irse, pero se detenía con la esperanza de despertar su interés y al fin lo había logrado, sus palabras llegaron hasta él, su charla al fin no había sido en vano.

_¿Por qué me cuenta esto a mí Granger? Usted sabe lo que hice._

-Precisamente por eso ¿Usted alguna vez pensó en los demás?- Sus palabras eran un reproche, pero su expresión estaba suavizada y su voz sonaba amable, Snape se halló confundido durante uno momentos. Estaba harto de aceptar una culpa que ya ni siquiera era necesario llevar, él no había matado a Albus por voluntad propia y no tenía razónes para seguir cubriendo al viejo y soportando los desplantes de los que lo rodeaban. Él los había ayudado en el lago, aunque de cierto modo no se equivocaban al decir que había sido Lily, ella era el motivo, él actuaba siempre en su nombre.

Pero ya no, esa vida prolongada en la casa de los gritos, en Azkaban y ahora en ese lugar medio derruido ya no tenía ningún lazo con Lily, más que el hecho de que él fuera Snape y estuviera irremediablemente infectado de amor por ella. Sin embargo ya no había nada más que hacer para descargar sus tormentas de adoración desesperada, se habían apagado ya los ecos del pasado de Lily y él estaba entonces más solo y más vacio de lo que había estado nunca.

No había nada qué hacer por Lily, no tenía caso ya vivir por ella.

A secas, no tenía caso vivir, ni esconder las cosas, ni callarse, ni aparentar nada. Él podría haberle dicho todo Granger: que él era la cierva, que amaba a Evans, que no era un traidor. Pero sentía algo de placer al callar, al dejarlos a todos hundirse en la duda cenagosa, a confinarlos a la inquietud, al rencor y a la confusión. A negarse a sí mismo. A negarse por orgullo a hincarse ante los Gryffindors y recibir sus aplausos y su compasión y sus estúpidas lágrimas hipócritas, que no iban a menguar ninguno de sus dolores, ni de sus culpas. Y que no iban a aplacar el odio y la melancolía que se lo devoraban diariamente.

Granger seguía esperando detrás de su huracán interno.

-¿Qué piensa de todo esto profesor Snape?

El hombre la miró en silencio, con ojos de buho, agudos y penetrantes.

Pero nunca usó la oclumancia ni separó los labios, la observó directamente durante un minuto eterno, como si pudiera ver muchas cosas además de a ella, pero no contestó y volvió a darle la espalda.

-¿Qué es lo que no quiere que sepa? Si es culpable ¿para qué se esconde? No tuvo miedo de matar a Dumbledore en frente de Harry ¿pero no puede hacer algo tan simple como decirmelo a mí? Y si es inocente ¿Por qué se lo calla? ¿Por qué no nos lo grita a todos en la cara para que lo dejemos en paz?

El hombre se dio la media vuelta con parsimoniosa lentitud. No lucía tan imponente vestido con ropa muggle. No con esa camisa café que evidenciaba su cuerpo escuálido y carente.

_¿Cuál es la diferencia? No importa lo que tú piensse de mí, el juicio seguirá adelante y ninguna de tus opiniones va a persuadir al secretario_

-¿Cómo está tan seguro de eso?- Espetó la bruja con el ego golpeado.

_¿No es evidente Granger? Si tú tuviersa alguna relevancia, no te encerrarían aquí sin enviarte comida, para que perecieras conmigo ¿o si?_

La muchacha frunció el ceño, pensativa y enfurruñada.

_¿Entonces por qué tendría que hablar contigo? Si te digo que soy culpable me gritarás y me abofetearás_

Granger enrojeció ligeramente recordando su mano estampada en la mejilla de Snape.

_Si te digo que soy inocente ¿Qué podrías darme? ¿Tus llantos? ¿Tus ridiculas palabras de apoyo? ¿O es que tengo que develarte mis motivos sólo para satisfacer tu curiosidad patológica y tu orgullo sobrealimentado? Date cuenta de tu estupidez Granger._

Hermione agachó la cabeza lentamente, le resultaba difícil digerir que quizás por una vez, no podía hacer nada útil. Y que Snape tenía buenas razones para no querer hablar con ella.

Granger se fue sin decir nada, con los ojos perdidos y ausentes, Snape saboreó la dualidad de satisfacción y amargura que le había proporcionado su victoria. Y se preguntó si realmente no sería mejor tener a la joven con las mejillas húmedas frente a él, si no hubiera sido mejor su mirada de admiración y su respeto. Le hubiera gustado humillarla de esa manera y restregarle en la cara que si ella y sus amigos estaban vivos era gracias a él que había escondido la espada.

Pero no. El único sobajado hubiera sido él precisamente, por que no sabía si sería capaz de soportar esas efusiones de piedad que tanto había anhelado y repudiado al mismo tiempo desde su niñez.

Tal vez hubiera terminado arrodillado frente a Granger, como un beato o un redimido. Se la imaginaba prodigándole misericordia con su brazo enyesado y sus pelos revueltos.

Nunca, nunca de esa engreída insoportable. Antes prefería un beso del dementor, que uno de lástima ofrecido por ella.

* * *

Hermione escuchó las pisadas quedas del hombre ya entrada la noche, sintió su cuerpo tenderse cercano, en algún lugar de la pieza. Las luciérnagas se habían extinguido hacia rato y ella había estado dormitando. Tras su plática fallida con él, no había intentado hablarle durante varios días, reflexionando una y otra vez en las cosas que el mestizo había expuesto. Sabía que Snape tenía algo de razón, pero después de pensarlo mucho se dio cuenta de que faltaba algo por decir.

Y planeaba sincerarse esa noche.

Con ansias espiaba de reojo como el pocionista se desabrochaba los zapatos y extendía una sábana sobre él.

-Buenas noches profesor Snape.

El legeremante levantó una ceja sorprendido de que aún osara dirigirle la palabra.

-¿Cenó algo?

_¿Temes que no esté respetando tu dictadura de raciones?_

-Temo que no esté comiendo nada. – El hombre hizo una cara fea, arrugando la nariz como un perro que enseña los colmillos.

-Quiero responder a su pregunta.

_No recuerdo haberte preguntado nada Granger_

Se sentó apoyándose en sus codos flacos, tenía el pelo desordenado por haber frotado la cabeza en la almohada, Hermione ahogó la sonrisa que le picaba en los labios. Snape parecía serio y solemne, pero su mechón irreverente de cabello le hacia traición.

-Preguntó qué ganaría usted hablando conmigo.

_No tienes que contestar todas las preguntas que escuchas Granger ¿Cuándo vas a entenderlo? _

Puso los ojos en blanco molesto por un pensamiento repentino

_Espero que no pienses responder a eso también_

La joven del cabestrillo lo miraba desde su nido de cobertores. Con una mano acariciando el yeso inconscientemente.

-Quiero saber porque quizás si usted fue forzado a… a hacer lo que hizo yo esté tratándolo mal. Necesito saber profesor, no puedo ser la misma con uno que con el otro. Le di una bofetada, sin saber ¿y si usted es inocente? No quiero que me lo diga por mí, quiero que me lo diga para tratarlo con justicia.

_Estuviste pensando Granger. No me interesa cómo me trates._

Hermione lo observaba perpleja sin decir nada y sin cambiar de posición.

_¿Tu ego te hace pensar que me importa lo que puedas decirme? ¿Qué cuando me ofendes no puedo dormir? No seas absurda._

Abandonó su figura escuálida a las sábanas en el suelo y se dio la vuelta sin gracia. Granger pasó mucho rato cavilando antes de poder dormir y se dijo, que intentar sacar la verdad de Snape era empresa de locos o idealistas. O quizás todo era tan obvio que hubiera sido un insulto decirlo directamente. Algo en la actitud de Snape le daba un aura de mártir, de estar pagando por cosas por las que no debería. Sus ojos estaban apagados, como cubiertos por una pelicula de tierra, llevaban una atenuación en su mirada antes corrosiva, como si ya nada importara, como si ya nada fuera suficiente.

Eran precisamente sus ojos, sus miradas de anciano hastiado los que la hacían dudar. Los que le provocaban un sobresalto.

* * *

Habían multiplicado la comida tantas veces que ya no era posible hacerlo, la materia real se había desgastado y ya no conseguirían multiplicar un pan que era resultado de un pan que a su vez era multiplicado de otro.

Granger calculaba que las raciones que les quedaban durarían una semana si se limitaban a comer dos galletas de avena y beber una taza de café al día. Y se quedaba atónita mirando lo poco que les quedaba y preguntándose desesperadamente, con un inicio de ira ¿dónde estaban Harry, Ron, McGonagall…los nombres seguian desfilando en su mente sin que alguno de ellos le infundiera tranquilidad.

Snape comía lentamente sus dos galletas, las partía con sus dedos huesudos y largos. Hermione lo observaba prepararse un café descolorido con una resignación que a veces la molestaba, ella no podía estar tan calmada ante el hambre y cada día su enfado hacia Harry y Ron crecía enormemente. Aunque después de pensarlo y alentarse a sí misma se decía que debía haber algo qur estaba impidiéndoles ayudar, que quizás el ministerio no les había comentado nada y ellos vivían en la pacifica ignorancia, creyendo que todo estaba bien.

Pensar en ello calmaba su enojo, pero aumentaba su angustia.

* * *

_Ron_

_Te necesito, ¿por qué no puedes oírme? ¿Por qué no sospechas que algo está pasando? ¿Por qué no sospechan, tú o Harry o McGonagall, o hasta Luna que siempre cree ver cosas que no son?, ¿por qué no presiente ella lo que está pasando?_

_Ya casi no hay qué comer. ¿Qué va a pasar cuando todo se acabe? Cuando este paquete de galletas deje de separarnos del futuro y estémos encerrados y sin nada qué comer ¿Qué vamos a hacer Ron? _

_Ya estuvimos una vez así, nosotros y Harry. Pero podíamos salir a los bosques y buscar hongos y plantas. Pero en esta casa Ron ¿Qué vamos a hallar en esta casa?_

_A veces pienso que vamos a terminar cazando ratas._

_Quisiera escucharlos, ver las centellas azules y verdes de sus ojos, oir sus bromas, Ojalá pudieras sospechar Ron, que estoy aquí, esperándolos._

_Los quiere, los necesita y los extraña H J Granger_

* * *

Empujó la puerta del cuartito bajo las escaleras. La estrella rojiza y tenue estaba aún encendida, flotando en el centro de la pieza. Distinguió un cuerpo dibujado entre las líneas de las sábanas. Snape había ido a acostarse antes que ella, un acto muy inusual de su parte. Hermione se fue sentando con cuidado, sin hacer ningún ruido. El pocionista extrañamente yacía boca arriba, siempre se cuidaba de darle la espalda u ocultar su cara, molesto ante la idea de que lo vieran dormir. Pero ése día el cansancio lo había tomado sin aviso

El estómago de Granger iniciaba una revolución clamando por alimento, al menos ella se consolaba con el hecho de que aún no había comido su ración y podría entretener el hambre con sus dos galletas de avena. Las extrajo del paquetito que estaba sobre una repisa improvisada y las miró largamente sabiendo que al comerlas un día más de esperanza se apagaría. Menos comida, menos tiempo, menores probabilidades de ser rescatados.

Partió su primera galleta por la mitad para hacer tardada su ingesta y engañar al estómago. Snape se removió respirando pesadamente y llevándose la mano pálida a algún punto del vientre para luego volver a su inmovilidad. Hermione podía escuchar que la entrañas de su maestro gruñian de hambre aún estando él dormido.

Contempló su galleta de nuevo, con aires de carencia, recordando los viejos tiempos en los que se sentaba frente a la mesa del gran comedor y había montones de platillos para elegir, pasteles, pavo, potajes, casi revivía el vapor apetitoso de los panecillos bajo su nariz.

Prince se giró peresozamente, enredando las piernas entre las sábanas. Hermione adivinada su cuerpo famélico, sus costillas sobresalientes y una palidez antinatural invadiendo todo el territorio de la piel.

Probablemente se había sentido enfermo y por esa razón estaba recostado antes que ella, aún en contra de su costumbre.

Observó de nuevo sus galletas de avena y después la figura delgada y triste de su ex profesor. Y decidió que por esa noche no tenía fuerzas ni ánimos para albergar sospechas, ni para ser renuénte. Sólo por esa noche, creería en él, sólo por esa noche dejaría de dudar y se entregaría a su pequeño mundo compartido bajo las escaleras.

En realidad era ella la que se rehusaba a convencerse de que Snape era inocente. Harry se lo había dicho, Dumbledore a su modo también al haberlo salvado, el mismo oclumante había dejado fluir la verdad de formas implícitas. Pero ella no deseaba creerlo.

No aceptaba que Dumbledore pudiera haber sido ese mago manipulador que tendría que ser para orillar al mestizo a una decisión así. No quería imaginar que toda esa efusión de secretos hubiera estado moviéndose bajo sus ojos y ella no hubiera sido capaz de verlo.

Pero ya era suficiente de engañarse y de negar. Snape había sido salvado por Dumbledore, le había dicho que Harry estaba en lo cierto, la estaba protegiendo…un mortífago no tendría esa clase de lazos con los demás. Y ella no podía ni debía ignorar más ese hecho.

El hombre desgastado y empobrecido que dormitaba en el suelo, no era el traidor asesino al que todos apuntaban con el dedo, era su maestro y su guardián, o al menos el de Harry.

Granger se dejó conquistar por el remordimiento, por la confusión absoluta, por la sensación de desconocer el mundo, de no poseer ninguna certeza. Y fue abrumador, pero de algún modo también la alivio. Snape se había llevado consigo un trozo de su fe y ahora se la regresaba.

El hombre bajo las sábanas, el amargado murciélago de las mazmorras le regresaba su fe. Y sin saberlo.

* * *

Las raciones se habían terminado dos días atrás, desde entonces se llenaban el estómago sólo con agua y con un té dudoso que hacia Hermione con las hojas de un arbol que extendía sus ramas hasta la ventana de una de las habitaciones de arriba.

Dormían mucho. Cuando había comida se paseaban por la casa cada quien en un rumbo diferente y se veían las caras sólo por la noche cuando iban a refugiarse bajo las escaleras. Pero desde que las raciones comenzaron a hacerse más pequeñas y a escasear intentaban recuperar las energías durmiendo y se hallaban juntos en la alacena gran parte del día, meditando Snape, leyendo sus cuentos Granger.

Pasaba las páginas y leía las ya cansadas palabras de la cenicienta, de pinocho, de la bella y la bestia. Miraba los dibujos que en un principio la habían emocionado con un aburrimiento incurable. Cerca de ella Snape hacia el amago de levantarse, pero se deslizó en la pared, cercano a desplomarse, mareado y se quedo quieto mirando hacia el frente. No parecía tener ánimos de volver a intentarlo.

La herida de Hermione le inmovilizaba un brazo pero afectaba bastante menos a su salud. Ella podía reconocer que las fuerzas y la resistencia del hombre estaban muy minadas a causa de la mordida de Nagini y lo veía languidecer a falta de alimento, sin que ella pudiera hacer nada.

Sin embargo, dada su naturaleza previsora Granger había guardado una de sus raciones, por si se llegaba el momento en el que no soportara más el hambre. Originalmente la había escondido para ella, pero el rostro amarillo y las piernas lacias de Snape lograron preocuparla lo suficiente como para renunciar a sus galletas a pesar de los gruñidos rabiosos de su estómago.

-Tenga profesor Snape, las guardé para una situación desesperada.

El pocionista recargó la nuca en la pared y la miró con sus ojos fijos y desdeñosos. Tenía la boca torcida.

_Santa Granger protectora de los desvalidos_

Colocó las galletas envueltas en una servilleta a los pies del hombre.

-Están alli y son suyas, usted decide si se las come o deja que se desperdicien.

Pasaran horas sin que el mestizo diera muestras de querer comerlas, pero por la noche, Hermione escuchó ya un poco sumergida en la nebulosa de sus sueños, como crujian las galletas al ser mordidas y asomando un ojo entre las cobijas descubrió al pocionista, sus manos blancas y huesudas, partiendo la galleta que le quedaba, con un aura de humildad o de modestia, propia de un hombre simple, de un tipo de hombre que ella pensaba que Sanpe no era. Comía muy despacio, trozos pequeños, su nariz enorme le afilaba las facciones, su mirada perdida y pensativa, hundiéndose en la oscuridad de la pieza lo hacia verse más viejo, quizás más sabio de lo que le había parecido antes.

Cuando terminó se sacudió las migajas del regazo, con esas mismas manos delgadas y endurecidas y hermosas de alguna manera. Se acostó en el tenderete de colchas y sábanas, con lentitud de gigante antiguo, de débil ancianidad, como si ya nada lo apurara en el mundo, como si la vida no esperara nada de él.

Granger siguió observando un rato más la figura recostada, escuchando el exhalar y los viajes suaves y armoniosos del aliento del mestizo.

-Gracias Granger.

La voz que llevaba tanto tiempo recluida vibró unos segundos en la pieza, como una luz que se encendiera en medio del aire, como un humo brillante.

Hermione sonrió, alegremente sorprendida, sintiendo que el hueco de su estómago se llenaba un poco. Que la vigilia hambrienta había valido un poco la pena.

**Aquí me tienen justo una semana después, me parece. Ojalá les guste éste capítulo. Por favor dejen un review, es gratis XD. Además sus comentarios son el corazón y motor de éste fic.**

**Muchas Gracias a quienes dejaron su review.**

**Trygun, Ayra 20, Evelyn, Alexza Snape y Voramar.**

**_Saludos_**


	12. Chapter 12

**12.-El ejército sin cara**

**Ninguno de los personajes, lugares o contextos del universo de HP me pertenece, solamente la trama de este fic es de mi invención. Este escrito está hecho sin ninguna intención comercial.**

Escuchaba llorar a Granger entre los resplandores blandos y rojizos de la pieza. Seguramente ella lo creía dormido y había creído certeramente hasta hacia unos segundos, en los que sus sollozos traspasaron la inconsciencia del sueño y Snape había abierto los ojos.

Granger al mirar las pupilas detenidas en ella y en sus pómulos mojados giró la cara, pudorosa y escondió la cabeza entre sus brazos y las sábanas, donde siguió sollozando ahogadamente, casi sin producir ruidos.

Snape hubiera deseado decir algo, pero nunca había sido bueno con las palabras si no las usaba para insultar o agredir. Si hubiera estado en su poder, habría sacado a Granger de esa situación. Sólo era capaz de mirarla llorar y decirse que sería bueno ser Potter o Weasley por una vez, para detener los estremecientos de la joven. Pero era Snape y era imposible para él borrar el dolor de alguien.

La mirada ausente del hombre seguía abierta en ella, tembló por unos segundos, los ojos estáticos y hondos la hicieron sentir fría desde dentro. Lo necesitaba a pesar de ser Granger, a pesar de que él fuera Snape su maestro déspota y arrogante. Era la única persona cerca de ella y necesitaba algún esperanza, una sola palabra, un gesto, una mirada menos remota.

¿Iban a morir allí? ¿Iba a desaparecer mientras esos ojos vacios la vigilaban?

Lloró más fuerte ya sin esconderse, como reclamando, queriendole echar en cara a Snape que lo necesitaba desesperadamente, que necesitaba a cualquiera y que le estaba dejando hundirse sola. Lloraba de ira también, contra Ron, contra Harry y contra su antes venerada profesora McGonagall.

-¿Por qué rayos no vienen? ¿No le importamos a nadie?

Le preguntaba la muchacha con la voz precipitada agudamente a causa del llanto, cubríéndose media cara con la cobija. Tenía los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos.

-¡Quiero salir de aquí! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

Snape comenzó a cavilar una huida. Él no tenía posibilidad de escapar a causa del hechizo, pero Granger podría salir de no ser por los mortífagos. En el fondo de su mente se encendió una chispa, quizás había manera de salvarla, si los distraía, si lograba darles lo que estaban buscando y entretenerlos lo suficiente, ella podría huir.

-¿No tiene nada qué decir? ¡Está muy satisfecho por morir aquí!

El contemplar oscuro tomó una vida de la que carecía segundos antes.

_Es mejor morir aquí contigo que a solas en la casa de los gritos, asi que de hecho no me molesta Granger_

Las cejas de Granger se contrajeron con horror.

_Pero acabo de darme cuenta de que sería un desperdicio que perecieras en esta situación, pudiendo salvarte._

_-_¿Qué?- La voz de la Gryffindor sonaba gangosa y congestionada. Prince le tiró a la cara un expresión de desprecio hacia su condición llorosa y balbuceante.

_Limpiate la cara Magdalena, tengo una solución para ti, por supuesto que podría fallar y eso significaría que morirías, pero de todas maneras lo harás si nos quedamos aquí, así que mejor que sea en algo de provecho_

* * *

Snape le explicó lo que tenía planeado: dejarían débiles las protecciones del cuarto de arriba, para que los mortífagos pudieran entrar, él los estaría esperando con la varita de Hermione y se batiría con ellos para tomar su atención, Jean por su parte saldría por la puerta delantera que era el lugar paradójicamente menos vigilado por el enemigo. Pudiera ser que todo fallara, pero al menos la agonía de esperar y morirse de hambre se terminaría la noche en que ellos lo decidieran.

La legeremancia cesó y la voz del hombre se extingió en la cabeza de Granger.

Se había referido sólo a ella, nunca había hablado de cómo planeaba escaparse él y Hermione entendía lo que eso significaba.

-¿Y usted?¿Cómo va a salir?

_Es evidente que no voy a hacerlo Granger, hay hechizos que me lo impiden. _

La expresión compungida y directa de la joven logró tocarlo. Su rostro era puro ojos, emoción palpable y viva, agua, caudales, destellos.

-Yo tenía que protegerlo, para eso vine.

Snape no hubiera podido decir nada, incluso si hubiera tenido voz para hacerlo.

-No puedo dejarlo aquí.

La insensata Granger queriendo engrandecerse y salvar a todos ella sola, tener siempre una idea brillante que lo arreglara todo. Pobre Granger tan vanidosa y estúpida. Se habló el legeremante.

La muchacha se encogió entre sus colchas, desde sus ojos se derramaba la tristeza por abandonarlo, desde sus pupilas crecidas se develaba la descepción y la ira de haberle fallado.

-No puede ser que no halla manera…¿Por qué?

Y escondió su pelo desquiciado, manchada de vergüenza por su inutilidad.

-¿Cómo voy a dejarlo aquí?

Sabía que los mortífagos lo matarían la noche en que ella se fuera, no tenía el valor para imaginar las cosas que podrían hacerle. Y se preguntaba si no era mejor que murieran los dos, juntos, antes que dejarlo atrás.

Sábanas retorcidas, manos frenéticas, una tormenta iniciando a lo lejos, muy dentro de ella, en sus horizontes.

Prince estaba de pie, mirándola.

-Perdóneme, perdóneme profesor Snape.

Abrió los ojos, todavía húmedos observando con sorpresa que el hombre se daba la vuelta y la dejaba sola.

No pudo explicárse el por qué.

* * *

Estuvo pensando en ella toda la tarde, por la noche no quiso enfrentarse a su cara mojada y se quedó en la cocina, mirando la marcha constante del sol y la llegada de la luna.

No quería ver a Granger.

No podía soportar las explosiones emocionales de los Gryffindors. No podía soportar sentirse alcanzado por ellas.

Una parte del dolor de Granger era él.

Sabía que los Gryffindor eran unos vanidosos necios que se creían capaces de salvar el mundo y en parte ella lloraba por su ego disminuido al verse reducida a lo que en realidad era: una simple mujer que no podía mantener bajo control todos los sucesos que se daban a su alrededor.

Pero no podía negar que algunas de esas lágrimas tenían que ser también a causa de él.

La despreciaba, se burlaba de ella internamente por su inocencia engreída y su estupidez, y se iba doblando y deshaciendo al pensar en esas lágrimas, caídas todas por causa suya, regadas a sus pies.

Despreciaba profundamente a Hermione Granger. La maldita sabelotodo de Gryffindor, la altiva niña perfecta que lo quemaba con su llanto, la insufrible bocaza andante lo corroía con cada una de sus lágrimas y de sus reclamos hacia sí misma.

Snape podía ver con infinita sorpresa y repugnancia y un desconocido estremecimiento: que Granger realmente deseaba salvarlo.

* * *

Granger salió a su encuentro por la mañana. La noche anterior se había dado el curiosos acontecimiento de que los mortífagos no atacaran, limitándose a volar alrededor de la casa, en una búsqueda escrupulosa de algún detalle desconocido para Granger y Snape, podía ser aparentemente tranquilizante, pero los dos intuían que algo malo estaba por ocurrir.

Les quedaba poco tiempo. Ya no tenian fuerzas, se retorcían de hambre y tomaban agua por galones sin lograr calmarla, además de que los servidores de Riddle, estaban seguramente preparándose para dar el golpe final.

Snape pensaba que Granger debía escapar esa misma noche, podría ser su última oportunidad para hacerlo.

La ex prefecta ya no lloraba, los rastros de abatimiento y duda se habían marchado de su cara. Lo miraba de frente sin pudor y sin miedo.

-Tomé una decisión Profesor.

El hombre arqueó una ceja, ocultando su ansiedad con una máscara de escepticismo.

- Voy a quedarme. Nunca voy a dejarlo sólo para que lo torturen y lo maten mientras yo me escapo, no podría vivir con esa culpa, prefiero quedarme aquí y que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

_¡No seas estúpida Granger, te largas esta noche!_

La muchacha se sentó en una silla de la cocina, con toda calma, ajena al tono amenazante y agresivo del hombre.

-No.

El pocionista se adelantó hasta poner las manos sobre la mesa intentando intimidarla de la misma manera que a Potter, pero con ella las cosas eran distintas.

_¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo? Lo más lógico es que escapes si tienes la oportunidad, estúpida mocosa_

-No voy a irme.- La muchacha levantó la cabeza y le habló tranquilamente, como le hubiera hablado a su padre, de cualquier cosa sin importancia.

Snape arrugó la nariz como un perro atacante.

_Vas a morir aquí Granger, si no te vas_

La joven miraba hacia la tetera en desuso, de pronto melancólica, de pronto temerosa.

-Ya lo sé.

Bajó la cabeza como un codero, con la mano sana apretando su pantalón. Su pelo destacaba como una enorme maraña color trigo.

-No puedo dejarlo, le prometí a Harry…

Aunque en el fondo temía que su valor enflaqueciera y terminara huyendo entre la noche del barrio muggle, mirando a sus espaldas los rayos verdes penetrar en la casa.

Dudaba todavía de ser capaz de seguir con su promesa.

_¡Entonces vete al infierno imbécil!_

El hombre rasgó el aire de la cocina con su cuerpo precipitándose a la salida, en una marea de arrebatos violentos y gestos de bestia.

_¡Egocéntrica hasta el punto de morir por tus ridículos delirios de grandeza y por tu doble moral! ¡Vas a darte cuenta demasiado tarde de lo estúpido de tu decisión, Gryffindor orgullosa y necia!_

Hermione permaneció sentada mucho tiempo, pensando en sus padres, en Harry, en los Weasley.

Quizás Snape tenía razón y ella debería volver a donde pertenecía.

Dejándolo atrás, atrás, en la oscuridad de la casa de arraigo, en la muerte solitaria, en el remolino violento de máscaras blancas.

No.

Ella debía quedarse.

* * *

Llegó la noche y el momento de reunirse y verse las caras bajo las partículas de luz roja. Verse y encontrarse verdaderamente, por primera y probablemente última vez.

Snape llegó primero y esperó de pie en un rincón de la alacena, era tan pequeña que su cabeza rozaba contra el techo. La curiosidad le cosquilleaba en los pies, le tocaba el estómago con dedos invisibles e inquietos. ¿Granger volvería a encerrarse allí con él haciendo gala de una fildelidad y una idiotez desmedidas?

Temblaba un poco al imaginársela, frente a él, frente a los mortífagos, con su cara de guerra, con su brazo enyesado y la varita en alto como una bandera y un reto. Defendiéndolo.

Sólo los Gryffindor eran capaces de muertes tan poéticas y tan absurdas.

En un confín tenebroso de su persona estaba un poco contento, de no ser abandonado, de conservar su compañía aunque ella debiera pagar un precio muy caro. En un extremo escandalosamnete egoísta de su ser, quería retenerla y quitársela a Potter, llevársela con él como se habían llevado a Lily.

Aún reconocía esa cara horrible y deformada de su personalidad y sin embargo la hubiera ayudado a escapar si ella lo hubiera querido. Con el tiempo y el castigo de perder a Evans había aprendido a asfixiar gran parte de sus malas intenciones y de sus deseos ególatras.

Intentaría convenecerla una última vez.

* * *

Granger entró y pareció un poco sorprendida al verlo.

_Creo que ayer ellos inspeccionaron todos los puntos débiles en la casa y en nuestros encantamientos_

Hermione lo miraba con las cejas juntas, en sus ojos sólo veía determinación, entonces supo que no lograría persuadirla.

_Van a venir hoy, deben estar por llegar_

-Si, van a venir pronto.- Sacó la varita de debajo de su almohada.- ¿Quién va a quedársela?

_Aunque vienen por mí, difícilmente desaprovecharán la oportunidad de sobajar y eliminar a una hija de muggles amiga de Harry Potter_

Granger bajó los ojos.

_Ellos van a entrar Granger y van a matarnos, con solamente una varita y en estas condiciones no vamos a ganarles_

-Usted tiene más experiencia en combate, quédesela.- La varita larga y clara se extendió como un puente entre ellos, Snape miró al instrumento sin moverse, sin tomarlo y luego llevó sus ojos hasta descansarlos sobre los de Granger.

_¿Qué es lo que quiere escuchar para aceptar irse? No soy un hombre piadoso Granger y aún así sé que no vale la pena que pierda su vida aquí, ¡deje a un lado las fantasías que les enseñan en Gryffindor y sálvese a usted misma!_

Hermione mantuvo la varita alzada en medio de ellos.

-Lo que necesito escuchar para irme, es que ellos no van a torturarlo y matarlo, pero eso sería una mentira, así que tóme la varita profesor Snape o me la quedaré yo.

El hombre jamás levantó la mano y Granger empuñó su arma, todavía incubando la esperanza de que algo los salvara, de que las cosas salieran bien. Después de todo ella había visto muchos milagros y esperaba ver uno más.

* * *

Los primeros ruidos despertaron en los muros, los gritos iniciadores, los relámpagos desencadenantes. Las paredes gemían sus dolores de roca y parecían querer ceder ante una fuerza enorme y contundente que las golpeaba desde fuera. Snape salió de la alacena a perderse en la oscuridad interrumpida por los rayos, Hermione corrió tras él, en la confusión alterna de luz y sombra de pedazos de piedra en caídas vertiginosas.

Gritó el nombre de su maestro a la noche estridente, pero su voz no era más que un hilo sin fuerzas deshecho entre los estruendos. Reconoció en uno de los chispazos repentinos la cara larga y el pelo negro, acercándose a ella. Algo la jalaba, un calor corporal que iba arrastrándola hasta la alacena, donde fue lanzada. La puerta se cerró con un ruido definitivo.

-¡Abráme profesor! ¡Abra!

No usaba la varita por miedo a lastimar al hombre que no la dejaba salir. Golpeó con los puños, dio patadas. La puerta cedía unos centímetros para luego volver a cerrarse. Sobre su cabeza escuchaba ruidos abundantes de pisadas, rápidas, enérgicas. Los relámpagos se encendían en medio de la atmósfera, colándose hasta la alacena por la rayita de luz que se entreveía en el umbral. Hubo una explosión en alguna parte de la casa, cercana a la cocina, escuchaba risas, los pies no se detenían en la escalera, arrastre de muebles, ventanas quebrándose.

-¡Profesor Snape!- Estrelló todo su cuerpo contra la mole que le impedía salir y sintió por un momento, que lo conseguiría, pero la puerta volvió a cerrarse, empujándola hacia una caída abrupta entre las cobijas revueltas.

Las pisadas como una horda de caballos, las risas, los truenos, el vidrio expelido a gran velocidad.

-¡Profesor!

Una voz ronca se escuchaba afuera de la alacena. Una voz que no era de Snape.

Se arrojó de vuelta y logró entonces que la puerta cediera, trastabilló, evitando caer. Y se encontró con un circulo de personas con una máscara en lugar de cara, cubiertos de tela negra. Saltando de las escaleras, entrando algunos todavía por las ventanas o por la ya destruida puerta de la cocina. Otros llevaban la varita en la mano, como viboras exhibiendo el aguijón. El rostro pálido y ausente de Snape se entornó hacia ella. Su mirada desnuda, estalló en el fondo de las pupilas de Granger, su semblante anguloso y develado, entre las luces de fuego y el ejército de máscaras rígidas. El único rostro humano entre tantas caras de porcelana. En esos instantes él se convirtió en un murmullo sin cuerpo, en una voz desconocida de fantasma, susurrándole algo... al mirarlo todos los ruidos de su alrededor parecieron atenuarse y obtuvo el conocimiento terrible de que era su hora de morir.

**Hola, me estoy adelantando en la publicación, por que voy a participar en un reto de Brujas y muggles y quizás no pueda actualizar el sábado, así que les adelanto el capítulo.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews a: Ayra 20, Alexza Snape, guest?, Diosa Luna, Mama Shmi y**

**Yamileth: Ya pronto sabrás lo que pasó.**

**Por favor dejen review, son gratis XD y además también son la razón y motor de este fic.**

**Saludos.**


	13. Chapter 13

**13.- Ciervo de luz**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de J.K Rowling**

En su respiración se instaló un nudo de miedo, un estrepitoso conjuro de todos los recuerdos de su vida y todos los rostros que había visto en su existencia, las caras de sus padres sonreían en su mente, alejándose como dos palomas. Su mirada y su alma revoloteaban en torno a los ojos de Snape como polillas ciegas. Junto a él se encendió una luz azul, un ciervo inconcebible detenido en la puerta de la cocina.

Luz azul. La figura del animal se dispersó en su respiración, creció dentro de ella entibiándolo todo. El calor de Harry, su mirada invencible y verde se encendió en los rincones de sus miedos.

Nunca había amado más a su amigo.

El mestizo pareció notar también al espíritu perenne que se asomaba a su casa.

Sus ojos hablaron por él.

_¡Vaya! Que sepa que estámos aquí ¡corra Granger!_

La muchacha siguió a su cuerpo que parecía dirigirse sólo, los mortífagos se movían hacia ella, formaban olas humanas, Snape se lanzó desarmado sobre algunos de ellos.

-Agárrenla.- Escuchó que gritaban en la parte baja de las escaleras las cuales había subido en una escapada frenética e incosciente, giró la cara para ver como una marea de manos y de cuerpos se apretujeaban en los escalones, como Snape era tragado por esa cueva humana de brazos y uñas salvajes.

Al llegar a la habitación de arriba, se encontró con dos enmascarados y logró precariamente lanzarlos por la ventana con un hechizo apresurado y torpe. Los mortígagos gritaban de una forma en la que ella pensaba que no podían hacerlo los humanos, aullando como lobos delirantes. Aún se percibían ruidos de ventanas siendo quebradas, y una luz verde y tétrica daba brincos desde el primer piso. Corrió al marco de la ventana y alzó la varita para dejar salir su patronus, pero un alarido contuvo su sangre y sus pensamientos, una voz dolorosamente familiar se erguía hasta ella, produciendo ruidos cortados y grotescos, pedazos de gritos y gemidos que naufragaban antes de desplegarse completamente.

La voz mutilada de Snape.

El patronus no brotaba de la punta de su varita, porque ella no era capaz de pensar en algo alegre, sólo podía prestar atención a los lamentos guturales y a las risas de hiena que se dispersaban como pólvora.

Tembló sin pensar en nada más que en correr escaleras abajo y atacar y atacar y atacar…

El ciervo se posó frente a la ventana, parecía sobrenatural contrastado contra la realidad lodosa del dolor y la tortura, contra los gritos y la impotencia.

Tranquilo y eterno, intacto a pesar de la violencia que ella lograba escuchar, tan cercana, tan difícil de hacer callar en su mente.

Trató de concentrarse, apretó los párpados y estrujó su cerebro caótico hasta lograr exprimir la imagen de Ron, el toque fugaz e inmenso de su primer beso, la ventana a otro mundo que se abrió para ella, cuando entrevió el amor por primera vez.

La nutria se elevó en los aires, dio vueltas alrededor de los árboles y del techo de la casa.

Abajo las risas persistian y los gritos se tornaban más angustiosos y más quedos.

-¡Harry!

El nombre del niño que vivió, que había sido su única esperanza durante tantos años, que seguía siendo la única mano salvadora.

-¡Harry!

Esperaba que como un amuleto, ese nombre arrasara con todos los enmascarados de abajo y con los jirones de voz que la abrumaban.

Sin poder más arrastró su ira con ella, dispuesta a deshacerse y a deshacer a quien se parara en su camino. Escuchó pisadas a sus espaldas.

* * *

-¡Hermione!

Granger estaba flacucha y desgreñada, tenía los ojos rojos y la cara empapada de lágrimas sucias. Un atisbo enloquecido le brillaba en los ojos.

-¡Snape, abajo!

Harry entendió el sentido de sus balbuceos al oír gemidos cavernosos y carcajadas que llegaban desde el primer piso. En el marco de la ventana fueron apareciendo uno a uno McGonagall, Hagrid, los Weasley, Luna y Neville, todos armados y raudos. Se precipitaron hacia abajo como una nube mortífera acabando a su paso con los participantes del aquelarre que se interponían en su avance. Muchos de los enmascarados se convirtieron en columnas de humo y perforaron el techo como torpedos. Otros se quedaron a pelear y la casa pronto se vio poblada de estrellas quemantes, de reguiletes de fuego y rayos feroces, varios cuerpos cayeron, una estela de luz transpasó la pierna de Ginny, su grito encarnizó la lucha, como un anuncio de batalla, pasaron minutos, Neville rodó por los escalones y cayó con un brazo dislocado, debido a la pelea el cabello de McGonagall estaba por primera vez completamente libre y le caía en los hombros haciendola parecer más humana y de alguna manera más peligrosa. Ron jadeaba apoyándose en un pared.

La gran mayoría de los mortífagos había huido pero algunos de ellos yacían regados sobre el suelo de la casa de arraigo.

Hagrid y Weasley se concentraron en levantar a sus heridos, Hermione y Harry buscaban a Snape. La muchacha lo divisó tendido boca abajo cercano a un mortífago desparramado. Había sangre.

Eso era todo, un cuerpo con una camisa café tirado en medio de la sala. Allí se acababa todo, así de simple y sórdido.

Sin moverse de su sitio la castaña se encogió sobre sí misma. Tanto esfuerzo, tanto miedo sobrellevado, para terminar así, rápidamente, sin que lograran hacer nada.

Harry no soportaba el peso de creer en lo que estaba viendo.

Caminó hasta el caído y su mano extenuada de tensión tocó la nuca, se internó en las hebras negras y lacias del pelo de Prince.

-¿Profesor Snape?

Los Weasley lo observaban condescendientes y pálidos, La pobladas cejas de Hagrid se unían en una arruga preocupada. McGonagall estaba tiesa.

Todos compartieron un pequeño grito al ver como el mestizo levantaba la cabeza.

* * *

Conjuraron varias camillas y en las que acostaron a Neville y Ginny. Hagrid y Luna intentaba reacomodarle los huesos a Longbottom, que se removía y se mordía los labios. Molly se ocupaba de su hija.

El trío dorado, McGonagall y Arthur se habían arremolinada alrededor de Snape. Harry parecía dividido entre una pelirroja y el amigo de su madre. Iba de un sitio al otro constantemente. El padre de los Weasley ayudó a Snape a equilibrarse en sus piernas, el oclumante temblaba sin control, parecía que acababan de sacarlo de un estanque de agua congelada. Se hubiera desplomado si Ron y Hermione no lo hubieran sujetado del brazo.

El pelo le tapaba gran parte de la cara, muchos mechones de cabellos se adherían a la mancha de sangre que tenían en la frente, las gotas escarlatas escurrían por su nariz y su barbilla. Se ladeó hacia Arthur como un tronco viejo. Ron veía con cierta extrañeza como Hermione le susurraba palabras de ánimo y hacia el amago de tocarlo, siempre arrepintiéndose antes de que su mano lo alcanzara.

Lo sentaron en los primeros peldaños de las escaleras. Granger fue a la alacena a buscar sábanas para limpiarles la sangre a Snape y a Ginny.

Fueron organizándose en grupos, Molly y Hagrid se llevaron a Ginebra, Luna y Arthur se preparaban para marchar junto con Longbottom, sin embargo se iban con pesadumbre, por que las barreras de la casa aún no dejaban salir al mestizo. No sabían qué clase de magia habrían utilizado para sellarla. El trio y Minerva decidieron quedarse.

* * *

En un rincón de la casa McGonagall y Potter inmovilizaban a los mortífagos lastimados y se remontaban a la noche, habían dicho que volverían antes de que amaneciera.

Se quedaron solos entonces, Hermione, Ron y Snape.

El pelirrojo observaba distante la mano leve y benéfica de Jean, yendo sobre las magulladuras del pocionista, impregnando un retazo de sábana con la sangre aún tibia.

El hombre miraba el piso tercamente, le castañeaba la mandíbula, se le estremecía el cuerpo.

Remanentes de cruciatus, pensaban los dos Gryffindors sin decirlo.

Hermione terminó de limpiar la herida y pudo notar su forma claramente:

_Traidor_

Estaba escrito en medio de la frente, con un trazo tosco. Hubiera querido contenerse, para no alarmar a su maestro, pero se tapó la boca con una mano y las lágrimas se salieron de sus ojos sin que lograra detenerlas. Weasley hizo una mueca que le dejó en claro al pocionista que lo que le habían hecho en la cara, era horrible, quizás desfigurante. Desde que sintió el dolor de la varita cortándole la carne lo consideró como una posibilidad.

_Présteme un espejo_

El menor de los varones Weasley se sobresaltó al notar que se dirigia a él. La presencia de Snape aún le resultaba incómoda y antipática, pero atendió secamente a la petición del hombre.

El mestizo tocó con sus dedos trémulos los bordes de las hendiduras, mientras miraba su reflejo, apretando los dientes. A los mortífagos se les había terminado la creatividad. Habían marcado así a centenares de personas, sin embargo lo que habían hecho con su marca tenebrosa era nuevo, la habían quemado, dejando una cicatrices repungantes en todo su antebrazo y la piel sensible y descompuesta. Weasley vendó su cabeza y su brazo ya que Granger aún usaba el cabestrillo y se le dificultaba hacerlo.

* * *

Abrió los ojos, los tres se habían quedado dormidos alrededor de las escaleras. Granger y Weasley se sostenían en medio de sus sueños, recargados uno en el otro, sus manos se unían dormidas y tibias, la respiración de Ron soplaba entre los cabellos de trigo, como un aliento de verano en los campos.

Snape los observó durante unos momentos, tomando consciencia de su soledad, ardiendo de envidia y odio contra todos ellos, contra esos dos, contra ese pelirrojo atarantado que había conseguido mantener a Granger junto a él a pesar de su inmadurez y sus actos irresponsables.

Se tocó el antebrazo quemado, reconociendo dolorosamente las cicatrices que ahora lo surcaban.

Se consumía de ira, de un rencor que no tenía blanco enemigo, que iba dirigio hacia todos y hacia ninguno. Hacia Weasley que era amado sin merecerlo, hacia Potter y McGonagall, hacia Granger…

Esa maldita Granger que había llorado al ver la marca de su frente, estúpida, estúpida Granger.

Caminó hasta la cocina, sosteniéndose de los muros con esfuerzo. Se sentó en una de las sillas, con la vista fija en el cielo nublado y blanco de la mañana. La noche anterior mientras se escuchaba gritar había estado convencido de que moriría, no habría podido explicar el torbellino y el desordenado suceder de sensaciones que lo habían asfixiado, pánico, miedo, vergüenza de morir así ,como un insecto, asco de sí mismo, una amarga alegría de saber que no tendría que enfrentarse al mundo ni a nadie de nuevo, una tristeza vieja y arrinconada con la que no quería verse las caras, unas inesperada estupefacción al recordar a Granger y su valentía, la fidelidad de la sabelotodo que lograba retar a sus prejuicios.

* * *

Lo primero que vio Hermione fue el rostro dormido de Ron, sus pestañas pelirrojas y sus cejas poco espesas. Se estuvo quieta mirándolo unos momentos sin atreverse a respirar o moverse. Hacia unos días no habría podido imaginarse que la esperaban tan de cerca la dicha y el alivio. Todos estaban bien, había heridos si, pero todos estaban a salvo y Ron estaba con ella.

Se deslizó con mucho cuidado, dejando al muchacho a medio acostar sobre los escalones, lo miró otra vez, largamente, esas piernas delgadas eran de su Ronald, ese pelo fulgurante y llamativo, el pelo de su Ronald.

Ron Ron Ron, como un maullido cariñoso. Se sonrió y se sintió estúpida, pero muy feliz a pesar de eso. Tardó un poco en reparar que Snape no estaba en donde había caído exhausto la noche anterior.

Se asomó a la alacena, pero estaba vacía, las colchas seguían regadas tal como ellos las habían dejado. Subió a las habitaciones y no encontró más que pedazos de vidrio en el suelo y vaciedad. Al final lo buscó en el comedor, sin alarmarse, después de todo no había forma de que él saliera de la casa.

Lo encontró sentado a la mesa, casi con recato, mirando por la ventana.

Escuchó sus gritos de la noche anterior en el interior de su cabeza como si fueran una grabación y tembló ligeramente en el umbral de la puerta. Apenas podía creer que el hombre que había estado emitiendo esos alaridos fuera el mismo sentado frente a la mesa, tan tranquilo, como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero se engañaba, Snape parecía auténticamente deprimido, sus ojos estaban hundidos y las ojeras habían pasado a ser dos grandes círculos negros alrededor de sus cuencas. Se le veía bastante infeliz.

-Profesor ¿cómo se siente?

El hombre volteó despacio y se quedó observándola como a una sombra en la sala. Granger estaba sumamente incómoda, se sentía transaparente ante los ojos negros, como si su cuerpo fuera vacio y aire.

_¿No es evidente Granger? Podría estar saltando en un pie_

La muchacha greñuda entró de lleno en la cocina y se sentó frente al hombre demacrado.

-Debe tener hambre, Harry y la profesora volvieron en la madrugada, pero usted estaba dormido y no quisimos despertarlo, fueron a traer comida y algunas cosas para la casa.

Antes se hubiera sentido ofendido al saber que todos lo veían mientras descansaba, pero ya daba igual, lo habían visto en agonía, en prisión, sucio, ensangrentado, de todas las maneras humillantes habidas y por haber, que importaba si lo veían dormir o no.

-Me explicaron lo que ocurrió.-Continuó Granger que nunca desaprovecharía la oportunidad de usar su gran bocota de manera initerrumpida.- Supuestamente el ministerio lanzó protecciones en la casa que la volvieron invisible y prohibieron las visitas y el correo para que nadie pudiera encontrarnos y así estuvieramos a salvo de los mortífagos. Tal vez hubiera funcionado excepto por un detalle.

Hizo una pausa drámatica mirándolo inquisitivamente como si esperara alguna pregunta clave de su parte para poder continuar con el relato.

_¿Va a terminar de contarme o espera que yo acabe su ameno relato?_

-¿No se pregunta cuál es ése pequeño detalle?

_¿El ministerio está lleno de mortífagos? Ése es el secreto a voces?_

Granger pareció tomada por sorpresa.

-¿Usted lo sabía?

_Es evidente_

-Bueno si pero…-Hermione no parecía saber cómo continuar.-El caso es que nuestra ubicación no era un secreto para los mortífagos y sí para Harry y nuestros aliados, así que estuvimos en una situación realmente peligrosa todo este tiempo.

_Ya, no lo había notado._

La muchacha frunció levemente el ceño.

-Harry y Ron estuvieron buscándonos por muchos días, creían que nos habían trasladado a otra parte, pero empezaron a investigar en el ministerio, usted sabe con la capa de Harry y la poción multijugos y consiguieron enterarse de lo que realmente estaba pasando. Ha habido un gran escándalo, el ministerio fue tomado por la fuerza, justo anoche y muchos funcionarios huyeron, sólo unos pocos no estaban involucrados con el asunto de los mortífagos. Fue una gran suerte que Harry llegara a tiempo.

El hombre la escuchó con atención durante unos momentos y luego volvió su vista hacia afuera.

-Realmente estabas disp…pu puesta a morir, todos los gryff… indor son iguales.

Hermione se acercó un poco ladeando la cabeza en un movimiento amable.

-No puedo decir lo mismo de los Slytherins, usted por ejemplo me sorprende cada día más.

El maestro regresó su mirada hacia ella.

-Quizás debería haber sido uno de nosotros.

_Lo dudo miss Granger_

Hermione miró el vendaje sobre la frente de Snape unas delgadas líneas de sangre se dibujaban sobre él. Y ella estaba segura, completamente, de que el pocionista era uno de ellos en el fondo.

**Pues este capitulo fue apresurado y corto por lo del reto, pero no quise dejarlas sin nada así que escribí esto.**

**Hey! Mi fic del reto fue de Eileen por Tobías si quieren pueden leerlo en mi perfil (haciendome publicidad yo sola XD)**

**Muchas Gracias a todos los que dejaron review:**

**Voramar, Alexza Snape, Mama Shmi, Diosa Luna ( Allí está el patronus del que hablabas XD, creo que me leíste la mente), editasnape, Ayra 20 y Lina Snape (pues Lucius está en Azkaban y va a ser juzgado así que tal vez podrían topárselo)**

**Please dejen review son el corazón y motor de esta historia y son gratis!**


	14. Chapter 14

**14.- El limbo**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todods son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, junto con el contexto de los libros y películas de HP. Sólo la idea de éste fic en específico es mía.**

El juicio sería llevado a cabo en cuanto Snape pudiera hablar con claridad, a pesar de todo el secretario no había resultado ser uno de los corruptos funcionarios del ministerio, de hecho había sido elegido como ministro provisional mientras se resolvían los problemas internos y un nuevo ministro permanente era seleccionado.

El ministerio envió una disculpa por escrito y prestó una nueva casa de arraigo mucho más aceptable que la anterior, en una ubicación dentro de la comunidad mágica, aunque Severus tenía aún prohibido el uso de su varita o de magia alguna.

* * *

Los Weasley, McGonagall y Hagrid se habían reunido para decidir quién estaría con Snape el resto del arraigo.

Harry se ofreció para acompañar al oclumante en su nuevo periodo de estadía en el arraigo. Hermione no estaba en las mejores condiciones y ya había sufrido suficiente. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, a excepción de Granger. El mismo Snape se notaba insatisfecho con la elección.

-Harry lo más difícil ya pasó no tienes que relevarme, el profesor y yo apenas nos acostumbramos a compartir espacio y ahora vas a incomodarlo de nuevo sin una buena razón. Una visita al medimago y mi brazo estará perfectamente.

Los presentes se miraban entre sí, carraspeando y moviendo los ojos de manera expresiva, hablándose sin emplear sonidos. Harry dudaba.

-¿Tú qué opinas Severus?- Inquirió Arthur, el primero que había tenido la decencia de notar que el hombre estaba allí también.

-Potter no, ni Weasley.- Sentenció con las menos palabras posibles evitando el tartamudeo frente a tantas personas.

Hermione veía a sus amigos con aire triunfante, los dos rodaron los ojos.

-¿A quién preferirías entonces?

_Supongo que Granger es la única opción que se acerca a lo decente_

Molly parecía inquieta, McGonagall por su parte consintió de inmediato.

Hermione medio sonreía cuando entre nerviosismo y titubeos la nombraron la acompañante oficial.

* * *

La nueva casa era bonita, su cuarto tenía una buena cama un buró y un closet. Todo parecía más sencillo, estaban bien proveidos de comida y su brazo había mejorado tanto después de las sanaciones que ya no necesitaba usar más el cabestrillo.

Había un cuadro en su cuarto, de un jarrón con flores amarillas.

Alguien tocó a la puerta, era Snape. Le dejó en las manos varias cartas que según él había llevado Orestes la lechuza del ministerio. Le habían escrito Harry, Ron Y Ginny. La de Ron era muy corta pero alegre, Harry y Ginny escríbían el uno del otro y así Hermione tenía un relato doble acerca de sus citas, se sonreía pensando que era extraño que Harry nunca le hubiera dicho a Ginny lo mucho que le gustaba su nuevo corte de pelo, mientras que ella en su carta parecía preocupada porque tal vez se veía fea con su nuevo peinado.

Se preguntó si en todas las pareas era así, si estaban añorándose desesperadamente y se detenían por miedo a hablar y se quedaban siempre así con un montón de preguntas e inseguridades que podrían haber sido resueltas.

* * *

Qué triste la figura de Snape contrastada contra el cielo blanco asomado por la ventana, sus caminatas lentas hacia ninguna parte, su sombra meditabunda y sus tiempos largos sentado en un sillón, con los ojos puestos en la mesita de centro, sin separar los labios y sin siquiera mirarla a ella.

Le preparaba de comer, trataba de conseguir una plática un poco extensa con él, pero nada de eso parecía acercarlo. Se llenaba de miedo cuando tenía qué salir al mercado y dejarlo sólo, siempre caminaba tras ella el presentimiento imborrable y nítido de que al regresar podría encontrar algo terrible, un silencio eterno metido en la casa.

Y cuando lo observaba quieto durante horas, leyendo la misma página de un libro, la misma siempre, el miedo aumentaba. Ella se iba a la cocina un rato y después volvía a revisar si la página había cambiado, pero no, reconocía los mismos espacios y su vista llegaba arrastrándose hasta la de Snape, que estaba fija en la pared y vacía.

Soñaba con esa página, soñaba que intentaba leerla y que se daba cuenta de que no decía nada, que las letras eran símbolos desconocidos.

Tan desconocidos como los pensamientos que pasaban tras los ojos del brujo.

* * *

Acababa de llegarle el correo, puso las cartas en la barra de la cocina, mientras le servía un potaje a su ex maestro, que estaba como siempre mirando hacia a otra parte, con los brazos cruzados encima de la mesa, sin prestar atención a nada de lo que Hermione hacía.

-¿De qué trata su libro profesor Snape?

-Pociones.-Su respuesta fue cortante, por el tono se podía percibir una clara advertencia.

-Me pareció que era de runas.

La cara del hombre pasó de una impasibilidad somnolienta a un súbito fastidio.

_¿Por qué no te dedicas a leer tus cuentos infantiles o a contestar a las cartas insulsas de Weasley en vez de fastidiarme a mí?_

Granger puso el plato enfrente de él con un aura de madre o de mujer de casa.

-Porque usted es más importante que eso, es la razón por la que estoy aquí y me preocupa verlo en este estado.

_¿Te preocupa mi desinterés por las runas?_

-Me preocupa su desinterés por todo. Si hay algo que pueda hacer por usted pídamelo por favor.

El hombre no dijo nada y se llevó la cuchara de sopa a la boca, cuidando con meticuloso esmero no cruzar sus ojos con los de Hermione que se sentaba frente a él y empezaba a comer.

Después del ataque de los mortífagos cualquier duda que hubiera tenido sobre Snape había sido erradicada. No lograba hallar la razón de su lealtad incondicional hacia Dumbledore sin embargo estaba convencida de que había una y de que el hombre nunca los habría traicionado.

Aunque en un principio se sintió halagada por haber sido elegida como su acompañante en el arraigo ese orgullo se fue gastando con el pasar de los días y terminó siendo reemplazado por su angustia creciente ante la apatía absoluta de Prince.

* * *

Se sentó cerca de él intencionalmente, escudada por su libro de cuentos. Lo abrió con discreción, Snape puso los ojos en la página de runas sin esforzarse mucho por hacer creible su fachada de estar leyendo.

Granger se torcía un mechón de pelo con el dedo, mientras leía su dichoso libro. Se fijó por primera vez en los dibujos, una princesa acariciaba el hocico de un monstruo enorme y peludo.

-¿Qué es lo que lees?

Hermione giró su cabeza rápidamente, como si hubiera escuchado un ruido que le resultara torpeza le extendió el libro para que pudiera verlo bien mientras le contestaba solícita. Parecía no estar dispuesta a perder la oportunidad de hablarle, él se arrepintió de haber preguntado.

-Esta es la bestia y esta la bella. Es un cuento clásico que se basa en la enseñanza de que el físico es engañoso y se puede querer a alguien sea cual sea su apariencia.

Entró en cuenta de que estaba invadiendo el espacio personal del hombre y de que éste se había esquinado,alejándose de ella, mirándola con la ceja alzada.

-Perdón.- Se retiró prudentemente con un sonrojo leve. Harry y Ron estaban acostumbrados a sus arranques cuando exponía un tema que le resultaba interesante, pero los demás no, sobre todo no Snape.

_¿Ahora además de los elfos también lucharás por los derechos de los feos?_

Hermione frunció el ceño, ahora estaba burlándose de ella, era de esperarse.

-La mayoría de las personas no somos guapas profesor Snape, la belleza está sobrevalorada.

El hombre parpadeó con aburrimiento, en realidad no le interesaba debatir sobre ese tema.

_Hay muchas cosas sobre e infravaloradas Granger y no se hace protesta por ello, no vas a cambiar al mundo sola_

Hermione volvío a sentarse en el piso, observando como Snape se masajeaba el puente de la nariz.

-Tiene razón, pero debo intentarlo de todas maneras.

El hombre la miró significativamente, realmente la miró, no fue uno de sus vistazos rápidos y desdeñosos. Ella se removió inquieta desde su sitio en la alfombra. Pocas personas tenían ojos quemantes como los de él, la hacían sentir vulnerable.

-¿Qué le gustaría cenar?- Preguntó, tratando de escabullirse del diálogo que ella misma había iniciado. Al menos le quedaba la satisfacción de haber podido arrancarlo de su silencio por unos momentos.

* * *

Aunque se había resistido su idea original sobre Granger se había distorsionado considerablemente. Cuando le habían propuesto cambiarla por Potter cayó en la cuenta de ello, aborrecía al mocoso petulante, Granger le resultaba infinitamente más agradable que él.

La había creído engreída e hipócrita durante muchos años, le había dado clases, la había visto a diario y sin embargo hasta ése momento llegaba a enterarse de su verdadero carácter. Era una bocazas innegablemente, pero su actitud de sabelotodo había cambiado con el paso del tiempo. Su valentía no era una mentira, era parte de ella, la tenía arraigada, eso tenía qué reconocérselo. Y aunque al inicio de su encierro juntos había interpretado su amabilidad cómo una aprendida y falsa actitud Gryffindor tuvo que aceptarla como genuina después de que ella se quedó con él a pesar del peligro. Granger realmente tenía buenas intenciones, era amable por naturaleza y era piadosa. Y una terca incurable sobre todo.

Suponía que él no le resultaba muy nefasto a la muchacha, ya que intentaba cazarlo para exprimirle una charla forzada y corta. Se le acercaba con algo de naturalidad aunque nunca llegaba a tocarlo. Y le sonreía una sonrisa pequeña y tímida, no demasiado entusiasta, como si temiera molestarlo por ser feliz en su presencia. Algo de razón llevaba en eso.

* * *

Se encontraron un día casi por casualidad, juntos en la sala, las cortinas estaban corridas y desde fuera llegaban lor rumores de una fiesta, las luces animadas y la música se insinuaba en el soplar del aire, dibujada finamente, colándose a hebras en su silencio cotidiano.

Granger cerró su libro, su fiel acompañante y se puso a mirar por la ventana y a tratar de atrapar los velos de melodías que flotaban en la noche.

Snape había estado vagando débilmente y la observaba de reojo a momentos. Veía lo atenta que se hallaba , cómo sus ojos se habían abierto hasta la enormidad y el color del trigo fulguraba en ellos. Meneaba la cabeza castaña acompañando el ir y venir del sonido, aceptando su murmullo viajante.

Enmarcada por el ventanal la gente del otro lado trazaba sus círculos de balls, sus elípticos ritmos y ondear de faldas. Casi todos eran personas adultas, se tomaban de las manos y se reían como novios de muchos años. Hermione no sabía qué clase de reunión podía ser, pero guardaba en sus ojos las sonrisas y el asentimiento cariñoso y maduro que muchos de ellos prodigaban en su baile de carrusel, de notas de piano abiertas y claras, de pies acompasados y leves.

Granger no se movía, pero la música le rozaba como una brisa lejana, como una luz encendida desde otra habitación. Snape descubrió con un sobresalto que a veces Granger tenía sus ratos de hermosura, que su mirada atenta y deplegada era un espacio de espera, de recibimiento, de una atmósfera libre y dispuesta.

Ella giró la cabeza, como si al mirarla la hubiera tocado.

-¿Hace cuánto que no baila profesor Snape?

En realidad nunca había bailado, pero no lo diría.

_No suelo malgastar mi tiempo con esta clase de cosas, supuse que era obvio_

-Lo es, buscaba una manera sutil de pedirle que bailara conmigo, sólo una canción.

Acababa de descubrir que en ocasiones de una manera muy implícita Granger era bella, fugazmente, a penas unos instantes, cuando miraba fijamente hacia la otredad, cuando parecía estar sola, cuando era absorvida por su mundo interno, cuando un pedazo de él destellaba en la superficie de sus retinas.

Él era increíblemente intuitivo para algunas cosas, sabía la imagen que ofrecía su cuerpo desgarbado al intentar seguir un ritmo y no pretendía mostrar ese vaiven descoordinado y lastimoso a la recién descubierta Granger, antes prefería espantarla con sus palabras que con su miserable intento de balls.

-Una canción, incluso si no sabemos bailar puede animarnos mucho, se lo digo por experiencia, Harry y yo bailamos en una casa de campaña.

_No sé qué le hace pensar qué Potter y yo somos iguales_

Hermione no insistió demasiado, había empezado la lucha sabiendo que perdería. Pero ella necesitaba ese baile, necesitaba agitar el viento rancio del encierro y revivir en sus piernas ese mismo movimiento impreciso y fluido que Harry le había enseñado. Se deslizó de un pie a otro, apenas cambiando su lugar en el cuarto y se deslizó de nuevo, varias veces, subiéndose en el armónico desfile de vestidos y caras maquilladas del baile, rompiendo imaginariamente su barrera de ventana a ventana.

En solitario Granger había emprendido una protesta, empezando una especie de balls para uno, sin levantar los brazos, únicamente usando las piernas, Gryffindor era un sinónimo de terquedad.

Descabelladamente incitado por la tontería de Granger dio un paso abrupto hacia adelante, levantando la mano, para enredarse en el baile ya iniciado que lo esperaba. La muchacha lo miró de repente, sorprendida. Snape de pronto se había puesto rígido como una tabla y había bajado el brazo azotando el viento, la observaba muy erguido con la barbilla en alto, como desafiándola a que se atreviera a burlarse.

Creyó que la joven lo miraría mal, que se esforzaría por aparentar que no le causaba risa el verlo fracasando incluso antes de haber comenzado el balls. Él siempre se había movido como una araña, no tenía gracia ni tino para esos asuntos de la cadencia y el compás. Había esperado un vistazo de extrañeza y burla venido de ella, pero Granger observaba su mano tiesa esperando todavía que llegara hasta la suya, pero no pasó Snape le dio la espalda y se fue procurando calmar la ira hacia sí mismo.

Hubiera querido algo más que ése fácil resignarse y empezar a bailar sola. La muy imbécil de Granger, inventándose un exclusivo deleite sinfónico, tejiéndose alrededor una melodía suave, dejándolo fuera, como una mancha fea que desentonaba con ella y su bonita manera de hacer poesía viva.

La muy imbécil no había podido adivinar que desesperadamente deseaba que no se rindieran con él, que por una vez deseaba que batallaran, que lo empujaran fuera de su cárcel de culpa.

Tan tonta y tan ciega y tan estúpidamente Gryffindor. Lo había intentado sí, pero con que lazo tan débil y endeble.

¡Quería estar contento como los idiotas de junto!

Pero era Snape y Snape no bailaba, los mortífagos no bailan, ni los espías.

Su resentimiento hacia Granger se hacía cada vez más grande. Era un miserable y ella aparecía hablándole con la voz tenue, como si fuera a herirlo si lo hiciera de otra manera, como si fuera muy frágil y se rompiera con un soplo de viento. Entonces venía el ahogo de sentir que realmente se quebraría, que la mordida en la garganta se iba a abrir y abrir hasta dejarlo por la mitad. Y era por causa de Granger y su amabilidad ineccesaria y estorbosa con la que nadie más lo trataba.

Era eso, ella era amable y él se iba haciendo pequeño por su culpa, por esa suavidad que no podía tomar y que le hacía las cosas más difíciles. No era capaz de aceptar las sonrisas ni los ojos comprensivos, se le resbalaban en las manos, le recordaban a la nevada de ceniza de la calle de la hilandera, le recordaban a los gritos de sus padres, a la violencia que palpitaba en Tobías. Él era Severus Snape y la sutileza no era su terreno natural. La odiaba y la añoraba por igual medida.

La amabilidad de Granger le dolía por que no podía llegar hasta él, por que no lograba abrigarlo.

Y la odiaba más por sus dádivas insuficientes y frustrantes. Y sin embargo al día siguiente se veía buscando alguna de sus gracias, para después aplastarla con un sarcasmo o una mueca grosera. Y Granger se encogía sin saber qué más hacer.

La idiota sabelotodo no conocía el camino hasta él.

La idiota sabelotodo a la que esperaba con una impaciencia hambrienta. La única compañía con la que contaba, lo único a lo que podía aferrarse.

No tenía ya ningún motivo ni sentido su existencia prolongada, tenía que hallarlo, Granger tenía que encontrarlo por él, por que no era capaz de hacerlo por sí mismo, por que cada día al abrir era golpeado por la certeza de que sería mejor no estar vivo.

Se levantaba a experimentar unas horas más, para ver si llegaba, si ella le mostraba algo que le alimentara la voluntad.

A veces pensar en matarse lo calmaba, se decía que tenía completa libertad en esa decisión, que podía ser inmediato u lento y progresivo. Pensaba en la poción que se bebería y en su mano colgando fuera de la cama, muy blanca. En la yerba fulminante que le cocería las neuronas, que exterminaría en un exhalar todo pensamiento, toda sensación. Era casi placentero planear los detalles, así paleaba la angustia. Didiéndose que no tenía que aguantar si no quería, que esta vez todo estaba en su mano.

Nadie lo forzaría a nada, esta vez. Por que en realidad ya no importaba lo que hiciera con su vida o con su muerte.

* * *

Snape estaba sentado en el sillón con las luces apagadas y el libro de runas abierto sobre sus piernas pero su mente estaba muy lejos de allí, ella podía verlo en su mirada vacía, cubierta de nubes y de humo, como si algún recuerdo se sucediera en su cabeza una y otra vez. No hubiera querido saber qué recuerdo sería, tenía el presentimiento de que se trataba de uno nada agradable. El pocionista parecía siempre estar pensando en algo, en muchas cosas a la vez. Ya no veía lo que tenía frente a sí, sus ojos estaban estáticos en un pasado que se repetía como una película hasta el infinito. Hermione hubiera querido tocarle la cara, jalarle el pelo, hacer que la mirara a ella, que fuera consciente de su cuerpo sentado en el sillón y de que ella estaba a un lado suyo, de que ya no había peligro y nadie lo atacaría otra vez. Harry no lo permitiría, Hermione tampoco, si bien antes no había contado con nadie al menos ahora los tenía a ellos, incondicionalmente.

Granger se había propuesto sacarlo a flote con el mismo encono con el que Harry lo haría. Si la meta de esa cruzada era proteger a Snape y salvarlo del ministerio y de sus propios fantasmas lo lograrían juntos, los tres, como siempre lo habían estado.

Entró en la salita y encendió una luz.

-Nos llegó el correo profesor Snape.

Percibió cómo el hombre de luto giraba la cabeza hacia otra parte, como enajenado todavía. Ella acababa de sacarlo de una profunda reflexión.

-No importa.

-También le enviaron algo a usted, la señora Pomfrey le mandó varias pomadas para sus cicatrices.

Fue sacando los frascos del paquete y los dejó al lado de Snape, en la mesita junto al sillón.

-¿Qué le parece profesor Snape? Podemos probarlas ahora, si usted tiene la amabilidad de dejarme…-Pudo rozar su antebrazo durante unos segundos antes de que él lo retirara. No estaba mirándola.

-Déjeme tranquilo.

Hermione experimentó la sensación de un golpe en la boca del estómago, de humedad y vacio. Se apartó tragándose el rechazo como a una copa muy amarga. Al llegar al umbral de la puerta y mirar hacia atrás, sintió un pájaro removiéndose en su interior a causa de la silueta encorvada de Snape, del libro en sus piernas y su mirada lejana, tan triste, insalvable. Supo que él caía y caía. Tenía que llenar el momento con palabras, no era capaz de dejarlo así, a sus fuerzas ,que ya no le responderían.

-Quizás ahora no pueda verlo profesor Snape, quizás no pueda confiar en mí y no lo culpo, pero intente creerme, quiero ayudarlo, quiero que esté bien, incluso si no somos amigos, si no nos simpatizamos…No puedo imaginarme lo que usted está pasando pero déjeme ayudarle, apóyese en mí, estaré arriba por si usted me necesita, por si quiere hablar con alguien o sólo necesita un poco de compañía. Mi puerta estará abierta.

La figura de Granger oscurecida contra la luz, se alejó por el pasillo, sus pisadas aún sonaron, cada vez más tenues.

Snape no se movió durante mucho rato.

* * *

_Necesito que me ayudes Harry, sé que hay algo que no me has dicho y debes contarme, no por mí, ya ni siquiera por el juicio, sino por él._

_Duerme muy poco, siempre está sentado con un libro que sé que no lee. Está tan pálido y come sin apetito, cada vez deja más en el plato. Intento hablarle pero no me escucha. No me refiero a la forma grosera en la que normalmente nos ignoraba, ahora realmente no me escucha, creo que no puede._

_No logro llegar a él. No sé qué hacer Harry, es como verlo ahogarse y no poder lanzarle una soga. Me necesita, necesita a cualquiera que pueda ayudarle, pero no sé qué hacer, me siento como una inútil._

_Dime ¿qué hago?Lo que lo impulsó todo este tiempo ¿A dónde se ha ido? ¿Qué es lo que perdió?¿Qué le quitaron? Sé que perdió algo, puedo presentir que le falta una parte, que está escindido._

_Por favor Harry, ayúdame, dame un consejo, tú sabes más acerca de él, dime qué puedo hacer ¿Cómo puedo ayudarle?_

_Te implora Hermione J. Granger_

* * *

_Quizás ahora no pueda verlo_

_No, en realidad no podía ver nada más allá de la penumbra de la salita y del limbo en el que estaba amarrado. _

_Alguna vez había oído que se puede vivir casi con cualquier cómo si se tiene un porqué. Por experiencia sabía que aquello era verdad y sin embargo ése porqué ya no existía para él._

_No tenía realmente nada que lo retuviera, además de la costumbre de estar vivo. Sólo eso, la costumbre. En su nuevo mundo no existían Dumbledore, ni El señor tenebroso, ni las deudas con Lily._

_Lily, quien finalmente se difuminaba. Casi no podía recordar su rostro, pasaba horas intentando reconstruirlo en su memoria, pero fracasaba y era como perderla de nuevo, como si una mano incorpórea fuera abriéndole los dedos y arrancándosela._

_¿Qué le quedaba si no rememorarla a a ella? Nadie debía quitársela jamás, era suya, era suya. Y sin embargo ya no podía verla, intacta, caminando en su mente, no veía más su cara, ni su pelo. Y la desesperación hacia nudos en su garganta, su voz de por sí oxidada, se apretaba como un lazo._

_Por si quiere hablar con alguien o sólo necesita un poco de compañía_

_No supo que estaba haciendo, simplemente cerró el libro y subió los escalones sin ser consciente de sí mismo. Intentando en el trayecto recuperar la imagen de Lily, con su mente estrellándose contra el olvido del tiempo, escarbando inútilmente entre otros cientos de caras. Era parecido al delirio, casi dolía._

_No podía recordar a Lily, no podía llamarla._

* * *

Hermione alzó la cabeza de la almohada y distinguió al hombre en el umbral de su puerta, Snape llevaba la expresión de quien acaba de ser apuñalado.

Se puso de pie para encararlo, encontró sus ojos extraviados y enrojecidos, casi húmedos.

-¿Qué tiene? ¿Le duele algo, es la mordida?

_Dijiste que podía venir, pero si has cambiado de opinión…_

-No.-Dijo ella atropelladamente. –Siéntese.

Alisó la superficie de la cama, en un gesto innecesario de hospitalidad.

-Venga, siéntese.- El hombre llegó hasta el borde del colchón y se sentó, llevándose la mano largo hasta la sien, evidenciando el dolor que le venía desde allí. Hermione no supo a dónde ir, si sentarse en el piso o a su lado en la cama. No adivinaba qué sería lo más apropiado y su incomodidad hizo que Snape también se tensara, percibió que la había mirado durante unos instantes con algo muy cercano al rencor.

Y no comprendió la razón de ello.

Sacó de un cajón los frascos de pomadas y unos vendajes limpios. El silencio era menos intenso si lo ocupaba con algo. Notó, mientras destapaba los frascos y el olor a hierbabuena ganaba espacio, que Snape aún llevaba en las manos el libro de runas.

Se arrodilló en frente de él y tomó el libro despacio, haciéndolo a un lado. Sus dedos arribaron en el antebrazo de Snape y fuero desenvolviéndolo de las vendas. El mestizo se dejaba hacer, ella no alzaba la cara, no quería observarlo a los ojos . Allí abajo, en su regazo y en la penumbra cálida de la tarde se estaba en paz, no quería ver la cara consumida, la mirada ajena y sin fondo.

Quería pensar que el tacto entre sus manos era suficiente, que era útil, que podía ayudarle con tan sólo eso.

Le embadurnó el ungüento en las quemaduras. La sensación era un tanto repulsiva, pero se controló. Recordaba cómo lo había escuchado gritar y al mirar las marcas de su brazo pensó que cada segundo que ella había pasado arriba intentando convocar a su patronus era un centímetro más de piel deshecha.

-¿Duele?

Nadie le contestó. Hermione llevó sus ojos hasta las palmas pálidas, hasta los pliegues holgados de la ropa negra, hasta las rodillas débiles.

-Lamento no haber creído en usted desde el principio, pero ya no necesito pruebas. Ahora veo que no tenía derecho a pedírselas, usted tenía razón en molestarse conmigo.

El brazo herido estaba inmóvil entre sus dedos, la mano pálida entreabierta como un lirio.

-¿Quién soy yo para juzgarlo?

Levantó la vista, mientras cubría la quemadura con una gasa. Mejor esconderla, mejor no tener presente la marca que antes había estado allí.

Prince la miraba, un rumor de olas le vibraba en las pupilas, de oceano nocturno e inabarcable.

De nuevo esa mirada verídica y larga, que parecía tener el poder de convertirla en un cuerpo translúcido. Algo en los ojos de él, siempre la había asombrado, siempre le había inspirado temor.

Lo soltó, porque tuvo miedo.

* * *

_Apenas entiendo por qué subí, no veía a Lily, perdí la facultad de hacerlo. Y con ello perdí el último resquicio de aliento que me vivificaba._

_Me paré en la puerta, tú estabas acostada con tu tomo de cuentos y no me notaste hasta después de unos segundos._

_No tuve qué decirte nada, por que tú supiste, no entiendo cómo. Me preguntaste incluso si me dolía algo. Hiciste que me sentara en tu cama y te quedaste debatiendo contigo misma. Creí que sería inútil, que nunca debería haber subido a buscarte._

_Te arrodillaste y vi tu pelo espeso. Sentí tus manos y me lastimaste ¿Por qué unos dedos pequeños como los tuyos lograron eso? Seguiste poniéndome esa crema de olor nauseabundamente dulce y seguiste dañando. Pero no pude decirte nada, no quería que me soltaras, dolía, pero eras demasiado gentil, sé que la herida venía de mí, no de tu roze piadoso. Piadoso, eso justamente. _

_¿Quién te crees que eres Granger para portarte así conmigo?_

_Incluso si tú me perdonas y Potter me perdona y Lily, yo no puedo perdonarme. Merezco lo que me pasa Granger, tu amabilidad es algo que no me corresponde tener. Y sin embargo no te aparte, si voy a morir ejecutado quiero al menos llevarme esto conmigo, no me importa si soy indigno. Tú me regalaste tu consuelo y es mio._

_Y hablaste, decías algo cómo que yo tenía derecho a enojarme contigo. ¿Te lo parece? Me molestas tengo que admitirlo, me gustabas más cuando eras una sabionda pedante. Me gustaba burlarme de ti y decirme que por lo menos yo no tenía un ego tan desmesurado e inconsciente. Que yo veía con claridad. Pero no veo Granger, nunca te ví como eres._

_Dices que no eres nadie para juzgarme_

_Yo te he juzgado a ti, desde que eras una niña ¿Y te compadeces? __Si fueras otra creería que dices mentiras, que eres hipócrita, lo habría creído hace algunos días, pero ahora sé que es verdad._

_Me abrumas Granger, tú, tus palabras, tú tacto, las cosas que haces, todo sobre ti me abruma. _

_Eres similar a Lily y eso es precisamente lo peor que pudiste ser._

_Alzas el semblante y me fijas las pupilas. Límpida, transparente, tú no eres capaz de esconder nada, incluso sin oclumancia casi puedo tocar tu emoción, me tienes miedo._

_Y yo te tengo miedo a ti._

**_Hola. No sé si caí en Oc con los pensamientos de Snape, digamos que llegué a un punto ciego, espero no haberlo hecho. Bueno._**

**_Gracias a todas las que comentaron (si leí los reviews) creo que hubo un poco más de sevmione en éste capítulo, ojalá les haya gustado. _**

**_por favor comenten, ya sea que les haya gustado o no, se aceptan tomatazos y todo ( tomatazos eh? No crucios Diosa Luna, XD) Bye_**


	15. Chapter 15

**15.- El hombre de sombras**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos son propiedad de J K Rowling**

_Lo único que puedo aconsejarte Hermione es que seas amistosa, no te fuerces, no debe pensar que estás fingiendo. _

_Perdió algo, es cierto, pero no importa que sepas lo que es, no podemos devolvérselo. Sólo trata de hacerte su amiga, no creo que sea fácil, pero para serte sincero de nosotros tres creo que eres a la que menos odia._

_Cuidense_

_Al pendiente de ustedes Harry J. Potter_

* * *

_¿Por qué me sigues? A veces volteo y estás allí, siempre mirándome sin que me de cuenta, como si esperaras algo, cómo si estuvieras buscando en mí. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes Granger?_

_No puede hallarse nada en una persona como yo, pero no te resignas. Me sorprendes apareciéndote en todas partes, hablándome de cualquier cosa que se te ocurra. Al principio me preguntabas sobre la preparación de pociones, luego preguntaste de oclumancia y de defensa, con el tiempo se te fueron agotando las excusas y terminanste hablándome sobre dentaduras y partidos políticos. _

_¿Qué tópico absurdo me traerás hoy?_

_Parece que me pierdes el respeto, te me acercas sin temor, me miras directamente como antes no lo hacias, incluso una vez me tocaste, pusiste tu mano en mi hombro mientras me comentabas algo sobre los juicios. El calor de tu tacto traspasó la tela, medio sonreías. Hubo como un coágulo en ese punto en el que nos rozamos. Tu y yo, que no nos parecemos en nada. _

_No Granger, no nos parecemos._

_Me molesta tu actitud parlanchina. En otra situación hubiera calllado a gritos tu bocota que nunca se cierra, pero prefiero escuchar tu incesante voz chillona que mi monólogo interno._

_Prefiero escucharte a ti hablando de construcciones muggles y el clima de Londres. Pienso menos desde que me agobias con tu presencia constante. _

_¿Y si me condenan Granger? ¿Qué vas a hacer tú? ¿Qué pasará con todas las palabras y las horas que te has gastado en mí? ¿Se te van a olvidar?_

_Yo espero poder olvidar estos días si soy condenado. Tú no me sirves, tú no me inspiras a alzar la cara y burlarme de todos mientras me ejecutan. Por que sé que serás una de ellos y no sé si pudiera reirme en tu cara como una hiena, antes quizás, pero no ahora que te he escuchado hablando de placa y afectaciones de las encias y de excusriones al bosque y bailes en tiendas de campaña._

_Mi mundo no es parte de tu mundo, tú no entederías la sonrisa sardónica, el intercambio de miradas vengativas, el placer de destruir. Piensas que lo sabes todo, pero hay muchas cosas que no entiendes._

_Quizás sea mejor así. _

_Allí estás, en el marco de la puerta, llevas ese maldito libro otra vez. Vienes a interrumpirme, ¿te piensas muy interesante? Engreída Granger, sabelotodo, bocazas._

_De nuevo tu mano está en mi hombro y tus ojos titubean._

_-¿Quiere leer un rato conmigo? _

_No Granger, no quisiera, pero lo haré de todas formas, no hay nada más allá de ti y tu libro infantil esperándome._

* * *

_Harry, dime que vamos a ganar, tenemos qué ganar. No va a pisar Azkaban, no lo hará. No vamos a permitirlo, aunque perdamos el juicio ¿tienes un plan verdad? Yo empiezo a formular uno, incluso si este vagar se alarga, si sigo así, sin rumbo, no importa, él no va a ir a prisión, tiene tu varita y la mía y la de Ron ¿verdad? _

_¿Seremos los cuatro entonces? ¿Cómo prófugos?_

_Espero que no lleguemos a eso. Puedes pedirme ayuda con la defensa, sé que puedes arreglartelas solo, pero por si acaso, aquí estoy. _

_Harry por favor no dejes huecos ni lugar a malinterpretaciones, haz que sea contundente, haz que no puedan condenarlo. Ahora te creo Harry, sé que está y estuvo contigo todo este tiempo, como el primer año, cuando creímos que quería matarte y en realidad te protegía. _

_Te quiere, tu mejor amiga Hermione J. Granger_

* * *

El hombre enlutado estaba de pie junto al ventanal de la cocina, bebía agua y miraba hacia afuera. Hermione lo observó en silencio, no la había notado aún y podía estudiarlo sin miedo durante unos momentos. Estaba recuperando su peso normal, ninguna de sus cicatrices sangraba ya y Hermione se preguntaba si estaría asustado por lo de los juicios. A veces lo escuchaba caminar de un lado a otro, angustiosamente.

No tenía nada qué temer, una vez lograron liberar a Sirius y lograrían liberarlo a él.

Le hubiera sido difícil creer que un día ella y Harry estarían defendiendo al murciélago de las mazmorras con el mismo ahínco con el que hubieran defendido a Remus o a Sirius. Recordó a sus dos amigos, a lo lejos veía sus caras, su manera de sonreír, el aire triste que emanaba Lupin, los ojos audaces de Sirius. Todavía le era imposible no sentirse infeliz cuando pensaba en ellos y en Fred.

Se talló los ojos, evitando las lágrimas. Snape se había girado en algún momento y la veía luchar contra el llanto.

-Perdone, estaba pensando en Remus y en Sirius.

El mestizo levantó la barbilla ligeramente, el sólo hecho de oír sus nombres parecía ofenderlo.

Hermione no dijo nada más, si había algo que le molestaba de Snape es que siguiera odiándo a los merodeadores aún después de muertos, que fuera tan rencoroso e incapaz de perdonarlos, a pesar de que ellos ya habían pagado con sus vidas cualquier error que hubieran podido cometer.

-Sé que nunca le simpatizaron.

_Yo no lo diría de una manera tan sutil_

-Sé que los odia, pero han muerto luchando por la misma causa que usted. Deje que el pasado se quede en el pasado.

Snape miraba al piso con un mutismo tenso y los ojos ardorosos, casi con filo.

_Mejor guarde silencio Granger y no hable sin saber lo que está diciendo_

Hermione apretó los labios y se fue de allí, no quería pelear con él y de quedarse lo hubiera hecho. Ese punto era irreconciliable entre ellos. Él nunca perdonaría a Remus ni a Sirius y ella nunca dejaría de recordarlos con un sobresalto dolido y melancólico.

* * *

-Profesor Snape

_Estabas esperándome afuera de mi pieza, parecías ligeramente inquieta y tus ojos iban de un lado a otro de mi cara. No me gusta que me miren así Granger. _

_-_¿Podría ver…? ¿Usted me permitiría examinar su…?

_Te señalaste la frente, no te atrevías a ponerle nombre a la marca de mi rostro._

-¿Su cicatriz?

_Te dije que no iba a ser tu conejillo de indias y respiraste muy hondo, alzando las cejas indignada. Me di cuenta de que has empezado a peinarte, ahora llevas el pelo en una trenza larga. Prefería que lo tuvieras enmarañado y suelto, así pareces menos correcta, menos pretenciosa._

_Por que eso es lo que eres, una pretenciosa egocentrica._

-No voy a experimentar, sé muy bien lo que puedo y no puedo hacer y creo que si me permite, puedo borrar la cicatriz parcialmente.

_Te protesté que estaba hecha con magia oscura y que no podía sanarse, miraste hacia varios puntos del cuarto, pensativa y ofuscada_

_-_Lo sé pero tengo una teoría y…

-Y decías que no ibas a expe… perimentar.

-No va a doler, por favor, no perdemos nada intentándolo.

* * *

La cara que puso Snape cuando le dije que no perdíamos nada intentando me dejó aún con más dudas, su boca se estiró de una manera en la que daba la impresión de estarse burlando de mi internamente.

_-Siéntese por favor._

No me escuchó, se quedó quieto. Había alzado la ceja haciendo que me sintiera como un insecto bajo su microscopio.

_-Por favor._

Snape sonrió, no resultó un gesto nada tranquilizante, su sonrisa nunca es un buen augurio.

_Si te arrodillas quizás lo haga_

-No voy a arrodillarme profesor Snape, probablemente pueda quitarle eso de la cara, por favor.

He intentado seguir el consejo de Harry y tratarlo con naturalidad, como si no fuera quien es, como si no le tuviera ni siquiera un poco de miedo. No sé si le temo realmente, pero me cohibe, sus gestos me regresan a mi primer año en Hogwarts, cuando me humilló enfrente de toda la clase, siento que estoy allí otra vez y no puedo hacer el nerviosismo a un lado. Él no puede herirme ahora, pero aún guardo un poco de recelo, que no he logrado desaparecer.

Tengo que ser valiente, si quiero ayudarlo tengo que olvidarme de sus burlas.

* * *

_Al final me senté, quería probarte, parecías decidida y llegaste hasta mi. Me apuntaste con tu varita por encima de los ojos._

_Has crecido, han crecido todos y yo me he hecho viejo. ¿En qué perdí mi juventud? Mi vida pasó rápido, hice tantas cosas estúpidas y esto es lo único que realmente obtuve, una orden de arraigo y una acompañante fastidiosa. _

_Nunca a Lily_

_Aunque a veces me la recuerdes lejanamente, aunque ahora sobre tu rostro casi pueda presentir el suyo._

_Nunca dejaré de preguntarme por qué ¿por qué fui tan imbécil? ¿Por qué la cambie por un lugar entre los mortífagos? Todo es mi culpa._

_Tus ojos grandes estában allí, mirándo a lo mios sin poner atención en lo que arriba tu varita hacia en mi frente_

-Vamos a hallar una manera de borrarla, no tendrá que cargar con ella.

_Tuve la impresión de que hablabas de Lily, aunque sé que no era así._

_¿Tú la sabia de Gryffindor podrías borrarla? ¿Sabes cómo? Yo me di por vencido con eso hace mucho tiempo._

* * *

_En general te diría que lo veo mejor Harry, come, sin mucho apetito es cierto, pero come algo. Cuando está de humor me deja intentar curarle la marca de la frente. ¿Cómo pude permitir que le hicieran algo así? Si hubiera convocado antes a mi patronus no tendría esa marca. Harry no quiero imaginarme cómo se siente cuando la ve en el espejo, no se quita las vendas de la cabeza a menos que yo vaya a hacerle una curación. Ya no sangran los cortes, ni están irritados, pero él no se quitas las vendas y me siento tan culpable por eso._

_No puede andar por el mundo llevando eso en la cara. Ahora somos tres, mi brazo dice que soy una sangresucia, tu mano dice que eres mentiroso y su frente le dice traidor. Debe haber una manera de curar esto, ya que tengo mucho tiempo me dedicaré a investigar, quizás logre hacer que me ayude ¿cierto?_

_Hermione J. Granger_

* * *

Hermione estaba inusualmente ocupada, había salido a comprar una docena de libros y leía ávidamente, subrayando y haciendo anotaciones de cuando en cuando.

Snape se marchó a la cocina aprovechando el hecho de que la joven parecía no recordar su presencia. Al llegar allí, se encontró con la lechuza del ministerio posada en la ventana, abrió ligeramente la envergadura de sus alas al notar al humano y planeó hasta la mesa.

Llevaba varias cartas atadas a su pata, casi todas para Granger, excepto por una escrita por Minerva para él. La hizo a un lado y se dedicó a hurgar en la correspondencia de la muchacha. Un Slytherin jamás abandona la oportunidad de hacerse con información que más tarde pueda usar en un chantaje. Potter en su carta le daba detalles de los juicios, a su vez Ginebra Weasley pareciá no ocupar su cabeza con ningún tema alejado de Potter. Dejó la carta de Weasley para el final, tenía ganas recrearse en la idiotez de otros. Pero no toleró leerla completa, el pelirrojo empezaba comentando tonterías sobre Quidditch y hechizos de broma que había aprendido en la tienda de su hermano, pero después el rumbo de las palabras se iba internado en frases sensiblonas e íntimas, torpemente Weasley se encontraba con un montón de adjetivos para colgarle a Granger. Se llevó la nefasta sorpresa de que el pelirrojo sabía cómo hablarle a las mujeres, mencionaba la voz de Granger, decía que rondaba en él por mucho tiempo, hablaba de algo como una bola de luz que había atravesado su pecho y de certezas sobre el futuro.

Snape tenía conocimientos escasos sobre romanticismo y aún así era capa de avistar las claras y fuertes intenciones de Weasley de arrastrar a Granger hacia esos terrenos.

Dejó de leer, de pronto inundado por un escozor molesto. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo al encontrar a una pareja besándose entre las columnas del castillo, o amaparada por la sombras de los árboles. Siempre le venía un disparo de ira que duraba unos instantes y luego se iba apagando en su garganta, dejándole una costra de amargura. Odiaba ver que lo otros se amaran, giraba el rostro para no mirarlos y los despreciaba como si fueran detractores de la ley o escandalosos exhibicionistas.

Poseído por un fuego interno e ilógico rasgó la carta por la mitad. Cuando vio lo que había hecho lejos de angustiarse continuó rompiendo hasta que no quedo frase unida. Con una perversa satisfacción quemó los pedacitos en la estufa y tiró las cenizas por el fregadero.

El imbécil de Weasley podría escribir otras mil cartas, nadie iba a echar en falta la que acababa deshechar.

Esa tarde no quiso hablar con Granger, la distancia que ella había logrado acortar se había abierto un poco de nuevo, como una herida entre ellos.

* * *

_La distancia más insalvable es el tiempo precisamente ¿A cuantos años de distancia estás de mí? ¿Cuántas horas infranqueables se yerguen entre tu recuerdo y mi presente? Nuestro lazo está deshecho, estoy sustraído de ti esta vez de modo irremediable, como un trozo tuyo que te anhela. _

_Eso soy, un pedazo tuyo, un fragmento de tu mirada verde y perpetua._

_Sin ti, no hay contexto que me determine. _

_Tendría que erradicarte de mi memoria para poder vivir, pero entiendes que no puedo hacer eso, que no quiero hacerlo, prefiero morir tendido en tu ausencia inacabable._

_No voy a soltarte, me quedaré ciego si lo hago, estaré perdido._

_Tú eres la medida de todas las cosas. _

* * *

Snape miraba hacia la ventana de la sala, por la cortina apenas alcanzaba a distinguirse la luz plomiza del atardecer invernal. Granger se acercó, con un libro en la mano, ya había logrado en una ocasión acercarsele por medio de la lectura y planeaba hacerlo por segunda vez. Pero la mirada de absoluto resentimiento que el hombre tenía la hizo titubear.

-Buenas noches profesor ¿le gustaría leer un poco conmigo?

-No.

-El otro día pareció pasarla bien.

-Lárgate.- Continuó con la vista fija en la ventana.

Los ojos de Granger se extraviaron, mirando de un lado a otro, sin terminar de decidir si debía marcharse o intentar de nuevo.

-¿Cómo han estado sus cicatrices? Y la mordida ¿Ya está cerrada? No me ha dejado verla.- Hizo varias preguntas mientras se iba acercando, hasta quedar de pie junto al sofá. Puso el libro en una mesita. Nadie respondia a sus diálogos.

-¿Profesor Snape?

-¿Qué no entiendes que quiero que te vayas?

-No vine a molestarlo, sólo quise hacerle algo de compañía, incluso yo, ya casi no soporto este encierro, no hablar con nadie…

Los ojos negros se entrecerraron con odio, la boca de Snape se curvó de fea manera.

-Yo no estoy aquí para entretenerte.

-Lo sé.

Hermione lo estudió con atención, podía presentir que algo no estaba bien, el pocionista iradiaba una atmósfera tensa y hostil que ella no había percibido en él desde tiempo atrás y no entendía la razón por la cual había resurgido.

De pronto el hombre giró la cabeza, apuntando sus ojos hacia ella. Hermione retrocedió inconscientemente, como si alguien hubiera hecho el amago de golpearla.

_No me gusta que me vea así Granger, no soy un especímen para ser analizado y menos por una idiota como usted, lárguese_

-¿Por qué está enojado conmigo? Ni siquiera sé cómo lo ofendí.

-Lar…go.

Hermione tomó su libro de la mesita, su ceño se había fruncido, quiso dedicar una mirada de indignación a Snape, pero él estaba viendo de nuevo hacia la ventana.

-No debería tratar así a las personas.

Un gruñido salió del bulto agazapado en el sofá.

Granger estuvo de pie junto a él un poco más, dándole vueltas a todo, sin saber qué decir, ni cómo actuar. Aún más allá de lo ofendida que se sentía, continuaba la preocupación por el hombre. Se preguntaba con una curiosidad implacable ¿qué era lo que había perdido Snape y por qué Harry lo ocultaba?

**Hola! Espero que les guste, fue lo único que pude exprimirle a mi cerebro esta semana, pleas dejen review, son el corazón y motor de este fic.**

**El nombre de este capítulo estuvo basado en una imagen de deviantart de Snape titulada man of shadows, no recuerdo el nombre del artista, pero está muy bonita, XD.**

**Muchas Gracias por dejar reviews : Melyz de snape, Mariet, Alexza Snape, Diosa Luna, Voramar, Ayra 20.**


	16. Chapter 16

**16.- Lluvia de palabras**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos ellos y su contexto son propiedad de J K Rowling. Únicamente la trama de éste fic en específico es de mi invención y no aspiro a conseguir ningún lucro por ello (no tengo tanta suerte XD, Además JK me mandaría a fresco bote)**

¿Con qué podían llenar la vaciedad de los días?

Hermione lo buscaba en medio de la casa afónica, en las habitaciones de penumbra y se sentaba a su lado y lo rozaba con miradas curiosas y prudentes.

Snape guardaba silencio, caminaba despacio y se asomaba por las ventanas, siempre parecía estar esperamdo que alguien llegara de pronto y Granger se acercaba al misterio de aquello que el hombre había perdido y se preguntaba si al mirar hacia afuera pensaba en eso, si recordaba su pérdida, fuera lo que fuera.

Sin duda algo le había sido arrebatado. Snape no sonreía, ni parecía en paz, ni parecía completo, eso ella siempre lo había notado, desde niña. Alguien que es feliz no busca hacer daño y Snape siempre lastimó a quien pudo. A Neville a Harry, a ella.

Sin embargo al imaginarse su soledad, empezaba a perdonarlo.

Él no hablaba, rumiaba sus momentos secretos, agazapado en el sillón, con la mueca agria. Pensando.

¿Toda su vida había estado así?

Hermione reconstruía con sus pocas visiones de él, sus años sólo en las mazmorras, rodeado de calderos y frascos y tenebrosas criaturas disecadas. Podía mirarlo sentado tras el escritorio escribiendo notas groseras en los ensayos de los Gryffindors, recargado en los muros de piedra fría, siempre en silencio, siempre a solas.

Pensar en ello la abrumaba ¿En qué se tornaba alguien que había vivido tantos años sin compañía? En un bestia, en un exhiliado, en un ermitaño.

Y comprendía lentamente que el odio que Snape arrojaba a los demás, había tenido mucho tiempo fértil para fermentarse, para hacerse más venenoso.

* * *

Snape se acercó a la correspondencia que Granger había dejado en la mesa. La confiada Gryffindor abandonaba las cartas que había escrito sobre un mueble junto a la ventana, para que Orestes entrara y las tomara con su pico, también solía dejar un botecito con agua y otro con comida para la lechuza. Ella estaba segura de que él no tocaría sus cartas. Error grave, el dar por sentada la fidelidad de un Slytherin. Snape sonrió con ironía para sí mismo, no era el culpable después de todo, si no ella por darle la oportunidad de infiltrarse en sus notas privadas.

Llevaba varios días leyendo los escritos que se enviaban los Gryffindors y sin embargo la carta que le había mandado Minerva seguía sin abrir. En alguno de los mensajes que había leído Potter instruía a Granger de convencerlo de que mirara la carta y respondiera a McGonagall, por supuesto Granger lo había intentado, pero estando sobre aviso Snape no cedió siquiera un poco. Él no iba a aliviar la conciencia de la vieja bruja.

La joven greñuda había escrito cartas para Potter, Ronald y Ginebra Weasley. Snape sólo leyó la dirigida a su némesis, al menos él tenía temas de mediano interés que intercambiar a diferencia de los dos niños Weasley.

La muchacha Granger estaba arriba en su habitación, en los últimos días apenas salía de allí, parecía estar trabajando en algo, a veces miraba através de la puerta entreabierta y la encontraba sentada leyendo con profunda atención y tomando notas apresuradas.

Ella siempre estaba instruyendose sobre algo.

Desdobló la carta con cuidado de no evidenciar que había sido leída por un ajeno.

_Querido Harry_

_Leí tu última carta, intenté convencerlo, pero ya lo conoces. Pobre profesora McGonagall, no me imagino cómo debe estarse sintiendo, no debería preocuparse más, ella no tiene la culpa y el profesor estará bien de ahora en adelante._

El pocionista frunció el ceño, como siempre Granger la sabia mediadora dando con la solución perfecta para todos. Con un gruñido reinició su lectura en algún sitio de la página.

…_sólo vemos una pequeña parte de lo que son, sólo un instante de la verdadera longitud de sus vidas ¿has pensado en eso Harry? Nosotros nos encontrabamos con él sólo durante sus clases, apenas unos minutos en los pasillos o en el gran comedor. Pienso en todo lo otro que no vimos y que él vivió. No puedo olvidar sus gritos. A veces creo escucharlos y me levanto a ver si está bien. ¿Cómo puedo explicarte la soledad que siento cuando lo veo dormitar en el sillón? Me reprocho a mí misma por haber sido tan ciega, quizás éramos muy jovenes para darnos cuenta de lo que pasaba a nuestro alrededor realmente._

Se detuvo unos momentos, contrariado. La idea de Granger mirándolo desde el umbral mientras dormía le daba escalofríos. No lo hubiera imaginado. Se dijo a sí mismo que la costumbre de leer las cartas de otros era bastante provechosa y útil.

…_no habla conmigo sobre nada, le he contado todo lo que recuerdo sobre mí, he tratado de romper la barrera que hay y que siento metida en medio de nosotros, pero no puedo Harry. No puedo llegar a él y no puedo ayudarlo. No me cree, no confía en mí y lo entiendo. ¿Quién soy para él después de todo? Tú al menos significas algo ¿pero yo? Solamente soy una alumna molesta y entrometida a la que tiene que tolerar. Durante todos nuestros años en Hogwarts pocas veces cruzamos palabras, pocas veces me miró. Nuestras mayores interacciones han consistido en que yo levante la mano y él me haga callar._

…_Quiero ayudarlo, quiero salvarlo Harry, ni siquiera estoy segura de porqué, de pronto siento que tengo qué hacerlo, no hay nadie más para él fuera de nosotros, el abandono en el que ha vivido es tan grande, que me duele el sólo vislumbrarlo, me asusta el pensar en que hay quien tiene qué vivir así. ¿Qué va a pasar con él? Cuando pienso en su vida, en lo que su vida pudo ser, en que todos le dimos la espalda…¿Entiendes lo que intento decir? Quiero ayudarlo Harry, quiero que tome la mano que le ofrezco, quiero que me hable, que me mire como si fuéramos iguales. _

_Estamos tan solos aquí que yo misma a veces añoro su compañía, pero se niega. Te extraño a ti y a Ron y a mis padres. Harry te extraño tanto, escríbeme, necesito tu voz en mi mente, necesito reconocerte tras las líneas que leo._

_Tu mejor amiga, siempre. _

_Hermione J. Granger_

A Snape le costó trabajo decidirse a dejar ir aquella carta entre las patas de Orestes.

* * *

Granger lo esperaba en la mesa de la cocina, con una taza de café delante de sus manos. Debía admitir que ella, a quien ni siquiera podía considerar una amiga, era la única persona que le quedaba.

-Buenas noches profesor, ¿Cómo está?

Snape la miró hacia abajo sin contestar. Se sentó frente a ella y comenzó a comer. Sólo el ruido de los platos se percibía en la casa.

La luz amarillenta del foco le daba a la habitación un cariz deprimente. Hermione apenas podía evitar comprimirse bajo el silencio.

Notó con incomodidad y extrañeza que Snape la observó furtivamente en varias ocasiones. Sus pupilas se quedaban tan estáticas que era muy difícil no advertirlo, su mirada tenía peso, el peso de un par de piedras.

Apenas intercambiaron algunas palabras durante la cena, cuando terminaron de comer el oclumante volvió a marcharse sin decir nada.

Al menos su mirada lo había acercado unos instantes, al menos no se perdía del todo para ella.

* * *

_Lo miré de soslayo y me miró y nos miramos._

_Nos miramos, conocí enteramente su nariz descomunal, la curva peligrosa y atrevida en que se tuerce. ¿Te has fijado Harry, en que su labio superior es más oscuro que el inferior? Perdóname, sé que no te interesa, en realidad a mi tampoco me importaría si no fuera su cara el único rostro humano que he visto en semanas._

_Parece menos huraño últimamente, quizás leyó la carta de la profesora y eso lo ha apaciguado un poco. No me habla mucho aún, pero no me ignora, me sigue con los ojos hasta que salgo de la habitación. _

_Creo que hay esperanza de borrar nuestras marcas, he estado practicando con alguna fruta a la que le hago cortes con magia oscura y luego intento cerrarlos, no le he conseguido del todo, pero logro que la abertura disminuya de tamaño,quizás es sólo cuestión de tiempo. Con suerte nadie verá eso en su frente y tú y yo no tendremos más cicatricez._

* * *

Era poco el contacto con Granger, ella estaba recluida con sus libros, no lo perseguía ya para hablarle de gatos u de higiene bucal, no insistía más con que le diera clases de oclumancia (nunca pondría un arma así en los ojos de Granger, ya resultaban incómodos aún sin lograr atravesarlo).

Él esperaba en la salita gran parte del día, esperaba la noche, dormía y despertaba para seguir esperando. En vano, por que sabía que no existía algo afuera con lo que pudiera encontrarse. A él ya lo habían arrebatado del mundo. Por eso leía las cartas de Granger, para asistir como mero expectador a los sucesos de una vida, de una vida verdadera no como la suya.

Las cartas de la muchacha ebullían en él, como pociones calientes y amargas, aguardaba, sintiendo el silencio palpitarle en las sienes, a que ella lo nombrara, a que su mano amable hubiera bordado su nombre en algún sitio de la página.

Existía por que ella lo nombraba. Un sobresalto extraño se apoderaba de su cuerpo cuando llegaba a esa parte del escrito.

_El profesor Snape comió todo su plato hoy y se le nota más animado_

Luego se preguntaba por qué ella se fijaba en esos detalles en los que él ni siquiera había puesto atención.

Cada día premeditadamente cometía el crimen de tomar las cartas y leerlas, pero eran las de ella las que mas le importaba devorar, con el tiempo había dejado de leer las de Potter y despreciaba las de Weasley dejándolas a un lado, con asco al imaginarse sus palabrería de insípido romanticismo.

Las leía como si necesitara que Granger le relatara de nuevo el itinerario idéntico de sus días juntos. La joven castaña se gastaba sus horas con esos manuales y él que antes había desdeñado sus conversaciones iba a buscarlas, a robárselas del buró de madera, de entre las patas de Orestes, como si se tratara de un vagabundo limosneando migajas.

Al mirarla pasar a su lado, o divisarla andando en la habitación contigua una añoranza molesta de separar los labios lo carcomía. Pero nunca cedió. Entonces Granger distraídamente lo tocaba con sus ojos de cómplice y sonreía con miedo. El aire colapsaba en su garganta y ella permanecía un poco más, como una visión del pasado y se borraba después sin que el hubiera dejado salir algún sonido.

La buscaba en las cartas entonces, en donde no era necesario decir ni arriesgar nada, si no tomar las palabras de Granger y apropiárselas y cubrirse y llenarse con ellas.

Sólo retazos de líneas para parchar su soledad, sólo Granger.

La vida le resultaba a veces casi intolerable, pensaba en Lily y descendía un nivel más en la escala del dolor.

**Bueno chicas, otra semana más de carencia de inspiración, disculpen, trataré de actualizar a mediados de la semana para no dejarlas tan en ayunas. Creo que se va a acercando el sevmione, pero tengo que irme con cuidado.**

**Gracias por comentar a Ayra20, Kaksa Snape, Alexza Snape, Mariet, Voramar y Pandora000.**

**Dejen review por favor, son el corazón y el motor (que ha estado un poco flojo estas semanas) de esta historia.**


	17. Chapter 17

**17.- Camino de verbos**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de JK Rowling, solo la trama de este fic en específico es mía.**

A través de las cartas se iba dibujando en su mente, aclarándose como la imagen de un mapa, tomando forma, asentándose en una figura ní veía ya en su totalidad, como quien miraría una tierra desconocida desde lo alto.

Ya veía a Hermione Granger.

Por sus escritos sabía lo que pensaba, lo que decía a sus amigos íntimos con quienes hablaba como hablaría consigo misma. No escondía nada a Potter, la confianza que había dejado en él parecía albergar su ser completo.

Hermione Granger había aprendido a desatarse las máscaras. Algo que él jamás pudo hacer.

Granger era verídica en todo. No había razón para sus miradas escrutadoras en ella, no había pretexto para su desconfianza, ni para sus juegos mentales. No tenía sentido seguir buscando una posible conspiración en sus cartas, sabía que no hallaría tal cosa. Aún así no estaba dispuesto a dejar de leerlas.

Porque lo dejaban verla, a ella. Casi como si se desplegara en el pergamino la película de su corta vida. Sabía el nombre del barrio en el que había crecido, sabía las formas en las que hablaba a Potter, sabía que pasaba horas en su habitación intentando encontrar el contrahechizo que limpiara sus marcas. La aprehensión que había en él aumentaba con los días y los verbos y las posdatas cariñosas.

_Deseando verte pronto_

¿Qué había hecho él con su posibilidad de vida?

_Tu amiga, siempre_

¿Cómo se las había arreglado para arruinar todo de manera tan contundente?

_Pensando en ti y en Ron_

_¿Y quién pensaba en él ya?_

_Querido Harry…_

Siempre Potter, siempre Potter en su lugar. Aparecido para apartarlo de Lily, para morir con ella y para renacer de nuevo en la forma de un jovencito, con los ojos que antes lo amparaban, como burlándose. Ahora tenía en el rostro lo que él más había deseado. Cuantas veces había querido arrancarle esos malditos ojos, que no deberían haber sido suyos. La mirada verde inderrocable en los ojos de su enemigo, como una arma más en su contra, como la proclamación de victoria definitiva.

Odiaba a Potter.

_Querido Harry…_

Ella no debería quererlo, ¿por qué sólo a él? ¿Por qué siempre él?

* * *

_En el umbral, una luz amarilla te dibujaba unas alas, tú no te dabas cuenta. Aguda para algunas cosas ciega para otras. ¿Soy yo uno de los rincones oscuros que no ves? sabia Granger, santa Granger, a dónde no puedes llegar ni con todos tus libros ni tu colección de monólogos._

El profesor estaba sentado en el sillón como casi siempre, fue extraño que estuviera siguiéndome desde el principio y no intentara ignorarme. Sonreí, sin pretenderlo, estaba felíz y casi no podía disimular eso. Tenía algo bueno que decirle y que darle. Por fin tenía algo bueno para él, algo qué ofrecer.

_Y sonreíste ¿qué cosa pudo causar esa respuesta de tu parte? Yo no te sonreí, nunca lo hago, ni siquiera aunque debiera, ni siquiera para detener la incomodidad y la tensión que nos rodea cuando estamos cerca._

_No había razón para tu sonrisa, yo no quiero verte sonreírme, en el fondo no es a mí a quien le das tu gesto. Nunca llegarás Granger, tu boca estirada no es suficiente. Mírame, mira la clase de hombre que soy ¿Crees que eso basta?_

Él giró la cabeza hacia otro lado, altanero, como en mis recuerdos de niña. Pero ya no tengo el mismo temor, si bien me desconcierta a veces y me angustia pensar demasiado en él.

Caminé hasta llegar a su lado derecho, tenía la cara alzada con petulancia y me enfocó apenas, con el mismo desdén con el que te miraba a ti. Me recordó tantas cosas.

Lo llamé y sonreí de nuevo, no era mi intención, sé que no le agrado y que no importa que trate de parecer amistosa. Pero en verdad, tenía algo valioso para él Harry, para ti también. No tenemos que caminar con los estigmas que otros nos dieron.

Le pedí que se quitara le venda de la frente, su expresión era burlona y escéptica, así que se lo pedí de nuevo, yo no estaba jugando. Se la quitó con desconfianza y me miró siempre con ese fulgor rencoroso y ese menosprecio.

Pero no importaba Harry, yo iba a borrar lo que ellos le hicieron. Le puse la varita en medio de los ojos y alzó la ceja y de su garganta salió arrastrándose una risa sardónica, que me puso nerviosa. Pero observé los cortes en su cara únicamente y me olvidé de él y de el hecho de que si fallaba me insultaría.

Las aberturas de su piel se apretaron, se fueron reuniendo, borde con borde.

_Tú no eres un mentiroso._

Mi mano temblaba mucho, mi varita erraba en la mira de sus pupilas, nunca había practicado un hechizo así, el brazo se me puso rígido,lo sentí entibiarse como si hubiera estado haciendo deportes, no podía doblar los dedos, estaban paralizados en su posición.

_No importa mi sangre, ella no conoce a mis padres, ella no sabía que ser su hija no me ensucia, ella no tenía derecho a marcarme._

¡Las líneas desaparecieron Harry! quedó un rastro rojizo de ellas, pero ya no podía leerse nada.

Lo conseguí. En el futuro Harry, ya nadie podrá herir a otro de esta forma, tatuándole una sentencia.

El profesor, nunca debería haber caído en manos de ellos. Al menos ahora no tendrá que recordarlo cuando se mire. Quizás Harry, con el tiempo también tu puedas olvidar, quizás con este mismo hechizo se pueda borrar el rayo de tu frente ¿Te gustaría Harry?

¿Te gustaría empezar de nuevo?

* * *

_Te escuché acercarte, estabas allí, aunque no te viera. Olias... ¿A qué olías exactamente? Vainilla, casi enteramente a eso. Nada creativo de tu parte debo decir. _

_Insististe en sonreír, pero sé que no a mí si no a alguna ocurrencia de tu mente. De pronto me sentí rabioso. Hiciste que me quitara la venda, ibas a jugar de nuevo al laboratorio conmigo. No me gusta eso Granger, por tu propio bien es mejor que lo entiendas pronto._

_Tu varita me apuntó al igual que tantas otras a lo largo de mi vida. Recuerdo que en esas situaciones alzaba la vista y me encontraba con la cara del señor oscuro u con la de algún otro mortífago, jamás, jamás con un semblante como el tuyo._

_Todo ha cambiado y parece que esta vez ya no podré adaptarme, ya no tengo lo necesario. Ya no tengo una razón._

"_No importa en lo que me convierta ni lo que tenga que dar a cambio conseguiré el objetivo", me decía. Pero ahora eso ya no tiene coherencia. Mi mundo, el mundo que me importaba está concluido._

_¿Cómo vas a alcanzarme? ¿Cómo vas a cruzar el vacio? Te reto a que lo hagas._

_Temblaste, te escuche tomar aire como si te ahogaras. Sentí que mi piel se estiraba, parecía que fuera a rasgarse como una tela frágil, apreté los puños hasta clavarme las uñas, te ví, esa expresión en particular es la que más reconozco en ti, esa confirmación de tu inteligencia y de tu talento, pareces sorprendida de estar en lo cierto, pero no demasiado, en el fondo siempre esperas acertar. Siempre lo haces tarde o temprano. No necesito verme para saber que ya no hay palabras en mi cara. Tú me lo dices con tus ojos enormes y relucientes, con tu pecho lleno de aire, inflado por una emoción que acallas y una risa naciente._

_Tu festejo pequeño y encubierto no me extraña, te encanta probar a quien puedes que eres la sabia de Gryffindor. No me equivoqué al apodarte como lo hice._

_Pero lo que pasó después…a eso no, no debiste atreverte._

_Tu mano acarició mi frente, casi salté del sillón y tus dedos se apartaron, tu mirada fue inexplicable, pareció abarcar la habitación entera y pasar através de mí. ¿Qué pensaste Granger? Fue tan fugaz que la oclumancia resultó lenta._

_En ocasiones apenas consigo tolerarte. A ti y a tu peculiar forma de osadía,que paradójicamente resulta casi recatada._

_Me alejaste tu mano, me mirabas. Odio que me mires así, no soporto que nadie me mire así. Torcí la boca pero tú te hiciste con la palabra antes que yo, como es tu costumbre._

-Limpio, ahora puede empezar otra vez.

_Tú ves mi vaciedad como una página en blanco, no como el hoyo que es para mí. Tú llenas mis horas inútiles con la tinta de tus cartas, de tus anécdotas y tus afectos._

_Pero te equivocas ¿Cómo puede ser esta frontera el inicio y no el fin? No puede ser, no quiero que lo sea. No quiero que atravieses, no quiero que llegues, pero avanzas certera en el aire, sobre el abismo. Ya ni siquiera siento deseos de detenerte. No rompas el vacio Granger, no remuevas en la ciénaga._

_-_Que pase buenas noches profesor Snape.

_Siempre acabas acertando._

* * *

Ya no era suficiente con las cartas de Granger que leía a escondidas. Esa mañana tomó del buró los escritos que habían llegado para ella y los leyó uno a uno, el de Weasley se llevó el mérito de hacerle rechinar los dientes.

Hablaba de citas en el callejón Diagon y encuentros en la madriguera, de chimeneas y panes dulces. La carta ardió con una cerilla, y se fue hecha cenizas por el fregadero. A su vez el escrito de Hermione nunca llegó a conocer las manos abiertas de Ronald Weasley, no llegó siquiera a las garras de Orestes.

Snape había tomado la resolución de permanecer allí, en medio de las palabras, de detenerlas, de incendiarlas. Como un hueco de silencio.

No habría helados en la mañana del Domingo, no habría miradas amables de trigo para Weasley, ni caminatas de pareja en otoño.

Los besos de papel se rasgarían entre sus manos.

No le importaba ser horrible, siempre lo había sido. Granger era la única culpable, Granger y su insolente amabilidad. Sus charlas condescendientes. No necesitaba su compasión, podía ser el mismo alacrán de toda la vida si se lo proponía y ella había logrado provocarlo. Si le gustaba jugar con serpientes, que aprendiera a resistir el veneno. Además Weasley era un idiota, le irritaba la idea de saberlo por allí, con ella , riéndose como un niño. Si él no había podido ser feliz ¿por qué Weasley si? ¿Qué derecho tenía él de reclamar una dicha que otros no llegaban a alcanzar? ¿Qué los hacía tan superiores a él y a Potter?

Él les había salvado la vida y les haría pagar una pequeña parte.

* * *

Hermione había preparado unos panqueques para desayunar. Snape entró en la cocina y miró las bandejas y la mesa puesta debatiéndose entre la sorpresa y la indignación. Ella no había esperado un agradecimiento a cambio, el sólo hecho de ver que él ya no llevaba la frente cubierta era suficiente para satisfacerla.

-¿Y cómo ha estado profesor?

Una pregunta casual, hecha mientras se llevaba el tenedor a la boca. El hombre dudó antes de sentarse frente a ella y alcanzar un plato. Alzó la ceja como única contestación.

-Casi no le quedó ninguna marca.- Susurraba Jean,contemplando la llanura pálida de la frente, las fisuras languidecientes que antes habían sido cortes furiosamente rojos. El oclumante le daba un sorbo al café. Su mano arribó en el rostro ceñudo, casi fulminada por un temor que le nació en el trayecto hasta la piel blanca. Pero no retrocedió y pudo sentir como el oclumante se sobresaltaba al ser rozado. Sus ojos oscuros estaban levitando sobre ella, como asteroides. Apenas palpó las débiles cicatrices y retiró la mano reprendiéndose por su ocurrencia disparatada.

-Parece que está bien.

Snape tragó el bocado que tenía en el tenedor. Siguieron comiendo, sumergidos en una densa afonía. Hermione percibió con inquietud que el pocionista no había dejado de mirarla.

-¿Está todo bien profesor?

_¿Está todo bien señorita Granger?_

-Si señor.-Respondió sorprendida aún, sin saber si es que el hombre estaba probando una nueva forma de molestarla o realmente estaba iniciando una conversación civilizada. Sin embargo sus ansias de hablar tenían una oportunidad de ser saciadas y se arriesgó a comenzar un diálogo con el legeremante.

-¿Sabe? he estado leyendo sobre pociones, quizás haya escuchado acerca de el efecto catalizador que tienen las raíces de Wild Dagga en los bebedizos energizantes y quisiera saber su opinión.

Snape la miró durante unos momentos con el rostro inquietantemente inexpresivo. Pero después le respondió con su voz mental, igual que lo hubiera hecho en clase, su explicación fue larga y resolvió las dudas de Hermione completamente, ella puso en los ojos de Snape toda la atención que podía concentrar, tomando las frases desde las orbes negras y guardándolas en su memoria. De alguna forma recibir un monólogo con oclumancia resultaba mucho más efectivo y fácil de entender que siendo escuchado de manera normal. Podía presentir los caudales de información que Prince tenía en la mente, incluso de pronto parecía conocer algunos detalles que no sabía antes de su contacto cerebral. Su entusiasmo por aprender se había reavivado al vislumbrar aquél método de enseñanza, que no había experimentado antes. Así que contra toda esperanza se atrevió a repetir la pregunta.

-¿Profesor? Por favor, ¿podría darme asesorías de pociones?

El hombre guardó un silencio prudente y meditado que duró unos instantes.

_¿Ya notó que no hay calderos ni ingredientes? ¿Pretende que le enseñe usando las ollas de la cocina y los hierbajos del patio?_

_-_Oclumancia profesor Snape, ¿no podría transmitirme incluso conocimientos prácticos usándola?

El mestizo levantó la barbilla de pronto y la escrutó, con ese aire malicioso que sólo los Slytherins despedían antes de hacer un trato.

-¿Y qué ganaré yo?

Hermione pareció descolocada.

-¿Qué querría?

Prince levantó la ceja, Jean ya veía venir algún comentario sarcástico.

_¿Qué podría querer yo de tí? Olvídalo, a cambio de matar el tiempo te enseñaré, pero no me interrumpas cuando hable, si lo haces tus lecciones acabarán._

Hermione se apresuró a asentir, pareciendo una infante reprendida.

* * *

Las clases de pociones no guardaban semejanza con las horas bajo el techo de Hogwarts respirando vapores chamuscados y mal olientes. No había bullicio juvenil, ni pájaros de papel, ni tampoco estaba el constante lloriqueo de Neville Longbottom, encogido junto a su caldero quemado.

De aquellas lecciones rumorosas quedaba la escaza porción de Granger y Snape, sentados de frente, mirándose nada más, como si lucharan con los ojos. El hombre reclinado en el sillón, la joven sentada en un tapete. A veces las clases eran en la cocina y se interrumpían para que Prince tomara café.

Al terminar Granger se iba corriendo escaleras arriba para vaciar su mente cargada sobre una libreta, no fuera que algo se le olvidara. Entonces devuelto a su soledad el hombre se masajeaba el puente de la naríz y pensaba en la carta que se había robado esa mañana y en los hábitos peculiares de su alumna greñuda. En una de sus cartas Ronald Weasley la había llamado "parlanchina" de modo encubiertamente cariñoso y no dejaba de pensar en eso. ¿Alguna vez había hablado a Lily con una partícula de amor? Muy probablemente no.

* * *

Snape ya no se empeñaba en calcular la hora exacta en la que debía bajar a desayunar si no quería encontrarse a la Gryffindor. Se topaban ya sin que ninguno intentara esquivar la presencia ajena del otro. Ella le servía el café, en ocasiones levantaba el plato vacio cercano a la mano del pocionista y sonreía levemente. Granger no conocía la dimensión de sus acciones, después de todo el rostro de Snape no era fácil de leer, ella no veía el reflejo que provocaba en la pupilas opacas.

Con el paso de las voces mentales, con su avance como de humos y ecos el conocimiento de Granger se multiplicaba y Snape se parecía cada vez más a un ser humano. En algunas extraordinarias ocasiones la había saludado con algo cercano a la cordialidad.

Hermione veía esos ojos aún através del velo de los sueños. Como dos luces encendidas, pupilas redondas y fijas, lunas, planetas, plagadas de un negro espacial, de infinidad vacia. El hombre de su pasado, el maestro abruto y violento, iba mutando en algo distinto.

Un día le confesó que ellos habían llegado a robar algunos ingredientes de sus estantes, el mestizo sonrió socarrón, él ya lo sabía sin lugar a dudas. Le dijo también, con algo de vergüenza, que ella había incendiado su capa durante el torneo de quidditch, él no respondió, se le quedó mirando únicamente, inquietantemente, hondamente.

Hermione hubiera querido tener el poder de adivinar qué palabras naufragaban en cada ocasión en la que él callaba.

* * *

_¿Podemos llegar a ser amigos a pesar de todo? ¿A pesar de nosotros mismos?_

_No tengo miedo de exponerme esta vez, incluso si él termina siendo malo conmigo ¿no crees que vale la pena? Sé que tú lo harías Harry y yo deseo llegar a eso, por él y por ti. _

_Sé que el profesor Snape es peligroso, sé que no he estado antes cerca de alguien como él. Pero hay algo, que conoces mejor que nadie, que ha hecho que Dumbledore y tú mi mejor amigo quieran preservar su vida. Así que debe haber una parte de él que merezca la pena ¿Puede empezar de nuevo como todos nosotros? Puede ser alguien diferente esta vez, si él quiere, si tiene la fuerza para recuperarse y yo creo Harry que en el fondo de sí, Snape reboza precisamente eso, fuerza._

_Podemos ser amigos, nos gustan las pociones, nos molesta la mediocridad, somos tercos (lo admito). Ron y yo no teníamos ni la mitad de coincidencias y míranos ahora. En el pasado no hubiera creído que intentaría algo como esto, yo pensaba que Snape no tenía remedio, que con él todo llegaría al inevitable desastre (me refiero a gritos y peleas iracundas)espero haberme equivocado._

El mestizo dobló la carta con cuidado y la metió en el sobre sin dejar signos del paso de sus dedos sobre ella.

Hola, como prometí aqui está la otra parte, a mitad de semana. No pude contestar los reviews, pero si los leí y los contestaré a la próxima, saludos.

Por favor comenten, sus palabras son mi motor.


	18. Chapter 18

**18.- La rosa flotante**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos ellos y su contexto son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Brothers. Este fic está hecho sin ningún ánimo lucrativo.**

-¿Por qué profesor?

-¿Por qué qué señorita Granger?

La castaña le pasaba los ojos suavemente por sobre el rostro.

-¿Por qué ayudó a Harry? ¿Por qué traicionó a Voldemort? ¿No hubiera sido mejor para usted quedarse de su lado?

-¿Te lo parece?

La muchacha dejó su té en la mesa y remontó la vista hacia la tarde plomiza.

-Espía doble es una posición de total desventaja.

El hombre había fruncido la línea de sus labios levemente. La observaba de soslayo, con la barbilla medio levantada, parecía interesado por la pregunta.

-Si tuvieras qué especular ¿Qué dirías?

Hermione sabía que aquella situación tenía sólo dos bifurcaciones posibles: conocer los motivos del mestizo u acabar empapada de improperios.

-Harry mencionó alguna vez que su padre lo había salvado ¿quizás lo hizo para saldar deudas?

El ceño del pocionista se frunció como un mal augurio.

-Yo no debo nada al imbécil de James Potter, por supuesto que el glorioso niño sobreviviente no te contó la historia completa.

Hermione esquivó la mirada perforadora refugiándose en su taza de té.

-¿Alguna otra idea brillante sabelotodo?

La joven casi se ahogó con el líquido dulzón mientras se encogía de hombros. Después sus ojos arribaron en el hombre estudiosos y atentos, pero no parecía ser capaz de encontrar lo que buscaba.

-No lo entiendo profesor Snape, me falta una pieza.

Para su irremediable desconcierto y escalofrío Snape sonrió una de sus sonrisas irónicas y siniestras. Presentía que el traidor estaba colocándola en medio de un juego del que ella no quería ser partícipe.

-Exacto, te falta y así seguirá siendo. ¿No puedes hallarla por ti misma? Me descepcionas Granger.

La muchacha se puso de pie, recogiendo los platos sucios. Sabía que lo mejor era ignorar comentarios malintencionados, pero Snape tenía algo de desafiante y provocativo. Ella no conseguía salir ilesa de sus torrentes de sarcasmo y burlas.

-Harry dice que usted perdió algo, creo que Voldemort se lo quitó. Creo que fuertemente relacionado precisamente con Harry, quizás les arrebato lo mismo y de alguna manera usted…

No lo había observado, pero al poner los trastos en el fregadero y girarse hacia él, la voz se le adhirió a la garganta. Snape no la había mirado nunca así, como si viera a otra, más bien cómo si la viera a ella por primera vez, de verdad. Cómo si le quitara velos u capas. Sabía que lo había tocado, que había penetrado una parte lejana de él. Las aletas de la nariz del mago se dilataban con furia.

-¿Qué pasa Granger, se le enredó la lengua? ¿Su poderío mental la desamparó? Creí que iba a explicarme mi propia vida.

-Yo no, yo sólo…

-Saque conclusiones sobre sus propios asuntos.

-Pero usted…

La sombría figura alta se incorporó repentinamente. Hermione caminó unos pasos hacia atrás cuando el hombre se deslizó amenazante hasta quedar frente a ella.

-Tú no sabes nada.

Luego la sombra cernida sobre su cabeza se desvaneció al marcharse el pocionista.

* * *

Granger había estado intolerablemente cerca. Tanto que el nombre de Lily palpitaba en su sien al oírla hablar, si dejaba correr más el hilo, ella terminaría topándose con la verdad, con la fácil y perfecta pieza final de su rompecabezas.

Tan peligrosamente cerca, tan tentadoramente cerca. ¿Qué pensaría Granger de él si supiera la verdad?

¿Qué pensaría si la dejara ver y sentir las noches de interrogatorios, de lodo, de temblores y miedo? Todo por Lily que al fin nunca le daría lo que había estado buscando. ¿Qué haría Granger?

Se quedó dormido en el sofá, después de mucho cavilar.

Granger lo esperaba en las profundidades de su mente. Allí se arrodilló, ingrávida y absoluta. Le besó las manos, le tocó el cabello, ese mismo que todos acusaban de grasiento. A él, al horrible niño raro de los Snape, a la víbora enclenque de los Slytherin, al envilecido soplón que repugnó a Dumbledore.

Tenía ganas de reírse de todos, del montón de rostros altaneros que recordaba. La valiosa Granger le humedecía las manos con sus besos, Potter y los demás podían retorcerse, él se dejaba acariciar, se regodeaba en ello. La valiosa, la inestimable bruja de los Gryffindor…

Abrió los ojos anonadado de su bajeza. Soñar con una jovencilla, con ella en especial, era disparatado y abominable. Lo peor de ello era que tenía el pecho en llamas, que en el dorso de las manos casi lograba sentir el roze enervante y placentero de los besos ficticios y que hubiera deseado poder volver a dormir.

* * *

_Las cosas cambian Harry. Antes interrumpía a Snape por un impulso incontrolable. Justo despiés de haber hablado me arrepentía de haberlo hecho, por que sabía lo que venía, por que sabía de sus sarcasmos y sus humillaciones. Con los años dejé de temerle poco a poco pero ahora realmente ya no queda casi ningúno de mis miedos, me acostumbro a Snape, a sus lecturas prolongadas tan similares a las mías, a su gusto por el café amargo y caliente, a su compañía, que me resulta más cotidiana con el tiempo. Snape podrá gritar y enfurecerse ¿Y luego qué Harry? Luego nada. Cuando pienso en eso recuerdo a Dumbledore, el tono despreocupado con el que le hablaba y que Snape ya había terminado aceptando con una familiaridad que no tiene con ninguno de nosotros. Yo no soy Dumbledore es cierto, pero quizás sea posible llegar a un punto calmado, cordial, en nuestras pláticas. _

_Al menos quiero intentarlo. _

* * *

Hermione contó al pocionista gran parte de la aventura del primer año que cursaron en Hogwarts. Le dijo incluso lo que había pensado la primera vez que lo vio. Snape repetiría hasta el cansancio esas palabras en su mente.

_Me pareció tan alto y su voz era la más grave que había escuchado. Pensé que era un profesor muy inteligente, moría por que viera lo lista que podía ser. Pero usted nunca reconoció nada bueno en mí ¿Ni lo hará verdad?_

Le había preguntado la muchacha con una tenue sonrisa de resignación.

_Hay cosas que nunca cambian_

Pero Snape quería más, quería más halagos, más charla unilateral, más de ella y su voz sin acompañamiento.

A veces en sus crepúsculos mentales, en su sombrío pensamiento deseaba decirle todo, y memorizar cada segundo metamórfico en su expresión, en la abertura lacrimosa de sus ojos, en sus labios temblorosos, en su voz endeble.

_Profesor Snape ¿usted hizo todo eso? ¿Cómo pudo?_

Enseñorearse de su respeto y su admiración completos, sólo dirigidos a él. La amabilidad de Granger era verdadera y llevaba una intención fraternal. Pero no era suficiente, lo dejaba aún más sediento y rabioso, lo orillaba a beber borbotones de frustración.

En ocasiones al leer las cartas escritas por la mano de Granger hacia el anaranjado de los Weasley lo invadían las ganas de estrangular al muchacho.

* * *

Hermione subió las escaleras para escribir, en el acogimiento de su habitación, cada uno de los consejos de pociones que había aprendido esa tarde. Entornó la cabeza durante un instante mientras uno de sus pies se encontraba con el siguiente escalón.

Desde abajo Snape la miraba, sus ojos de braza iniciaban un fuego sobre ella, se hundían, la rasgaban de una forma antes inédita. Sus brazos temblaron imperceptiblemente y sin pensar siguió escaleras arriba huyendo impulsivamente. No sabía qué significaba aquello, pero de pronto pensar en el hecho de que estaba sola con ese hombre le resultaba ya inquietante. Había algo en el mestizo que antes no había existído, algo como una revelación en sus pupilas, un destello, un relampagueo vagabundo y fugaz.

Presentía con temor que algo había transmutado entre ellos, que el aire se había llenado de una sustancia desconocida y densa. Y era a causa de Snape. Él era el vórtice del que salían esos extraños humos.

* * *

_Severus, querido Severus, incluso si no puedes creer en mí (y no te culpo) tengo qué pedirte que me perdones. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, no sabía quién estaba detrás de tu cara impenetrable, no supe a quién ataqué hasta ahora y te pido, te ruego por favor que me mires, que me mires en tu mente y me digas si realmente crees que yo te hubiera dañado aún sabiendo la verdad. No lo hubiera hecho. Yo alcé mi varita contra el hombre que nos vendió y que asesinó a Dumbledore, no contra mi alumno encubierto. No contra ti, si no contra lo que pretendías (muy convincentemente) ser. No puedo expresarte la profundidad de mi arrepentimiento y de mis remordimientos insomnes. Sólo espero con toda la agonía de la que soy capaz que puedas escucharme. Sabes que no soy mujer de muchas palabras, lo único que sale de mí para ti a cada momento es:_

_Perdóname, por favor perdóname, lo siento tanto. Si pudiera cambiar lo que has vivido, lo que yo te he dicho, si pudiera quemar mis propias frases y mis insultos, lo haría gustosamente. Pero no puedo, ni siquiera debo. _

_Perdóname por no confiar en ti, por aceptar que eras mi enemigo, perdóname por no ser capaz de reconocer al verdadero hombre que escondes. _

_Lamento lo que he dicho y hecho. Querido Severus, perdóname por favor._

_Alguna vez tu maestra, orgullosa de haberlo sido y avergonzada de haberte fallado. _

_Minerva McGonagall_

* * *

_Déjeme ir por el muchacho_

Hermione abrió los ojos, en sus sueños Snape pedía al señor de las serpientes que le permitiera ir por Harry. Recordó claramente el grito limpio y atroz que escuchó. En su cerebro la imagen del cuerpo oscuro precipitado hacia la muerte se repetía una vez tras otra.

Al verlo yacer sobre su propia sangre, al creer que había muerto ella no sintió ninguna clase de pena. Estaba aliviada de saber que él no existía más, que no estaría para volver a tenderles una trampa. Estaba incluso un poco satisfecha, haberlo oído rogando por una oportunidad para ir tras Harry había terminado de destruir cualquier clase de piedad que aún conservara para él.

Severus Snape estaba extinto y si bien no lo celebraba si podía considerarlo un hecho afortunado y aceptable.

Bajó las escaleras como una autómata, mirando el interior de la casa de los gritos, en lugar del pasillo pequeño en el que entraba. Snape estaba de pie junto a la mesita de noche que había en la sala, su silueta enlutada y raquitica le evocaba el pasado. Qué extraña era la vida y que piadosa en algunas ocasiones, que él estuviera allí en ése instante justo a unos metros de ella era un milagro innegable.

-¿Cómo está profesor Snape?- Le preguntó, el recuerdo del pocionista moribundo sobre el piso entumeció el aire de sus pulmones.

Y pensar que estuvieron dispuestos a abandonarlo en medio de la oscuridad y la sangre estando aún tibio su cuerpo. Y pensar que podría estar bajo la tierra en lugar de a unos cuantos pasos.

-¿Cómo está?

Tocó su hombro para sentir que vivía, que no lo habían perdido aquella noche. Tocó su hombro para calmar la culpa y apaciguarse con él.

Prince, muy despacio giró con torpeza, parecía que estuviera borracho u herido.

-¿Se siente mal?- La cara de Granger mostró preocupación.

-Tomé una poción, para eliminar las tra…traz

_Trazas de veneno de mi sistema, es normal, siempre tienen este efecto, pero es temporal e inofensivo_

-No se ve bien.

El hombre sonrió de feo modo, sin alegría.

-¿Le parece que me veo bien normalmente?

Granger se mostró descolocada por la pregunta, no prestó mucha atención y lo condujo del brazo hasta el sofá para que pudiera recostarse.

-Me refería a que se ve desmejorado.

_Cuando el veneno se haya ido, todo estará mejor_

Los ojos negros erraban al intentar enfocarla, estaban cubiertos por una película húmeda, empequeñecidos, débiles.

-Voy a traérle algo de beber, realmente no se ve bien.- Le safó los zapatos, alarmada al ver que él no se oponía o la insultaba.

-¿Eres mi madre Granger o te has propuesto convertirte en enfermera?

La cabeza del mestizo fue descendiendo hasta descansar sobre un cojín, el cuerpo del hombre pareció ablandarse sobre el mueble, se quedó lívido e inmóvil. Granger regresó corriendo con una taza de café en la mano.

-Todo estará mejor, cuando el veneno…

Murmuraba entre sorbos, con la mirada opaca.

-¿Qué tiene? ¿Qué se tomó?

-No sea ridícula, es somnolencia, es natural no arme una tragedia.

La taza se le estaba resbalando de entre los dedos, Granger tenía miedo.

-¿De dónde sacó esa poción?

-Me la envió Poppy Pomfrey, venía en el paquete de Minerva.

-¿No me está mintiendo?

Snape sonrió medio burlón, medio desfallecido. Soltó la taza definitivamente, Hermione la rescató, la puso en el suelo. Sus brazos ascendieron para encontrarse con el hombre medio caído sobre el sillón, lo sostuvo y lo devolvió a los cojines. Los ojos negros apenas estaban abiertos.

-Gran…ger.

Parecía que deliraba, Hermione le tocó la frente de árida llanura. Los ojos negros estaban atónitos, sombríamente fijos, inflamados. Apartó la mano temiendo haber hecho algo indebido.

-La fiebre significa que la poción está trabajando.

-Voy a traérle unas cobijas no es prudente que intente subir las escaleras, me quedaré aquí con usted por si me necesita.

-No me estoy muriendo santa Granger, protectora de los enfermos.

-Búrlese todo lo que quiera.

Hermione se apresuró escaleras arriba y se abasteció de cobertores y almohadas para pasar la noche. Para cuando ella regresó a la sala Snape estaba casi dormido, levantó una mano perdida al taparlo ella y meterle una almohada bajo la nuca.

Sus ojos confundidos la buscaban entre la bruma, su mano seguía alzada en medio del aire, como aguardando algo.

-¿Necesita algo profesor?

-Venga Granger, qué maldito frío hace ¿no ibas a traer una cobija?

La muchacha le extendió otra manta encima, percibiendo que no estaba del todo enterado de lo que sucedía. Los labios cárdenos dibujaban su nombre.

-Gran…ger, qué frio, no te vayas, santa Granger…

Hermione no se atrevió a tomar la mano que se le extendía, con cuidado lo forzó a bajar el brazo.

-Ya no hable, está alusinando.

Snape había cerrado los ojos, ella pudo entonces contemplar su fealdad sin tapujos, su nariz descomunal y torcida, su pelo sucio y áspero, el color amarillento de su piel. Unos dientes irregulares se vislumbraban entre los labios a medio abrir. Tuvo compasión de él y sobreponiéndose al desagrado inicial le acarició la frente febril. El hombre se removió, repentinamente sobresaltado al percatarse de que alguien lo tocaba.

-Soy yo, no se preocupe.

Snape mascullaba incoherencias, tenuemente.

-Santa Granger, protectora de los desvalidos, prodigio de los leones…

Hermione estaba un poco molesta de ser ridiculizada por un hombre que ni siquiera sabía enteramente lo que estaba diciendo.

-inestimable Gryffindor, dulce Gran…ger.

Hermione dio un respingo arrodillada sobre la alfombra. El mestizo no decía nada ya, sus párpados exhaustos habían bajado. Temblaba y estaba húmedo por la fiebre. No sabía lo que estaba diciendo, quizás algún trozo de rezos muggles le había saltado a la lengua u algún poema, él no podía saber lo que decía. Tal vez el sarcasmo no le había salido del todo bien. Escuchar aquello la había turbado, al punto de que le fue difícil conciliar el sueño.

* * *

No creía necesario el beber esa poción desintoxicante, muchos de los síntomas ocasionados por el veneno se habían ido tiempo atrás. Aún así lo tomó de golpe, sabía lo que iba a provocarle, sabía de los mareos y el dolor corporal. En realidad no lo hizo para limpiar su cuerpo.

También sabía que ella estaría allí si algo le pasaba. Bebió hasta la última gota, pronto sus músculos se aflojaron y la visión se le volvió difusa. Ella estaba a sus espaldas y lo llamaba, parecía angustiada. Lo llevó al sillón y le quitó los zapatos, como si fuera un niño. Tan tonta y tan ingenua. Él no quiso evitar nada, se dejó hacer, con el juicio nublado por la temperatura y los estremecimientos de su anatomía.

Granger le había dado una taza, sus manos pequeñas tomaron las suyas, luego cuando iba a caérse ella se metió bajo su cuerpo y lo acomodó en el sillón. Snape sabía qué estaba haciéndo mal y no le importaba, se bebería cuantas pociones le dieran con tal de experimentar de nuevo esas manos en él, esa amabilidad. Ella dijo algunas cosas y él contestó, extrañado de conservar la cordura, estaba mareado, ella se había ido, no podía dejar de temblar, sus dientes se golpeaban unos contra otros, castañeando, cerró los ojos adoloridos por un instante, pero no fue realmente un instante, para cuando despertó ella había vuelto, sus manos le hacían el pelo hacia atrás, le acariciaban el ceño y la frente, hasta la raíz del cabello.

-Soy yo, no se preocupe.

No se preocupaba, al contrario. Hubiera podido reírse, la sensación de los dedos femeninos en su rostro, lo adormecía, lo dejaba enervado y eufórico ¿cuántos años sin que alguien lo tocara así? Ya no podía moverse, su cuerpo se había entumido completamente y sin embargo no podría encontrarse en un estado más placentero.

Maravillosa Granger, dulce Granger de los prodigios llameantes.

Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, sabiéndose amparado por la mujer que lo miraba, más allá de la oscuridad aterciopelada de sus párpados cerrados.

Rosa flotante, piadosa, Granger…¿Cuándo podría él aspirar a tal fortuna? Nunca, nunca. Caminaría de nuevo el mismo destino cíclico que pensaba se había terminado para él. Continuaría existiendo como un lobo rapaz, ávido y codicioso.

Consumiéndose de envidia al leer cada una de las cartas que ella escribía para Weasley.

**Perdón por el retraso, gracias por dejar review a Alexza Snape, Pandora ( si, lento pero seguro, ya se están calentando las cosas, sobre todo Snape, XD), Mariet y Voramar.**

**Por razones de horario probablemente cambie los días de actualización, después les aviso.**

**Please dejen review, son el corazón y motor de éste fic, no les cuesta nada apretar el botoncito, please. Saludos**.


	19. Chapter 19

**19.- Murallas encantadas**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de J K Rowling, junto con su entorno, sólo la trama de éste fic en específico es mía.**

-Profesor Snape le tengo buenas noticias, hoy llegó una carta del ministerio.

El hombre ya había hecho su labor esa mañana, así que se fingió medianamente sorprendido por una carta que ya conocía.

-La última sesión del juicio será en un mes, Harry está ansioso, usted debe estarlo también.

Se movía de un lado a otro releyendo el escrito burocrático.

-Espero que ya tenga preparada una buena estrategia, tenemos qué ganar a toda costa.

Llevó los ojos hasta el hombre narizón y delgado, él se reflejaba ausente, molesto.

-Profesor Snape, si llegaramos a perder el juicio yo misma volaré los muros de Azkaban, Harry y la profesora McGonagall están de acuerdo, sin contar a los Weasley, podría decirse que tiene a un pequeño ejército a su favor.

-Una pequeña jauría de idiotas para ser más precisos.

Granger frunció los labios demostrando su indignación.

-Harry le envió una carta.

-Estoy en éxtasis.

-Supongo que no tendrá inconveniente en exponer ante el juzgado ya que puede hablar tanto como antes lo hacía.

-Pensé que nos darían más tiempo.

-Usted ya está recuperado casi totalmente, no necesitamos más tiempo.

-Opino lo contrario, el cerebro de Potter quizás aún no procesa la defensa.

Hermione se sentó haciendo rechinar la silla, estaba molesta por los comentarios de Snape y quería hacérselo notar.

-Déje de expresarse así de mis amigos en mi presencia profesor.

El hombre se cruzó de brazos sonriéndo, altanero y sarcástico.

-Santa Granger.

Esas palabras dispararon un recuerdo en el cerebro de la joven, algo que la hizo temblar levemente en su silla.

-Hasta qué punto es un insulto o un halago lo que dice profesor Snape, ni usted mismo lo sabe.

El hombre giró la cabeza violentamente, sus ojos corrosivos se derramaron sobre ella como agua hirviendo. Hermione tuvo que esconder el rostro, esas miradas extrañas y cada vez más frecuentes empezaban a provocarle temor y curiosidad por partes iguales.

* * *

Más allá de sus momentos de ira Snape era un confidente silencioso, casi imperceptible. Ella parloteaba durante horas seguidas, preguntando sobre pociones e informándole de sus propios descubrimientos académicos, el profesor se esforzaba por tolerarla y la escuchaba pacientememte cuando estaba de buen humor. La acompañaba a desayunar, se sentaba frente a ella y comía sin comentar nada, mirándola de reojo de cuando en cuando. Leían también juntos, ella se sentaba en la alfombra junto al sillón del pocionista y le leía en voz alta algunas frases interesantes de sus libros muggles, estaba empeñada en convencerlo de que había gigantes de la escritura en ése mundo sin magia.

-Escuche profesor, "los libros vienen siendo el único lugar de la casa donde aún se puede estar tranquilo" ¿Qué opina?

Snape la miró unos instantes con cara de nada.

-Acertado.

-¿Verdad que sí?- Entonces Granger volvío la atención a sus lecturas, ella no solía percatarse enteramente, de que la mirada negra seguía orbitando sobre ella unos largos segundos más. Escrutándola.

* * *

_¿Por qué no me contestas las cartas Hermione? Trató de entender qué hice para que te enojaras así conmigo. Me enteré de que a Harry si estás escribiéndole. Dime ya que rayos te pasa, por Merlín Hermione ¿Qué hice mal? Sólo escúpelo de una vez, portarte como una niña con rabieta no soluciona nada._

_Escríbeme, escríbeme, escríbeme. No soy bueno razonando tus dilemas, lo sabes, ¡sólo díme qué pasa!_

_HARTO DE NO SABER NADA DE TI_

_Ron w._

* * *

_Mi querido Ron:_

_¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué no he recibido una línea tuya? ¿Muy ocupado con la tienda? ¿Te llamaron del equipo de Quidditch al que audisionaste?_

_Sé que no te gusta escribir, pero ahora mismo tener una carta tuya en mis manos me haría muy feliz, cambiaría mi semana. Pronto nos veremos en el juicio del profesor, vas a estar allí ¿verdad? Espero verte._

_Escríbeme Ron, quiero saber cómo estás._

_Te amo ¿lo sabes verdad? _

_Hermione J. Granger_

* * *

Snape estuvo más al pendiente de los escritos de Potter, en uno de ellos el joven preguntaba a Granger cuáles eran los motivos de que rompiera contacto con Weasley, Snape reescribió una parte de la carta usando la magia y omitió el trozo que delataba sus interferencia en el correo de la Gryffindor.

No era ningún tonto, sabía bien lo que tenía qué hacer.

* * *

-¿En qué pensaba cuando le pedía a Voldemort que lo dejara ir por Harry?

Snape se detuvo sin llevarse la taza a los labios.

-Tenía que hablar con Potter.

-Necesitaba decirle que era un horrocrux.

-Precisamente.- Tomó un sorbo de café gravemente, con esa impasibilidad digna con la que ejecutaba cada acción.

-Sabía que Voldemort lo mataría ¿Cuánto tiempo lo supo?

-De hecho señorita Granger, lo intuía solamente, me enteré en ése momento, por eso quería encontrar al glorioso Potter.

-¿No tenía miedo de morir y que todo creyeran para siempre que era un traidor?

-¿Qué le importa a un muerto la opinión de los vivos?

Los ojos castaños parpadearon sobre él, alcanzaba a ver vagamente su reflejo sombrío y meditabundo, difuminado en las amplias pupilas claras.

-Si me lo pregunta es un estado espantoso…cargar con una culpa que no es suya incluso después de muerto. ¿Ni una parte de usted quería decir la verdad?

El hombre giró el rostro hacia la ventana, pensativo.

-Quizás, sólo a Potter.

Hermione se sorprendió dada la mala relación entre el pocionista y Harry.

-Todavía escucho su grito a veces mientras estoy dormida y luego me despierto con miedo, pensando que algo malo le pasó.

-Ya nada puede pasarme, es una de las ventajas de casi morir.

La mano de Hermione recorrió el camino hasta la de Snape, religiosamente.

-¿Puede considerarme su amiga profesor? ¿Puede darme esa oportunidad? le soy leal, se lo he demostrado.

Snape apartó su mano, despacio y la miraba mientras sus dedos se iban alejando.

* * *

_Prodigio de los leones, dulce Granger…_

¿Cómo había podido salir algo así de Snape? Sólo a causa de un delirio alimentado por la fiebre. Y sin embargo una dádiva de ternura pendía de sus manos desde entonces.

_Dulce Granger_

Una voz tan oscura, una voz de chelo distante, siempre usada para agredir, de pronto prodigando palabras blandas. No estaba segura de que Snape hubiera querido decir eso, pero le resultaba muy agradable el imaginar que quizás en el fondo, casi inconscientemente el hombre había aprendido a apreciarla, así como ella empezaba a estimarlo a él.

* * *

_No pienses que te he olvidado, siempre vas a estar, en alguna parte, en la sensación recurrente de que se me ha perdido algo, de que he olvidado un detalle crucial. _

_De que alguien me ha robado un pedazo de mi vida, algo que debió haber sido, un pasado en el que fui feliz y no puedo recordar._

_¿Qué significa ella? No creo que te importara oírlo, yo nunca he sido para ti lo que fue Potter. Igual te lo diré por que a ti nunca debiera haberte escondido nada. Y lo hice demasiadas veces, hasta que ya no me reconociste y me convertí en un extraño , porque callaba muchas cosas._

_Su presencia no me deja estar tranquilo, es como ver tu sombra, vagando a mi alrededor, como ver mi posibilidad de vida, la vida que vendí. Yo sé que no hay nada esperándome ya. _

_Granger es demasiado amable y demasiado tonta y cruel al mismo tiempo. Tiene un punto ciego que ni siquiera sospecha. Piensa que es buena con los otros y que hace el bien, pero está equivocada. Granger sólo se hace bien a sí misma, ella no ve que desde donde yo estoy sus acciones no son más que migajas._

_A veces quisiera arrancarla de lo que sea que está haciendo, obligarla a mirarme realmente, ¿pero de qué serviría Lily? El único capaz de verme ha sido Albus y utilizó su conocimiento de mí para utilizarme._

_Ése maldito viejo siempre me ha visto como su juguete._

_Y la tonta Granger, dice que me sacará de Azkaban, pero yo no voy a ir a ningún lado, si me ejecutan estarsé dichoso de que al menos mi muerte sirva para fastidiarles el alma a Potter, a ella y a Minerva._

_No sirvo para nada más ahora. ¿Qué puedo esperar yo de Granger? ¿Por qué estoy siquiera esperando algo de ella? Intenta ayudarme, pero es tan torpe, tan inexperta y tan joven... _

_La otra noche tomé una poción. Quería sentir a Granger, quería que estuviera cerca, quería creer en ella. Y pensé que si lograba su proximidad estaría rompiendo el silencio de muchos años. En el fondo quizás sólo quería arrebatarselas a Potter y a Weasley, tal como el primer Potter y Black te arrebataron de mí.Pero todo es inútil, cuando desperté estaba dormida en el suelo. Y me dí cuenta de que era lo mismo que la noche anterior, que Granger está ciega y sorda, que no se da cuenta de nada. Ella está a décadas de mí._

_Sería bueno haberme muerto, quería morirme y simular que todo estaba bien, que puedo cerrar los ojos y decir que el mundo y yo estamos en paz, que ella es el puente que me queda hacia la humanidad. Quería morirme para aguijonearlos con la culpa, para que al menos ella conservara de mí el remordimiento. Aunque a veces me desespero tanto que creo necesitarla irremediablemente hay otras ocasiones en las que me percato de que hay algo en ella que me produce rabia. _

_Todo es ficticio, Granger no me conoce mejor que el primer día en que hablamos, si bien yo creo que ya la conozco a ella. Es amable, pero esa es su naturaleza, en realidad no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Incluso si me toca, si me acaricia la frente (¿Por qué es que lo hizo?) no llega más allá de las barreras físicas, no a dónde tú llegaste, sin la necesidad de rozarme. Incluso si está junto a mi, la distancia es demasiada._

_Granger me tiene miedo, aunque no se dé cuenta. Granger no puede ayudarme, hay algo frio en ella, algo distante que la separa, es una niña. Nunca será capaz de ver a través. _

_Estoy solo en esto Lily, como siempre he estado. _

* * *

Snape estaba en la sala con los ojos cerrados, pero no dormía, parecía un condenado esperando la soga en su cuello, quizás una esfinge o la estatua de un hombre solemne, muerto muchos años atrás. Lo contempló desde el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Qué va a hacer cuando sea libre profesor?

-¿A qué te refieres con libre?- No se movió, sus párpados permanecieron abajo.

-Cuando salgamos de aquí.

-No tengo ningún interés en salir, supongo que tú estás impaciente, ¿Mucho tiempo a solas con un murciélago grasiento?

Un pliegue de angustia se formó en el ceño de Hermione, pero Snape no la veía.

-No he hecho nada para que usted crea que pienso así.

-Déjame sólo.

-Ya lo dejamos sólo demasiado tiempo.

-No seas ridícula y vete, no quiero saber que estás allí, largo.

Contrario de lo que pretendía provocar, pudo oír que unos pasos se aproximaban a él.

- No voy a irme, no sé por qué está enojado, pero debería decírmelo, pensé que las cosas estaban mejorando.

-¿Qué cosas Granger, su proyecto caritativo del año? No soy profesor de Hogwarts, no voy a darle puntos a Gryffindor por que pulule alrededor mio pretediéndose mi enfermera.

Abrió los ojos para mirar justo delante de él la cara furiosa de la muchacha que tomaba aire para empezar a gritarle también.

-¡Usted no es ningún proyecto caritativo! Si quisiera ayudar a alguien lo haría con los elfos que son mucho más vulnerables e infinitamente más agradables y agradecidos que usted. Lo hago por que es lo menos que merece de nuestra parte y aunque no lo crea siempre le guardé cierta estima.

-¡Claro, por eso me incendió la túnica!

Hermione boqueó confusa para después retroceder, airada.

-Era una niña cuando hice eso y ya le pedí disculpas.

-Ese no es el punto.

-¿Entonces cuál? ¿Qué le gusta recordar las ofensas que le han hecho para así tener pretextos para su horrible actitud?

-¡Eres una hipócrita, todo los son! ¡Estas aquí para mantener ante ti misma tu imagen de niña buena e inmaculada, estúpida mocosa insufrible, no por mí!

Había supuesto que la muchacha le gritaría algunos insultos como retribución, pero ella calló y lo miró largamente. De pronto estaba empezando a sentirse más furioso a causa de esos ojos conmovidos y osados que lo observaban como a una foto de antaño.

-No necesito tu lástima niña tonta.

Granger apretó los labios, su cara era una difusa mezcla de emociones, expuestas una sobre otra.

-Usted está mal profesor Snape, es cierto que yo no siempre lo estimé, no le miento, cuando creí que estaba muerto me sentí tranquila, aliviada, pero casi siempre yo confié en usted, hasta que todas las evidencias apuntaron en contra suya y tiene razón, inicialmente vine aquí por complacer a Harry y no por usted, pero las cosas han cambiado, desde que los mortífagos nos atacaron ya no tengo ninguna duda de que es de los nuestros. Y quiero ayudarle, si no me he acercado más ha sido por que no me lo permite.

El hombre la recorrió con los ojos en llamas, inflamados. Estaba estirado en toda su altura pareciendo amenazante e imponentemente grande.

-Si no me cree, pregúnteme lo que quiera, no voy a esconderle nada.

El pocionista alzó la ceja incrédulo.

-¿Potter le ha comentado algo sobre las clases de oclumancia que le dí?

Granger habia girado su cabeza y lo seguía con atención.

-Él dijo que usted era nefasto y no se preocupaba por que aprendiera, un día simplemente dejó de ir y no habló de ello otra vez, ¿Por qué eso es…

-Las preguntas las haré yo.- Alisó su levita con petulancia y levantó la barbilla, de una forma muy similar a cómo lo hacía Lucius Malfoy.-¿Por qué siempre se empeñaba en levantar la mano en mis clases por más que la mandara callar?

La muchacha se encogió de hombros, seriamente.

-Es una compulsión, no era suficiente con saber más que los otros, quería que estuvieran enterados de eso y me reconocieran por ello, pero siempre se burlaron, es un hábito que no he podido vencer completamente.

Le extrañó que el hombre en lugar de mofarse de ella la contemplara con una fijeza sobrecogedora.

-¿No va a preguntarme algo más?

-¿Qué pretendes ganar con lo que haces?

-Nada.

-No seas absurda, incluso para ustedes los Gryffindor siempre hay algo que se busca obtener, en tu caso ¿el agradecimiento de Potter?

-No voy a mentirle, acepté cuidarlo por que desconfiaba de usted y no quería dejar a Harry cerca sin estar segura. Pero me equivoqué, todos nos equivocamos con usted ¿está bien? Entiendo su enojo, si Harry y Ron no importa lo que yo hiciera, me creyeran su enemiga,yo…-Exprimió su sueter color rosa, con nerviosismo.- Sé que mi cabeza me diría que ellos actuaban por lo que veían, pero en el fondo un pedazo de mí quizás no podría perdonarlos. Comprendo que nos odie, pero con el tiempo tendrá que entender, que realmente no vamos a abandonarlo esta vez, incluso si no somos amigos, estamos en deuda.

-Siempre se trata de los Gryffindor y su honor.- Reprochó amargamente.- No espero que me retribuyan nada, son unos imbéciles y no podrían hacerlo incluso si lo intentaran.

Hermione no dijo nada más, se quedó de pie en medio de la sala, ensombrecida y su voz, vulnerable prendió como una vela entre el silencio.

-¿Si le hago una pregunta me contestaría sinceramente? Sólo una.

-¿Por qué haría algo así?

-Por favor.

El hombre gruñó.

-¿Por qué si odia tanto a Harry lo dio todo para protegerlo?

Snape miró un rincón de la sala mascullando algo para sí mismo.

-Será la única vez que hable contigo de éste tema.

Hermione aguzó el oído.

-Cometí un error muy vil y estúpido cuando era joven, si quería morir con un ínfimo resto de dignidad tenía que pagar por lo que había hecho.

En la cabeza de la Gryffindor nacieron enjambres de preguntas derivadas de aquella contestación, pero sabía que lo más prudente era oponerse a sus impulsos indagatorios y aceptar la pequeña revelación que le habían dado.

* * *

_¿Cuántas veces lo hemos juzgado mal? ¿Cuántas veces he cometido el error de creer que sabía quién era sólo por la impresión que me daba? ¿Algún día tendré derecho a pedirle que se confíe de mí?_

_Hoy yo le confesé que siempre me sentí fea por mis dientes y mi pelo y que lloraba cuando alguien se burlaba y me llamaba ratón de biblioteca, aludiéndo cruelmente a mi defecto más notorio._

_Usted bufó, no sé si en señal de burla o solidaridad, siento que lo que yo pueda contarle siempre terminará pareciéndole una niñería y una inmadurez. Usted a cambio me dijo que alguna vez asistió a la escuela muggle y que allí los niños le pegaban y lo encerraban en los armarios de limpieza. Todo el tiempo habló como si se tratara de otra persona, sin dar detalles y con la expresión mineralizada e impertérrita._

_Me sorprendí pensando que alguna vez fue un niño, que en algún tiempo no tenía el aplomo agresivo que lo hace parecer intocable, como por encima de un pedestal, tan inalcanzable para todos nosotros, que no sabemos caminar con su señorío. _

_Profesor Snape, ¿sabe? Usted es una de esas personas que siempre se quedan en la memoria, por su rareza, por alguna característica única, en su caso el simple hecho de ser quien es. Usted es el origen y el desenlace de muchos misterios. _

_Ojalá no fuera una de las alumnas que más le desagradan, entonces tal vez usted me contaría más cosas y no estrictamente esa única revelación que acordamos nos haríamos, yo en cambio he hablado durante horas, tanto que llego a marearme a mí misma, por que quiero que me conozca, que sepa quién soy._

_En realidad, por que quisiera deshacer el prejucio que tiene de mí y que por una vez me dijera algo agradable, como lo que me decían los otros maestros, un simple cumplido pequeño, igual que el que me hizo esa noche (y del que no creo que esté consciente)._

_Estimado profesor Snape_

**Hola! El día de actualización se quedará en sabado, como estaba.**

**Gracias por sus reviews a melyz de Snape, Pandora 0000, Voramar, Alexza Snape, dulceysnape, Mariet, Diosa Luna, sueksnape y Mama Shmi.**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, please dejen un comentario, son el corazón y motor de éste fic.**


	20. Chapter 20

**20.- Libro de cuentos**

**Ninguno de los peronajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de J. K. Rowling**

.

.

El Lunes Hermione habló sobre su mente analítica y aguda, Snape pudo confirmar que la modestia no siempre era su fuerte. El Martes el hombre narizón soltó entredientes que nunca había aprendido a usar una escoba como es debido. Así llegó el momento en el que era difícil encontrar algún tema que no rayara en la intimidad. Granger bastante más experimentada en el acto de hablar solía hacer amplias narraciones sobre toda clase de acontecimientos, tanto de su vida como la de Harry, a veces incluso la de Ronald Weasley. El pocionista había resultado ser un oyente cómodo. Sólo interrumpía para hacer preguntas cortas y rara vez desviaba los ojos de la persona que le hablaba hacia otra parte.

Un día el permitió a Hermione hacerle tres preguntas, la muchacha pensó un poco antes de comenzar, sabía que no era prudente ser muy intrusiva.

-¿Por qué siempre me ignoró cuando alzaba la mano?

El hombre torció los labios.

- Lo hacía porque me resultabas odiosa y quería humillarte.

Hermione no supo qué decir ante tan desfachatada contestación, estuvo a punto de preguntarle si le parecía correcto aprovecharse de sus alumnos, pero no lo hizo, no gastaría sus dos preguntas en tratar de educar a alguien que no puede ser reformado.

Ella preguntó si realmente los odiaba o era necesario fingir para que los mortífagos no sospecharan, él dijo que si bien actuar era necesario, no le había supuesto mucho esfuerzo, por que realmente los aborrecía.

Granger no pudo seguir preguntando después de eso u podría terminar abofetéandolo de nuevo.

* * *

_Tu cara habló en tu lugar, estabas furiosa y dolida._

_Pero no te mentí, ¿Querías la verdad? No todos somos como tú Granger, no todos tenemos buenas intenciones. ¿Para qué simular que soy el hombre que crees que soy? Que quieres que sea._

_¿Qué conseguiré? Tu respeto, tu admiración, pero eso de nada me sirve. Prefiero que me mires verdaderamente y que veas por ti misma, incluso si escapas de mi presencia…Si eso es lo único que tienes para mí, entonces no importa._

* * *

_Me costó tiempo entender, que a pesar de todo el comportamiento del profesor podría no estar tan errado._

_No hubiera sobrevivido si hubiese sido una persona más suave, más abierta. Lo habrían hecho pedazos. A pesar de odiarnos, o más bien por que nos odia a sido capaz de protegernos y mantenerse impasible._

_Pero ya no es necesario, ya no se requiere a una persona como él, esta época naciente necesita personas con deseos de vivir y el profesor sigue estancado en la guerra y en su papel de espía. Quizás el prefería morirse, parece no haber nada para él ya. Entonces pienso que nos necesita, yo quiero ser uno de sus pilares, sé que tú también. Pero no sé cómo Harry, me dijo el otro día que somo hipócritas, pero no es cierto, al menos no en ésta ocasión. He hablado mucho con él, para que entienda que no le oculto nada. ¿Por qué no le escribes alguna carta? Quizás esta vez la lea._

* * *

La muchacha lo siguió hasta la cocina, gritando aún.

-¡No puede decir esas cosas, usted no los conocia, no tiene derecho a hablar así de ellos, Remus acababa de tener un niño y Sirius pasó años encerrado en Azkaban, no merecían lo que les ocurrió!

El hombre enarcó las cejas mientras se cruzaba de brazos, petulante, en ocasiones le recordaba demasiado a los Malfoy.

-Eres tú la que no los conocía, eran unos bastardos.

-Incluso después de muertos incluso después de que expiaron con sangre cualquie mal que le hayan hecho usted no es capaz de olvidar el pasado.

-No todos somos como tú Granger.

-¿A qué se refiere?- Los ojos enormes brillaban enardecidos, el pelo revuelto le caía en la cara.

-No todos tenemos consideración por los otros, no todos tenemos buenas intenciones, tu quizás hieras a las personas, pero nunca lo harás con alevosía, nunca lo premeditarás. Black lo hacía, Potter también y yo sin duda siempre lo he hecho.

-¿Y eso le parece correcto?

-No, pero a mi me tiene sin cuidado.

La muchacha parecía abrumada, negaba con la cabeza una y otra vez.

-No me gusta lo que oigo, no sé qué hacer con usted.

* * *

_-¿La niña perfecta de Gryffindor se siente asqueada?_

_Una mirada negra encubierta, unos ojos muy grandes y transparentes asomándose. La luz suspirando en la cocina, olor a café, el frío instalado en toda la casa. No diga eso. El hombre respira apretadamente, el café está demasiado amargo, quema, se lo bebe de todas formas, algo le aprieta el es quién es, por una razó lentos en la atmósfera grisácea, la mujer se aproxima, tiene el rostro resuelto, el pelo le cae en los hombros. La figura alta de luto no suelta la taza vací estoy intentando mentir, ya no le mentiré pase lo que pase, usted tiene razón, yo nunca he tenido deseos de herir, tampoco a hoja seca cae del árbol del me gusta lo que oigo, pero no voy a juzgarlo esta vez. la boca pálida se estira incré favor tampoco me juzgue usted. Por fin alguien pone la taza en la mesa, el agua hirviendo en la estufa silba su mano. De nuevo la boca pálida sonríe,irónica, amarga, no soy quien para reclamarle sus errores y no estoy aquí para manecilla del reloj se mueve hacia el seas ridí mano femenina se levanta removiendo el hombre aspira, tiene la boca a empezar de nuevo. Las manos se hallan, una toca a la otra y la mira con su roze, la descubre, está tibia y áspera, está inmó hombre exhala, de nuevo. Soy Hermione Jean, mucho gusto. Una mano se mueve anidada en la otra. Tibieza, calor fluido, un pájaro en la ventana. Puede llamarme Hermione. La mujer mira hacia la boca pequeña del hombre, tiene las comisuras caídas. Las manos empiezan a sudar. No puedes tutearme ni hablarme por mi nombre de pila. Los ojos absolutos parpadean demasiado lentamente.¿Está bien Snape entonces?Una voz gutural, llamativamente grave, gruñ manos se sueltan, el pájaro se ha ido, el agua sigue murmurando y ebullendo._

* * *

_¿Qué si somos amigos ahora? Lo somos. Habla poco, escucha con paciencia, me mira, Snape me mira, ve lo que hago y después me sigue como si estuviera aprendiendo a vivir en compañía, como si hubiera estado sólo muchos años en una montaña o un desierto y me sorprende que un hombre tan sagaz, sea tan ausente a la vez ¿Te acuerdas cuando te hable de las fotografías? ¿De que sólo vemos instantes de una larga película? Ahora que veo el resto de la cinta las imágenes fugaces adquieren una tonalidad distinta. Podría decirte que lo estimo mucho, estuvo allí durante siete años y no pude distinguir quién era, quién es._

_Cuando por algún motivo se decide a hablar siento que soy afortunada porque nadie más ha escuchado sus palabras, además de Dumbledore ¿Cómo podría yo compararme a tal clase de confidente?Seguro no lleno el hueco inmenso que dejó el director, soy quizás un pedacito en medio de un gran boquete, pero creo que el profesor sabrá disculparme._

_Él en cambio logra hacerme sonreír internamente con una frase de cordialidad ínate Harry a Snape hablándote sin odio, imagina toda su experiencia y su conocimiento reconciliados contigo. Me halaga. Somos amigos y estoy orgullosa de ello, feliz y temerosa también, porque creo que no durará, que algún día lo haré enojar o discutiremos y todo se habrá terminado._

_Quisiera que no fuera así Harry, la voz de Snape cuando no pronuncia palabras hirientes, llega a ser hermosa, es lo más bello de su persona. Aún lo recuerdo dándonos nuestra primera lección de pociones, nunca olvidaré ése momento y lo que significó. ¿Cómo era Harry? "Engañando a la mente y perturbando los sentidos?" No, pero hablaba algo sobre la sutileza de ls vapores y los calderos hirviendo. ¿Lo sabes tú? No importan las frases exactas, recuerdo la atmósfera forjada por su voz y a ti, escribiendo en tu pergamino ¡Qué felices días juntos Harry!_

* * *

Silencio en la sala, muebles quietos y viejos. Un hombre muy alto y muy delgado lee en el sillón. La joven se sienta en la alfombra. El ruido del reloj es como un palpitar, la luz se suaviza, asoma apenas un rayo tenue. El libro de cuentos se abre en las piernas del hombre, la muchacha lo ha puesto allí, sus ojos translúcidos, miran con algo cercano al amor, como se mira a un recuerdo antiguo, a un padre, a un maestro de la infancia tal vez. Un príncipe se convierte en bestia, la muchacha habla, su voz es lo único que acompaña al latido del tiempo. Condenado a ser una bestia para siempre y vivir en el castillo. El hombre siente un vacío en la boca del estómago, aspira aire sin moverse. Una mano amable pasa la página, hay un dibujo más allí, rojo, naranja y verde. Huele a vainilla. A lo lejos se escuchan niños jugando en la calle. Por accidente las manos se rozan en medio de la página, la joven ha sonreído, el hombre deja caer la comisura del labio, está muy serio, apenas se mueve. De nuevo algo le aprieta el pecho. _Será un monstruo para siempre_. Ella mira hacia el ventanal cubierto de cortinas, la luz se vuelve gris, la tarde se acaba. El enlutado está en silencio. _La bella lo rechazó, no podría casarse con él, pero se quedaría a su lado porque era un amigo al que quería._ ¿Y luego qué? Ella sonríe de nuevo, los ojos negros la esquivan, están turbios, oscurecidos de rencor, la muchacha los mira y no entiende. Cambia la página, hay un enorme espejo dibujado en ella. _La bella se fue_. Era de esperarse dice el hombre. Y la página cambia otra vez, el hombre quiere levantarse, un libro y un par de manos no se lo permiten. Al menos termine este cuento. Ella levanta su varita y encendie una lámpara, la luz es anaranjada. El olor a vainilla ha conquistado. El pelo de Granger brilla, ondula en su frente y en sus hombros, el hombre escruta las formas sinuosas de los rizos y recuerda alguien. Quiere ponerse de pie, está enojado, siempre está enojado, a veces ya no sabe ni siquiera por qué. _Cuando llegó la bestia estaba muerta_. Los párpados se levantan, la mirada vívida se alza hasta llegar a un rostro frío y pálido. _Ya casi se termina, si quiere puede irse entonces._ La boca delgada se tuerce. _La bestia se convitió en un hermoso príncipe, la bella no pudo reconocerlo de inmediato. Qué estupidez._ Ella levanta la cabeza, el tono en que habla el hombre la hiere. _Hay muchas interpretaciones para este cuento_… Él no la deja terminar, se ha quitado el libro. _Siempre se trata de los mismo_. La joven aprieta el tomo contra su pecho, lo mira desde abajo, asustada por lo abrupto de sus movimientos, parece triste, parece descepcionada. Un niño ríe desde muy lejos. _¿Eres tú como la Bella, Granger? ¿Esperas absurdamente que las bestias se conviertan en príncipes?_ La muchacha infla el pecho, el reloj da siete campanadas, el rayo que entraba por entre el cortinaje se ha extinguido. La luz naranja está encendida en el fondo de los ojos, se refleja en sus retinas. _No, pero a veces vemos bestias donde no las hay_. El hombre sombrío hace un gesto desgradable. _Me gustaría decir que veo más allá, pero no es cierto, no lo ví a usted, ni siete años me bastaron para darme cuenta de lo que pasaba_. Las aletas de la nariz enorme se abren, la boca está apretada y tiesa, los ojos agudos de reptil, fijos. _Yo también veo bestias donde no las hay, espero que pueda perdonarme por eso_. La mirada negra se apaga, se cierra bajo párpados blancos. Ella piensa en tomar la mano que cuelga a un costado del hombre, pero se acobarda. Él se mueve hacia la salida, su paso militar es aguado, sin ánimos. La joven apaga la luz, solo ve débiles resplandores azules, los niños aún juegan. Todo está quieto. Él sigue allí, en algún lugar, ella escucha su respiración. _No tengo nada qué perdonarte._

* * *

_¿Has estado muy ocupado? No sé de ti, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo están Ginny y tus padres? Por favor, por favor escríbeme, tengo tantas ganas de verte, te extraño,ojalá estés bien. De nuevo, escríbeme Ron._

_Te ama mucho Hermione J. Granger_

* * *

Las clases de pociones se terminaron, Snape estaba sentado en la cocina, tomándose su habitual café.

-Dos semanas para el juicio, estoy nerviosa ¿Cómo está usted?

El hombre levantó los ojos y la miró con cierta simpatía, Hermione agradeció eso, uno de los gestos que cada vez eran más frecuentes.

-No estoy nervioso si me lo preguntas Granger.

-Llámeme Hermione.

-Como prefieras.- Regresó su atención al café y a un ejemplar del profeta.

-¿A dónde va a ir cuando lo dejen libre?

-Eso no es un hecho.

-Usted va a ser libre, si no lo libertan ellos lo haremos nosotros, Harry, los Weas…

-Conozco la lista.

-Entonces ¿Qué hará?

Snape se demostró incómodo, como si estuviera acorralado contra una pared.

-No lo sé todavía.

La muchacha alcanzó la cafetera y se sirvió un poco.

-Yo pienso regresar a Hogwarts a terminar el séptimo año, me gustaría verlo allí, sería bueno que siguiéramos en contacto.

-No voy a volver a Hogwarts.

Por el tono de voz y la expresión del hombre Hermione supo que había cometido un error.

-Es cierto, me imagino por qué. Entonces ¿Qué hará?

-Ya te dije que no sé.

La joven tragó saliva, los nudillos del pocionista apretaban el periódico con furia.

-¿Tiene algún lugar a dónde ir?

Él alzó la mirada del periódico, irritado, aprensivo.

-Tenía una casa, pero no volveré allí tampoco, voy a venderla.

-Es una buena idea.-Comentó ella, tratando de suavizar la tensión.- ¿Sabe? mientras encuentra una nueva casa puede venir con Harry y conmigo, él me lo ha comentado en cartas, los dos creemos que estaría bien.

-¿Con Potter?

-Sé que no le simpatiza pero Harry promete no molestarlo en nada.

-¿Entonces ya está planeado?- Preguntó irónico, alzando la ceja de un modo que logró intimidar a Jean.

-Sólo es una sugerencia, nosotros podemos ser su familia, nosotros…

-Basta señorita Granger.-Subió el periódico para ocultar el rostro. La mano de la Gryffindor lo bajó, hasta quedar nuevamente cara a cara.

-Hermione, para los amigos, ¿somos amigos no?

-Te has empeñado en decirlo.

-Porque es verdad. Dígame Hermione.

-Está bien, déjame tranquilo.- Subió el periódico a medias-Hermione.- Escupió fijándole las pupilas. La muchacha se mostró satisfecha y le sirvió un poco más de café.

* * *

_No sé qué te pasa, estás loca, eres abrupta, eres osada, mucho más de lo que creí. Quizás no te pareces tanto a Lily. Podrías abrir mi puño cerrado, desenlazar mis dedos y sacarme lo que tuviera en la mano, lo harías, siempre lo haces y ni siquiera entiendo cómo. A veces parecieras adivinar, leerme, presentirme. Pensé que era tu punto ciego, pero no lo soy del todo, eres diferente a como eras al inicio de éste encierro, ya no me temes, me buscas como si fueras mi igual. ¿Qué pasa contigo Granger? ¿Qué es lo que te confiere la capacidad de tratarme como me tratas? _

_Algunas veces llegué a notar que abrazabas mucho a Potter y me pregunto si después te atreverás a hacerlo también conmigo. _

_No puedo hacer más que bajar la vista y esconderme detrás de los libros, por que no soporto tanto de ti, de tu presencia que llena todos los rincones y de los ojos tan grandes y atentos que me entierras, por que me los entierras, como agujas. Eres una abominación greñuda y bocona. Y soy como un insecto al que tomas y fijas con tus ojos de aguja en una plancha para diseccionar y quieres destripar mi vida y mis secretos para saciar tu curiosidad y tu vehemencia por "ayudarme", o al menos así le llamas tú a tu ansia de interrogatorios y persecusión._

_Quisiera apartarte antes de que hundas más tus manos en mí, pero no lo hago ¿sabes por qué? Por qué para mi infortunio realmente no deseo hacerlo. _

_Haz lo que te pegue en gana Granger, ya no voy a impedirte nada, pero hay un precio a pagar, las cartas de Weasley y las tuyas, que se queman todos los días en mis manos._

* * *

_Mi querido profesor Snape._

_Escribo una carta para usted que sé que no podré darle, no hasta mucho tiempo en el futuro. No me atrevería a hacerlo antes. Pero quiero hablar con usted y no me atrevo a decir nada ahora, no frente a frente, no con sus ojos en mí. Pero un día la tendrá en sus manos, la guardaré en un cajón y estará aquí para usted._

_Hoy platicamos mucho, ¿recuerda? Estamos en la casa de arraigo, en la que tiene pinturas de jarrones con flores que a usted no le gustan. Bien, somos amigos, al menos yo ya me declaré amiga suya y usted en ocasiones me llama Hermione, pero mi nombre sale de su boca duramente, como un gruñido, entredientes, se resiste a decirlo. Vuelvo al comienzo, hoy hablamos mucho, la gran mayoría de los díalogos los dije yo, pero después de mucho insistir usted me contó algo, tal vez aún lo recuerde. No creo que yo lo olvide en muchos años._

_Me habló de Tobías Snape y de Eileen Prince. Fue poco a penas unas cuantas palabras, pero fue suficiente. Dijo que a Tobías no le gustaba nada y que Eileen envejeció muy rápido, dijo que había creído que Hogwarts era la solución definitiva a todo, entonces guardó silencio y yo no me atrevía a preguntarle nada más. Entendí de todas formas, entendí que no era feliz, que no la ha sido quizás nunca. Pienso en usted muy seguido, en que lo molestaban cuando era joven, en que dice que cometió un pecado por el que debía pagar. Imagino los horrores a los que lo sometióVoldemort, ¿sabe? Una vez me torturaron, quisiera poder compartírselo, pero tengo miedo de hablar de eso y destapar algo que no deba ser destapado. Quisiera hablar con usted sobretodas las cosas y escuchar sus palabras o sus silencios prudentes. _

_Lo estimo mucho maestro, sé que no es perfecto, sé que no le gusta a las personas, sé que incluso a veces puede hacer daño. Pero hoy no quiero hablar de eso, me ha ofendido pero lo perdono, yo lo juzgue y lo condené como los otros y no tenía derecho a hacerlo._

_Quería decirle que lo siento, que siento todo lo que le ha pasado, no por que lo sepa, porque lo intuyo, lo intuyo en sus ojos avejentados, en su rostro amargo. En la tristeza rencorosa con la que se asoma a mirar por la ventana y a esperar algo que nunca llega, que usted sabe que no va a llegar. _

_No puedo decírselo a la cara porque se enojará, creera que le miento, que le tengo lástima y eso no es cierto._

_Profesor Snape, intente seguir, si bien no olvidar, por que eso no es posible. _

_Yo estaré con usted._

_Lo estima, lo quiere su alumna._

_H.J. Granger_

**Muchísimas Gracias a todos los que dejaron su comentario:**

**Voramar, Mama Shmi, Paladium, melyz de Snape, Alexza Snape, Pandora 0000 y Agnes Snape.**

**Una semana más, espero que les guste, por favor dejen review, son el corazón y motor de éste fic y son gratis!**


	21. Chapter 21

**21.- Las voces en el aire**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad J.K. Rowling**

.

.

-…Bellatrix.

El hombre levantó las cejas mostrándose impresionado.

-Muy mala suerte señorita Granger, que fuera justamente ella.

La muchacha asintió en silencio, su cara palidecía. El reloj de la sala, como una vena del tiempo pulsaba sus compaces, les prestaba una voz a los segundos que transcurrían. En la penumbra la joven levantó la manga de su suéter, unas manos frías y callosas tomaron su brazo y miraron, con escrutinio de médico, de hacedor de violines buscando marcas en la piel de tierna madera.

_Sangresucia_

La boca del hombre está fruncida, ella no le ve los ojos, sus manos le sostienen el brazo.

-Por suerte Dobby llegó a ayudarnos, quién sabe qué hubiera pasado si no fuera por él, pero murió ese mismo día.

Su rostro parece tornarse grisáceo, los labios se le han quedado blancos, los ojos enormes tienen un brillo acuoso y opaco.

-Se puede borrar, no lo he hecho porque no soy muy hábil con mi mano izquierda y se necesita mucha presición, igual que con la cicatriz de su frente.

-Dame tu varita.- La voz fluye pesada, demasiado grave.

Ella extiende la varita hasta la mano del mago, la punta está detenida en su brazo, en la S, donde empieza el nombre por el que tantos la han llamado. El nombre que la convierte en una persona indigna, no importa lo que haga. Siempre se dijo que no creía en ésas cosas, pero cuando vio la palabra tatuada en su brazo sintió que en el fondo siempre lo había creído un poco, que no se merecía estar allí, en Hogwarts, que de alguna forma, todo era demasiado bello.

-Me preguntó por qué siempre interrumpía en sus clases.

Snape alzó la cara, pudo adivinar por la voz fallida que el llanto estaba cercano.

-Porque si no era la mejor en todo, no tenía derecho de estar con los magos, yo…tenía que demostrar que no era basura.

El hombre no dijo nada, volvió los ojos a la cicatriz.

-No creo que tengas qué demostrárle nada a nadie, en el fondo los que te insultaban eran unos cobardes, supe que los Malfoy escaparon ¿Crees que eran mejores que tú?- Snape hablaba duramente, casi como la reprendiera por alguna poción arruinada.

-No.

-Entonces deja de llorar. Dime el hechizo y te quitaré la marca.

La muchacha murmuró el hechizo, pronto el hombre lo susurraba, la varita iba halando la piel hasta dejarla en su lugar, era doloroso, pero muy eficaz.

Los ojos de Snape anduvieron hasta la pared, hondos, cargados de algo que ella no lograba nombrar. Llegaron al rostro de Granger.

La marca ya no estaba, el brazo de la muchacha seguía sujeto por una de las manos del hombre.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te torturó?

-No sé, pareció muy largo, quizás algunas horas.

Él la soltó despacio. Hermione miró su brazo, ahora limpio, tal cual había sido siempre, alzó los ojos agradecida, el hombre estaba hundido en su pensamiento, con el rostro mortalmente serio, su cara en ocasiones parecía piedra o una cera muy dura y muy fría.

-Profesor Snape.

La mirada desintegrante vago hasta ella.

-Muchas gracias.

Su expresión no cambió en nada, hasta que la muchacha siguiendo un impulso le tomó le mano y le dio un beso tímido en su mejilla hundida. Piel rasposa, un ahogamiento momentáneo. De pronto tuvo miedo de lo que había hecho y murmurando un tembloroso buenas noches se fue a su cuarto sin mirar al que había sido su maestro.

* * *

El hombre tocó cómo a una herida viva el lugar en el que había nacido el beso.

Estaba horrorizado del brote de euforía que se arremolinaba en su pecho. Todo olía a vainilla, él olía a vainilla. Un aroma de empalagoso mal gusto.

Fue a asomarse por la ventana de la cocina. La fugaz caricia de los labios de Granger le erizó la piel. Tenía que asfixiar la sensación benéfica que le causaba aquél acto. Él era Severus Snape, un hombre como él no debiera ser vulnerable a tales cosas. Pero eran tan escasas las ocasiones en las que la gente se atrevía a acercársele, que bien podría enumerar las veces en las que había ocurrido, por ejemplo, una vez cuando era joven, McGonagall le había puesto la mano en el hombro cariñosamente, un gesto impropio de una mujer severa como lo era ella. No lo había olvidado nunca.

A pesar del hombre que era, a pesar de la mala opinión que tenía de casi todos los que lo rodeaban, no podía olvidar esos detalles.

* * *

Se sentó en el filo de su cama y reconstruyó la escena parte por parte, quizo mirarla desde fuera, como a una fotografía. El reloj seguía sonando, la cara del hombre siempre parecía solemne por sus tonos, la marcada y lúgubre diferencia entre el blanco lánguido y el pesado negro. Siempre parecía que iba a un funeral, siempre se le notaba casi translúcido, a veces le veía las venas, verdes y moradas en los brazos, como si apenas las cubriera una capa delgada de piel. Jamás se imaginó besando la mejilla de ése hombre en particular, bien hubiera podido besar a Remus quién parecía necesitar una atención así o a Sirius que tal vez habría sonreído y le habría guiñado un ojo, Sirius la belleza decadente. Pero a Snape era casi absurdo.

Ni siquiera había mirado su rostro después de la transgresión, de la infamia de un beso en la mejilla más hosca. Había sentido demasiada vergüenza como para atreverse a hacerlo. Ella debía empezar a contenerse y comprender de una buena vez que no todos deseaban sus abrazos o sus cariños fraternales, ya se lo había demostrado Kreacher, asqueado de su consuelo, pero su impulos de hacer algo para aliviar o para expresarse eran más fuerte que ella en muchas ocasiones. Sólo esperaba que Snape no lo tomara tan mal como el elfo.

* * *

Vivián dentro de una especie de círculo y de horarios que casualmente siempre coincidían. Uno se sentaba en el sillón y era cuestión de minutos para que el otro llegara, ya fuera a tenderse en la alfombra si era Granger o permanecer de pie junto a un estante de libros si era Snape. El que esperaba, sabía que el otro aparecería por el umbral muy pronto. Entonces fingían que iban a tomar un libro, que no estaban procurándose, cazándose de alguna manera.

Granger estuvo preocupada por la reacción del ex profesor ante el beso imprudente que le había abandonado en la mejilla, pero al día siguiente cuando lo encontró esperándola en la cocina con la mirada despejada y clara, supo que ésa expresión era lo más cercano a la simpatía que el rostro de Snape era capaz de demostrar.

Era hora de perderle el miedo al pocionista, ¿Qué podía hacerle él después de todo? Empequeñecerla con una de sus reprobatorias y aplastantes miradas, insultarla, gritarle… todo eso ya lo había hecho ¿Qué más daba si lo hacía de nuevo?

El hombre parecía estar satisfecho de que ella lo acompañara, no le gruñía, no era grosero, al menos ya no con la intención de serlo. La saludaba, le hacía algunas preguntas casuales, incluso en muy extrañas ocasiones lo había visto paseando su extraña sonrisa socarrona e irónica, como si recordara algo.

Y todo por un beso simple y fugaz. Ella empezaba a preguntarse seriamente quién había iniciado en realidad la guerra fría entre Snape y Harry ¿qué había sido? ¿Cuál de los dos sin saber había prendido la mecha? Quizás ninguno, quizás alguien en medio de ellos mucho tiempo atrás.

James Potter.-Pronunció Hermione en medio de su habitación.

* * *

Granger sonrió abiertamente, sin malicia, cara a cara. El rostro del hombre no mutó, pero los ojos se le suavizaban, de pronto parecían llenarse de algo, de una energía ebullente escondida entre la negrura.

Ella se arqueaba sobre la mesa, tapándose la boca con una mano, tratando de evitar una carcajada, pero no lo logró y su risa se liberó en medio de la cocina, se extraño de su propia voz tan sonora y vital. El hombre la miraba sorprendido, sus labios se estiraron ligeramente, sus ojos parecían pequeños como rendijas y vibraban. Hermione se detuvo poco a poco, hasta que se quedó con su primera sonrisa pegada en la cara y miró al hombre con una atención honda. Y pensó en que nunca lo había visto sonreírle a alguien.

Alargó la mano hasta la del hombre que estaba detenida a media mesa.

-Ríase profesor Snape.

Los ojos negros vagaron atónitos alrededor de su semblante, ablandados todavía.

-Con sus risas basta para dos.

Hermione supo que eso no era un insulto, por el tono de levedad con el que lo dijo. Entonces apretó la mano echa un puño dentro de la suya.

* * *

_Me gusta verlo caminar por la casa, usted me recuerda muchas cosas. Me recuerda a Hogwarts que parece construirse alrededor del suelo que usted pisa, como si lo llevara grabado en la planta de sus pies, usted huele como Hogwarts, como las mazmorras, exhala frio, exhala esa luz estancada y verdosa que había allí._

_Cuando lo veo subir las escaleras pienso en la torre de astronomía, en el cielo gris y rumoroso de relámpagos, en las velas flotantes del comedor. Usted anda por el mundo como un soldado, camina como si desde dentro de usted las trompetas llamaran a la guerra. _

_Y me gusta sonreírle, por que parece que en alguna parte alguien encendiera una luciérnaga para usted. Un botón brillante y azul_

_Usted tan pálido, usted y su elegancia que de algún modo no termina de empatar con su cara de enemigo. Usted es lo desconocido, usted es una intrigante que no entiendo como empezar a contestar. Usted el misterio del príncipe, el secreto de las serpientes. _

_Ahora que lo conozco…no, que empiezo a conocerlo, me maravillo y me entristezco y me pregunto._

_¿Cuándo me lo va a decir? ¿Lo hará alguna vez? ¿Qué fue? ¿Qué gota oscura manchó su vida? ¿Qué error tan grave cometió?_

* * *

_¿Estás feliz aquí?_

_Sonríes muchas veces al día, sales a la calle a comprar cosas para comer y vuelves, con tu olor a vainilla que no abandona la casa del todo. Incluso esos estúpidos cuadros empiezan a parecerme suficiente, la mesa redonda, la ventana, las escaleras,son suficiente. No tengo que ir a ninguna otra parte, no me importa si estoy en arraigo, esto no es una prisión para mí. No quiero salir. _

_¿Tú quieres irte? Nunca lo has dicho.¿Por qué el mundo tiene qué empezar de nuevo?_

_Me es suficiente con lo que hay aquí, me es suficiente contigo. Esta espera transitoria, es la última de mis posesiones. No hay nada más allá de ella._

* * *

_Hermione_

_¡Escríbeme maldita sea! ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? ¡Ya basta, escribe! ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué vaya allá? ¡Tengo que estar con George y te lo dije! No puedes estar enojada por eso, tú estás con Snape ¿O ya se te olvido que preferiste estar con ése grasiento que conmigo? No te lo dije, es cierto, pero te lo digo ahora: quiero que estés conmigo, quiero verte todos los días, no entiendes lo de la esfera de luz ¿no lo has entendido? Tú me traspasaste ese día. Tú eres esa esfera de luz. No puedo dejar de oír tu voz, de desear oírla de verdad. _

_Hermione, por favor, sólo escribe._

_Ron W._

* * *

_Un día más sin una carta tuya y no entiendo por qué. _

_Ya no sé de que otra forma pedirte que me escribas aunque sea unas líneas. Quiero pensar que algo te lo está impidiendo, pero no encuentro qué._

_Ronald, te amo, ¿ya no me quieres? _

_Tuya Herminoe J. Granger_

* * *

_La muchacha encendió una grabadora muggle que había encontrado en un viejo armario. El hombre espera sentado en el sofá, simula leer, la mira, escruta el tono cambiante de su cabello helicoidal. La música se disipa, acalla al reloj, una voz gruesa de mujer, densa, lenta, se desplaza, fluctua sensual, toma la habitación, absorbe los silencios. La joven greñuda se mueve de un lado a otro torpemente, de pronto al hombre le parece demasiado joven, le causan gracia sus pies imprecisos y su maraña en la cabeza. Ella se gira a mirarlo, cómplice, un coro interviene y se alza, se impone. Hermione es más bonita enredada en una canción, a él le gusta, la música pareciera salir de ella. Si no fuera quién es, quizás ya no estaría sentado en el sillón, limitándose a mirarla. Ella sonríe y sigue el compás, observándolo, se siente en el umbral de dos mundos al mirarlo a él rodeado de ruidos de saxofón y voces de mujeres negras. No puede no sonreír. Se lo imagina en todos lados y piensa que siempre que lo vea fuera de Hogwarts tendrá la misma sensación de que está en un universo alterno._

* * *

Por las tardes se sentaban a escuchar la música muggle que Hermione había encontrado, sonaba a vitrales, a callejones de ladrillos rosas, a tapices, al movimiento de una ciudad lejana, sonaba a mujeres frente al espejo, a días y a recuerdos que ellos no tenían.

Granger puso un cassete y se sentó a escuchar en el brazo del sillón, en el que también estaba Snape, él le miraba la espalda y el pelo retorcido, pensaba en que pronto llegaría el día del juicio y la casa en silencio y los discos acompañantes y Granger ya no estarían más.

La música daba vueltas encima de sus ojos como un listón y un jugueteo cambiante. Le gustaba incluso a él que casi nada le había gustado en la vida.

Cerró los ojos, todo estaba negro detrás de sus párpados.

Negro y suave. Un resplandor rojizo y lineas coloridas se removían en su visión oculta, la música seguía andando, bailando sola, inundando los rincones de las estanterías y los recovecos de los libros. Granger era y estaba, a sólo unos centímetros, no la veía, pero su olor vagabundo le hacía palpar su presencia.

Cada vez olía más a vainilla, un aroma casi material, un perfume que de pronto ya no era sólo eso, había calor, había un peso suave y hebras que se le metían en la nariz cuando aspiraba.

Abrió los ojos, muy despacio como si fuera a perturbar el agua de un estanque si se movía, si respiraba. Los saxofones seguían sonando como botones de luz echado chispas. El peso en su hombro, era un tejido de azarosos cabellos de trigo, una cabeza juvenil con una pequeña sonrisa en medio.

Estaba escindido entre la muchacha afectuosa y la normalidad y la coherencia y todas esas cosas que tienen que ver con el orden y el sentido común. ¿Y cuando le había importado eso a él? En realidad si bien le gustaba pavonearse de su buen uso de la lógica nunca había sido precisamente una persona muy racional. Entonces respiró apenas debatiéndose ante la idea de recargar su cabeza también o de apartarse o de fingir que estaba dormido y no sabía nada. Ninguna de las opciones sonaba a él mismo, gritarle y mandarla a su cuarto sería quizás lo más prudente y lo más correcto.

-¿Quién habrá vivido aquí antes que nosotros?

Sus ojos muy grandes lo retuvieron en una mirada. Él sólo negó con la cabeza ¿por qué ella estaba tan tranquila?

-Perdón, suelo recargarme en Ron y en Harry no me puse a pensar en que a usted podría molestarle.-Hizo el amago de apartarse.

-Déjalo, puedes quedarte como estás ¿piensas que una niña va a intimidarme?

Hermione se encogió de hombros y regresó con rígida incomodidad a la posición en la que había estado.

-Pensé que simplemente no le gusta que lo toquen.

El hombre no dijo nada. Granger sintió como con el transcurrir de las canciones y de la lluvia de afuera el hombro en un inicio tieso empezó a relajarse. Snape debía tenerle algo de estima, si no fuera así, él no permitiría tal acercamiento. Sonrió pensando en todo lo que había tenido que pasar para que se diera ése momento tan sencillo. Tuvo que lavar gasas sucias, curar heridas, soportar neuróticos convalecientes y ataques de mortífagos, dormir debajo de una cama y empaparse en el patio. Snape no era una amigo sencillo, sin embargo Harry tampoco lo había sido. Se rió levemente el hombre la miró de soslayo.

-Estaba pensando en el día en que me dejó en el patio con una sábana. ¿Por qué hizo eso?

La muchacha no parecía movida por una curiosidad rencorosa.

- Me gustaba molestarte, quería que te enojaras y perdieras los estribos.

-¿Para qué?-Le preguntó Jean volteándose a mirarlo, la nariz enorme aspiró un mechón de pelo y luego el hombre lo apartó con una mano, la muchacha pareció cercana a reírse.

-Me reventaba tu aparente madurez, quería que hicieras una rabieta para poder reirme en tu cara y burlarme de tu orgullo.

-Eso es un poco enfermizo ¿no le parece?

-No me gustan las personas que se creen las buenas de la historia, los cánones de perfección.

Hermione se encogió de hombros, en realidad a ella tampoco le gustaban.

-Hablaba en clase no por que me sintiera perfecta si no todo lo contrario y eso me causaba un frenesí por hacer que todos vieran que no era una inútil.

-Ya lo sé.

La muchacha inhaló fuerte, su coronilla rozó el mentón puntiagudo de Snape.

La cinta del cassete daba vueltas en la grabadora, el susurro rasposo de la voz llamaba a una mujer una vez tras otra. Hermione pensó en Ron y dejándose llevar hizo la pregunta más terrible que podría hacersele al hombre de luto.

-¿Alguna vez se enamoró?

El hombro hospitalario se volvió rígido de nuevo, Hermione no tuvo que percibir más para darse cuenta de que había cometido una tontería.

-No tiene qué responderme.

-Una.-Dijo con la voz ronca, estrangulada y hasta un poco agresiva.

Granger respiró de nuevo liberando el aire con cierto alivio. Al menos había salido airada de su desliz.

-¿Dónde está?

-No está.

La cabeza greñuda se internó con más insistencia en la concavidad entre el hombro y la barbilla del hombre. No tenía ninguna palabra que darle y lo tocaba para atravesar el momento después de aquella respuesta, para hacerlo pasar pronto. La voz en el cassete se expandía como un coágulo.

_Vine arrodillado_

_Junto a tu corazón_

Ojalá decirle que lo sentía sirvera de algo, pero no. Le pasó la mano por debajo del brazo y lo apretó, Snape estaba completamente inmóvil, callado y duro. Era eso lo que se había ido, era eso lo que estaba muy lejos y que esperaba cuando se asomaba por las ventanas. En sus ojos se formó un líquido tibio que trató de retener.

_Incienso de besos te doy_

_Escucha mi rezo de amor_

No quería mirarlo, era como si lo hubiera abofeteado nuevamente. Quiso hablar, pero no salía nada de su boca usualmente feliz de soltar palabrerías emocionadas por todas partes. Sólo acertó a frotar el brazo vestido de tela negra, a frotarlo con su mano como si limpiara una vajilla o quisiera devolverle el calor al cuerpo. Fue un gesto torpe, atropellado, más un rascar extraño que una caricia, pero igual lo hizo varias veces. Snape movió un brazo, como diciéndole que no era necesario, que parara.

-Perdón.-Dejó salir para luego hundir fuertemente la cabeza en el espacio libre que había en el cuello del mestizo.

_Virgen de medianoche_

_Virgen, eso eres tú_

_-_Apaga ya eso, hace frio yes de noche, deja de llorar por cualquier tontería.

Granger se apartó mientras el hombre se incorporaba y picaba los botones de la cassetera con frustración violenta por que no encontraba el indicado y quería quedarse sólo en ése preciso instante. La muchacha se envolvió bien en su abrigo, moqueando un poco.

-Soy muy sentimental, no es mi intención.-Se levantó del brazo del sofá, acomodándose un mechón terco detrás de la oreja, pero volvió a su frente un instante después.-Es el botón azul.

El hombre murmuraba palabrotas.

_Bajaré las estrellas para alumbrar tus pies_

Luego silencio, luego el reverente tic tac y una mirada estremecida entre la joven y el mestizo.

-Vete a dormir Hermione.- Una frase final, apagada, amable pero casi impaciente. Quiso abrazarlo, dio unos pasos, pero él la miraba y su expresión de metálica dureza le desinfló el valor. Retrocedió disimulando sus intenciones iniciales.

-Que pase buenas noches.

Dejó atrás al viudo pálido, al mestizo despojado. Quería dormir y no pensar en nada.

**Hola! He vuelto con un nuevo capítulo.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios a :**

**Dulceysnape, Paladium, Mama Shmi, Alexza Snape, Pandora 0000 y meliz de snape (en realidad no tengo facebook, pero puedo darte mi correo de hotmail.)**

**La canción que usé es virgen de medianoche, interpretada por Daniel Santos y es muuuy vieja, aunque no está emparentada con el jazz, le gustaba a mi maestro y la puse pensando en él.**

**Saludos, hasta dentro de una semana. Por favor dejen review son el motor de éste fic y ¡sólo tienen que apretar un botón!**


	22. Chapter 22

**22.-El misterio luminiscente**

**Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenec Rowling y la Warner Brothers, este es uno de tantos fics basado en ése universo y está hecho sin ánimo de lucro.**

.

.

La figura alta enlutada cayó sobre el sofá como una torre derrumbándose lentamente. Lily ardía en sus entrañas como un manojo de velas de altar, Lily, la inolvidable, la perpetua memoria que lo embargaba en cualquier parte, la expectativa dolorosa y palpitante cuando miraba a una mujer pelirroja u observaba los quietos ojos de Potter.

La mano de Granger entreabría la herida, casi con dulzura le separaba la carne no cicatrizada, dejaba la sangre viva expuesta con sus manos finas, con su olor a vainillas.

Los ojos húmedos de la muchacha eran como una caricia que no lo tocaba a él y que sin embargo era suya, le pertenecía. Quizás era la música u la lluvia que siempre ablandan a las personas, que parecen aliados de abrazos furtivos y acercamientos bajo el agua. Respiraba y el aire se estremecía en sus labios al salir. Y pensaba en la muchacha, la pintaba en su mente, recostada en la cama, con los ojos abiertos poblados de una emoción qué ella reflejaba y a la que no podía nombrar. Parpadeando en la oscuridad, temblando a causa de algo similar al miedo.

Y esa manera en que le frotaba el brazo, como si pensara que se moría de frío y hubiera que entibiarlo. Parecía una niña que ha roto un adorno costoso y trata de arreglarlo con pegamento, inútilmente, sin resignarse.

Snape echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, se conocía lo suficiente para saber que no le sería fácil desprenderse de la joven, que como un parásito se estaba acostumbrando más allá de lo prudente a estar cerca de ella. Sabía que esa noche no era Lily el único dolor que lo envolvía, que eran las dos vueltas una sola.

Lily lo acompañaba todos los días de su vida, en las más pequeñas cosas, cuando decía alguna grosería que a ella no le gustaba, cuando miraba a los niños columpiándose en el parque. Lily era como una dolencia crónica, como una cicatriz de guerra. Lily era el espacio vacío, la ausencia que dejaba una parte amputada del cuerpo, en su caso del alma.

Ya no se camina igual cuando te falta una pierna, cuando sabes que no estarás completo de nuevo.

Pero Granger ¿Qué pintaba ella en ese dilema clausurado? Nada, nada en absoluto y sin embargo estaba allí y eso era, para él, una mala señal. Por que pensaba en Evans y a veces sin pretenderlo las comparaba. Había algo en lo que se parecían, como si en el fondo estuvieran hechas de lo mismo, de un igual polvo de estrellas y aliento vivificante. Como si fueran dos ramificaciones de la misma simiente.

Granger llevaba entre sus manos un ínfimo trozo de su vida pasada, del futuro que nunca llegó a tener. Pero no podía tomarlo de ella, no tenía derecho, no había forma.

* * *

_Ya fue suficiente, ¿querías ver hasta donde me alcanzaba la paciencia? ¿Quieres que te ruegue? Bueno, aquí estoy. Por favor, por piedad, por lo que sea, ¡escríbe ya! ¿Qué te lo impide? Estás escribiéndole a Harry y no a mí. ¿Por qué Hermione? Dime ¿Qué necesitas escuchar de mí? ¿Es por lo que pasó con el ministerio? ¿Por qué no adiviné que estabas en peligro? Si yo lo hubiera sabido habría estado allí. _

_¿Tengo que entender que tu ausencia de cartas significa que ya no quieres nada conmigo? ¿Qué? ¿Soy muy pobre, muy simple para ti? _

_Lo admito, te amo Hermione, ¿estás allí? ¿estás leyendo esto? Te amo ¡teamoteamoteamo!_

_Me aceptaron en el equipo de Quidditch por si te interesa y voy a salir de la ciudad para empezar mi entrenamiento, así que no podremos vernos en mucho tiempo. Lavender ha estado rondándome y dice que quiere venir conmigo, le dije que no muchas veces, por ti. ¿No valgo nada para ti Hermione? ¿No soy nadie? Al menos ten el coraje de decírmelo. Te amo, si tienes algún respeto por lo que siento por ti, dime si ya no te importo._

_Ron W._

Snape observó el papel extendido y por un breve segundo pensó en entregárlo a las manos a las que iba destinado, pero no. El odio era mucho como para tragárselo, odiaba a Ronald Weasley y a sus cartas, odiaba las posdatas que Hermione le escribía, odiaba cada instante en el que podía leer en su mirada la imagen del pelirrojo. No le importaba ser malvado, él no dejaría que aquello ocurriera si estaba en sus manos evitarlo. A él le habían quitado a Lily ¿Por qué no podía hacer lo mismo y cobrarles a todos el precio de su amargura?

Se encerró en su habitación y practicó la caligrafía de Hermione durante horas, hasta que consiguió un parecido convincente, entonces se decidió a dar el golpe final. Encorvado sobre su escritorio redactó el último capítulo de un cuento de amor. Trató de recrear las palabras exactas de Granger en una situación así, violentó el máximo recinto de intimidad y le robó a Hermione el derecho al silencio.

Él la suplantó y dio tajada definitiva a los tejidos amorosos, hizo arder los verbos y los pergaminos, las noches de vigilia y añoranza, todo, lo hizo consumirse desde sus raíces, quemó los interiores de Weasley.

Y no estaba arrepentido, ni tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar.

* * *

Hermione sonreía cuando se lo encontraba en los corredores. Sonreía a la hora de comer cuando le levantaba el plato vacío, cuando se reunían en la sala para escuchar música.

No quería que llegara el maldito momento del juicio, en todo caso esperaba que lo ejecutaran antes que ser echado de nuevo al mundo, un mundo por el que no sentía ningún aprecio. Al menos si moría, quizás tuviera el valor para decir la verdad por una vez, para decirles a todos lo que realmente quería decirles. Para gritárselos mientras los dementores lo devoraban y le sacaban el alma a besos.

* * *

Hermione miró sobre su hombro, Snape tenía la cabeza recargada en una mano, en una lánguida meditación. Su mirada estaba neblinosa, remota, fija como la de un cadáver. No le gustaba verlo así, sentía que era su culpa por haberle preguntado si había querido a alguien.

Le tocó el hombro y lo acarició, Snape pareció sobresaltado, la miró fijamente, con mucha atención, primeros sus ojos, luego los contornos de su frente y el inicio de su nariz. Hermione casi temblabla, él era intimidante en ocasiones, no se daba una idea de lo que podría estar pensando y sin embargo sabía que era algo importante por la forma en que le sulfuraban las pupilas al pocionista. Parecía que Snape fuera capaz de iniciar un fuego cuando apuñalaba con la mirada.

El mestizo regresó su vista al suelo, parecía querer decir algo, pero parpadeaba repetidamente sin hablar. Tratándose de él Hermione flaqueaba, no tenía el valor para preguntarle si todo estaba bien, sabía que no, pero no se explicaba del todo por qué y tenía miedo de la respuesta que pudiera darle Snape.

Hacía días que empezaba a experimentar una fascinación y un súbito temor cuando pensaba en él.

* * *

Granger intuía poco a poco el origen de su propio misterio mientras miraba su libro de cuentos abierto para ella.

El dibujo de la rosa y de la bestia, la rosa envuelta en ingravidez y en un velo de luces terrestres. El misterio luminiscente. La bestia, como centinela desdichado, con la flor enraizada en el cuerpo, condenado por ella, por un objeto tan bello.

La misma sensación volvía a la joven, el abatimiento, la desbordante maravilla ante la imagen del cuerpo gigantesco de titán, ante la escencia de pájaro cautivo que habitaba ese cuerpo. Y lo entendió.

Snape era la bestia, la mujer ausente era esa flor, o quizás una bella erradicada. Le vino a la mente el pseudónimo que Snape usaba cuando era un estudiante: el príncipe mestizo.

Sonrió con amargura.

* * *

El problema era que la idea de salir del arraigo le resultaba nefasta hasta el punto de que procuraba no recordar que tan sólo faltaban cinco días para el odioso momento.

Granger estaba bien con él ¿o no? Sonreía, se paseaba por la casa, en general podía decir que se veía contenta y satisfecha, podía decir que disfrutaba sus ratos juntos en el sillón escuchando cassetes. Él no quería ir a ninguna parte, quería quedarse allí, quería que ella se quedara también. Granger estaba bien con él ¿por qué los demás tenían que intervenir en ése equilibrio que al fin había conseguido?

Qué estupidez, la estabilidad de su vida en ése momento era la misma que tiene una torre de naipes. Granger estaba con él no por que lo deseara,la habían forzado, la habían encerrado con él, como a una prisionera.

Metió la cabeza entre las palmas abiertas.

Un fuego negro se extendía en su pecho, de pronto sentía que lo hubieran golpeado en la boca del estómago, todo estaba mal, él no debería existir, simplemente por que ya no era necesario para nada, ni para nadie.

En momentos como esos deseaba irse al infierno y llevarse a todos con él. Se felicitó por haber escrito aquella carta a Weasley con el nombre de Hermione. Si bien iban a separarlo de ella, quizás a matarlo, al menos no se iría sin dejar impresa su huella de rencor.

Era culpa de todos ellos y de sus vidas perfectas. Si, podría morirse, ser destruido y su alma desintegrada a pedazos pero no sin antes lanzarles a la cara un escupitajo, mancharlos con un trozo de su propia desdicha.

Él era una serpiente y no desaparecería sin antes morder.

* * *

Hermione abrió la puerta de la habitación muy despacio, la luz del pasillo entró en silencio a la pieza. Las cortinas estaban corridas, una lámpara sobre el buró emitía un resplandor rojizo. En ese cuarto no había cuadros de flores, él probablemente los había retirado. Hermione produjo un ruido con la boca, nada se movío dentro de la pieza.

Deslizó los pies hacia la oscuridad y la afonía. Era consciente de que algunos avisos del ministerio le habían llegado a Snape y quería leer las misivas, para estar segura de que todo se hallaba en orden y el hombre no estaba omitiendo algún detalle importante, bien lo conocía y temía que estuviera ocultándo algo.

Desconfiaba de la voluntad de salvarse que tuviera Snape, ni siquiera lo había visto redactar una defensa (como ella ya lo había hecho) o hacer anotaciones de fechas y nombres para dar su declaración. Simplemente parecía no interesarle.

Se acercó al borde de la cama, a su derecha estaba un escritorio con varios cajones cerrados con llave, sin embargo eso no era un impedimento, ella tenía una varita y ningún candado común le representaría un obstáculo.

Removió papeles en el primera cajón, allí estaba la carta de McGonagall, pero a pesar de la curiosidad que la atizaba, se alejó del escrito y cerró el cajón para no verse tentada por más tiempo.

La esperaba el segundo cajón. Miró sobre su hombro, reteniendo el aire, con un repentino soplo de miedo. El hombre estaba extendido en la cama, inerte. Exhaló queriendo normalizar sus palpitaciones, si él llegaba a abrir los ojos, de seguro terminarían discutiendo y la echaría a patadas del cuarto.

Así, a solas, sin ruidos y sin luz, lo descubrió. En una inclinación de cabeza, sus retinas captaron la fluctuación de las líneas, de los tonos, la profundidad y las superficies del mestizo quieto. Sus manos pálidas y calladas se desplegaban, una en el pecho, la otra en las fronteras del vientre. Se giró con reverencia, como si entrara a una iglesia, mucho tenía de funeral aquello, la disposición en la que el hombre estaba acostado, sus sobrias ropas negras, la luz sin fuerzas, como un velo mortuorio. Pero estaba vivo, su aliento era un murmullo difuminado. Pensó que debía abrir el segundo cajón y darse prisa en salir de allí. Luego creyó, que quizás podía quedarse, que eran amigos después de todo y que a él no le molestaría mucho que lo acompañara.

Podía decirse sin temor a errar que Snape era un hombre feo, su cara simplemente no tenía la armonía que dictaban las leyes de la belleza. Su nariz era muy grande, en ése preciso momento Hermione veía la forma de sus fosas claramente, el pelo negro echado hacia atrás, la frente breve, blanca, pura. El austero cuerpo detenido, delgado, la levita de cuello alto, un poco ceñida, que le daba un aire de padre católico. Mirarlo así con el rostro despejado de toda emoción, la llenó de una extrañeza inédita. Lo había visto dormir antes, pero algo había cambiado, de pronto le sorprendía que él hubiera sido su maestro por tanto tiempo, que ése mismo hombre echado sobre la cama fuera Snape. Su cara translúcida, su figura alargada cubiertas por un manto de quietud, de ausencia. En su cuello la infame cicatriz por la que casi se había drenado su vida. En el momento en el que Nagini lo mordió Hermione sólo podía pensar en una forma de acabar con el horrocux para ganar la guerra, pero nunca experimentó el horror de lo que le había ocurrido a él. Hasta ése día.

Sus dedos profanaron la atmófera inmóvil que rodeaba la cama y palpó la marca en el cuello, los caminos de carne rasgada, que no se borrarían ya nunca. Pensó, que él bien podría estar muerto y que su entierro habría sido así, justo así, como era ése instante. Y se alegró, bendijo el hecho de que no hubiera pasado, de que después de ese sopor él levantaría los párpados nuevamente y podrían oír jazz en el piso de abajo y lo miraría comer de esa forma tan afectadamente elegante que a veces le resultaba cómica.

Qué dulce silencio sumiso exhalaba el cuerpo dormido, Hermione pensó en la maquinaria viva de sus fluidos y sus órganos contrayéndose, funcionando lentamente, en el caminar tibio de la sangre, en la propia calidez que sentiría invadirle la piel y el alma si se atrevía a abrazarlo, a tomar su mano dócil y pálida. A escuchar el tambor tenso de su corazón.

Calló, abrumada por la humedad en su pecho, por el palpitar punzante y delator y se dijo que todo estaba bien, que no ocurría nada, que simplemente le gustaba verlo dormir, al igual que le gustaba encontrárselo sentado en el sillón, o de pie frente a las ventanas o gruñéndole al cuadro de flores rojas. Reflexionó por primera vez en que al terminarse el arraigo todo eso se habría ido y no podría darse de nuevo, por que seguramente Snape no querría visitarla si no se veía forzado a ello. Lo miró unos instantes más, como a un efímero remolino de vientos y hojas, que aparece y se borra.

Volvió a los papeles sintiéndose súbitamente deprimida. Iba a extrañarlo, iba a soñar durante semanas que se lo encontraba en alguna calle o que lo hallaba en Hogwarts, lo sabía de antemano. Si tuviera el valor de pedirle, que no la apartara de su vida, que fueran amigos más allá de esas cuatro paredes, que siguieran viéndose para que ella pudiera llevarlo a escuchar música. Si no sintiera tanto temor cerca de él, si no tuviera tanto miedo de su desaprobación y su rechazo…

* * *

Él estaba de pie junto al fregadero con una taza de café en la manos. Sólo era cuestión de abrir la boca, de dejar salir las palabras que ya estaban allí, que ya había meditado una y otra vez, tan sencillo y sin embargo, necesitó minutos para poder decirlo, tragó saliva y se reprendió, si no lo hacía en ése momento se arrepentiría de haber sido una cobarde.

-Quiero seguir viéndolo.

Snape abrió los ojos, miraba hacia la puerta, con una lejanía expectante.

-Le tengo cariño profesor Snape y no quiero dejar de verlo.

El mestizo observaba el suelo de manera recatada, su rostro estaba extraño, más pálido, sus ojos parecían contener un torrente, un vendaval.

-¿Usted no quiere verme?

Él alargó el silencio y la golpeó con su mirada de tormenta hirviente.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Dónde quieres verme?

-En dónde sea, en donde decida quedarse, en un parque, en el callejón Diagon, en Hogwarts, sólo quiero que me deje visitarlo.

-¿Y para qué?¿Vas a visitarme y qué haremos?

Hermione se encogió de hombros, sabía que no iba a ser algo sencillo, pero no comprendía por qué el hacía tantas preguntas, para ella lo único determinante era si él deseaba su compañía o no.

-No lo sé, lo que sea, pasear, hablar, escuchar música.-Agregó ladeando la cabeza, pretendiendo crear complicidad al aludir ésos momentos junto a la grabadora que sabía que Snape también disfrutaba.

-No veo por qué no.- Dejó salir, mirándola con recelo.

La muchacha le dio a cambio su sonrisa fraternal, el roze a distancia de sus ojo de trigo.

-¿Conoce el cine profesor Snape? Yo se lo voy a mostrar.

**Bueno, la verdad es que éste capítulo ya estaba listo desde hace tiempo y no pude soportar la impaciencia por publicarlo, ojalá les guste, saludos.**

**Gracias a: mayloac, dulceysnape, Paladium, Alexza Snape, Mama Shmi, Diosa Luna, sev snape, meliz de snape y valerie snape (si la verdad yo también siento pena por Ron, creo que él realmente quiere a Hermione)**

**Por favor si les gustó dejen un review, cada vez que no lo hacen un gatito muere XD.**


	23. Chapter 23

**23.- La medusa bélica**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling Este fic fue escrito sin ningún ánimo de lucro.**

_¿Qué es lo que planeas? ¿Vas a hacerme rodar por todos los barrios muggles contigo? ¿vas arrastrarme al teatro y al cinema y a las exhibiciones de fuegos artificiales? ¿Y luego qué Granger? Luego te aburrirás o pensarás que ya no te necesito y te irás con algún otro a continuar tu palabrería y tu desfile de sonrisas condescendientes. ¿Eso es lo que quieres Granger? ¿Quieres verme integrándome a tu mundo, a tu forma de ver las cosas y de ser feliz o intentar serlo? Quieres que deje de vestirme con ropa oscura y que no frunza el ceño ni me cruze de brazos. _

_¿Y qué obtendría incluso si cambio por ti? ¿Qué vas a darme? _

_¿Lograré retener tu compañía aún con mi vejez? ¿Si te sonrío mis sonrisas forzadas y artificiales? _

_Lo cierto es Granger que no quiero que te vayas._

* * *

_Hay algo entre nosotros, algo como una luz de bengala, hay algo, simplemente eso. Un estallido pequeño que antes no existía._

_Usted me asusta profesor Snape, esa mirada nueva tiene algo que no quiero reconocer, si no se tratara de usted me atrevería a decir que es la misma forma voraz con la que los hombres miran a la muchachas andar por la calle, con la que sus ojos las buscan ávidamente. Apenas ahora me doy cuenta de que es un hombre de carne y hueso y no puede estar excento a las debilidades que tienen todos los otros. ¿Pero usted no me miraría así a mi verdad? Yo ni siquiera soy bonita y usted pareciera ser célibe, su misma ropa habla de firmeza, de contención, de pudor. ¿Entonces qué es profesor Snape? ¿Porqué veo ira y silencio en usted? Como si deseara pedirme algo y me odiara por no poder hacerlo, como si me despreciara porque hay algo de mí que lo hiere. ¿Qué pasa profesor Snape? Dijimos que seguiríamos viéndonos, bueno al menos yo prometí que lo seguiré buscando, iremos a la ciudad y al teatro y seremos amigos. Entonces ¿Qué es lo que le molesta? ¿Qué es lo que no puede pedirme?_

_Querido profesor Snape a veces no sé qué hacer con usted._

* * *

Tres días profesor Snape. La muchacha se sienta, el brazo del sillón se hunde levemente bajo su peso. Su velo con aroma a vainilla se despliega sobre los dos. El hombre está tenso, siempre lo está cuando se trata de ella. El reloj palpita en una pared, los ojos de la muchacha se pasean sobre el tapiz verde seco, figuras redondeadas que se multiplican hasta el final del muro. Granger va dejando que su cabeza se ladée, percibe el aire alrededor, huele a hierbajos ¿por qué Snape siempre huele a eso? Al final siente un hombro tibio bajo su cabeza. Usted va a ser libre profesor. No hay ruidos, la muchacha se encoge, quiere ir en búsqueda del calor en el otro cuerpo, quiere ir a cazar un abrazo. Seremos una ¿cómo dijo usted? jauría de idiotas, pero igual vamos a defenderlo. El hombre no sonríe, la mira, algo en el fondo de la negrura la hace temblar. ¿me cree?. La mirada sigue, sostenida, de pronto demasiado íntima, demasiado intrusiva y muda. Los ojos de Snape en realidad, ni siquiera son feos, calan, tan pesados, tan fijos. La muchacha siente que las mejillas se le encendieron. Si Granger, te creo, pero esa no es la cuestión. Ella parece descepcionada. A veces tengo miedo de muchas cosas, temo por usted también. Regresa la vista al perfil pálido, a la nariz sobresaliente. Una mano osada viaja en el espacio, llega al centro cálido, a la tela oscura y áspera y tibia. Una vez allí, va y viene, regresa y acaricia un brazo rígido, dos pupilas la miran, la mano sigue su trayectoria, Granger ya no teme al mestizo. La cuestión es que no tiene por qué pelear solo esta vez. Unos párpados amarillentos cubren la mirada honda. En el fondo él nunca estuvo del todo solo, tenía un motivo, pero Granger no lo sabe. Tenía un nombre que aferraba como a una espada y como a una bandera. Lily, la patria y la razón. La muchacha de la trenza lo mira como a una foto, Snape entiende por qué Potter tenía fuerzas, ella las irradia, ella lo sostuvo seguramente en muchas ocasiones. Granger, la rosa en llamas, la tierra nueva en la que empieza a enraisarse.

* * *

Hermione abrió la puerta de la habitación, nada se escucha en la cueva oscura de Snape, la lámpara apenas brilla, el hombre duerme. Abajo podía escucharse que alguien tocaba la puerta, hecho sumamente inusual e improbable en aquella casa. Hermione bajó las escaleras preguntándose si se trataría de algún miembro del ministerio. Una mirada verde ya demasiado grabada en su memoria estaba tras la puerta. Pero Harry no parecía feliz de verla, cuando se lanzó a sus brazos el joven apenas correspondió el saludo.

-¿Qué pasa Harry?- Le preguntó escrutándolo, tratando de encontrar la razón de su rostro serio.

-Pasado mañana es la audiencia y vine para ver si están preparados.

Unos pasos pesados se acercaban bajando las escaleras, la figura alta y oscura de Snape pronto estuvo entre ellos. Harry inclinó la cabeza a manera de saludo, el oclumante levantó una ceja y torció la boca.

-¿Qué hace aquí Potter?

El muchacho internó su mano blanca en el fondo de su saco y extrajo dos sobres de él. Snape sintió un sofoco repentino.

-La profesora McGonagall le envió una carta y a ti Hermione te envió una Ron.

El verde en los ojos de Potter era un verde de ciénaga pantanosa, un agrio color resentido.

El pocionista miró con un horror que apenas pudo disimular cómo Harry ponía la carta entre las manos de Granger, su cerebro se estrujaba agónicamente intentando encontrar una forma, una excusa para evitar lo que sabía que pasaría, pero simplemente no había nada qué hacer, incluso si lograba retardar el desastre no podría contenerlo para siempre.

La muchacha apretó la carta junto a su corazón.

-Quisiera hablar contigo a solas Hermione.-Susurró Potter, pero el cuerpo largo del pocionista se interpuso intimidante.

-Haga el favor de no la alargar más su ya de por sí inoportuna visita Potter y déjeme descansar de su presencia. Ya pronto acabará el arraigo y podrá hablar a solas con Granger todo lo que le de la gana.

El joven los miró alternadamente, titubeante. Los ojos enormes inciertos de Hermione, el ceño de piedra de Snape. Retrocedió, mientras el hombre le iba ganando terreno, acorralándolo contra la puerta.

-Adiós Potter.

-Con permiso.- Balbuceó mientras su mano se prensaba en el pomo. Buscó a la muchacha por última vez.-Respóndele a Ron, Hermione.

Ella asintió.

* * *

La miró desdoblar ávidamente el papel, el corazón le retumbaba en los oídos, su voz se había acobardado en un punto desconocido de su garganta. Granger leía el papel ya dispuesto y completamente abierto. Sus ojos brincaban de una línea a otra, oscureciéndose poco a poco, tornándose turbios, como mohín y humos chamuscados, las comisuras de sus labios estaban caídas, como si algo las estirara hacia abajo.

_Hermione:_

_Recibí tu carta. No voy a suplicarte, fuíste muy clara, ¿te parezco poca cosa? ¿Quieres algo diferente para tu futuro que ser mi esposa y dedicarte a cuidar niños? ¿Por qué supones que serías eso? ¿Por qué supones que no podrías ser algo más si te quedaras conmigo? ¿Pero sabes qué? Haz lo que quieras. Sé que no tienes intenciones de contestarme, así como no me has contestado ninguna de las cartas que te envié, pero incluso si lo intentas, da igual, hoy salgo del país, para mis entrenamientos de Quidditch y no vas a encontrarme. ¿No quieres verme Hermione? ¡Genial! Me largo, no voy a hacerte pasar por la incomodidad de encontrarnos en ése estúpido juicio. Hay una última cosa que voy a decirte, yo era sincero Hermione, yo no te hubiera limitado, ¡no esperaba que fueras una simple ama de casa! No soy esa clase de idiota, pero en el fondo nunca dejaste de verme así y estás equivocada. _

_Ya decidiste, haz tu vida perfecta donde no pueda verte. _

_Adios, Ron W._

* * *

Snape no pudo decir nada, se quedó como un imbécil parado cerca de ella, sabiéndo perfectamente que en unos minutos estaría atrapado en un bombardeo de reproches y llantos y puñetazos.

Granger había terminado la carta, sonreía nerviosamente.

-No entiendo.- Lo halló frente a ella y le preguntó, con perturbada inquietud.-Dice que se va, que no quiere verme ¿por qué dice que no le he escrito?- Su espresión pronto quedó sellada por la humedad de las lágrimas, pronto los ojos se le desbarataron en un dolor mojado y tibio.

-Le escribo todos los días, él es quien no me ha contestado, ¿por qué?- Su voz sonaba aguda como un chillido de pájaro.- Yo nunca le dije que era poco para mí ¿por qué él…?

Snape se sacudió hasta la médula cuando los ojos marrones caminaron hasta enfocarlo, cuando se quedaron prensados a él, como tenazas hirvientes.

-Ron nunca recibió mis cartas.

El rostro de Snape estaba pálido, parecía que no tuviera sangre bajo la piel. La mirada de Granger se internaba en la suya.

-Alguien escribió a Ron con mi nombre.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Usted ha estado recibiendo las cartas, todo este tiempo.

Snape procuró desesperadamente su mejor cara engañosa.

-¿Qué estás osando insinuar Granger?

El rostro de la muchacha se fue transformando en una máscara translúcida e iracunda.

-¿Dónde están la otras cartas?

-¿Por qué tendría que saberlo yo?

-No quería que Harry hablara conmigo ¿verdad? ¿Quién más si sólo usted y yo estamos aquí? Nadie de afuera lo hizo.

El hombre levantó la barbilla, sus ojos refulgieron peligrosamente en un último intento de defenderse.

-¿Qué hizo con las otras?

La figura precipitada de la muchacha se dirigió hacia él, estrujando el pergamino que llevaba en mano

Lo miró con el pelo hirsuto vuelto un remolino, como una medusa batallante, sin poder creer aún, sin desear creer.

Con su carta arrugada en la mano dio tres pasos hacia él, con los gritos enfrascados ebulléndole en la garganta. El traidor fue llenándole los ojos, escociéndole, Ronald resbaló de entre sus brazos, el agua salada y caliente le limpió la cara, un agua que venía de ella misma. Dejó caer las lágrimas en llamas, así ante el pocionista inmóvil. Se derramó frente a él sintiendo que en ella se hundía ése momento, esa visión del hombre de luto, maestro, mártir y traidor.

Muy lentamente, como un fantasma vengativo, extendió el papel para que él lo viera.

-¿Qué hizo con las otras cartas?

-Nada.

-¿Qué hizo con las otras cartas?- Repitió ella como si no hubiera preguntado una primera vez y Snape supo, que no tenía sentido resistirse, nadie más haría algo así, nadie más estaba en la posición de hacerlo.

-Las quemé.

Granger tembló ligeramente, como si en el fondo hubiera estado esperando que él negara todo, la fuerza se le desvaneció por unos segundos. Miró a varios puntos de la habitación, miró al cuadro de flores como pidiendo ayuda y lo miró a él, parecía que no lograba reconocer al hombre que tenía en frente.

-Las quemó.- Dijo en un susurro balbuceante.-¿Por qué?

Despertando de su atontamiento comenzó a llenarse de interrogantes.

-Usted falsificó una carta para Ron ¿Qué le dijo? ¿Qué es lo que hizo?

El incendio iracundo la devoró aceleradamente, ya estaba encima de Snape, golpeándolo en el pecho con los puños cerrados, como una insana mental. Empujándolo hacia atrás, estrujando el papel amarillo entre sus manos agresivas.

-¡Qué es esto, por qué! ¡Mal nacido!

Snape nunca deseó un forcejeo de uñas, pelos y dientes pelados entre ellos, pero allí estaban, hechos un nudo, un trapo de lágrimas y gritos y arañazos. Ella lo agredía, él intentaba protegerse la cara.

-¡Dígame por qué maldita sea! ¡Qué le hice yo para merecerme esto!

Le dio un puñetazo frustrado en las costillas, sin conseguir dañarlo.

-¡Hable!

Se deshizo de la mano que la detenía con un ademán hostil. Los ojos antes claros y francos, estaban turbios de enojo y llanto, enrojecidos, mutados.

-Hable.

El hombre abrió la boca pero volvió a cerrarla.

La cara del mestizo tenía un débil color de ceniza, miraba al piso tercamente y fruncía los labios, cuando levantó la cabeza la muchacha le descargó una bofetada en medio de la mejilla y se marchó escaleras arriba como un alma que lleva el diablo.

* * *

_En torno a usted, a ti quien quiera que seas realmente ,había construido un altar de espejismos. Es tonto, pero no esperé que me hiciera este daño, usted mató a Dumbledore, quizás por una buena razón, pero eso no deshace el mal que sus manos pueden hacer, el ácido que riega alrededor de su vida y que me alcanzó al fin. Usted quizás me quitó un fragmento vital de mi existencia, por que Ron es un pedazo de mí misma. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me dio esto en lugar de lo que le pedía? ¿Era tan malo querer llevarlo al mundo conmigo? ¿Cómo es que no lo ví venir? Casi me pareció que estaba satisfecho de mí, que me había aceptado, que era ya mi amigo. No entiendo ni entederé por qué. No tolero encontrármelo, con ese extraño gesto de estar conteniendo el habla, con los ojos atribulados, no intente arrepentirse, usted siguió con esto hasta las últimas consecuencias, hasta que logró apartarlo de mí. Perdió a esa mujer que espera en la ventana y quiere que todos los demás pierdan también. Eso es malo, usted es fundamentalmente malo, incluso a pesar de su lealtad y de su valor está carcomido de resentimientos. Destruyó nuestra posibilidad, destruyó nuestras tardes de música, destruyó lo que crecía en mí para usted. Snape, víbora, perverso, rencoroso._

_No puedo perdonarle, no esto. Tantos años entre mortífagos y conspiradores le secaron la consciencia, lo hicieron ciego, le consumieron la piedad. Y lo peor es que ni siquiera tiene una razón que ofrecerme. Renuncio a usted, renuncio a su compañía, renuncio a su veneno y a sus fantasmas que nunca van a dejarlo tranquilo._

* * *

Ni siquiera una vez se había detenido para pensar en ella, no le había importado en realidad, quería infectar su amor, quería hacerlo pedazos. Nunca pensó en Granger, nunca se imaginó sus llantos escondida entre los estantes, nunca divisó su cara húmeda y sus ojos ahora filosos, atravesando los suyos.

Recordó aquella vez en que Albus le había dicho que le causaba repugnancia y supo que si siguiera vivo se lo repetiría en ése momento. Con deprimente ironía miró que lo había hecho de nuevo, que otra vez lo había echado a perder. Cada cosa buena que tocaban sus manos terminaba vuelta mierda. ¡Bravo Severus! Un despliegue impecable de tus dotes.

Se echó en la cama sin intenciones de volver a levantarse en lo que le quedaba de confinamiento, el juicio llegaría en dos días y Hermione no estaría con él.

Había intentado disculparse pero en cuanto ella lo veía aparecer se marchaba con un aire violento, apenas controlado.

¿Por qué? Se cuestionaba a sí mismo: porque no quería verla con Weasley, sonriendo, llenándose de hijos y de besos, tornándose una mujer distinta, una a la que no podría llegar. Alcanzando la vida que él nunca pudo conseguir.

Había dado tanto por Lily y sin embargo no había aprendido nada, de nuevo se había dejado poseer por la envidia y la compulsión de hacer infelices a los que estaban cerca. Tan infelices como él era.

Sólo entonces comprendió que la codicia lo había tomado, que había querido hacerse con ella, a pesar de lo abominable que era ése deseo. Él un viejo contrastado con la juventud que Granger conservaba, él que había sido su maestro, que la conoció cuando era una niña, que presenció su crecimiento. Era asqueroso, repugnante, quizás una de los crímenes más desdeñables que había osado cometer. El simple hecho de haberla añorado. No importaba si Wesley era un sopenco no podía equipararse a él.

Y sin embargo, entre el lodazal que lo mancillaba reconocía que no estaba completamente arrepentido, que aún en el fondo de todo aquello, lo aliviaba haber extirpado al pelirrojo de la vida de Granger.

Definitivamente debería haber perecido en la casa de los gritos, era el fin más digno al que podía aspirar, era la única forma que tenía de pagar por su estupidez y llevarse algo de dignidad a la tumba.

* * *

No se había movido de su cuarto en las últimas diez horas, no quería incomodarla más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Le gruñía el estómago y había perdido la capacidad de conciliar el sueño. La miraba una vez tras otra, la revivía en su mente, el color exacto de sus iris, el ensombrecimiento de su semblante ante la infamia que él había cometido, Lily y Granger una seguida de la otra, las dos unidas en el mismo recuerdo de verse deshaciendo sus lazos humanos.

Él mismo estaba atónito frente a su propio instinto de alevosía.

Perezosamente miró al reloj, al día siguiente más o menos a esa hora se estaría preparando para presentarse en el juicio. El sol ya casi desaparecía de la bóveda celeste, la noche iba conquistando el infinito de nubes y astros.

Escuchó ruidos en el primer piso y voces masculinas, bajó las escaleras con un sobresalto temeroso y una mala punzada de su intuición.

Ella estaba en el umbral de la casa, cargaba dos maletas marrónes, una en cada mano, lo miró largamente con ojos de reptil, con una llama de odio que venía desde lo más profundo de ella. Jamás esperó, que precisamente Granger lo mirara así. Se sintió un escupitajo.

Potter entró gravemente y estudio a las dos personas que estaban delante de él. Hermione irradiaba una hostilidad nada característica de ella, Snape se notaba pálido hasta la anormalidad y parecía sobrecogido por un vago padecimiento. Sabía lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, Hermione le había escrito pidíendole que fuera a recogerla, sus semblantes tormentosos confirmaban la historia de la carta. Los observó prudentemente sin saber del todo como debería actuar.

-Buenas tardes profesor Snape.

El hombre aspiró ruidosamente, con el rostro rígido como hecho de cera fría.

-Estoy lista vámonos Harry, no soporto un minuto más aquí.

Su amiga salió sin mirar hacia atrás, como si no hubiera habido nadie en la casa además de ella, cargó sus maletas con los hombros firmes y con un desprecio resuelto. Potter observó a Snape, le extraño ver que sus ojos oscuros y deshauciados siguieron a Hermione hasta que ella desapareció de su alcance. Creyó leer en ellos algo que le enfrió el aire en el cuerpo, algo que ya había visto en el pasado.

-¿Está preparado para el juicio?- Preguntó sin lograr disfrazar del todo su timbre un tanto molesto.

-Sí.

-Vendré por usted mañana por la tarde para llevarlo al ministerio, repase su declaración.

Luego llegó el silencio, el mestizo miraba hacia el lugar en donde Hermione había desaparecido.

-Ella está muy dolida, deje pasar el tiempo y quizás lo perdone.

Snape apartó los ojos, incómodo e irritado.

-Adiós Potter.

-Adiós profesor, cuídese.- El muchacho marcado cerró la puerta tras él, con callada humildad.

* * *

Se miró largamente en el espejo, como si viera una vieja foto de algún antepasado, de una vida anterior, de un hombre que no fuera él mismo.

Entendió que estaba sólo y que era su culpa.

Snape normalmente no se permitía sentir tristeza, siempre estaba ocupado pensando, yendo de un lugar a otro y vivía el dolor del pasado como a una sombra queda que lo acompañaba pero a la que nunca se giraba a mirar directamente. Y allí estaba con su oscurecimiento interno, con el eclipse que siempre le cubría los ojos. Había dañado a Lily, había dañado a Granger, ni siquiera quería saber por qué.

¿_Qué hice para merecerme esto?_

Le preguntó la muchacha una vez más, en su mente. Nada, Granger sólo había sido amable, afectuosa, benévola. Pero le hacía mal, Granger se iría como todos los otros se habían ido y la odiaba ya, por eso. Se estaba vengando de ella, de que quisiera a Weasley y no a él.

Frente a su reflejo, se atrevió a descubrirse a sí mismo ¿A dónde se había ido su habitual orgullo y su desdén por la humanidad en general? Se dejó abatir, ante su propia imagen a la que odiaba, a la que siempre había odiado, desde que era un niño y se supo incurablemente feo y flacucho y narizón. Irremediablemente desagradable y carente de algo que todos los demás tenían, sin posibilidad alguna de que Lily llegara a amarlo y provisto de una maldad nata que a veces no lograba reprimir.

Quería matarse o que lo mataran, quería ser un recuerdo repentino y helado para los que lo conocieran, por que los odiaba a todos y se odiaba a sí mismo más que a nadie, a sí mismo y a ese instinto miserablemente perverso de hundirse y hundir a los otros con él.

**Hola, una semana más. Ojalá les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por sus reviews a: valerie-snape, paladium, Ayra20, Alexza Snape, Agnes Snape, sev snape que salvó a un gatito, Diosa Luna (aún no he llegado al final, así que realmente no lo sé), Guest?, Vesi Her y Erre de Rojas.**

**10 reviews! Qué felicidad. Por favor dejen sus comentarios se aceptan tomatazos y todo incluido. Saludos.**


	24. Chapter 24

**24.-La ley del Talión**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de J.K Rowling y la Warner**

Potter se fijó en el umbral de la puerta, escuchaba movimiento en el piso de arriba. Llamó al hombre nuevamente, su voz naufragó en la sala en penumbra. Unas pisadas sordas descendieron los escalones, el enlutado parecía un doliente de entierro, pálido, mudo, consumido por una evidente noche de desvelo y angustia.

-¿Cómo está?

-Eso no te importa, vámonos.

No hablaron nada en el trayecto, las palabras de Potter tentaron los espacios silenciosos entre ellos, se esparcieron inútilmente.

Entraron en el ministerio, en el tumulto subterráneo, en la luz ennoblecida de la arquitectura colosal y titánica. La sala de audiencias no contaba ya con ningún asiento vacío, muchas personas habían asistido motivadas por la curiosidad y el morbo al juicio definitivo de Severus Snape. El mestizo fue separado de Potter e introducido en una jaula espinosa al centro de la sala, donde todos pudieran verlo. Snape levantó la cara de piedra vieja, de helada indiferencia y apatía, no le importaba lo que pudieran hacer con él, torcía sus labios finos, su rostro parecía una máscara de repugnacia y desprecio hacia cada persona presente en la audiencia. No había ni rastro de la vulnerabilidad que se percibía en él durante la sesión anterior.

En la parte más alta de los asientos del juzgado estaba Kingsley, el nuevo ministro, acompañado del secretario, quien precedía la audiencia como en las ocasiones pasadas. Un murmullo general poblaba la sala. Por las altísimas ventanas de la bóveda dejaron entrar a algunos dementores que se quedaron arriba, detenidos por patronus que expelían los centinelas del salón. La aparición de esas criaturas causó cierta inquietud en los presentes.

-Doy por iniciada la última sesión de los juicios del acusado Severus Snape.-La voz del ministro era potente y clara.

Hubo varios ex mortígafos capturados que hicieron declaraciones en su contra, la mayoría de ellos confirmaban que había sido la mano derecha de Voldemort y que Snape se regodeaba continuamente de estar engañando a Dumbledore y filtrando información bajo sus narices, incluso uno mencionó qué él había puesto a Tom Riddle al tanto de la profecía lo que lo había conducido hacia los Potter.

Harry palideció en su asiento poco a poco mientras esos hombres maltratados iban apareciendo en el estrado uno a uno, con sus ojos enrojecidos, con el mismo tono ceniciento en la piel, con el mismo cabello sucio y desgreñado que llevaban todos los presos de Azkaban. El secretario fruncía la boca, levemente desafiante.

-¿Algo que decir en su defensa Señor Snape, presunto inocente?

El aludido peló los dientes como un perro con rabia y con una voz gangrenada de ira masculló que no pretendía defenderse contra ese "presunto juez" y sus aspirantes a juzgado. Harry escondió la cabeza entre las manos por unos momentos.

-Bien, creo que tenemos suficientes motivos para darle a Severus Snape una larga estancia en Azkaban, sus declaraciones pasadas señor Potter han carecido de fundamentos, por el bien del hombre al que intenta defender espero que esta vez tenga algo más sólido.

El pocionista dirigía su mirada hacia un punto de los palcos en el que había descubierto a Minerva y a Lovegood junto con Hermione. No esperaba verla allí, se sobresalto por un instante. No le agradaba la idea de que ella lo viera metido en esa jaula.

Potter caminó hasta el centro de la sala, en la parte más baja, donde estaba Snape. Lívidamente sustrajo un frasquito de los interiores de su saco y encaró a la multitud, con el rostro opaco y los ojos apagados.

-Por respeto a la intimidad del profesor yo había retenido esto, pero no permitiré que lo encarcelen si no es culpable.

Vertió el líquido turbio en el suntuoso pensadero de mármol y la audiencia pudo ver las imágenes agrandadas de la mente del hombre en la jaula, pudo escuchar las voces vagabundas del pasado, que erraban en su cabeza.

* * *

Dos niñas en un parque, una de cabecita pelirroja, de ojos grandes de un verde sobrenatural. McGonagall se removió en su asiento. Niños de Hogwarts yendo y viniendo del escrutinio del sombrero, los nombres de las casa gritados en medio del gran comedor, la imagen de Dumbledore. La audiencia parece helarse, los dementores se remueven en el techo como rafagas oscuras bajo el agua. Un niño llamado James Potter empuja a Severus en un corredor, tiene unos ojos arrogantes. El tiempo de los pensamientos cambia, Lily se besa con un muchacho de pelo alborotado junto a una fuente, se toman las manos. Harry siente que le aprietan la garganta. Minerva se ha llevado una mano a la boca, en el fondo de sus ojos firmes algo se va deshaciendo. El secretario ladea la cabeza, aletargado. _No me mate._De nuevo la figura perpetuada de Dumbledore, su enorme porte, sus ojos de espada._Esas no eran mis intenciones._Snape ruega de rodillas, Snape se mira con la boca caída, casi sin reconocerse, sin reconocer esa versión joven y suplicante de su pasado. La busca, a Granger, entre el tumulto, las cabezas múltiples abarrotadas en la sala no lo dejan verla. Lily grita, el mestizo tiembla contra los barrotes, Harry pierde un poco más de el color de su cara. Los dementores se remueven, se acercan un poco a la barrera azul que los retiene y después regresan a las alturas, enceguecidos. _Una parte de Voldemort vive dentro de él. _El secretario se recarga en una de sus manos, encogiendo los ojos, una pequeña arruga se ha formado entre sus cejas. _Tú debes ser quien me mate Severus. _Snape reexperimenta la misma rabia de aquel día, ebullendo desde su estómago. Minerva niega con la cabeza, cierra los ojos fuertemente, sus manos están rígidas sobre su túnica. _Solo así tendrás la confianza plena de Voldemort._Un movimiento inicia en las corrientes humanas, un soplar de manos, de rostros pálidos y miradas perdidas y habla aún, su voz se extiende, su mano pútrida remueve el aire. El hombre en la jaula mira hacia arriba, hacia la multitud, algunos lo observan y tiemblan, pero él, no los busca a ellos, hay algo más, algo que pareciera destellarle en plena cara._¿Y mi alma? ¿Qué pasará con la mía?_ Minerva baja los párpados en un paroxismo, una mano invisible le ha arrebatado el aire._Lo preparaste como un cerdo para el matadero. _El secretario mira hacia otra parte, hacia cualquier parte que no implique seguir contemplando aquél itinerario infame. Hagrid, el enorme Hagrid se remueve, se sienta de una forma y luego de otra sin hallarse en paz. _Siempre._Susurra la voz de Snape como sentencia para sí mismo, como un sonido irrefutable y permanente, como el hablar inamovible de lo que no tiene voz, de una montaña, de piedras colosales. _Siempre. _Snape el que menos parecía poseer virtudes, el más seco, el más frío, resultó tener esa vela en el cuenco de su interior, esa pequeña partícula solar que lo incendiaba todo, que lo había consumido completo en su impulso de amor. El secretario meneaba el cráneo con reprobación, embarrándose la mano en toda la cara. La gente se sacude, agita las manos, voltea hacia a otra parte, hunde los ojos en la visión espesa y azul. Hace frio, los dementores dibujan sus siluetas harapientas en el aire contenido de la bóveda. El mestizo de luto cae al enfrentarse a la muerte de Lily, los ojos verdes siguen abiertos, Harry es rozado por la mano descarnada del recuerdo, tiembla aún después de tantos años. El estoico brujo de las serpientes es un grito de tormenta, un grito crudo de lodazal, un vagar en pena como alma descarriada. Minerva levanta la mirada y lo ve. Un relámpago serpentea tras él y enciende la luz en su cara, su cara contraída en frenético estupor, en atónita pérdida. La sala completa ve como niño y hombre se van desbaratando al verter sus ojos, entre aguas humanas. Y el alarido de Snape, es como ése relámpago, como una abertura cauterizante de luz que se cincela en sus memorias. La mano de McGonagall parece haberse desprendido de su voluntad y se agita de un lado a otro. El hombre exhibido, el hombre desnudado en la jaula los observa como si fueran un triste puñado de muñecos viejos en un aparador. Llevan las caras blancas, algunos húmedas y él se dice que no importa, que de nada sirve cuántas lágrimas reúnan para darle. Tiene asco, de ellos y de sí mismo y añora no permanecer ni un segundo más. Pero hay algo que a pesar de la vergüenza lo inquieta. La busca de nuevo entre las máscaras mustias, allí está, junto a Minerva, lleva el pelo recogido en una trenza y está blanca como todos los demás. Se repugna, por que sus memorias no eran un ruego de lástima y aún así, espera humillantemente, miserablemente, que ella se digne a mirarlo otra vez a causa de haberlas visto. Ella está llorando, tiene el contemplar mojado, se lleva la mano al rostro y se aparta las lágrimas apenada, como si estuviera haciendo algo indecente. Él sólo puede aspirar al encuentro de sus ojos, de entre toda esa muchedumbre es la única que realmente sabe cómo mirarlo.

-Silencio.- Ordena el secretario, con la voz impotente.-Silencio.-Se ve forzado a repetir.

Ya no hay imágenes, los presentes se observan entre ellos, esconden los rostros, disimulan y callan.

-¿Algo más que mostrarnos señor Potter?

Harry se percibe débil de pronto, como si fuera a desplomarse en medio de la sala.

-¿Le parece que hay necesidad de algo más?

El secretario se muestra incómodo.

-Fue emotivo señor Potter, demasiado diría yo, pero aún insuficiente, inmaterial.

_¡Bastardo!_ Alguien gritó desde un punto perdido del lugar.

-Silencio.- Mandó cortantemente.- ¿Hay algo más señor Potter?

-Una cosa. -Susurró el joven avanzando hacia su puesto inicial de donde tomó un gran marco que había estado escondiendo. Llevó con esfuerzo el pesado objeto hasta el centro del salón y lo apoyó contra una silla, moviendose abrupta y torpemente.

-Albus Dumbledore quiere testificar a favor de Severus Snape. Profesor, por favor.-Harry se inclinó frente al cuadro vacio como si se asomara por una ventana. Una cara muy conocida por todos emergió desde la penumbra.

-Buenas noches.- Los pintados ojos azules casi parecían estar vivos.

El secretario entrecerró los ojos reclinándose, desconfiado.

-Albus Dumbledore, qué sorpresa. ¿Qué tiene qué decirnos?

El hombre en la pintura miró a su alrededor, sereno, imperturbable como siempre había sido.

-¿Dónde está Severus?

-Detrás de usted, de su cuadro quiero decir.

-Bien.- Su mirada de misterio azul se fijo en el secretario.- Yo ordené a Severus que me matara, no lo hizo por propia iniciativa, le ordené además de eso muchas otras cosas que incluso atentaban contra su vida y cumplió cada una de ellas para complacerme y para servir a la orden como lo ha estado haciendo desde hace diecisiete años.

-Entonces la cuestión aquí es que este hombre se ha convertido en asesino por petición suya y por lo tanto ¿no es culpable?¿Acaso no es un asesino de todas formas?

-No es un traidor señor secretario , lo que hizo fue más un acto de misericordia, por que yo le supliqué que me matara, mi mano se pudría.

-Esto es absurdo.-Interrumpió Harry, pero la cabeza de Dumbledore asintió, pidiéndole que se mantuviera lejos de la discusión.

-¿Y qué debemos hacer según usted señor Dumbledore?

-Dejarlo ir. Si bien Severus tomó mi vida pagó con la suya cuando la serpiente de Voldemort le mordió la garganta ¿no le parece? La ley del talión está cumplida.

El secretario cerró los párpados por unos instantes, sentía los ojos de la multitud pegados a él.

-Si usted estuviera vivo, quizás lo llamaría a una sesión de juicio por las infamias que cometió y que se ha ido sin pagar. Pero tiene razón. Severus Snape es absuelto de sus cargos por traición y homicidio, tendrá que venir a la corte a reportarse dos veces al año durante los siguientes tres años. Este juicio está concluido, pueden irse.

La jaula se abrió y Snape dio su primer paso ya sin deudas, su primer paso libre.

Muchos de los asistentes detuvieron su marcha al mirarlo salir de los barrotes. Una buena parte de la sala, lo seguía atentamente. Harry lo esperaba en medio de la explanada. Le tendió la mano, ofreciéndole una tregua pero Snape no la tomó.

-Exhibirme así Potter es indigno incluso para ti, supongo que ahora estarás muy satisfecho.

El muchacho quiso hablar, pero nada fue emitido desde su garganta apretada.

Dumbledore continuaba encapsulado dentro de su marco de oro.

-Hijo, Harry no tenía otra opción para liberarte.

-Todo es excusable para ti cuando se trata de Potter, veo que la muerte te ha sentado bien, sigues igual que siempre. Ahora si me permiten tengo que ir a esconderme antes de que la prensa se devore las migajas de intimidad que me dejó Potter.

Rita Sketter corría escaleras abajo, su pluma verde se agitaba tras ella como una espada de esgrima y un fotógrafo intentaba enfocarlos a pesar de la distancia que los separaba.

La figura enlutada pareció volverse humo, avanzando a codazos entre la muchedumbre que lo observaba atónita, algunos intentaron detenerlo, incluso hubo un hombre que le escupió en los zapatos, era bien claro que siempre habría quién dudar de él. La gran mayoría lo contemplaba con una exasperante mezcolanza de admiración y miedo.

En su forcejeo hacia la salida, la buscó de nuevo, no la vio entre las huestes de magos, ni siquiera a Minerva. Pero la ebullición de presentes y los tacones de Skeeter siguiendo sus pasos lo obligaron a salir de allí rápidamente.

* * *

_Severus Snape, ése nombre revolotea en mi cabeza todos los días y lo veo aún arrodillado en el suelo con la madre de Harry. No lo soporto. Veo sus ojos apretados deshechos entre lágrimas, escucho los gritos del día en que lo torturaron. No sé qué hacer, no puedo dejar de llorar, por él y por mí, por lo que me hizo._

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me causó éste daño? Profesor Snape yo quisiera perdonarlo, pero no debo. _

_¿Por qué me he dejado arrastrar al dilema dolorido de su vida? Mi extraño, mi tormentoso profesor Snape ¿por qué lo llamo mío, si una parte escindida de mí lo aborrece? Si usted jamás tuvo para mí ni siquiera un gramo de aprecio genuino, de haberlo tenido no me hubiera traicionado. ¿Por qué profesor Snape? Sólo pido un por qué._

**Hola, gracias por leer el capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció? Por favor dejen un review son el corazón y motor de éste fic, sólo tienen qué apretar un botoncito.**

**Gracias a todas las que comentaron:**

**Emily Hale Smith : Gracias por tu review, qué bueno que te animaste a comentar.**

**Sevsnap, melyz de snape, VesiHer, Ayra20, Paladium, Alexza Snape, ErreDeRojas y Diosa Luna.**


	25. Chapter 25

**25.- El golem**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling**

Dos espesos meses se habían arrastrado ante el mestizo. Seguía en la casa que lo hubiera atado a Granger, había vendido aquella de la calle de la hilandera e insólitamente comprado el edificio de cuadros de flores, de paredes tapizadas, de discos de orígenes desconocidos.

Las mismas voces que habían girado en torno a la muchacha greñuda permanecían en sus oídos cantándole la ausencia de Hermione, ausencia de la que no pudo desligarse, a la que no quiso renunciar. Comía en la misma mesa, pero ahora frente a una silla en la que no se sentaba nadie, escuchaba las mismas canciones. Incluso para su vergüenza y su desgracia se había atrevido a leer el libro de cuentos que ella había dejado olvidado. No encontraba ya el velo de vainillas, el dulce aroma flotante que antes lo había amparado en sus tardes de convalecencia y fiebres intermitentes.

Incluso a él, le era difícil evadir el pequeño cerro de remordimientos que le oprimía los pulmones.

¿Cómo podía admitir ante sí mismo que el vacío de la Gryffindor resultaba más insidioso de lo que creyó que sería? ¿Cómo confesarse las noches de silencios, los sueños en los que la veía, siempre muda, siempre en llamas? ¿Cómo atreverse a siquiera tolerar la idea de lo que estaba pasándo en él? Se decía continuamente, que no de nuevo, que no con ella. Y sin embargo ofrendaba el tiempo a su recuerdo, a la impresión de su cuerpo en los espacios de aquella casa. Con un súbito terror y un estremecimiento eufórico la sentía en el filo de la música, en las notas que estallaban en el climax de las canciones, la percibía metida en los cuadros de jarrones, vuelta un invisible verso más en cada página de los libros que había dejado tras ella. La vivía al asomarse por la ventana y esperar ver su silueta, su pelo hirsuto y terco. Después se sentaba en la cocina, con una taza del café que ella le preparaba y metía la cabeza entre las manos, como si quisiera esconderse en un pozo.

* * *

_Te he buscado Ron._

_Mi Ron, con nombre de alcohol, que me recuerda una caída caliente de agua en el estómago, un sabor dulce y espumoso de frutas demasiado maduras. Mi querido Ron, sigo esperando tus palabras viajantes, sigo esperando que contestes las cartas que esta vez te envié certeramente, las cartas que ninguna mano pálida y traicionera va a robarse. Ya les dije a todos, ya paseé el nombre de Snape por toda la madriguera como si fuera el nombre de un huracán próximo o de un desastre natural. Pero tú sigues sin escribirme y me sorprendo y me acongojo de que seas tan irracionalmente sentimental, mi Ron. Al principio nadie me creía, Ginny me agitaba una mirada punzante, como un brillo de navaja, el pelo de tu madre parecía más rojo por la furia indignada de su cara, todos parecían hogueras caminantes, encendidas en mi contra, pero cuando dije Snape se apagó el fuego. Snape, una palabra que siempre anuncia desgracias y que es buena razón para explicar cualquier inforunio._

_Pero tu sigues callado en mi visión oscura, tu sigues en silencio en la penumbra sin que pueda verte._

_Mi querido Ron, nunca dije nada de lo que crees que dije y me duele que me conozcas tan poco que puedas creer que Snape y yo sómos la misma persona. Que confundas su tono con el mío. Quizás en el fondo tu crees que debes abandonarme, quizás en el fondo tú te has convencido de que no te amo y que debe ser así, por que no eres suficiente. Pero sí lo eres Ron. Que sabio ha sido Snape, metiendo su mano en tu punto débil. Mi querido Ron, eso no se lo perdonaré, aunque haya llorado de rodillas, aunque le hayan marcado la frente, aunque esté condenado a ser él mismo, hasta el fin, a ser Snape. El desastre natural, el mal augurio el pretexto para infortunios. _

* * *

El pesimismo y los lloriqueos son asuntos de débiles, de inútiles que andan por las calles encogiéndose y bajando los ojos, como pidiendo ayuda, pero sin pedirla, por que son endebles incluso para eso.

A Snape no se le da bien el ser débil, no le gusta pedir por que se le desgasta el ego en vano. Y su ego es una de sus mayores posesiones, es de hecho la que más alimenta.

No pidió a Granger, no se hincó ante los ojos de virgen airada, ante el cabello como de espuma, de reverberaciones doradas. No rogó a la virgen para que no lo desterrara del paraíso, como un blasfemo orgulloso se marchó sin confesión, a entregarse al pequeño infierno solitario de cuadros de flores y canciones melancólicas. Resignado a tener que resignarse, por que todo era inútil, lo sabía él por la experiencia, clamar perdón sólo minimiza el espíritu, sólo oprime y envilece. Mejor soportar el pecado y el castigo, con estoicismo. Asi que se tragó la ausencia de Granger a grandes bocanadas, la dejó entrar e instalarse entre sus costillas y soplarle en el origen de su sangre, en el centro de su corazón, que a pesar de los años y del cansancio aún estaba rojo, aún caliente, aún encendido, esta vez por alguien además de Lily.

Snape se preguntaba si los otros eran como él, si había algo siempre quemándolos, siempre vuelto lenguas de fuego. ¿Por qué siendo él un habitante de roca de las mazmorras, una gárgola fría, un golem de Dumbledore y Voldemort? ¿Por qué siempre tenía en el fondo un pájaro, una bolita de nervios que vibraban en cada orilla? ¿Por qué siempre estaba iracundo y frustrado y crónicamente infeliz?

Y se miraba en el espejo y se sorprendía del adolorido estupor que le manchaba la mirada, sólo así, yendo a buscarse al espejo, se daba cuenta de cuanto estaba apretándolo el vacío de la muchacha, por que reconocía en sus propios ojos unas ojeras que se extendían como un cáncer, un debilitamiento de animal herido, una atonía, una ausencia retraída.

Miraba a los cuchillos como individuos, como presencias con voz y se los imaginaba metidos en medio de sus venas. Pero no podía morirse por que era demasiado sentimental escoger justo ése momento y ése modo para hacerlo. Por que sería la comidilla de la prensa y Sketter le tomaría una foto a su cadáver en el piso y todos la verían en la edición matutina. Los muy malditos. Esperaría a que el ojo común del mundo mágico lo desenfocara para aspirar a un obituario de tres líneas en una columna olvidada de la tercera página. Para llegar a Granger como una noticia amarga pero pasajera, para que ella pudiera decir que era un hombre extraño que no había aprendido a vivir y por eso había desaparecido. Por que bueno u malo no quería que Hermione se hallara a sí misma en el centro de su remolino sangriento, no quería que se descubrira como la daga impía que le abria las muñecas. Además Granger no era el único motivo, era tan sólo la colocación del punto final de una lista vieja y elongada con los años y la falta de Lily.

* * *

_Me he ido, pero no significa que no te quiera. Sigo aquí esperándote, esperando tu voz hecha letras. Tenía que buscar a mis padres, pero sigo deseando que la lechuza lleve tu carta entre las patas, sigo añorando el batir de alas en mi ventana y encontrar tu mirada azúl asomándose traviesa entre las líneas. ¿Crees que si escribo mucho, si apilas mis cartas una tras otra olvides las semanas de silencio e incertidumbre? Ron, si pudiera hacer que los sobres flotaran en tu cabeza roja y te dibujaran un círculo amante, si pudiera hacer que llovieran como plumas desde tu tejado ¿volverías a amarme? _

* * *

Minerva sintio que los huesos se le ablandaban, que le fallaba el siguiente paso. Aquella figura negra de delante la conocía demasiado, la veía en sus pesaillas y en su bóveda de remordimientos.

-Severus, Severus querido.

Su mano llegó a un hombro rígido, a un pequeño estrellarse contra el muro negro de los ojos de Snape.

-No vine a socializar, dejé algunas pertenencias en el dormitorio.

No era difícil deducir las noches de desvelos en la cara larga y descolorida, el sordo padecer, en la mirada cansina y hastiada.

-Severus ¿No te sientes bien? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Dónde estás viviendo?

El aludido no respondió ninguna de las tres interrogantes, alzó la ceja provócandole a Minerva un deja vu molesto y deprimente.

-No he tocado tu viejo despacho todo está tal cual lo dejaste ¿en dónde estás trabajando? Siempre tendrás tu lugar y tu puesto aquí.

Los alumnos iban y venían metidos en la misma túnica, mirando furtivamente sobre sus cabezas, para ver al heroe, mártir y traidor.

-Sólo vine a recoger mis pertenencias, no estoy insinuando que te necesite Minerva.

La mujer retiró su mano y miró a su alrededor, entendiendo de pronto que el puente entre ella y el hombre ya no existía, la obtención de ése conocimiento la dejó desorientada por unos instantes.

-Sólo quiero…

-Lavarte la consciencia. Es tan fácil como simplemente olvidar Minerva, pero ustedes los Gryffindor son tan idiotas y tan hipócritas con esos asuntos.

El joven Potter salió de una de las puertas que se reflejaban a lo largo del pasillo y miró el coágulo desconcertante y sombrío que formaban sus dos ex profesores. Y se dijo que el azar era una maquinaria demasiado exacta a veces. Justo en la hora en que salía de su única clase del día , Snape daba su seguramente única vuelta a Hogwarts.

La conversación forzada del trío, el pesado y espinoso intercambiar de palabras transcurrió lento y difícil, hasta un punto de ceños fruncidos y labios apretados. Snape quiso abstraerse en una huida rápida e indolora, pero Potter le tajaba el camino a propósito.

-Dígame donde está viviendo o le juro profesor Snape, que lo sigueré si es preciso.

Minerva se unió al invasivo interrogatorio.

Los dos querían estar seguros de que lo verían pronto nuevamente, su mala cara, de fantasma desgastado les hacia pensar que él podría desaparecer, como si estuviera hecho de polvo, como si fuera a borrarse como un suspiro frio.

Al final Potter logró arrancarle la confesión de que no había cambiado de casa, que seguía en el mismo lugar en el que habían vivido Granger y él.

* * *

Potter le veía un rastro de agua vieja, una estela gris en un rincón de la mirada. Potter no era demasiado brillante, pero era bueno con los presentimientos, con el monton de lazos incorpóreos, con los pasos ingrávidos, Potter tenía un verde fulminante en los ojos y veía el vidrio empañado en la mirada de Snape. Y la presencia de algo negro y abrumador le mojaba, le daba empujones suaves, el mestizo llevaba pegada a la espalda una mala sombra y Harry conseguía olerla, oler su huella fría, su presagio inquietante.

Sus preguntas eran como dedos en la búsqueda del mestizo, se las lanzaba a la cara como humo y el hombre meneaba la cabeza pálido, con la nariz arrugada, cruzado de brazos, más descolorido a momentos.

Y entonces cuando lo persiguió hasta su casa, cuando insistió en coserse a él como centinela de cárcel Snape hizo la pregunta. Harry se quedó quieto en medio de la lluvia sucia, el hombre alto de luto también se detuvo, se miraron con los ojos vidriosos, en medio de una guerra instantánea y diminuta entre sus miradas.

_¿Dónde está Granger?_

Había preguntado Snape. Harry pensó en las cartas perdidas, en la expresión frenética de Ronald, en cómo manoteaba desesperado y molesto y al final sollozante, mientras expelía el nombre de Hermione por todas partes como una nubecita de polvo rojo. Preguntándose por ella.

-Después de lo que pasó, no creo que usted tenga ningún interés sincero en Hermione, es decir, no le importó lastimarla.

Había casi olvidado las viejas conversaciones hostiles y breves con su maestro. Las orbes de ceniza negra emitían una mirada calcinante, Snape contrajo los labios y pareció más delgado y más viejo cuando reanudó la caminata.

-Tú qué sabes.- Escucho el sisear de barítono venir desde delante. Snape le recordaba en ése momento a una hoja caída de un árbol.

Viéndole las espaldas, viendo su levita desgastada y melancólica Harry supo. El frío del viento se coló en su interior, la lluvia le dibujaba unas lágrimas. La larga avenida estaba desierta y encharcada, el pavimento reflejaba debilmente las luces grisáceas y húmedas. Supo la razón de esa pregunta, supo de la ansiedad, de la espera solitaria, de los asomares esperanzados hacia la ventana que se contenían en esa simple frase. De algún modo eso lo rebasaba, no pudo dar el paso siguiente, se quedó estático, con el pelo gotéandole. Frente a él la figura de Snape se iba haciendo pequeña. Harry se dijo que la vida de Snape ( quien le recordaba en ésos instantes a un cuervo mojado o un trapo) era demasiado extraña y torcida, más de lo que debiera si quería mantenerse vivo y cuerdo, demasiado irónica. Y negó interiormente, sintiendo el agua metérsele en los zapatos, los calcetines empapados y una pesadez al contemplar al andante de luto, caminando como un soldado encima de los charcos. Nunca se sabía lo que Snape guardaba bajo el saco, las marcas que llevaba en la piel, las palabras que se callaba, los amores que encerraba como en lápidas y que lo consumían como una enfermedad.

Pero Harry lo supo cuando le preguntó por ella, por Hermione y el incidente con las cartas empezó a adquirir sentido.

* * *

_Hermione:_

_Ginny me dijo y mi madre y Harry, ya sabes lo de las cartas y el murciélago infernal. Debí imaginármelo, no sé por qué no se me ocurrió. Bueno, ya me conoces. No había contestado por que, no sabía qué decir. No estoy enojado, no te preocupes por eso. ¿Así que estás en Australia? ¿Has visto canguros? _

_Yo estoy entrenando con los Chudley Cannons, así que no puedo ir a verte ¿Piensas estar mucho tiempo allá? Me enteré que ganaron el juicio, habría qué iniciar otro contra el murciélago, ya sabes por suplantación de identidad ¿no crees? Ya no lo ves supongo. ¿Cómo se atrevió a hacer eso? Sólo alguien tan nefasto y amargado como él es capaz. Que más da, ya ha de andar por allí revoloteando a McGonagall para que le de el puesto de Defensa. _

_Hermione, hay algo que quiero decirte, pero no se si esté bien hacerlo por medio de una carta. ¿Sabes? Es algo importante y no sé cómo lo vayas a tomar, es que hemos estado separados y yo, bueno, creí que ya no me querías, estaba enojado, furioso más bien. Pero yo te quiero Hermione. _

_Ron W._

* * *

Hermione se sentó en las sillas de la cocina, esa nueva cocina modernista tan diferente a la de su casa anterior y tan diferente a la de la casa de arraigo. Las paredes blancas la hacían sentir sola y fría. Su padre aún estaba molesto, no le hablaba, una vez lo descubrió mirándola desde el umbral, con un resentimiento dolido impreso en sus ojos y vio que faltaba poco para el llanto, entonces David se fue sin decir nada, rearmando su expresión de enojo.

Así tomando café y pensando en su padre, el recuerdo de su maestro se introdujo en ella. Primero pequeño, creciendo como una luciérnaga. Lo miró como a través de una delgada piel de papel, junto a la ventana, con su figura triste, dormido en el sillón con un libro de runas. Llorando por Lily Potter como se llora la patria perdida, como si no fuera Snape, si no un hombre como cualquier otro. Se dio cuenta de que lo que realmente le dolía era que Snape no la quisiera como ella a él. Que no la considerara una amiga, que le significara tan poco que no le importara dañarla. Se preguntó donde estaría, que haría. Si aún escuchaba música. Su música, que lo enmarcaba como al cuadro de un hombre antiguo, del hombre de un cuento. Siempre que pensaba en él, la invadía la sensación de que la vida no era justa, que estaban atados a una realidad que podría haber sido mejor, que podría haber sido feliz.

* * *

Snape halló en uno de los cajones de Granger una carta que no había visto antes, se sorprendió al notar que era para él.

_Mi querido profesor Snape_

Se sintió tibio y golpeado por un instante. Leyó en silencio, mientras un viento frio aullaba en la ventana y tiraba las hojas de los árboles. La voz de la muchacha lo inundó como un perfume, como agua espesa que brotaba desde dentro de él. Un dolor viejo, como de una herida de guerra se expandío desde su pecho.

_Quisiera hablar con usted sobre todas las cosas…_

Recordó aquella vez en la que había encontrado una carta de Lily y se dijo que su vida estaba habitada por sombras de gente a la que había perdido.

_Profesor Snape, intente seguir si no olvidar por que eso no es posible. Yo estaré con usted._

Y Snape supo que si estuviera menos viejo y menos cansado en ése instante lloraría la ausencia de la muchacha, lloraría por haberla herido. Pera ya no tenía ningún caso.

_Lo estima, lo quiere su alumna_

Snape experimentó una abrumadora unión de alegría con dolor, se permitió que lo ahogara, tenía los ojos calientes y húmedos. El frío que aleteaba en la ventana lo hizo temblar.

Ella, lo hizo temblar y se sintió como la bestia de ése cuento muggle, acabado por una simple rosa, por una mujer de ojos enormes.

**Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron review, los leí todos. Alguien me pidió que no hiciera a Ron el malo de la historia. No te preocupes, si Ron no se queda con ella, no creo que sea por falta de amor, yo también creo que la quiere y no es mi intención hacerlo aparecer como un villano, por que no lo es.**

**Gracias por comentar, por favor dejen un review, cada vez que no lo hacen muere un gatito XD**


	26. Chapter 26

**26.- El vórtice glorioso**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling**

_No fue fácil, pero su idea de "el plan de reeintegración a la comunidad" nos ayudó a sacarlo de su agujero por fin. Por supuesto el profesor Snape dijo que todo eso hedía a Dumbledore y a usted, pero aún así tuvo que acompañarme a los entrenamientos de aurores, al parecer prefirió eso que emplearse en un laboratorio de San Mungo. Como usted sabe ya llevamos aquí poco más de un mes, me pidió que le dijera como ha estado el profesor y es el motivo por el que le escribí ésta carta. En realidad ya lo transfirieron a las filas principales, el instructor que le asignaron dijo que él pocas cosas tenía que aprender, no me extraña, hizo sufrir a los novatos durante los entrenamientos, casi podría decir que estaba un poco satisfecho de hacernos morder el polvo._

_La preparación no es sencilla, nos dejan salir del campo de aurores sólo los fines de semana, lo que es bueno en el caso de Snape, que seguramente usa su tiempo libre para embriagarse y penar en su casa. Los lunes siempre regresa pálido y muy callado, con el paso de la semana se pone un poco mejor, en su estado natural altivo y no estoy intentando criticarlo._

_Los entrenamientos suelen ser a campo abierto en medio de la lluvia o la nieve, muchos han desertado, pero al profesor nada de eso parece afectarle, en realidad a mí tampoco, la búsqueda de Horrocrux era peor que esto. No lo veré mucho de ahora en adelante, al menos hasta que me transfieran a las filas principales, creo que puede arreglárselas solo, no se ve muy feliz, pero nunca se vio feliz de hecho. Esta prácticamente toda la semana recluido aquí así que no creo que haya nada de qué preocuparse. ¿Le ha respondido alguna carta?_

_Sin más por el momento, hasta luego profesora._

_H.P._

* * *

Harry remojó su pan en la leche, lo miró deshacerse en el líquido caliente y blanco y se lo metió a la boca apresuradamente mientras unas migajas gordas y húmedas se resbalaban en su barbilla, Snape hizo un mohín de desagrado, el muchacho se limpió con humildad y siguieron comiendo en silencio.

A su alrededor los otros reclutas se llenaban la boca y charlaban, un murmullo atenuado rebotaba en las paredes. Snape eludía la mirada verde y se concentraba en partir su bolillo y echarlo al caldo. Harry lo miraba tercamente.

-¿ Y cómo ha estado?

-Tengo que verte a diario ¿cómo crees que estoy Potter?

El muchacho bajó los ojos a su taza de leche y limpió la mesa con una mano. A su lado un instructor pelirrojo y flaco titiritaba envuelto en un abrigo desgastado. Se encontró unos segundos con la mirada incómoda del mago y luego se giró hacia Snape otra vez. El hombre meneaba su comida con desgano, la luz amarillenta lo hacia ver más descolorido aún.

-¿Y Granger?

Harry se estremeció en su asiento. Sabía que Snape había retenido esa pregunta durante largas semanas, había sido como un chispazo, como un trueno pequeño entre ellos.

-En Australia, sus padres están allá.

La mano de Snape seguía trazando un círculo aguado en medio de su plato, sus ojos parecieron agriarse.

-¿Cuándo se fue?

-Poco después de su juicio Snape.

-Señor para ti, Potter.

Harry inquieto por los silencios espinozos se dejó absorber en la visión de una mosca medio muerta que cruzaba la mesa. Unos minutos después, cuando ya no había leche en su taza el mestizo volvió a hablar.

-¿Piensa volver?

-No lo sé, dice que sus padres están enojados con ella y no quieren dejarla.

Prince sorbió la última cucharada de su caldo y se puso de pie marchándose sin despedirse, Harry miró su silueta larga y su ropa de velorio alejarse en medio del bullicio matutino.

* * *

El delgado maestro se apoyó en la pared fría de su pequeña pieza. Todo el edificio tenía un olor a viejo, a tiempo rancio, penetrando cada cosa,cada mueble, cada colchón. Afuera unos muchachos canturreaban sandeces sobre los calzones de Merlín. Estúpidos mocosos vulgares. _En fin_, se dijo mientras se tendía en la cama austera. Al menos en las filas principales le darían un mejor cuarto, lejos de tantos jovenes idiotas y de las miradas entrometidas que lo perseguían desde el día de su juicio. Gracias a Potter. Todo gracias a Potter, no le cabía la menor duda de que ésa sentencia de reeintegración a la sociedad había sido ideada por ese muchacho, por Minerva y por el cuadro de Albus, quien parecía no aceptar que la escencia de estar muerto era precisamente no interferir más en el mundo.

Cuál era la razón por la que seguía levantándose a vivir una vida que no le interesaba, ni siquiera el la sabía, se dejaba arrastrar a dónde lo llevaran como un golem, toda su vida había hecho lo que le pedían Albus o el señor tenebroso. Probablemente era la costumbre. Ser un auror no era tan desventajoso, cualquier día le lanzarían un Avada y eso le sería muy conveniente, además podía devolverles el favor a los mortífagos que le habían cortado la cara. Incluso en algún momento pensó que estando cerca de Potter lograría ver a Granger otra vez.

Pero no.

* * *

…_mi instructor dice que pronto me ascenderá, los hechizos que aprendimos durante la guerra me han sido muy ú cambiando de tema, Hermione hay algo que quiero decirte, espero que no te haga enojar, es sobre Snape, pregunta por ti, sigue en la casa de arraigo, escuché rumores de que la había comprado. ¿No te parece extraño? Creo que, (me odiarás por esto) creo que te extraña y que se arrepiente de lo que hizo ¿me entiendes? No lo dice, pero se adivina. Sé que no debería interceder por él, pero después de todo lo que ha hecho por mí y por mi madre, es lo menos que puedo hacer, ¿Por qué no lo dejas explicarte? Tal vez tuvo algún motivo. Por favor Hermione._

_Por favor Hermione._

_H.P._

* * *

Hermione se levantó de las sillas de la cocina, sus padres estaban en la sala sentados en el mismo sofá, acurrucados uno contra el otro, charlaban en voz muy baja, se temió que estuvieran hablando sobre ella. Su madre se giró con un gesto cariñoso en la cara.

-Mione ven siéntate, llegó tu correspondencia, te escribieron Harry y Ron.

Se sentó junto a Jean, la mujer le acariciaba un brazo, David estaba aún callado, pero le sonreía débilmente. Estaba intentando disipar el enojo que aún sentía.

-¿Quién es Severus Snape? ¿Un compañero tuyo?

-Un ex profesor.-Respondió la muchacha incómoda.-¿Cómo supiste su nombre?

-También te escribió.

Le tendieron el sobre amarillento y Hermione reconoció la letra cursiva y apretada del príncipe mestizo. Sin embargo no abrió la carta, sus padres parecían querer que lo hiciera, quizás movidos por la curiosidad y por una desconfianza implícita que tenían hacia ella, como si pensaran que podía escaparse por la ventana y nunca volver.

* * *

Vida de monje, vida de soldado, vida de monasterio.

Snape estaba acostumbrado a los rigores del servicio a la milicia a Voldemort o a Dumbledore. Su padre se lo había inculcado desde muy chico, el andar derecho y firme, los pasos largos y regulares, el gesto austero y serio.

Nada le resultaba novedoso en el campo de aurores, los supuestos guías gritaban mucho y se embriagaban los fines de semana. Él se embriagaba también pero de forma muy distinta, en solitario metido en su cueva, susurrándole poemas a Lily, oyendo los cassetes de Granger. Luego se empinaba la botella y se quedaba dormido.

Los lunes volvía al campo, a la reclusión y las largas caminatas en la helada tundra, entre nieve y hierbas medio quemadas por el frío. Potter aún con todo lo inútil que él lo consideraba, era de hecho uno de los más preparados, pensaba rápido, era rápido también con la varita. La guerra después de todo también le había dejado su huella. Cuando lo alababan por sus méritos el muchacho sonreía quedamente, casi como si sintiera vergüenza y decía que no era gran cosa. Entonces Snape miraba un hollo en su espejismo y pensaba que en algunas pequeñas cosas Potter hijo no era exactamente igual que el padre.

A él pronto lo ascendieron a las filas certificadas de aurores, Potter quizás por su fama fue ascendido apenas unas semanas después. Los día de encierro y camastros terminaron para dar paso a largas filas en el ministerio y juntas tediosas en las que todos parloteaban alrededor de un mapa exponiendo sus estrategias. Al principio Potter se juntaba mucho hacia él como amedrentado por los exaltados exponentes y sus teorías de lo que sería mejor hacer. Con el tiempo se acercó más al círculo debatiente y pronto estaba justo en el medio, hablando en voz alta y los otros, los demás aurores lo escuchaban con atención, encantados de tenerlo con ellos. Snape los miraba desde un rincón, cruzado de brazos, apático y taciturno. A veces le preguntaban su opinión y un puñado de caras se giraba hacia él, decía cualquier cosa, medio gruñendo y pronto lo dejaban en paz.

* * *

El líder anterior de los aurores había muerto, como tantos otros, durante la guerra. Elegir a alguien era algo que debían hacer prontamente. Muchos pensaron de inmediato en Harry Potter, sin importar su juventud. El día de reunión lo eligieron de inmediato unánimemente, él los había salvado, su cicatriz de rayo lo marcaba, su mirada bella y vívida lo volvía un líder al que era fácil empezar a apreciar.

Pero Potter no aceptó el puesto, se negó amablemente, irreversiblemente, con la voz y la postura firmes. Y luego dijo antes de que el silencio los cubriera a todos que él pensaba que el mejor candidato era Severus Snape. Nadie habló, durante varios minutos el único ruido era el del bullicio exterior a la pequeña sala.

El muchacho continuó, decía que no podían desaprovechar conocimientos tan útiles sobre la organización de los mortífagos. Snape sabía cómo pensaban, cómo se comportaban, cómo se moví ía estado cerca de ellos durante tanto tiempo…

Varios dudaban en hacer esa elección, pero la insistencia de Potter y su propia compulsión por complacerlo los llevaron al punto de consentir, aún a pesar del rostro atónito y un tanto molesto que tenía Snape. Acordaron que sería el encargado temporal de ése puesto mientras todo se normalizaba e incorporaban a los nuevos reclutas. La votación se dio unánimemente y la cara de Snape apareció en los períodicos por la mañana.

* * *

Hermione abrió la carta de Harry, el muchacho le había enviado un recorte de "el profeta" en el que aparecía una fotografía de Snape en medio de varios hombres, con el ceño fruncido levantando una mano como haciendo un juramento mientras sus labios se movían. "Severus Snape, nombrado jefe temporal de los aurores ¿Honor merecido u imprudencia demencial?"Buscó el nombre del autor y no le sorprendió enterarse de que era Rita Skeeter. Miró la fotografía de nuevo y recordó esos mismos lejanos ojos detenidos en ella. Y le pareció como si nada hubiera ocurrido entre ellos, como si nunca lo hubiera conocido. A veces como en ése instante no podía sostener el enojo, y esas facciones duras, esa mirada de vaga tristeza lograban ablandarla, pero se contenía de abrir aquella carta que le hubiera enviado el pocionista semanas antes. Sería como traicionar a Ron y traicionarse a sí misma.

Leyó las líneas de Harry. Se percibía su emoción aún a través de la tinta y los kilómetros. Estaba pasando los fines de semana con los Weasley y parecía que iba a reventar de tanto júbilo, estando cerca de Ginny y de la señora Weasley y de Arthur, decía que en la madriguera siempre había una luz naranja y todo estaba tibio y olía a biscuits calientitos y a edredones limpios. Sin embargo Harry no era una persona muy habituada a la felicidad absoluta y se deprimía a ratos, Hermione lo notaba en algunas palabras, en algunos pequeños detalles.

Y después al final volvía a insistir. Ella se hubiera molestado si no se tratara precisamente de él, su mejor amigo.

_Hermione, ¿sabes Snape…?Bueno, lo sabes ¿no? Te extraña, no suele demostrarlo, pero veo que no ha quitado de la casa esos cuadros de flores de los que una vez me contaste, creo que le recuerdan a ti. No le simpatizo. Cuando se me acerca casi civilizadamente es para preguntarme si vas a volver, lo disfraza, queriendo aludir a otro tema, es Snape después de todo._

_Hermione lo siento, por ti y por Ron, pero me preocupa Snape, prometí que lo vigilaríay tú eres una de las pocas personas en las que demuestra algún interés. No quiero que te enojes conmigo, pero si crees que puedes perdonarlo, por favor escúchalo, escríbele una carta aunque sea para reclamarle._

_Por favor._

_H P_

La muchacha frunció la boca mientras miraba la foto en blanco y negro de un hombre de pelo oscuro y lacio. Sintió ganas de hacerla pedacitos o clavarle alfileres, quizás pintarle cuernos, pero la resguardó en un cajón y se indignó consigo misma por ello.

* * *

Al principio había estado muy molesto por las intervenciones de Potter en su vida, pero el puesto de "encargado" del escuadrón de aurores había resultado un tanto benéfico para él.

No tenía tiempo de casi nada, las tardes de embriaguez y autorecriminación eran cada vez menos factibles en su itinerario y mantenerse ocupado le resultaba un buen mitigante para la angustia y el vacío. Se había dicho a sí mismo que quería estar sólo y sin embargo estaba metido en el grande y bullicioso edificio del ministerio casi todo el tiempo, con un ir y venir interminable de trajes de oficina y tacones altos. Llenaba mucha papelería y redactaba oficios detallados de cada cosa que se hacía. Entrenaba, organizaba simulacros y zarandeaba a los suboordinados que erraban en alguna cosa, esa era su parte favorita. Ahí podía gritar más impunemente que en Hogwarts.

Era tanto el trabajo, tan extenuantes los entrenamientos que al terminar el día y volver a casa se tiraba en la cama y se quedaba dormido de inmediato. Pero cuando no era así, cuando por alguna razón no se agotaba en la jornada el insomnio lo mordía toda la noche, le lamía las manos. Odiaba el insomnio.

Odiaba pensar en ellas, en cómo las había alejado, en cómo había terminado cavando una fosa que las separaba de él. Él lo había hecho, era su culpa y tenía que verlo. Cuando Lily se casó con James Potter, cuando dejó de hablarle, la detestó, por mucho tiempo se dijo que Lily Evans era una tonta mal agradecida y que algún día cuando fuera poderoso y humillara a Potter ella volvería y le pediría perdón. Pero eso jamás pasó. La vida de Lily terminó, él terminó en cierta forma. Después de eso no volvió a creer en nada de lo que había sostenido, en ninguno de sus ideales de superioridad. Él era una mierda, así de fácil, ella tuvo razón siempre que le pidió que dejara a esos amigos, ella tuvo razón al abandonarlo. A veces la odiaba un poco, a veces empezaba a enojarse con ella, pero ése sentimiento se disipaba pronto y lo hacía saberse aún más miserable.

Con Granger no era distinto, él ya era muy viejo para mentirse a sí mismo, sabía que las cosas habían pasado por causa suya. La muchacha aún no había contestado su carta, supuso que no lo haría tampoco en un futuro.

* * *

Harry Potter estaba de pie frente a la congregación, llevaba el pelo rebelde peinado hacia atrás y un traje algo viejo que los Weasley le habían prestado y no se había atrevido a despreciar. Todos estaban presentes, incluso para su sorpresa distinguió entre un cúmulo de cabezas rojas la de Ronald Weasley, entonces una pequeña incómoda esperanza brotó en él. Los llamaron uno a uno, les pusieron una medallita redonda y dorada. Neville Longbottom, heroe de guerra, el matador de la serpiente. El muchacho tímido caminó hasta estar a la vista de todos, casi se cae en el transcurso. Snape bufó, la audiencia cubierta de ropa elegante y sonrisas maquilladas aplaudía. La reunión le hubiera parecido insoportablemnete falsa si no fuera por la presencia de ése puñado de muchachos Gryffindor y algunos maestros de Hogwarts. El ministerio era así, desde siempre. Rita Skeeter se removía en una silla, llevaba una enormes pestañas postizas que lograron asquearlo. Lo observó durante unos segundos, con sus pestañas de mentira y una mirada de chismoso escrutinio. Snape giró la cabeza como si su nariz hubiera sido alcanzada por el olor del excremento. No hubiera puesto un pie en tan estúpida reunión si no fuera porque su nuevo cargo lo imponía, era importante que asisitiera a las audiencias y premiaciones post guerra y diera la cara a la prensa.

Miró hacia el punto rojizo que formaban los Weasley, llevaban sus mejores trajes, el vestido de Molly parecía ya cansado, pero su cara redonda y risueña opacaba la carencia, apretaba el brazo de su esposo quién aplaudía enérgicamente mientras sus hijos menores pasaban al frente y los condecoraban. De pronto Molly tenía la cara húmeda. Snape, no supo por qué, experimentó una heterogénea sensación de orgullo y envidia al ver a los dos jovenes pelirrojos, hacer una reverencia leve al público. Luego se preguntó si al terminar la fiesta Weasley iría hasta él a pretender tumbarle los dientes. No le gustaba la idea, Molly parecía demasiado conmovida como para presenciar una escena tan ridícula. Alzó la cara para ver mejor, su nariz aguileña sobresalía lo que le hizo verse como un cuervo removiendo el aire con su pico. No la vio, ni entre la marabunta de pelirrojos, ni con Longbottom, ni entre los profesores. Llamaron a Minerva, la vieja bruja anduvo con su paso de siempre, tranquilo y solemne. Pusieron la medalla en la solapa de su túnica. Con los ojos aguados y empequeñecidos pareció buscar a alguien entre tantas caras y lo miró a él mientras se ponía la mano larga en el corazón y se le humedecían las mejillas, una cámara emitió un flash alumbrando el rostro duro y mojado de Minerva. El pocionista tuvo frío de pronto mientras la mujer volvía su cabeza hacia los reunidos y se inclinaba muy levemente, sosteniéndose el sombrero puntiagudo. No podía odiarla, ni jugar a que lo hacía por más tiempo. Le aplaudió a regañadientes, mientras ella se incorporaba y comenzaba el camino hacia su asiento. Entonces los ojos negros volvieron a él y al notar que estaba aplaudiéndole también, se humedecieron más, casi pudo escucharla decir su nombre entre la multitud, dibujarlo con los labios y luego se perdió entre el collage de cabezas, dejándole una estela tibia y dolorosa en el pecho, entre sus manos que aplaudieron todavía un poco más.

Minerva, la piedra angular, la fiel, casi fundida con Hogwarts.

-¡Hermione Jean Granger!

Gritó el anfitrión y el legeremante miró a su alrededor esperando verla salir de la nada, de un vórtice glorioso, con la cabeza greñuda y una sonrisa de bronce.

-¡Hermione Granger!

Alguien se movió entre el tumulto y él aguzó la vista, arrebatado en una expectativa palpitante. Una cabeza pelirroja abrió paso a la descepción, cuando Ginny Weasley llegó al frente para recibir el premio en nombre de su amiga. Snape se aflojó en su asiento y cerró los ojos un instante, tragando saliva con esfuerzo, alguien a su lado le preguntó si se encontraba bien y él le dijo que se metiera en sus propios asuntos.

Una lástima, un sabor agrio de pérdida, una puñalada invisible. Tenía ganas de largarse en ése preciso instante y así lo hizo en cuanto llamaron a Potter. El fotógrafo de Skeeter lo persiguió para retratarlo mientras salía precipitadamente del evento, desde los asientos altos Ronald Weasley lo ametrallaba con sus ojos azules, por un instante creyó que se levantaría para seguirlo, dada su rabia se sentía bastante animado para una noche de golpizas a la muggle, puños enredados y narices sangrantes. Al diablo con la cara llorosa de Molly. Pero Weasley miró a su alrededor y se contuvo. Se largó entonces, como una humareda. No tenía nada que esperar, ya le habían advertido que no sería condecorado por que alguna parte incrédula de la comunidad podría estar disconforme con que además de haberlo absuelto lo premiaran.

**Hola! Gracias a: Laura (que me apura XD) sevsnap,Emily Hale Smith, Alexza Snape, Jisi Snape, Guest?, Ayra20 y Diosa Luna (Insisto, no me estoy haciendo la difícil, aún no sé cómo va a terminar pero mientras más avance más idea tendré, sólo puedo decir que intento que lleve cierta lógica con el cuento de la Bella y la Bestia)**

**Por cierto,alguien me recomendó que consiguiera un beta ¿Alguna está interesada?**

**Por favor dejen un review, los espero ansiosamente. Son el corazón y motor de éste fic.**


	27. Chapter 27

**27.-La huella del ciervo**

**Todo el universo de HP es propiedad de J. y la Warner Bros. Este fic está hecho sin ningún ánimo de lucro.**

Quería abrir la realidad como a una membrana, como a una cortina de terciopelo y extraerla de la nada extraer un encuentro con sus ojos grandes y circulares, con el disco de oro que formaban sus pupilas.

Quería sacarla de un agujero de gusano, de un desgarre temporal, de donde fuera, de debajo de la mesa, de entre los libros. Tejerla, sustraerla del aire como a uno de los ingredientes incógnitos de sus pociones.

Abrió el libro de la bella y la bestia como si ella fuera a regresar sólo para leérselo de nuevo. Miró los dibujos curvos y caprichosos, eran de hecho algo artísticos. La Bella se abrazaba a la figura monstruosa y agrandada de la bestia. Snape recordó por un instante que Granger había intentado ampararlo y se dijo de nuevo que era un imbécil, más imbécil aún que el mismo Weasley.

La pequeña Bella con su abrazo vano e ingenuo, quería cubrir la silueta enorme. La pobre Granger no había sido muy diferente.

* * *

Hermione abrió la puerta mientras enfundaba los pies en una pantuflas, trató de acomodarse el pelo, pero fue inútil, no importaba en realidad, probablemente afuera esperaba el cartero u algún vendedor.

Un joven de cabello rojo y ojos lluviosos estaba en su puerta, Hermione dio un pequeño gritito y se tapó la boca con las manos, se sonrojó al pensar en cómo debía verse en ése momento, aún en piyama y con el pelo como un nido de pájaros.

Weasley sonrió medio cariñoso, medio burlón, pero pronto la sonrisa se apagó en su semblante decaído. Hasta su pelo parecía haber tomado el tono de la paja seca. Granger lo hizo pasar, le dio té, le acarició sus manos grandes. Ronald la abrazaba muy fuerte, su chamarra olía a piel mojada.

-Te extraño mucho.

Sentía los brazos enérgicos enredados en ella con más ganas.

-¿Cómo hiciste para venir?

-Conocí a alguien que sabía dónde hallar un traslador.

Granger presentía un nubarrón gris en todo aquello, en su llegada imprevista, en sus ojos plomizos.

-¿Pasa algo malo Ron?

Las manos del hombre se fueron aflojando, resbalaron por su espalda, como aniquiladas. Hermione supo.

-Hice algo muy malo Hermione.

No lo soltó, no quería verle la expresión, sólo refugiarse en su chamarra y en su hombro y mirar por la ventana la lluvia soleada.

-¿Qué?

-Cuando leí la carta, estaba furioso contigo, creí que me habías traicionado.

Se rió, se oyó como un graznido maltrecho.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Creí que la carta era tuya, completamente, no lo dudé ni por un momento. Qué estúpido.

-No entiendo cómo algo que dice Snape puede sonarte a mí.

El olor a tierra mojada soplaba por entre los marcos de la puerta, llegaba desde el jardín. Ron estaba caliente y húmedo, su pelo goteaba en el hombro de Hermione.

-En el fondo siempre pensé que me dejarías, que verías que no soy suficiente.

Entonces se separó de él, molesta y abrumada a la vez, la mirada de Weasley no logró tranquilizarla, sus ojos parecían empequeñecidos, un poco ciegos, a media derrota, ya sin color.

-¿Por qué estás diciendo esas cosas?

-¿No hubo un solo segundo en el que pensáras que Harry es mejor que yo?

-¡Ron!- Quiso tocarlo, llegar a él, pero las manos del hombre formaron una barrera para las suyas.-Las cosas no son así.

-Sólo responde ¿ni una sola vez?

La muchacha deshizo el amarre con los dedos de Weasley, alzando la cara como si pidiera paciencia o ayuda.

-Por Merlín Ronald.

El muchacho bajó la vista al suelo, airado, infeliz, inquieto. Rara vez se percibían tantos matices en él, rara vez su mirada tomaba esa coloración de rancio violeta.

-Ya no estoy seguro de que debamos…necesito pensar.

Hermione lo observaba, con la cara eclipsada como un garabato, con los ojos grandes y opácos, manchados.

-Yo no necesito pensar nada. ¿Qué es lo que tenemos qué pensar? ¿De qué no estás seguro?- sus manos volvieron a él, como flores carnivoras, como hambrientas mendigas, buscándolo, añorando el tacto de su pelo rojo y su cara pecosa. Apenas la recibió, medio torcido, sin atreverse a apartarla, ni aceptarla del todo. Granger hablaba, su boca insistía en un abrir y cerrar, en un rafageo de palabras y preguntas que se estrellaban en el rostro de Weasley.

-¡Tal vez esto no funcione! ¡Siempre estamos peleando!

Ella no dijo nada, lo observó, como si deseara golpearlo y abrazarlo en un solo movimiento. Se desamarraba de ella, se iba desuniéndo. Hermione no sabía cómo detenerlo.

-Sólo fue una carta falsa.

-No fue la carta, es que…- Se halló contra su contemplar desaliñado, contra su cara como borroneada y sucia por el viaje y las lluvias.- La creí Hermione ¿no entiendes?

Jean se jaló un mechón de pelo y los ojos se le encendieron, comenzaron a gotear en los pies de Ron. Unos dedos gruesos anduvieron por la mejilla húmeda, torpemente, como perdidos.

- Necesito tiempo.

-Si nos queremos no hay nada qué pensar.

-Si lo hay.

-¡No!- Se quitó las manos del rostro, los ojos amables estaban inflamados, ennegrecidos.

-¡Siempre te parecen mal las cosas que hago y digo! Incluso ahora.

-Son detalles, son tonterías.

Algo en él pareció reabrirse, como un rasgado viejo. Como un surco escarbado muchas veces.

-Tonterías…¡A eso me refiero! ¿Crees que soy tonto?

-¡Por Merlín Ron!

-¿Crees que soy exasperante?

-¡Esta pelea no tiene sentido!

Veía en su rostro que no podría llegar a un fin pacífico, que ya no lograría reconciliarse, lo conocía demasiado bien.

-Tú no crees en mí Hermione.-Le dijo mientras le apuntaba con un dedo, acusándola.- Piensas que eres Doña perfecta y todos los demás estamos locos.

-¡Nada de lo que escribió Snape es cierto!

-¡Lo es, es tan cierto que hasta él se dio cuenta! ¡Hasta la rata voladora sabe que terminarás botándome!

Ronald cayó en un silencio abrupto al mirar los ojos llorosos y furiosos de Jean.

-Eres tú el que no confía en mí Ron.

La afonía era una atmósfera densa, un coágulo insumiso, angustioso, atorado en medio de la sala. Ronald se puso de pie, lentamente, como si no hubieran peleado, pero llevaba los ojos velados, obstruidos por una ó el sillón hacia la salida, Hermione no se movió, permaneció muy en el fondo de su mutismo.

Ron dudó todavía frente a la puerta, con la mano en el pomo. En el fondo se decía que si no hubiera regresado a la tienda de campaña, que si se hubiera demorado un poco más, algo se habría desatado entre Harry y Hermione, algo que nunca hubiera podido apagar.Y le dolía, le dolía su sola idea, su sola posibilidad. Presentir la huella de un ciervo en sus ausencias.

Si quería estar seguro de Hermione algún día tenía que ser algo más de lo que era en ése instante. Tenía que reunir el valor de serlo.

* * *

Se acabaron sus ratos a solas, vivía incrustado en las oficinas del ministerio o vigilando entre matorrales negros. Había decidido hundirse en su trabajo y lo hacía. Iba empujando a Granger a un rincón, a un tembloroso y húmedo desván en su cerebro, donde la sentía cuando tomaba café, dónde por un instante miraba por el rabillo del ojo su pelo espeso al encontrarse frente al cuadro del jarrón azúl que a ella le gustaba.

Con las semanas empezó a entender que en el fondo ése puesto era bastante acorde a él, su trabajo consistía en azarear a los jovenes, gritarles, obligarlos a ser más fuertes. Ser duro e inflexible. Con Voldemort y su padre había aprendido comportamientos y estrategias militares que usaba constantemente. Se le daba bien. Algunos lo criticaban por sus métodos poco ortodoxos, pero nadie se atrevía a cuestionar su efectividad. El pequeño tropel que tenía a su mando ya habia atrapado docenas de ex mortífagos e individuos potencialmente peligrosos y Snape poco a poco se iba colando en las esferas poderosas del ministerio. Le pedían consejo, lo tomaban en cuenta, había esperado mucho tiempo el reconocimiento de sus congéneres y apenas empezaba a saborearlo.

Se dijo que podía vivir así, que podía volcar su ser entero en la caza de aquellos a los que una vez se unió. ¿Acaso podía haber algo mejor para él? Siempre había existido entre incertidumbres, entre humos y olores metálicos, entre piedras y penumbra y soldados batallantes. Sabía vivir así, podía hacerlo.

Aún sin Granger y sin Lily. No sería feliz, eso ya lo había aceptado. Pero estaba dispuesto a seguir aferrándose a la causa que llevaba desde joven: Cortar a la serpiente, quemarla hasta sus más profundas raíces. A la serpiente que le había quitado a Evans.

* * *

Sus padres la seguían, hablaban con ella sobre cualquier cosa que les cruzara el pensamiento. Habían escuchado la pelea desde su habitación, estaba atentos a sus ojos mojados a ratos, a su cara hubiera preferido que la dejaran sola.

Con Ron siempre había tenido relieves inconstantes, de pronto lo adoraba, de pronto estaba furiosa. Sabía que en él, en su centro o en sus límites o en alguna parte de su ser, había un pedazo de ella misma, un pedazo del que carecía.

Pero si Ron tenía tanto miedo, si Ron se sospechaba traicionado cada vez, entonces ¿Qué podía hacer ella para curar su eterna desconfianza? Quizás él tenía razón y no podrían funcionar. Y al acercarse se espinarían, como en el dilema de los erizos.

Amaba a Ron, pero estaba incompleto, algo no lo dejaba llegar a ella. Tal vez era culpa suya, quizás había sido muy petulante, quizás era demasiado insegura en el fondo, igual que Ronald.

Hermione hubiera deseado que las cosas pudieran ser más sencillas, que quererse fuera simplemente como entrar en un flujo juntos, en una corriente amorosa que siguiera su curso. Que fuera tan simple como sólo adorarse y ya. A pesar de sí mismos y de sus errores y sus deficiencias y su humanidad imperfecta. Pero el amor no era una ecuación tan simple, no era nada similar al orden o a la lógica, era un revolver de polvo con estrellas y lunares y pelos y saliva dulce. Un revolver sin sentido.

Pero no. Ron había cruzado su puerta como un cometa períodico que quizás no volvería a tiempo, que quizás nunca estuviera listo para volver.

* * *

A solas, acompañada de la luz amarilla de su lámpara de noche miró los ojos de la foto. El hombre mostraba la palma de su mano y leía un juramento. Su cara parecía una máscara plástica, como hecha de cera fría. A un lado del recorte de periódico una carta sin abrir la esperaba desde semanas atrás. La abrió molesta consigo misma y con el enlutado de la fotografía.

_Hermione Jean Granger:_

Reconoció la letra apretada y pequeña, como de mujer. Y odio la mano que la había escrito durante un instante. El hombre retratado seguía jurando.

_No debí hacer lo que hice. Me preguntaste qué hiciste para merecerlo: No lo merecías. Lo lamento._

_SS_

La furia reverbero como lava caliente en su estómago, un alivio conciliatorio la tomó al mismo tiempo. Snape jamás pedía perdón, jamás, excepto a ella, a Lily. Y Hermione por un momento se preguntó ¿qué era ella para el maestro viudo? ¿Quién era y que le había significado? A cada acto del pocionista estaba un poco más lejos de comprenderlo. Parecía darle su amistad, la traicionaba, volvía a ella. Harry decía que se adivinaba que le hacía falta. Lo miró de nuevo jurando, con la mano expuesta. Snape era capaz de actos viles, pero era también portador de amores incorruptibles.

Snape el desastre natural, el tornado arrebatador. Se imaginó a la madre de Harry en el ojo del huracán, en el núcleo de los vientos. Asi amaba Snape.

* * *

Snape, Snape, Snape

El nombre se le pegaba en la lengua como un chasquido perezoso y húmedo.

Snape, Snape Severus, rata voladora (como lo había llamado Ron) murciélago grasiento encerrado en las mazmorras como el ermitaño amargado que era, como un perro con cadena en un porche a medio abandonar. Snape y sus ojos alargados, encogidos y negros como carbones o aguas sucias o cenizas de chimenea. Snape y sus hebras de pelo orzueloso y grasiento y sus caminares de soldado-aristócrata que la desconcertaban desde niña. El hombre de luto que era una quimera entre frágiles encajes lánguidos y olores aceitosos de fábricas y prole.

El canalla infeliz, que tenía en el pecho el don deslumbrante e insospechado de ir a matarse impregnado de amor, exhalando amor, esa sustancia tan densa, por cada poro. Haciendo sentir miserables a todos los demás, por que eran demasiado cobardes o demasiado sensatos como para imitarlo y andar por la vida muriendo de romanticismo.

Y luego Hermione se enojaba y se preguntaba por qué Ron no tenía un poco de aquél arrebato demente y hermoso que tenía Snape y se atrevía amarla de una vez por todas como ella quería que la amaran.

* * *

Halló calor entre las capas de tela, en el hueco, esperando en el fondo un centro incandescente y dulce. Olía a madera joven, a almíbar. Todo estaba tan tibio, como en las entrañas de la tierra.

Sus pies se apartaron del suelo y daba vueltas lentas, agitando el aire alrededor, se escuchaba reír, reír como nunca lo hacía en público, como no creyó que ella podría reír. Veía la tela negras girar en torno a ella, a su eje. Se sintió sola, por que el sueño se empezaba a deshilachar y aunque podía olerlo, no estaba allí, no ése hombre al que nunca le vio el rostro. Sabía quién era y eso lo volvía todavía peor.

Y le sonreía en sus fantasías inconscientes, con una clase de sonrisa que nunca le había pertenecido. Ella le preguntaba si la quería. Todo era tan estúpido. Supuso que quizás era alguna alianza molesta de su a Snape con vueltas tibias y risas y escaleras.

El ansia furiosa de verlo para pintarle una cachetada se mezclaba irremediablemente con el ansia de abrazarlo y exprimirle todas las lágrimas y las palabras y besarle las manos como al santo que no era. Bordarle un discurso con todas las palabras amenas y agradables y bellas que se habían inventado y tirárselo en frente como pétalos, justo delante de su cara inexpresiva y blanca.

* * *

_Todo es por causa suya Harry, esto, que Ron se haya ido, es causa suya. ¿Yo no debo perdonarlo? ¿Y si no lo hago que hará? ¿Pasará la vida recriminándose por lo que hizo, justo así como pasó con tu madre?_

_Yo no quiero ser un remordimiento para él. Es como si me hubieran partido a la mitad, una parte que lo odia y que cree que se merece que yo no vuelva a hablarle, una parte que lo perdona y que le desea toda la felicidad que sea capaz de sentir. Las dos viven juntas y son la misma._

_Harry y me doy cuenta con horror Harry, de que lo quiero muchísimo, de que yo también lo extraño y quisiera abrazarlo y decirle que lo siento tanto. Que siento que haya muerto tu madre y que lo colgaran de cabeza y que lo hayan torturado y metido a Azkaban y que siento que haya quemado mis cartas y mi oportunidad de ser su amiga._

_Pero no quiero que Ron me odie. _

_Pero no quiero que Snape se burle de mí aún más._

* * *

Las cartas de Ron llegaban con prudente frecuencia, decían muchas cosas sobre los campos de Quidditch y el noviazgo de Ginny y Harry pero evitaban tenazmente mencionar la pelea que habían tenidocomo si Weasley temiera rozarla, llegar a ella, como si estuviera escapando de un contacto verdadero. No existía entre los párrafos siquiera un vestigio del caudal amoroso que hubo alguna vez. La pobreza de las cartas era para Hermione un constante recordatorio de que las cosas habían mutado en algo nuevo, incomprensible y frío. Se resquebrajaba un poco, como un vidrio muy frágil, con cada palabra cariñosa que Ron no escribía.

Las lluvias soleadas de Australia saltaban en su ventana como polvo brillante, pero ella no estaba feliz. No leía libros porque se quedaba enredada en una página, sin entender y leía el mismo párrafo vez tras vez. Unos iris azules se metían entre las letras y le causaban ganas de llorar. Miraba la tele con su madre, iban de compras, limpiaban la casa, mimaban a Crosshanks.

De alguna manera él estaba en todas partes, estaba dibujado en la superficie de su retina. Frente a sus padres apretaba los labios y disimulaba la mirada repentinamente húmeda y todo era inútil porque ellos a su vez fingían que no lo notaban y comenzaban a hablar de los vecinos y del nuevo equipo para el consultorio con ánimos falsos.

* * *

Snape gritaba a la orilla de la lluvia donde parecía no mojarse, ordenaba cincuenta lagartijas en el acto, con su cara dura. Los reclutas se miraban entre sí, era siempre lo mismo con él, lodazales, raspones, arañazos, nudillos partidos. Parecía desear verlos sufrir, su sonrisa borrosa lo atestiguaba. Potter era el primero en entregarse con sumisión de borrego a la tormenta de barro y flexiones y músculos ateridos. Potter siempre obedecía sin que se le torciera la boca. Los otros seguían a su salvador vilipendiado y se tiraban al suelo con el agua reventándoles en la espalda. Snape y su traje negro se empapaban hasta tomar la apariencia de un cuervo goteante, un jirón, el pedazo de un trapo. Su sonrisa infeliz se iba despedazando, como despintada por la lluvia.

Harry podía decir que después de mucho remojo el pocionista quedaba deslavado, con la mueca flácida y caída. Los miraba remoto, como si fueran una mala pintura. Le costaba dejarlo en las noches, despedirse mientras Snape se quedaba sentado detrás de un escritorio rígido, con su cara de nada, de perfecta apatía, de absoluta pérdida de fe.

Desde un tiempo atrás Harry miraba más a su madre en los ojos de Snape que en los suyos propios. Las pupilas negras eran dos corazas, dos núcleos pétreos que la contenían. Severus le representaba un pedazo de Lily, como si hubiera sido su sombra y se hubiera quedado confundido y gris e incompleto sin ella.

Una vez, para inyectarle vida a la mirada de tinieblas, le dijo a Snape que Hermione le había confesado en una de sus cartas que lo extrañaba. Prince le puso la vista encima, desconfiado, de pronto demasiado atento y Harry empezó a temer que el nombre del páramo metido en Snape no fuera Lily, que la ausencia que lo dejaba árido fuera una diferente de la de su madre.

* * *

Seguir viviendo, porque aunque le pesara tenía agarradas de una pequeña partícula de esperanza las uñas y los dientes. Una partícula crédula e inocente e irreal de sí mismo. Irreal y amarga porque la vida no era buena y él no era bueno tampoco.

Se arrastraba a sí mismo hacia el trabajo y de vuelta a casa y al trabajo otra vez. Pensaba mucho en cosas inútiles que se le olvidaban rápidamente. Una vez alguien le había contado la historia de un hombre maldito que tenía que empujar una piedra enorme cuesta arriba para dejarla caer al anochecer y empezar por la mañana a subirla de nuevo, todos los días de su vida. A veces se sentía como ése hombre. Levantándose a cada amanecer para repetir los mismo errores y atropellos que había cometido desde su juventud. Su vida había pasado muy rápido y le parecía que estaba irremediablemente jodida.

Trabajaba duro para aminorar sus monólogos internos, para aliviar el sofoco, el repentino golpe de entrar a su casa por la noche y hallarla oscura y vacía y decirse en el umbral de la puerta que había echado a perder cada oportunidad, cada posible escape.

Despertaba a veces medio borracho y le escribía cartas a Granger que destruía al alcanzar la sobriedad. Pero hubo una que envió. No llevaba su nombre para que ella no la rompiera antes de haberla leído.

En fin, era eso. Seguir viviendo, porque morir era de cobardes y débiles, lo único que él no había sido, u al menos no del todo.

Seguir viviendo con Granger y Lily atravesadas como un padecer único y permanente. La frustración de que nada hubiera sido lo que podía haber sido.

* * *

Llorar y lavarse la cara y llorar un poco de nuevo, frente al espejo. Esa mañana le había llegado una carta de Ronald, las definitiva. El nombre de Lavender se asomaba varias veces, sorpresivamente, odiosamente, violentamente. "confundido", "furioso", "desesperado". Todas las palabras en las que Ronald se escudaba no significaban nada para ella, que lo amaba y lo detestaba más con cada trozo de papel que descubría. Weasley decía que no era suficiente, no aún, no para alguien como ella.

¿Cuántas veces lo había herido? ¿Cuántas veces lo había tildado de idiota incluso sin darse cuenta? No lo sabía. Ron estaba débil y tembloroso y enojado frente a ella. Decía que quererla lo fisuraba un poco, que lo iba haciendo pequeño y marchito y feliz y abrumado voraz. Un montón de cosas que lo exaltaban y lo hacían infeliz por igual. En el fondo Ron seguía siendo el hijo pequeño, el niño sin encanto de ropa usada y calderos de segunda mano. El insignificante pelirrojo eclipsado por la sombra enorme de Harry Potter.

A Hermione le dolía eso, le dolía no bastar para aliviar su insuficiencia. Quizás Ron estaba en lo correcto, quizás debía crecer y después buscarla cuando todas aquellas palabras lastimeras se hubieran borrado de él, cuando fuera lo que quería ser y no existiera ése fantasma de incertidumbre entre los tres que siempre llevaría a Weasley a la duda y al rencor suspicaz.

Amaba a Ronald, confundido u certero u carente, a su pelo de incendio y sus pestañaz a veces incluso el amor no es suficiente para permanecer juntos y ella lo sabía y lo temía.

Ron tenía que hallarse primero para poder hallarla a ella, para encontarse entonces: solos y completos y listos.

_Algún día mi querido Ron_

Fue todo lo que pudo escribir antes de que el agua en sus ojos le impidiera la ver, antes de doblarse sobre sí misma, en un llanto encogido y quebrado frente a la carta.

* * *

Al principio se encontraba con ella y cerraba los puños rabiosamente porque esos ojos no miraban como los de Hermione, porque tenía el pelo irritantemente liso y su sonrisa era empalagosa y tonta. Al principio se llamaba estúpido, entre dientes. Estúpido, estúpido y Lavender se polveaba la cara, tan estúpido y Lavender se recargaba en su hombro. Todo era insoportable por que ella nunca sería Hermione Jean.

Hermione que lo había despreciado, justo como siempre creyó que lo haría.

Brown lo besó una vez con sus labios demasiado dulces y húmedos y quiso apartarla como a un mosquito insistente y empujarla hacia la pared para ver su cara al borde del llanto y presenciar cómo doblaba la esquina, llorosa, encaprichada tal cual una niña pequeña lo haría.

Al alejarla de él se fue mojando y su flequillo de muñeca perfecta goteaba y no era la misma de aquellos tiempos. Greyback le había dejado una fea cicatriz y ella siempre llevaba suéteres que la ocultaran. Había perdido su capacidad de gimotear como una infante y lloraba en silencio con los ojos muy abiertos y muy azules poblados de desvalida súplica y un vago amor atónito. Ron se sintió vómito por haberla empujado, por haber aceptado salir con ella.

Medio impulsado por lástima, medio impulsado por ira siguió viéndola. Hermione se fue desdibujando de Lavender y dejó de sentir su ausencia proyectada en todas las cosas, en todas las otras mujeres.

Pequeños detalles lo conducían al desprecio, a veces era tan tonta en comparación con Hermione, tan vana y sin embargo lo miraba con descarada adoración como si él fuera mucho más grande de lo que realmente era, como si quisiera besarle las manos y el pelo. Algo se removía en él, una chispa pequeña de añoranza y rechazo. Granger nunca lo creería grandioso, nunca se admiraría de él, se enojaba al pensarlo y besaba a la rubia arrepentido en el instante en el que se encontraban sus labios.

"No mereces a Hermione" le decía una voz que lo había perseguido durante mucho tiempo, desde que había crecido. "Tú no eres nadie". Entonces huía de Lavender quién parecía triste y confusa y a Ron todo le daba asco de pronto: estar allí con una mujer sin quererla y estar hiriéndola impunemente. Sentía pena por ella entonces, por ella y su cicatriz y su idiotez desfavorable. La abrazaba de nuevo y le pedía perdón y se odiaba un poco.

Una vez Hermione le había dicho que tenía la sensibilidad de una piedra, quizás había terminado contagiándole un poco de su dramatismo.

Maldita Hermione, preciosa Hermione que lo había botado.

Ginny llegó un día con la noticia de que todo era mentira, los silencios y las esperas y su rechazo.

Pero no era mentira para él que olía a Brown y a su perfume empalagoso y tenía la boca sabiéndole a ella y a culpa.

No era mentira, había sido demasiado verdadero su llanto en el callejón o a solas en los campos desiertos de Quidditch y su enojo y sus patadas a un bote de basura en medio de la calle.

Lo había creído por completo, esa era le verdad. Siempre creyó que lo dejaría y lo dejó, incluso si no lo había hecho realmente, una parte de ella lo abandonó de verdad.

* * *

Cuando era más pequeña se preocupaba por instruirse sobre todos los temas. Incluso los libros de psicología muggle habían tenido un espacio en su armario. Duelo, llamaban a la fase anterior a la aceptación, un periodo lleno de mocos y llantos madrugadores y caras hinchadas. Ella estaba justo allí.

Aunque comprendía los motivos de Ron no lograba eludir sus furiosos caudales de reproche. No podía evitar creer que aún con todos esos motivos en medio podrían estar juntos. Querer estarlo debía ser bastante.

¿Qué había sido Ron para ella? Un planeta rojo en la noche infinita y estrellada, un sol inquieto en la penumbra suave y cósmica. Ron era como la lluvia soleada de Australia, como las gotas brillantes y los arcoiris contra el cielo encapotado. Ron, el primer amor que no termina de olvidarse nunca. Ron, el eje, la sonrisa socarrona de niño.

Hermione sabía del transitar espinozo que la esperaba, de la humedad espontánea en los ojos, de los arrebatos del pasado que la dejarían confinada contra la ventana y las fotos.

Ron volvería algúna vez, justo como ella le había dicho en la carta. Debía volver porque ella lo amaba y eso era todo lo que necesitaban. Sólo le hacía falta recoger ése amor que siempre le había pertenecido.

**Hola! Muchas gracias a todas las que dejaron review, lamentablemente no pude contestarles, pero si los leí.**

**Por graves problemas personales no podré publicar hasta dentro de dos semanas, mi musa me ha abandonado. Please dejen review, son el corazón de este fic.**


	28. Chapter 28

**28.- La ciudad de las brujas**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de J K Rowling**

Está allí, enfrente tuyo y a cambiado de tantas formas que apenas lo reconoces. Es el mismo niño largirucho al que le pusiste el sombrero ¿aún lo recuerdas? Sí, lo haces, aún miras su cara pálida y ése ligero atisbo temeroso que ya no encuentras entre la negrura de su adultez y de los años y de la vida que lo ha convertido en eso que tienes enfrente.

Y sabes que debes decirlo, ya te sientes medio ebria y no habrá otro momento, eres una Gryffindor ¡eres la cabeza de los Gryffindors! Minerva siéntate derecha y alza la cara y deja de ocultar los ojos con el sombrero. Es cierto que te equivocaste horrendamente, pero también es cierto que has pagado por ello, tus ojeras lo atestiguan. Ya basta Minerva, el reloj continua su ida, habla ahora, él te espera, se nota en su silencio prolongado delicadamente, en la forma en que se lleva la taza a los labios y te mira por el rabillo del ojo. Es ése mismo niño Minerva, detrás de todo, detrás del tiempo y de su cara petrificada y de sus arrugas. Es el niño que te dijo su nombre en medio de un corredor cuando lo levantaste porque otros lo habían golpeado. Te dijo el nombre que no olvidaste después de oír y que te pareció feo y poco común, el nombre que has murmurado bajo tu agonía y tus culpas.

Dilo Minerva, él te espera.

Hablas. Tu voz siempre firme te suena enrarecida y bisbiseante. Te mira y tú te estremeces, sientes frío, una mano helada se extiende en tu espalda desnuda. ¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste ése día en el corredor hace veintisiete años? Veintisiete años, Merlín, cómo pasa la vida. Quisieras recordarlo y repetirlo para volver a ése momento en el que tú eras la maestra, la adulta, la autoridad y podías alentarlo y hablarle sin que te mirara así como te está mirando. Volver a ésa especie de burbuja filial en la que podías poner tu mano en su hombro y decir cualquier cosa.

Cómo ha cambiado el mundo Minerva, te vuelves vieja y eso te molesta un poco.

Él calla y le da otro sorbo a su taza. Ya no te observa, eso te alivia y te asfixia simultáneamente.

Lo que si puedes recordar es cada una de las palabras que le lanzaste en el Gran Comedor y tienes en la memoria cada una de las facetas de su cara mientras lo agredías. Las manos se te entumen y quisieras borrar para siempre ése instante en el que sus cejas se contraen hacia arriba como suplicando y arremetes de nuevo y su brazo titubea en apuntarte.

Si tú hubieras sabido…

Pero no y allí está, frente a ti y en silencio y ya no suplica y ya no le importas.

-Severus, necesito tú perdón más de lo que necesito cualquier honor.

Y te quitas la placa, tú no la quieres, la orden de Merlín no vale nada si él no vuelve a ti, sino vuelve a ser tu alumno. Fallaste y ninguna condecoración en tu solapa logrará suavizar tu error.

-Necesito que me perdones, que me hables como antes.

Alza la cara y de nuevo sus ojos son como una soga que se va apretando en torno a tu cuello, sus ojos lentos y tan oscuros ¿Ya no hay nada en él para ti?

Sigue en afonía el camino hacia tu cara y hacia tus pupilas y piensas que te has hecho pequeña y él ha crecido más de lo que debería y es, en el fondo, más viejo que tú.

-Te imploro que me perdones.

Y es el momento, tú Minerva inclínate, así, tus huesos avejentados te reclaman, pero no tiene ninguna importancia. Su mano, la capturas y está fría y callosa. De pronto parece ése niño de nuevo y refleja miedo, como antes. Es tu niño del corredor, tu niño de nombre raro, tu aprendíz.Y sabes en ése instante que va a perdonarte, que ya lo ha hecho. Se repliega en su silla y lucha porque no sabe si debe arrodillarse o huir de ti.

-Perdóname Severus.

Y contemplas otra vez la extraña petición de sus cejas que se alzan, estremecidas.

-No tienes que hacer esto Minerva, levántante.

Que grave es su voz, pero no te causa ningún temor. Su mano se esconde en un bolsillo de la levita negra.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, hiciste lo que debías.

-Debía saberlo, debí presentirlo.

Te has equivocado, porque se ensombrece y su gesto pregunta _¿nunca lo presentiste? _

-Me negué, me negué a creerlo, pero al fin, no hallé otra explicación.

Tus dedos pasan por su brazo, leves, apenas dibujados. Ya no pones tu mano en su hombro, ya no puedes hacerlo. De nuevo su mirada asciende hacia la tuya y por un instante es como si no hubiera pasado un día desde que lo jalaste de la túnica para ponerlo de pie cuando los niños Gryffindor se iban y viste que su nariz era muy grande y te indignó el moretón en su mejilla. Pero esta vez la herida la has provocado tú y no puedes soportar esa certeza.

-Lamento que haya sido así, lamento cada insulto que te dije, créeme los lamento hondamente.

Baja los párpados, está tan blanco como la primera vez que lo viste bajo las velas del comedor.

-Lo sé Minerva.- No abre los ojos, pero su mano áspera vaga hacia la tuya y la toma. Su pulgar por un momento pasa sobre ella en una caricia efímera y pequeña. Aprieta los labios y parece molesto por un segundo, pero luego su mano se desliza un poco más en la tuya amablemente , hasta dejarla despacio.

Sabes que exisitirá esa abertura entre él y tú, como un abismo invisible. Ese instante de duda. Sabes que intentarán cubrirlo con charlas sobre el clima y reuniones dominicales ¿servirá Minerva? Lo desconoces

* * *

_Perdóname_

Decía simplemente la carta, una hoja completa y una sola palabra en el centro.

Dígame que es esto.

Digame, por qué.

¿Por qué?

Su foto sigue en mi cajón, es una pequeña herida. Usted sigue moviéndose en el mundo, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada y todo le va bien ¿Y yo? ¿Usted sabe lo que me hizo? ¿Merezco esto?

Usted dice que no. Dice que lo siente. Quiero creer que usted en el fondo no me odia, que lo que hizo no fue por odio. Quiero saber que le duele, quiero saber que siente la misma presión en el pecho, el mismo hoyo abriéndose dentro de usted.

Necesito perdonarlo u odiarlo definitivamente. Aquí dividida… ¿sabe? Es difícil estar así.

Sé que tengo que verlo porque usted debe oírme, pero temo encontrar su cara fría, su indiferencia inderrumbable y darme cuenta de que todo es en vano y en realidad yo nunca le importe. ¿Pensaba que si me hacía infeliz usted estaría mejor?

No lo entiendo, simplemente no lo entiendo.

Profesor Snape, si lo veo y le digo que hubo momentos en los que ame sus ojos largos, en los que ame sus manos móviles en el aire ¿las cosas cambiarían? ¿mis buenas intenciones lo harían arrepentirse? ¿O simplemente soy demasiado molesta para usted?

Siempre me dijo que soy engreída y sabionda ¿Incluso si yo lo estimo usted no dejará de despreciarme?

Necesito que me oiga, es pesado odiarlo, en el fondo yo no quiero hacerlo.

¿Todo es inútil profesor Snape?

Usted me hirió y no puedo deshechar por completo nuestros días juntos, no puedo deshechar lo que vi de usted el día de su juicio. Pero es todo inútil, porque usted tomará mi aprecio y lo triturará con sus manos hermosas y lo estrujará como a un trapo sin valor.

Dígame que no va hacerlo, dígame que no me traicionará otra vez, que no hará pedazos mis ganas de quererlo.

Soy débil, porque aún tengo miedo ser lastimada, porque usted aún puede lastimarme. Y lo hace con sus pequeñas cartas.

* * *

Está allí, en tus salones, bajo el castillo de tu influencia y la de Albus y la de todos los viejos directores. Camina entre las filas, casi jurarías que es una aparición del pasado, que no ha transcurrido ni un día desde que estaban los tres juntos , Albus ,él y tú. Alza los ojos, te mira unos instantes y piensas que todo está donde debe estar, que es bueno tenerlo de nuevo aunque sea por unas cuantas horas. Los alumnos bajan la cabeza cuando pasa cerca parecen temerle un poco más que antes. Cuántas generaciones han pasado por tus manos y por las suyas.

El exámen termina y Severus se despide de ti. Es bueno que te preste un tiempo a veces, a ti y a su viejo hogar. Te pide permiso para bajar un momento a las mazmorras, lo sigues en el descenso de la escalera de caracol, sus manos acarician el barandal y su tacto parece conocer cada centímetro del camino. Su despacho está intacto pero polvoriento, parece una ciudad fantasma. Pasea sus ojos negros, con aire melancólico y severo. Tú piensas en las veces en las que se halló sólo a sí mismo dentro de esa cueva, piensas en que quizás lloró, piensas en que los maldijo a todos, piensas en que deseó escapar y sin embargo nunca lo hizo.

Claro que tenía que volver a Hogwarts, aunque fuera de visita, Hogwarts es su mundo, su casa, el escenario de su vida, su entidad creadora. En el castillo creció, amó, se refugio. Claro que tenía que volver.

-Todo tal cual lo dejaste, siempre podrás regresar aquí Severus.

Él niega despacio, no te mira.

-Sería retroceder, no debo retroceder.

* * *

David Granger miró a su hija sosteniendo un paquete de cartas como si se tratara del objeto más valioso que hubiera tenido entre las manos y se preguntaba por qué Hermione había tenido qué cambiar tanto, por qué estaba tan lejos de ellos y tan cerca de los otros, los magos. Una sola línea y lograban hacerla cruzar un continente, en cambio ellos casi eran erradicados de su vida.

-¿Qué es lo que es tan urgente Hermione?

La observó tragar saliva y abrocharse el cinturón, con los ojos rehuidizos y débiles. Volvió a preguntar, inflando su voz con un palpable enojo.

-Necesito hablar con alguien, además tengo que regresar a Hogwarts para terminar el año, es el último, luego podré buscar un empleo.

-No confio en esas personas Hermione por poco te arrebatan de tu familia, ojalá no tuvieras que verlos más.

-No es su culpa.

-¿Entonces de quién?- Arremetió David de pronto enfurecido.

-Mia.

La muchacha apoyaba la cabeza contra el cristal del avión deseando estar en otra parte.

-¿Con quién necesitas hablar?

-Con Ron y con un viejo maestro.

-¿Albus Dumbledore? Dios hasta sus nombres son raros.- Se acomodó el saco bruscamente, bufando.

-Albus Dumbledore falleció. Voy a ver a mi maestro de pociones.-Susurró para que nadie pudiera escucharlos, eso logró airar un poco más a su padre.

-¿Y para qué?

-Tenemos un asunto pendiente.

-¿Qué no era un tipo que te humillaba en clases o era el tal Slughorn?

La azafata se detuvo al frente, su loción inundaba las proximidades de su figura alta. Un pasajero en otra fila temblaba intentando abrochar su cinturón, cercano a un ataque, pronto las demás aeromozas lo rodearon formando un círculo de mascadas violetas y olores mezclados a perfume.

-El primero, el profesor Snape.

-Snape.-Masculló David como si le hubieran metido un trozo amargo de naranja.- Ése idiota, es antiético y poco profesional molestar a los alumnos, mucho peor si se trata de niños.

Hermione asintió sin decir nada, el señor Granger se había cruzado de brazos y se pasaba una mano por la barba a medio afeitar, mientras la vigilaba por el rabillo del ojo.

-No me evites Hermione, sabes que te quiero, es que todo lo que ha pasado contigo, lo que has hecho…- La miró encogerse en su asiento y apretar los labios, quería gritarle y abrazarla para que nadie pudiera alejarla de ellos otra vez, pero intuía que en el fondo ella estaba más allá, que nada sería como antes, ellos eran gente sin magia, gente de segunda. -¿Y qué es lo que tienes qué hablar con él?

-Asuntos académicos papá.

-Ya, tú y tus supuestos asuntos académicos, siempre te guardas todo, ya no nos tienes fe y es por causa de ellos.

Los ojos de su hija tropezaron con los suyos, estaban brillosos y oscuros, detenidos entre el reproche y la culpa. David se acomodó en el asiento y bajó los párpados, intentó fingir que estaba dormido, pero la sintió sollozar a su lado, la sintió tocarle la mano.

-Intenté protegerlos ¿porqué no me entiendes?

Abrió los ojos y la encontró doblada sobre él, aferrando sus dedos fuertemente y mojándolos con el agua de su llanto. La abrazó, sintiéndose como un imbécil, la apretó contra él y su pelo rizado se le metió en la nariz. Le pegó la boca al oído para murmurar. Un hombre de jeans los observaba desde lejos, curioso e invasor, Granger escondió la cara entre el pelo de su hija, medio molesto medio avergonzado.

-Y tú entiende que preferiría correr cualquier peligro a olvidarte, Hermione.

La muchacha sintió los brazos de David aplastarla contra su pecho, su voz estremecida le humedecía la oreja.

-No vuelvas a hacernos algo así, tenemos derecho a escoger, no debes violar ése derecho.

Luego la fue soltando lentamente y quedaron enlazados en un abrazo flojo y conciliatorio. Durmieron casi todo el vuelo, Hermione miró por la ventana, David leyó un libro nuevo de ortodoncia, charlaron un poco sobre cualquier tema que les llegaba a la cabeza, se acercaron un poco durante esas horas, surcieron una parte del agujero entre ellos.

* * *

Su antigua casa en Londres parecía estar esperándolos, Hermione se sentó en el piso del que había sido su cuarto desde pequeña, desdobló su ropa. Algún miedo la acompañaba aún, volver a Hogwarts era necesario, pero era algo que temía.

La carta de Snape estaba en sus manos y le susurraba: perdón.

Le era difícil decidir qué sentía al escucharlo disculparse, no era algo común, le parecía apenas creíble.

En el piso de abajo David hacía ruidos con los sartenes. Había insistido en acompañarla, no sabría hasta donde le permitirían llegar en la comunidad mágica pero supuso que al menos podría ir con ella hasta Hogsmeade. Los dos vivirían solos por un tiempo y luego su madre los alcanzaría cuando terminara de vender el equipo del consultorio que habían montado en Australia.

Y se preguntó qué diría al tener a su maestro enfrente qué le diría a su cara indiferente y desdeñosa. Cuando pensaba en él sentía miedo y furia y un extraño dolor.

* * *

Se había colgado del brazo de David, lo observaba alzar la cabeza, curioso, sorprendido, como rebuscando en el aire. Los sombreros puntiagudos que estaban de moda y que a ella le resultaban tan comunes dejaban a su padre en un hervor de confusión, extrañeza y buen humor, pues los encontraba por demás ridículos.

El dentista se asomaba a cada escaparate como un niño, miraba con cuidado los calderos, las pociones, los extraños dulces de rana que saltaban en los contenedores.

Paseó con ella por horas, bebieron cervezas de mantequilla, David se mostraba entusiasmado, caminaba de una calle a otra casi corriendo, su maletín le golpeaba la espalda por el movimiento de sus caminatas abruptas. Parecía que intentaba reconciliarse con ése mundo al que tantas veces decía tenerle rencor por haberla absorbido. De pronto se detuvo bajo un farol, ya casi sin aliento.

-Entiendo por qué amas tanto éste sitio Hermione.

Se volvió hacia ella, una luz amarilla le alumbraba el rostro.

-Si hubiera estado en tu lugar nunca habría querido volver.

Jean le dio la mano y caminaron juntos de regreso al Londres muggle, al día siguiente ella tendría que regresar al colegio.

**Hola, sé que éste capítulo no es muy satisfactorio, pero ya viene lo bueno chicas. Saludos y por favor dejen review, son el corazón y motor de este fic.**

**Gracias a: Snanger Danger, ErreDeRojas, Alexza Snape, sevsnap, melyz de Snape, Diosa Luna, Jisi Snape y Ayra 20**

**Ya todo va mejorando y mis ánimos por escribir han vuelto XD,este es el comienzo de la segunda parte del fic, donde el sevmione tomará forma. Saludos.**


	29. Chapter 29

**29.-Las flores azules**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, tampoco su contexto, todos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling**

Su padre deambulaba por la cocina buscando miel para las tostadas. Ella ojeó su viejo paquete de cartas, la de Snape era un sobre blanco, sin ningún dato. La abrió de nuevo, ya conociendo su contenido. Justo en medio del papel, casi como una voz o una luciérnaga en medio de la nada.

_Perdóname_

_SS_

Y fue como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo u la hubieran colgado al revés. Un conocimiento inconsciente apareció en ella de un instante a otro, como un proyectil o un relámpago. El entendimiento de Hermione se transfiguró en unos instantes y de pronto todo le pareció tan claro, tan evidente.

Snape no pedía perdón (no lo haría si no le importara) Había una única persona a la que había querido lo suficiente como para hacerlo.

Un astro la sobrevoló, de pronto en sus manos cargaba una esfera translúcida y pesada, una certeza de plomo que antes no había tenido. Se preguntó cómo había podido no darse cuenta, cómo había sido tan ciega y tan torpe. Las cartas quemadas de Ron, su insistencia por encontrar un motivo en el pocionista. Allí estaba la explicación. Su padre la miraba quieto y confuso.

-¿Te pasa algo Jean?

Ella le correspondía la mirada con los ojos inflamados y engrandecidos.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-Necesito encontrar a mi maestro.

Fue su respuesta primitiva y nada reflexionada. Hermione contenía un cuestionamiento debordante, una pregunta descomunal que le ocupaba toda la boca y que debía saciar.

La palabra de la carta le plagaba el pensamiento, el poderoso garabato de tinta, el silencio de todas las otras frases sin escribir que rodeaban a ése pequeño mensaje. Pensó, mirando en su mente cada expresión de Snape, un compendio de sus múltiples caras pálidas, de sus tonos al hablar, de sus conversaciones ¿Había una pista, un destello develador que no hubiera entendido antes?

* * *

Hermione pensaba en su fugaz encuentro con Harry e Ginny, pensaba en esa tonalidad de rojo, en ese espacio entre los ojos tan similar entre hermanos, pensaba en él , en Ron y en sus ausencias, en la atmósfera de su ausencia que se asomaba entre los silencios sigilosos y en los ojos clarividentes de Potter.

Y es que Ron se le aparecía en todas partes como una neblina color bermellón.

Allí dentro de Hogwarts su recuerdo se volvía un relámpago cruzándo su cabeza desde su coronilla hasta la planta de los pies.

Pensaba en Minerva también, en las hombreras puntiagudas de su vestido, en la forma cobarde e inquieta en la que había renunciado a preguntarle por Snape. La última vez que la vio le había dicho que no quería saber más de él, encontrarse de repente retractándose no era algo del todo agradable para ella y no quería que McGonagall presenciara la confusión en la que se sumía cuando algún asunto lo implicaba a él.

Hogwarts el mismo titán de piedra, la bestia fría y cambiante. Estaba reconstruido por completo, no había cicatriz en sus muros colosales. Niños iban y venían entre el fru fru de las túnicas, entre olor a pergamino y a cueva . A lo lejos Filch barría y gruñía. Sonrió, no supo por qué, mirarlo le demostraba que una parte de sus recuerdos se quedaría intacta, perduraría.

Caminó hasta el final del pasillo y se detuvo a mirar las puertas ojivales. Todo le resultaba tan familiar y sin embargo palpaba un vacío, una especie de tristeza diluida, una angustia amnésica.

Remus, Sirius, Fred. Los múltiples nombres del abismo, del pozo que se inerponía entre ella y la paz. Le faltaban, los sentía como si pudiera encontrarlos al abrir la puerta de un salón, como si en realidad hubieran estado allí todos esos meses y nadie hubiera muerto.

Una voz del pasado proyectó su mente al deja vu. Por un breve instante casi pudo jurar que nada habiá ocurrido, que la guerra y las muertes y los horrocrux eran un pensamiento que se había hilado en su mente en décimas de segundo y la había absorbido por un momento, la guerra era sólo un minuto, apenas una fraccion diminuta, lo realmente largo, lo fijo, lo inmutable era el sonido de esa voz a través de los resquicios del tiempo y de su memoria y del castillo.

El sonido de su niñez transcurriendo.

La voz de Severus Snape vagaba en el castillo de los magos, como un espíritu verde, como un olor a caverna y a metales bélicosos.

Se asomó por la puerta entreabierta y vio su pasado resucitar frente a ella. El maestro de pociones andando entre las filas con su túnica negra, con su eterno pelo sucio y su cara cerosa pálida. Con su aire de cuervo mojado.

En ella hirvieron la ira, la tristeza y el amor, juntos como una masa palpitante y reactiva, como un corazón enorme y estrangulado y supo en ése momento con pasmosa rapidez que sus deseos por golpearlo eran tan fuertes como sus ansias por tomarlo de las manos y abofetearlo y ampararlo de besos y jalarle los pelos grasientos y lavarle la cara con sus lágrimas.

¿Cómo su voz de barítono podía levantar el tiempo viejo de entre los muertos? ¿Cómo lograba devolverle la imagen nítida de su infancia?

El hombre de sombras caminó un poco más y se detuvo a susurrar algo a un alumno Hufflepuff. Supo que si se giraba a mirarla no soportaría el eclipse de sus ojos negros sobre ella, supo que se convertiría en cenizas.

Estaba llorando por él, por Ron, por todos los años del preludio de la guerra, por Lily Potter y sus ojos imborrables.

Lo recordaba en sus memorias de niña andando tal cual lo hacía en ése instante, entre los pupitres y pensaba en todo lo que el hombre tuvo que haber pasado y que ella nunca sospechó siquiera. La visión de los humanos es tan limitada y pueden ver sólo una pequeña parte, ver el solo brote de un retoño e ignorar la cadena de raíces formada bajo la tierra.

* * *

Thomas Young bajaba los ojos sigilosamente, algo escondía en su mano izquierda el muy imbécil. Al parecer Minerva no les había puesto sobre aviso, no les había dicho quién era el profesor que los vigilaría, quizás Young era demasiado confiado, como todos los mocosos de su edad. Se acercó por detrás al niño imprudente y murmuró:

-Señor Young ¿Está usted intentando tomarme por tonto? Guarde eso o verá los puntos de su casa esfumarse en un instante junto con sus ya de por sí escasas probabilidades de aprobar.

Alzar los ojos simplemente como tantas veces en la vida sin esperar encontrar nada más que el pasillo y las cabezas agachadas y los examenes en blanco de sus aún detestados Gryffindors. Pero estaba ella, como parada en una ventana a un universo vecino. Como la entrada a un túnel de sí mismo.

Ella, el pelo revuelto de otoño, los pies pequeños y las pecas tímidas. Le recordó tan horrorosamente a Lily, lo separó de ella también tan definitivamente, en ése solo instante. Había vuelto, como aquellos ojos verdes no lo había hecho, estaba de pie en el umbral esperándolo como Lily, su querida Lily, no lo había estado. ¿Qué suma de pequeños momentos lo habían guiado a ése resumidero, a ese diminuto torbellino de loca pena y añoranza por ella? A ése apretado mirar desnudo de su soledad y Hermione Jean.

Abrió la boca, los niños no lo miraban, los niños a los que enseñaba nunca lo habían mirado, podía estar medio caído por dentro, podía hallarse con fuerzas improvisadas, casi fingidas y ellos jamás veían, no lo veían allí, casi tendido, fulminado por ella.

Caminó hacia la figura estática, hacia el eje y el origen y el umbral , tirando en el camino los restos de su armadura silenciosa y su orgullo a los pies de los muchachos absortos.

Ella lo miró con miedo, con lágrimas iracundas, con un pedazo brillante de algo que él no podía dilucidar. Pero estaba allí, aunque fuera para reprochar u gritar u golpear, estaba allí. Lily lo había creído tan incurable que no había intentado herirlo, pero Granger, la sabelotodo aún tenía al menos, al parecer la esperanza, la fe de que él no estaba perdido del todo.

Y eso tenía que reconocérselo.

Granger tenía fe y deseos de creer que en el fondo no todo está acabado.

Estaba allí como una abertura, un desgarre en el hilado de su vida. No sabía que decirle a su afonía airada a sus ojos inflamados de enojo y de llanto y a su mano que se levantó agresiva en su contra para darle un nuevo golpe en la mejilla, pero el golpe no llegó y cuando volvió a mirar, para ver qué la había detenido Granger había bajado la mano y seguía llorando y rascando con los ojos en el óxido negro de los suyos.

* * *

Y sus párpados levísimos se cierran ante la amenaza de tu mano.

Hermione, tu sabes enfrentar su ira, sus gritos, sus miradas ácidas, pero a su docilidad, a su derrota, a su flaqueza no sabes enfrentarlas.

No puedes levantar la mano en su contra, no puedes y se te cae el impulso del golpe y se cae tu brazo. Espera con los ojos aún cerrados y está tan pálido…sabes que está arrepentido y esa certeza te es tan extraña y dolorosa y te sacude de tantas formas.

No sabes enfrentar su cariño, que es lo último que esperaste conseguir de él. Lo tienes en las manos y te pica las costillas y es como una luz de bengala que quema y que se deshace en pequeñas explosiones y que sabes que no podrás sostener.

Entonces te mira y desintegra tus últimos residuos de enojo con sus ojos abiertos y transparentes y desnudos. Por primera vez logras ver a través de ellos, son pozos de agua, hendiduras en la tierra vieja y humeda, están tan vivos y hay algo en el fondo que adivinas moverse y temblar, algo demasiado frágil y demasiado añejo.

Snape es una quimera terrible de odio y amor, un encuentro desproporcionado e informe de durezas y ternuras.

Detestando aún su cara cruel que ya te ha mostrado le rodeas el cuello. Es egoísta, es despiadado y no tienes fuerzas para despreciarlo, para desterrar de tu vida su voz en el medio de tus recuerdos. Lo más fácil y lo menos doloroso es perdonarlo. Al menos esperas no equivocarte en eso.

Está rígido y te recibe con sorpresa retrocediendo unos pasos. Con un estremecimiento de horror y de dulzura sientes su mano ascendiendo a tu hombro. Unos niños desde dentro del salón imitan el ruido de besos y chiflan.

Se separa de ti, el divorcio de su tibieza y la tuya te da a beber un fugaz sabor a abandono que te espanta. Lo escuchas gritar como si estuviera a muchas cuadras lejos de ti, de ti y de ése algo que está hirviendo en tu nucleo y que está emparentado con él y con su nariz enorme que raramente y malamente empieza a congraciarse con tu sentido de la estética.

Está gritando a los muchachos, amenaza y se pone gris y tieso. Levanta a uno de la oreja y lo pone al frente para que conteste su examen de pie contra la pizarra. Luego te mira a tí y tienes la impresión de que te llamará bocazas y te restará puntos y dirá algo ofensivo sobre tus dientes, pero su modo de mirarte esta vez te hace saber que eso pertenece a un pasado que casi desaparece entre ustedes. Que el hombre que conocías nunca existió tal cual, que era este al que apenas empiezas a ver.

* * *

Hermione contra todo pronóstico lo esperó en el corredor, se encontró con ella quien ya había abierto un libro y apartaba sus ojos de las letras negras para ponerlos en el hombre.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?- Preguntó la muchacha cerrando su enciclopedia.

-Minerva me pidió que vigilara a este grupo, no soy profesor ni pienso serlo de nuevo.

Hermione lo miró por unos momentos más, con extrañeza, había cosas de él que parecían haberse disuelto en la guerra.

Granger parecía movida por un rencor y una búsqueda indecisa que no la llevaban a ningúna acción decisiva, no se marchaba pero tampoco hablaba con él, se quedó de pie contra la pared con el libro cerrado entre las manos.

-¿Recibiste mi carta?

-Si.- Respondió bruscamente, acomodándose la falda, como si deseara fingir que no estaba teniendo una charla con él.

-¿Y bien?

-No sé qué decir.-Sus ojos aún se protegían en el distanciamiento, en una frialdad que no le iba nada bien y que Snape estaba detestando.

-Pensé que siempre sabías qué decir.

Hermione dio un respingo y lo miró por primera vez durante esos minutos tensos y filosos.

-¿Y si le digo que si, que lo perdono, qué pasaría?

Snape no dijo nada, parecía molesto e impaciente como si quisiera empezar a gritar y estuviera conteniéndose. Estaban en medio del pasillo sin mirarse apenas un poco cercanos, pero esquivos e incómodos, el abrazo de unos minutos atrás les parecía imposible de imaginar e ilógico.

-¿A dónde vas a ir?

-A casa con mi papá.

-Dejaste tus discos en mi casa, quizás quieras venir por ellos.

* * *

Lo sabía en la penumbra, andando su larga figura en esa atmósfera rancia de la casa de arraigo que ya no lo era. ¿Qué hacía allí? Aún no lo entendía y se miraba a sí misma en ese sillón deprimente en el que se había sentado a leer tantas veces. El hombre ausente apareció con una caja de cartón llena de cassetes y se la puso en el regazo. La miró desde arriba y sus ojos parecían esperar y pedir y desear. ¿Qué pasaba? Tampoco lo comprendía. Se levantó lentamente sosteniendo el paquete de música y observando a su alrededor. Era hora de irse quizás, pero no terminaba de decidirse a hacerlo. Había algo en él tan desconocido y tan vulnerable en ése momento que no se atrevió a abandonarlo. Era como un mal presentimiento.

-Ven Granger.

Pero Hermione no lo siguió hacia el fondo del pasillo, se quedó esperando en el umbral y mirándolo moverse en la oscuridad. Lo vió descolgar de la pared el cuadro de flores azules que a ella le gustaba, caminó con él y las luces se deslizaron en su cara delgada y le puso en las manos el peso de la pintura y en los ojos el peso de su mirada que Hermione aún no lograba describir ni nombrar y que intentaba en ése momento definir en palabras para sí misma. Dos perfectos círculos negros, dos aberturas al espacio vacío, al cosmos nocturno. Ventanas ciegas a las que uno se asoma pero no puede más que intuir algo detrás, sólo intuir.

-Llévatelo.

Granger tuvo la sensación de que estuviera regalándole mucho más que un cuadro. Algo mucho más pesado y más valioso y más personal. No supo qué.

* * *

Su cara redondeada se levanta hacia a ti desde la maraña que es su pelo. Ojalá pudieras decirle que no quieres que se vaya, pero no. Mira hacia el reloj y te enteras de que es tiempo de escoltarla a la puerta y dejarla salir y verla cruzar la calle con su caja y su cuadro y su falda de abuela. Y tienes que ver que estás desprotegido en medio de la lluvia de su ausencia, que ya no puedes defenderte.

Si fueras otro diferente de el que eres, si fueras más joven, más crédulo, le pedirías que no se fuera.

Se encoge de hombros resignada a marcharse y algo primitivo te hace hablar, algo que no acepta una noche insomne más pensando en lo que pudiste haber hecho y que como siempre no hiciste.

-¿Vas a perdonarme Granger?

* * *

Te preguntó agresivamente, casi como ordenándotelo, como si hubieras olvidado entregarle un ensayo.

-¿Para qué quiere mi perdón profesor? Sus actos dejan muy claro que lo que siente por mí no es nada parecido a la estima ni al respeto.

Aprieta la boca y palidece, su silencio te hace enojar, en el fondo siempre has esperado que sea mejor de lo que es.

-¿Eso crees Granger? quizás si usaras tu privilegiado intelecto lograrías ver "mis actos" desde otros ángulos.

Escupe volteando los ojos y pareciendo de pronto muy flaco y muy viejo. Recuerdas que ya antes lo has juzgado mal y al fin resultó surgir impune de tus razones para despreciarlo, impune victorioso y aplastante. Tú no conoces a Snape y lo sabes, pero tu propio dolor, esa bolita rencorosa que te ha crecido como un cáncer a veces no te deja recordar.

-¿Qué ángulos profesor Snape? Dígame.

Pero calla de nuevo y alza la barbilla desafiante, invicto y dolido. A veces no puedes soportarlo.

-Sufrido e insufrible profesor Snape, eso es usted.

Algo se le amarga en la expresión y su cara parece cruda e insondable. Levantas tus cosas y dejas el cuadro en el sofá.

-¡Llévatelo!-Lo escuchas gritarte furioso y extrañamente desesperado.

Y te giras despacio procurando condensar toda tu rabia y tu frustración en una sola mirada breve.

-La única cosa que aún quiero de usted es una razón para lo que hizo, si no me la da, entonces no me pida perdón.

El silencio se hace con toda la extensión de la casa, lo imaginas en un rincón observándote levantar tu caja, pero no responde por largos segundos. Cuando te acercas a la puerta su voz se levanta desde la afonía y es un rugido y un grito roto.

-¿Cuál es tu fijación por la estúpida razón Granger, qué rayos importa? ¿Estás esperando que te ruegue de rodillas? ¡Quieres ser la víctima de todo este idiota drama que montaste? ¡Sólo eran cartas, por Merlín! ¿Por qué no entiendes pequeña necia imbécil que realmente necesito que me perdones? ¡No lo hice para herirte!

-Entonces ¿para qué?

Y parece querer desbaratarte con su mirada, desbaratarte despacio, casi amorosamente y tiemblas encontrando un sentido diferente en su manera de verte. ¿Qué pasa Hermione? ¿Por qué te tiemblan las piernas, los dedos? ¿Tienes miedo de que él deje de ser lo que siempre ha sido?

Voltea la cara parece airado contigo, rígido consigo mismo.

-Estaba enojado, lo hice para descargarme solamente, no existe un propósito concebido como tu crees.

-Mentiroso.-Le reclamaste y esa frase te fue tan ajena a ti.- Incluso falsificó mi letra, no diga que no pensó, claro que pensó ¡maquinó eso por semanas!

-Quería fastidiar a Weasley nada más.-Escupe cruzándose de brazos.

-Pues lo logró profesor Snape, él no volverá conmigo. Duda de mí y de lo que puede pasar entre nosotros y eso tengo que agradecérselo a usted.

-Si claro, yo soy el culpable de los absurdos traumas infantiles de ése vástago sobreprotegido. Si realmente te quisiera te hubiera tomado a pesar de todo, pero no tiene ni el valor para eso, es un pusilánime.

Crees adivinar en sus palabras un acento distinto del usual, una nota posesiva y escencialmente masculina que te asusta, te sorprende y te enfurece a la misma vez. ¿vástago pusilánime? Eso no, no frente a ti.

-Adiós profesor.

* * *

Tal como te lo profetisaste se está yendo, la vez doblar la esquina. No pudiste amarrar tu lengua. No pudiste apaciguar la ira despreciativa y envidiosa que se incendia en tí cuando la oyes hablando de Weasley.

¿Un motivo? Sería fácil que te perdonara si le dieras un simple motivo, pero no puedes porque ahora lo sabes, ahora sabes el nombre de tu razón, conoces el engranaje de tus acciones.

Y ese nombre te deja en trozos. Estúpido Severus Snape, estúpido hasta el absurdo, hasta lo ridículo. Celos ¡Celos por el decrépito Merlín y las diez mil vírgenes de los muggles!

Nunca vas a decirle porque eso la ahuyentaría de tu lado irremediablemente, porque prefieres que te escupa su odio a que te ponga tiernamente, delicadamente, su rechazo entre las manos, como al cadáver de una paloma. Tú no vas a humillarte, ya suficiente te has arrastrado a causa de Lily y no lo harás de nuevo, no lo harás de nuevo, mejor cállate y aguanta y vive o sobrevive sin ella, da igual, tienes que convencerte de eso, da igual. Pero no, porque sueñas su pelo alejándose entre los vapores de la tarde y entre el gentío y el humo de los autos. ¿Cuándo va a acabarse la soledad y la fractura de tus posible alegrías? ¿Cuando va a darte tregua esta mala suerte compañera tuya?

* * *

Como si no bastara contigo y tus ojos de verde reproche Harry aún lo escucho a él y a su talentosa manera de usar la verdad como dardos, de agitarla como a un látigo. "Si realmente te quisiera te hubiera tomado a pesar de todo" Tiene razón ¿verdad Harry? No me quiere lo suficiente, no nos alcanza su amor para estar juntos.

Harry no me mires así, sabes que yo no quise hacerle daño a nadie, ni a Snape. Yo nunca quise hacerle daño a Snape.

"Que consideres que si no fuera por él, no estaríamos vivos, al menos no yo, probablemente ustedes no estarían vivos para poder pelearse, separarse ni volver."

Yo sé que no fue correcto, pero no entiendes, yo misma no entiendo la maraña de cosas que siento y que vivo cuando lo veo, cuando me pide perdón, cuando lo abrazo u lo abandono.

Creo que es peligroso. No se parece a las personas que me han rodeado, no se parece ni a ti ni a Ron, ni a Neville.

Yo sé que tienes razón y que le debo una disculpa, ¡pero es increíble deberle una disculpa a quien te apuñala por la espalda!

Y dime dónde puedo encontrarlo entonces Harry, porque no está en Hogwarts, lo he buscado créeme. Ni siquiera sé por qué me quedo afuera de las mazmorras esperando a que aparezca. Ni siquiera sé por qué las clases de pociones me resultan simplonas, aburridas, demasiado sencillas sin él. ¿Es raro verdad Harry? Es raro lo que él provoca. Creo que me he encariñado a pesar de todo, a veces siento que ya lo perdoné y que estoy enojada por otra cosa, por algo alejado de Ron, completamente alejado de Ron, quizás de mí misma.

**Bueno chicas sólo espero sobrevivir a su ira después de éste capítulo XD. Please dejen review, lo espero con ansias.**

**Gracias a sevsnap, Bemur, Irisheather, YazminSnape, MonySnapePrince, Jisi Snape, ErreDeRojas, Alexza Snape, Mama Shmi y Diosa Luna.**


	30. Chapter 30

**30.-La época bella**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece ni su contexto tampoco, son propiedad de JK Rowlling y la Warner.**

El sonido se repite, se desliza en la superficie enorme y pulida del piso del ministerio, ruido de tacones, de murmullos graves, olor a perfume, a madera y a flores mezcladas con menta. Se escucha respirar rápidamente y ve su reflejo en la pared de piedra lisa. Siempre greñuda, desparpajada entre tantas cabezas relamidas y chongos altos. Se pregunta si el llevará el pelo recogido, jamás le ha visto el pelo recogido y espera no hacerlo, los mechones negros distraen un poco de la visión de su fealdad, la difuminan entre la negrura. Y se riñe por pensar en trivialidades y por pensar en que es feo.

Demasiada gente, no cree poder hallarlo, por más alto que sea, por más que resalte como un poste negro, no cree que lo encuentre. Y necesita hacerlo, necesita que sea en ése momento porque luego el valor se le ira encogiendo, entre más caras vea más se dirá que es una tontería, que no tiene nada qué hacer allí.

Sigue chocando, caminando a empujones y su pelo se agita detrás de ella como un arbusto con vida propia. Sigue los letreros y sube a un elevador abarrotado, se queda en una esquina, todos parecen más altos que ella y la miran como si les pareciera una escapada de sanatorio mental o una niña perdida. Sale de allí, huele demasiado a loción. El pasillo está vacío, hay muchas puertas todas iguales, todas cerradas, unas luces amarilla y elegantes alumbran apenas. Un hombre pelirrojo surge de una de las entradas y sus pisadas hacen eco. Hermione se anima a preguntar. El hombre le dice con una voz lenta y como de vapor que el jefe de aurores se acaba de marchar pero que baje al lobby y quizás lo encuentre. El lobby, esa extensión a reventar de gente perfumada y bolsos sofisticados y trajes impecables. Hermione teme tener que buscarlo precisamente allí, pero baja resignada caminando de puntitas intentando distinguir una figura alta como una vara oscura y un pelo libre y sucio entre tanto cabello con gomina. Al menos Snape nunca intentó verse mejor de lo que era, nunca quiso esconder su desagraciada fisionomía ni disfrazar el olor a rancio que le impregnaban los humos de caldero.

Se asoma entre las cabezas, corre hacia la izquierda en contra de la multitud, como nadando en la dirección contraria a un banco de peces que la empuja y la arrastra. Se para de puntitas. Muchas caras desconocidas, no la que busca. Cerca del centro divisa una figura negra, corre tras ella torpemente, todos le estorban, da codazos y se mueve entre el hormiguero de personas, pero él va demasiado rápido. Siempre le dio la impresión de que su paso era muy veloz. Alcanzó la cercanía con el hombre, le siguió la espalda, sin hablar, caminando entre la gente. Miró su capa negra y larga, su pelo descuidado, esas hombreras militares que antes no llevaba. ¿Qué podía decirle ella la pequeña insufrible greñuda y loca que lo seguía por los pasillos enormes del ministerio? Se detuvo unos instantes y el hombre empezó a perderse entre el andar de los otros.

-¡Profesor Snape!

Su voz sonó impotente y pueril.

El enlutado se detuvo y se giró indeciso y extrañado.

De nuevo ella, cada vez que la encontraba una duda angustiosa se enseñoreaba de él durante unos fragmentos de segundo, siempre tenía la impresión desconcertante de que estaba soñando u viendo espejismos. ¿Por qué Granger estaba tomando la costumbre de aparecer en los lugares y momentos más insospechados?

Snape la miró con los ojos entrecerrados como dos rendijas hurañas. No era translúcido tal cual aquella vez en Hogwarts, estaba rígido, su mueca no era amistosa, su actitud era densa e ininterpretable.

-¿A que has venido Granger? Espero que no tenga que ver con Weasley.

Hermione tuvo el impulso de volver sobre sus pasos, pero se contuvo y lo observó en silencio. Le parecía que la gente a su alrededor se difuminaba en un avanzar lento.

Miraba a Granger a través del vidrio empañado de la concurrencia, con decenas de personas interrumpiendo su imagen despeinada y temerosa. Había algo como una espina en su intuición, estaba molesto con Hermione y estaba asustado de algo que no terminaba de entender.

-No vine a hablar de Ron.

El hombre no añadió nada a su charla unilateral excepto su ceja levantada.

-Hay mucha gente.

La falta de respuestas empezaba a desanimarla de seguir adelante. Se distrajo mirando la manzana de adán tan pronunciada que tenía Snape. Sintió como si le fuera a rasgar la garganta por su tamaño y se removió ligeramente.

-¿Me acompañaría fuera?

El pocionista se estiró en toda su altura, se pareció a un auténtico farol durante unos momentos, caminó delante de ella con la barbilla altiva y los ojos peligrosos fulgurando con ira. Hermione se arrepintió de haberlo buscado.

Llovía . La calle era una extensión gris, dura y húmeda. El pelo de Granger se había esponjado hasta lo hilarante. Snape la miraba sin un rastro de humor.

-¿Contenta? ¿A qué viniste?

-No pensé que sería tan cortante profesor Snape.-Dijo molesta, mientras intentaba ignorar su reflejo en una ventana para no sentirse aún más humillada.

-Cortante es una palabra que describa a la perfección tú comportamiento durante la última visita que me hiciste.

La muchacha le hundió unos ojos de reproche y de arrepentimiento entrelazado.

-¿Hay algún motivo en especial para que estés aquí Granger?

Las gotas seguían precipitándose y reventando en la acera, cayendo de la nariz de Snape como si se aferraran a ella, recorriéndole el pelo y las mejillas pálidas. Hermione no sabía qué decir y se limitaba a mirarlo en medio del aguacero. Temblaba, había olvidado su abrigo y su sueter rosa ya estaba hecho una sopa. Snape fue capaz de ver más allá de su enojo inherente y se despojó de su capa de soldado, larga, gruesa y pesada. Se la extendió a Hermione con una expresión inflexible, aún rocosa, aún impenetrable. La muchacha miró la prenda que le ofrecían y dudó.

-¿Tu sentido común se quedó en tu casa al igual que tu impermeable Granger? Úsala y no me vengas con alguna ridiculez de Gryffindors, ahora con tu permiso, tengo asuntos de los cuales encargarme.

No había terminado de meterse bajo la capa cuando lo miró comenzar a alejarse entre las lágrimas suspendidas, entre las gotas colgadas en el cielo. Y lo siguió instintivamente, el calor de su capa la amparaba, los restos de su tibieza, los vestigios aún vivos de su olor a brebajes fermentados.

SSHGSSGH

Oyes sus pasos torpes haciendo plas en el asfalto, oyes el tamborileo del agua tensa al ser pisada, al desfragmentarse en el suelo y en la suela de su zapato. Te sorprende y te intriga su necedad de seguirte a pesar del agua helada que les arrojan las nubes, como látigos transparentes, hilos mojados y rápidos deshojando a los árboles.

-Profesor Snape.- Te susurra jadeando mientras un vaho vagabundo sale de su boca. Se le ha pegado el pelo a la cara, su pelo de enredadera hostil.- ¿Realmente estará muy ocupado?

-¿Hacia donde va tu pregunta?

Te detienes en una esquina mirando hacia la derecha y hacia la izquierda. Adelante te esperan cuadras y cuadras brillantes de lluvia y luz.

-Una vez le prometí que lo llevaría al cine.

* * *

LA BELLE EPOQUE

Unas letras coloreadas de rosa y verde entremezclados, un tenue aroma a vainilla y chocolate, un tibio retozar de máquinas cafeteras, ella y su perfil y su pelo helicoidal como un dibujo viejo de franceses.

Una vez de niño fuiste al cine, Eileen te llevó y te metiste debajo de su abrigo marrón, ése lugar medio sombrío y melancólico no se parecía a este, que de melancólico tiene una buena parte, pero no hay nada en él de sombrío.

Cuadros de mujeres rozagantes y curvas, rodeadas de flores, de insinuaciones de flores. Está tibio adentro, Granger no se retira tu capa, se cubre, se apropia de ella y eso te hace sacudirte de una forma instintiva que te alarma. Como si se tapara con tu sombra.

Esta casi vacio y el camino a la sala es un pasillo de faroles empotrados, de alumbrar amable. Te cuestionas por qué has dejado a un lado tu deber para asistir a tan inútil citación. Miras sobre tu hombro a Granger aplacándose un mechón y no necesitas preguntarte más. Sin embargo parece que van rumbo a una oficina burocrática y no a una función de cine. Ella está rehuidiza y nerviosa, tú eres tú y frunces el ceño cuando ves pancartas de películas románticas.

Empujas la gran puerta y ella entra delante de ti, la sigues por la escalera de alfombra negra, la sigues hasta que en un punto alto se confude con el empapelado de la sala y te parece que se mete dentro de una pintura y dentro de ti también mientras la observas, un poco más. Por un instante intentas no sentarte junto a ella, pero la manera en que alza los ojos para buscarte te convence y la acompañas. Sólo están ustedes y, en un rincón, una pareja que se besa minuciosamente y muy despacio. La luz de la pantalla los dibuja, son siluetas negras amantes.

-Qué desfachatez.

Ella se encoge de hombros, seguro teme que la dejes plantada allí sola. Pero no lo harás.

Todo se apaga y la escuchas respirar en la oscuridad, la escuchas y la intuyes más allá de tu ceguera, con los ojos muy abiertos y muy castaños, como de avellana. Huele a ella y sabes que algo malo está pasando contigo, algo que sólo te traerá desazones.

-Profesor.-Murmura buscándote en la comunión de la nada.

No respondes. Las imágenes inician y su cara se va descubriendo de sombras, su cara pintada de blanco. Te está mirando.

-Es una película vieja, sólo las pasan aquí, no es un cine concurrido.

-Ya lo noté.-La silencias, sin entender tu huraño tono.

La película empieza. Se enciende una torre junto a las estrellas, es bella la visión, tienes que admitirlo. No recordabas mucho sobre el cine. Una mujer de antigua lozanía sonríe una sonrisa despejada de infante. Granger nunca sonríe así, no a ti. ¿Qué estás haciendo sentado en ésa butaca simulando que aún conservas alguna esperanza? La mujer de trenzas onduladas vuelve a sonreír, con un velo de encaje en la cabeza.

¿A dónde estás dejando que ella te arrastre?

* * *

La mujer de trenzas y un joven con sombrero puntiagudo se están besando bajo el marco de una puerta, bajo un manchón de la cinta que avanza lenta y que los va llenando de sonidos y pinturas en movimiento, que les va tatuando los ojos con sus blancos y sus negros pesados.

Hermione lo mira, porque quiere mirarlo mirando un beso. Nada se mueve en él, nada se estremece. Ella se pregunta si nadie lo ha besado nunca y se entristece. Snape está sólo y ella no puede acompañarlo, no sabe cómo y la asusta y le pesa demasiado.

-¿Para qué me hiciste venir Granger?

Cuesta creer que el perfíl impertérrito es el origen de la voz.

-Pensé que me diría, sé que hubo un motivo y pensé que hoy me lo diría. No sé por qué.

Ya no hablan y en la pantalla se suceden los paisajes, los vestidos y la mujer de trenzas con su collage de besos y de sonrisas que saben a viejo.

A Hermione no le gusta la incertidumbre, a Hermione no le gusta quedarse con el silencio atravesado en el paladar.

-¿Quería alejarme de Ron?

-Si.

Granger vibra y sigue con los ojos fijos. No necesita indagar más. Granger es un grito y un ciclón en miniatura. Granger se desquebraja y se incendia por dentro. Quiere salir corriendo pero sólo lo observa, lo observa con tanta atención, tan hondamente que casi pudiera tocarlo con los ojos. Salta en el rayo de su memoria la mirada codiciosa y negra siguiéndola desde debajo de la escalera. Se mira recargando la cabeza en el hombro de un mestizo y recuerda.

Ella no veía porque tenía miedo de exponer las pupilas, de abrir los ojos a la lluvia de meteoritos. Snape no se mueve, parece que se hubiera tornado de piedra. Tan pulcramente, tan raramente pálido. Tan ajeno a ella, de pronto excesivamente íntimo.

Había cosas que Hermione no creía posibles, no creía probables en el mundo lógico. ¿Pero cuando el mundo ha sido lógico?

Allí estaba ella constatando lo inimaginable.

Allí estaba descubriendo la cara oculta de la luna, el pedazo escondido del hombre al que pensó que conocía. Se sorprendió de su propia limitación, se sorprendió de la rapidez con la que la realidad se tuerce en sus visagras.

Y se encontró con su boca careciendo de palabras. Se preguntó desde cuando lo sabía, si realmente estaba cayendo en la cuenta en ése preciso instante.

No se fue porque hasta levantarse del asiento era un encabritar de olas. Una piedra quebrando la quietud.Y porque irse no la alejaría de él, él que se expandía en su cerebro como una nube de hollín, como una invasión de aceite quemado y fuego.

El hombre narizón y descolorido de ojos odiosos que vio en su primer dia de clases estaba suspendido en un mutismo que lo consumía, a causa de ella. El hombre que la humillaba seguía la estela de su pelo. ¿Y ella? ¿Qué sentía ella? Horror, vértigo, una revolución nauseabunda en la boca del estómago, miles de insectos caminando en el interior de sus tripas.

En la pantalla un hombretón torpe daba pasos de bestia de barro, sin tino. La muchacha greñuda retorcía las manos y cambiaba de posición consecutivamente, el hombre ánima estaba yerto en su asiento. La pareja del rincón aún se besaba.

**Saludos.**

**Gracias por sus reviews a Yazmin Snape, IsaMcqueen, meliz de snape, Emily Hale Smith, ErreDeRojas, Ara, Laura u hija, Alexza Snape y Jisi Snape.**

**Feliz fin del mundo! XD**


	31. Chapter 31

**31.-Soldado mecánico**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de J. y la WB**

Hermione miró hacia el techo por largas horas, la luz amarilla de un farol se apoyaba en su ventana. Escuchaba los ruidos débiles de la ciudad, los coches trasnochadores, voces muy lejanas y muy pequeñas. El perfil de Snape se recreaba en su cerebro nítidamente, como si lo estuviera viendo en ése instante.

Snape estaba celoso, le quedaba claro, más no estaba segura de cuál era la razón de ése sentir.

Celoso de que estuvieran juntos, de que dos pudieran quererse y él estuviera sólo. Celoso ¿de ella? ¿Celoso de su atención, de su amistad? Creer que codiciaba algo más la rellenaba de miedo, de alarma. Creer que deseaba algo más de ella, le parecía demasiado vanidoso, demasiado aventurado.

Y sin embargo algo le gritaba que era así. Que la respuesta más desmesurada, escandalosa e improbable era de hecho la certera. Los silencios del mestizo, sus ojos pálidos y casi dóciles en ocasiones, no tenían otra forma de explicarse.

No tenía otra forma de entender el escalofrío que experimentaba cuando la mirada negra se iba girando para derramarse en ella.

¿Y qué iba a hacer ella? ¿Escarbar en el misterio hasta encontrar la verdad? No estaba segura de desear conocerla, no sabía qué podía hacer con ésa verdad. ¿Esconderla debajo de su sueter y fingir que no estaba enterada de nada? ¿ Decirle al hombre que no la atraía y que siguera sin ella?

Ojalá estuviera equivocada, ojalá todo fuera una suposición absurda y fantasiosa.

* * *

Ojalá se equivocara pero esa mata de pelo claro le recordaba demasiado a la muchacha de sus tormentos. La insufrible Granger esperándolo en la puerta del ministerio.

La insufrible que ni le daba entrada ni terminaba por desauciarlo, que le buscaba algo en los ojos, como a un especímen enfrascado con una insistencia de científico que lograba exasperarlo y enfurecerlo.

No quería ser estudiado, no quería ser tratado como una sustancia reactiva a la que hay que observar mucho y temer un poco.

Él no iba a mostrarle a qué grado estaba invadido por ella, él iba a callar y a actuarse a sí mismo como un hombre estoico, un hombre que en el fondo jamás había sido, pero que bien sabía interpretar.

La miró con una cara de nada y con la boca a medio torcer.

De pronto se sintió medio herido por el pelo nevado de Granger, por sus mejillas rosas y el gorrión que a veces se asomaba en sus ojos. No habló, ella le exploraba el semblante, con pudor y un miedo latente.

-¿A qué viniste Granger? Creo haberte dicho antes que no soy un especímen para tu entretenimiento ni tu curiosidad.

-Quiero respuestas profesor Snape.- Se arrepintió en el acto. En realidad no estaba convencida de quererlas.

-No es novedad en usted.

El hombre alto caminó delante de ella, Hermione por un instante tuvo la sensación de que huía disimuladamente.

-Profesor Snape ¿quiere venir al cine conmigo?

-Por supuesto que no Granger, tengo cosas qué hacer mucho más urgentes que acompañarla.

Pero los pasos de la joven siguieron sonando quedamete tras él mientras sus pies aplastaban los cerritos de nieve amarillenta.

-Quería separarme de Ron ¿por qué motivo?

La figura veloz que había estado dándole la espalda se giró de pronto hacia ella y tuvo enfrente una nariz enorme y amenazante, retrocedió unos pasos. Casi le soplaba el en rostro, su aliento perturbado.

-¿Realmente quieres saberlo Granger? ¿Dejarás de acosarme si te lo digo ahora?

Hermione tragó saliva y asintió apenas, sintiéndose una idiota, sintiendo que él la veía mal. La cara flaca y blanca delante de la suya, no se movió y siguió resoplando por la nariz ruidosamente. Snape parecía , por primera vez desde que lo había conocido, estar acobardándose.

-¿No iba a decirme?

-Ya basta de sus persecuciones Granger.-Su boca pareció recobrar la vida.-La razón es evidente, use un poco su cerebro señorita sabelotodo y déjeme en paz, no va a obtener de mí lo que está buscando, no va a conseguir que me humille.

Hermione lo miró con estupefacción, sin entender del todo lo que estaba desatándose en frente de ella.

-¿De qué habla? Para mí no es evidente ¡no es evidente nada de lo que pasa con usted por Merlín!

Y a Granger un fuego pequeño le brincaba en los ojos, su pelo de medusa, de enredadera viviente, se le desplazaba en el rostro. Snape estaba furioso, furioso de que no entendiera, de que lo creyera tan absurdo y tan insultante que no quisiera entederlo. Sí, él estaba arrodillado en su sombra, agazapado en la imagen de sus mechones espumosos y encaprichados, él estaba aferrándose a una esquina de su sonrisa infantil. Pero ella no podía verlo porque sentía asco de su ex profesor, porque un viejo verde no tenía derecho a aspirar a ella.

Airado contra Hermione, contra la muchacha altiva, decidió darle un verdadero motivo para despreciarlo y dejarlo tranquilo de una sola vez. Ella hablaba como un tocadiscos descompuesto, repitiendo irritantemente la misma suerte de palabras.

-…no puede esperar que adivine cuáles son las ra…

Granger se tragó el aliento abruptamente al ver cómo el mestizo levantaba la cara. Un aura agresiva y enrarecida venía de él y creyó que la golpearía por el modo violento en el que se adelantó hasta donde ella estaba, quiso ir hacia atrás y tuvo miedo al caer en la cuenta de que él, era más rápido y más ágil. Le apretó la muñeca y tuvo su aliento caliente regándose por su cara, no podía entender qué estaba ocurriendo, porque todo parecía tan irreal, tan inimaginable tan sólo unos segundos atrás.

Unos labios, como orugas húmedas, le mojaron la boca y sintió que una tarántula le escalaba la espalda y las vértebras. Volteó la cara, todavía unos restos de la boca de Snape se le impregnaron en la mejilla al negarle su rostro.

-Te repugno ¿verdad perfecta Granger? Al menos tienes el consuelo de entender, por qué hice lo que hice.- Ella jaló su brazo, sin lograr desprender la mano pálida y ferreamente cerrada en torno a él.- ¿Estás satisfecha Granger? ¿Ahora vas a abofeterame porque he mancillado a la niña inmaculada de Gryffindor con mi boca de serpiente?

Al soltarla escapó de él con tal rapidez que se sintió golpeado aún sin que ella lo tocara. Al mirarla retroceder llorosa con el rostro rojo y los ojos inflamados, supo que acababa de cometer una infamia. El peso y la consciencia de su edad, de su reputación, de su fea fachada, lo deshizo un poco.

Todavía retrocedió Granger unos pasos y miró sus botas negras, pensativa y trémula, tocándose la boca cómo si allí le hubieran dado un puñetazo, cómo si acabaran de decirle los insultos más agraviantes de su vida.

Y cuando alzó los ojos para mirarlo, supo que no estaba furiosa, ni ofendida y si lloraba era más por él que por ella misma. La muy imbécil lo saturaba de su lástima, pero no tuvo fuerzas ni siquiera para odiarla por eso. Con su mirada de pájaro, lo acarició cómo a un desafortunado, como a un inválido o un loco y con una ternura fulminante lo miró en los ojos y susurró.

-No, profesor.

No a todo, un No gigantesco y definitivo, un No casi entristecido, un No inmisericorde que lo abandonaba en su soledad. Un No suave que machacaba todas las redes de sus esperanzas, de las estúpidas e inútiles esperanzas que había tenido la osadía y la insensatez de recrear con ella en lugar de la antigua mujer perdida.

La cara de Snape parecía un rostro tallado en un árbol, dura casi hasta lo innatural. Hermione tuvo miedo nuevamente y después él, sin hablar, sin mover alguno de los músculos helados de su cara, se dio una media vuelta de soldado mecánico y se fue caminando a lo largo de la avenida, entre los copos ingrávidos que se colgaban de su levita negra y de su pelo.

Quiso gritarle que no se fuera así, pero no lo hizo, porque ella no tenía nada qué ofrecerle, porque ella en realidad no quería quererlo, no sabía cómo podría quererlo. Y era mejor dejarlo ir a intentar darle una oportunidad que no existía para él verdaderamente. No existía. No existía.

Horror, estremeciemiento, una vaga repulsión, era lo que había sentido cuando intentó besarla. Pero la forma en la que la sacudió mirarlo desparecer en una esquina, esa, no supo explicársela.

* * *

Hermione no dormía tranquila, Hermione se quedaba pensativa mirando por las ventanas, Hermione a veces lloraba en el borde de su cama.

Lo había visto en Hogwarts algunos días atrás, desde lejos, escondida detrás de una columna. McGonagall lo llamó para que aplicara un exámen final de historia de la magia y ella se lo había topado cuando iba saliendo de sus clases.

Lo miró mover la cabeza, con pereza altanera y aristocrática, mientras daba a un niño una palmada en el cráneo como reprimenda. Recordó la textura agrietada de su boca y sus ojos cercanos, demasiado cercanos aquella vez, como si fueran a entrar en ella.

El hombre se volvió y pareció adivinarla a sus espaldas porque miró justo hacia la columna que la escondía, justo a su espacio circundante, directo a sus ojos muy abiertos, temerosos y cafés. Y luego sin hacer nada, sin que la cara le cambiara, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Hermione no dejaba de sentir que había hecho algo muy malo, que había herido una parte oculta de su maestro, una parte que ni comprendía, ni conocía aún. No podía arreglarlo, porque enmendar su error significaría dejar que ése beso, que ella no deseaba, se diera. Dejarlo incrustar sus labios y sus manos en ella. A Hermione se le doblaban las piernas y recordaba las bromas crueles que hacían sus viejas compañeras de cuarto sobre el grasiento maestro de pociones, recordaba que decían que para tirárselo una mujer tendría que estar ciega, sorda y retardada. ¿Era ella esa mujer? ¿La que se atrevería a hundirse con él?

* * *

Harry cruzó la puerta del campo de aurores, mojado de sudor y lluvia, sus ojos se veían cómo galaxias verdes. Hermione tenía en la memoria pocas ocasiones así, en las que Potter irradiaba una completa alegría.

-¿Cómo va tu entrenamiento Harry?

Su media sonrisa, fue una respuesta muda y clara.

-Snape está preparando una misión, pero parece que sólo quiere llevar aurores experimentados, espero que si entreno más, me escoja a mi.

-Es Snape Harry, creo que aún te tiene manía.

-Si, aún. Pero va a ser algo importante, están generando un hechizo rastreador, lo lanzan sobre un mortífago sin que se de cuenta y luego lo usan como un traslador para aparecerse donde quiera que esté el mortífago.

-Como un GPS muggle.-Añadió Hermione

-Algo así.

Adentrados en la ciudad, se resguardaron de la lluvia en un café. Hermione parecía rehuidiza y cabizbaja, a Harry le pareció curioso que su actitud decaída coincidiera con los estallidos histéricos que Snape había estado teniendo.

-Te ves algo triste.- Ella alzó la cabeza y se calentó las manos en torno a su taza de café.

-Estoy confundida, sobre algo.

-¿Tiene que ver con el profesor Snape?

Granger se removió en su asiento, mirando hacia otra mesa, inquieta, palpablemente nerviosa.

-¿Tu crees que el profesor me ve de una manera distinta ahora?

Las luces de la ciudad entraban por la ventana, rojas, amarillas, blancas. Brincaban en el pavimento reflejadas por los charcos del suelo. Se arremolinaban en los ojos grandes y verdes de Harry, espejos enormes y amables.

-Si Hermione, te aseguro que te ve de otra manera.-Susurró con la cabeza ladeada hacia la ventana, con la voz hospitalaria y lenta, con un gesto pensativo que no era raro en él. Hermione lo miró atentamente- Antes hubiera dicho que es escalofriante, bueno, lo es un poco. Pero si hay algo de lo que estoy convencido sobre el profesor Snape es de que lo que siente puede convertirlo en el hombre más valiente que haya visto.-Se encogió de hombros, algo avergonzado por lo que acababa de decir y por lo que diría a continuación.-Pase lo que pase entre ustedes Hermione, creo que al menos, deberías escuchar lo que tenga que decirte. Siempre lo subestimé y al final era yo el que estaba equivocado.

La muchacha miró hacia afuera, buscando el lugar en el que estaban fijos los ojos de Harry, buscando ver lo mismo que él veía en ése instante, lo que veía sobre Snape, sobre Lily y sobre ella también.

Hermione estaba en un punto ciego, en el que la brillantez de la que siempre se había enorgullecido le parecía diminuta e inservible.

* * *

Se dijo a sí misma que nadie excepto un Gryffindor haría lo que ella estaba haciendo. Un Gryffindor irreflexivo, acorralado y confundido.

Le daba la impresión de que hiciera lo que hiciera terminaría frente a esa puerta de todas formas, tarde o temprano. Vivir con la incertidumbre y la culpabilidad como crónicas compañías no era algo que considerara _vivir_ precisamente. Prefería meter la mano en la boca del volcán, apretar la masa reactiva para que le estallara en el rostro de una vez o se aliviara.

Además las pequeñas tragedias que se sucedían en ella cuando lo recordaba yéndose ya estaban excediendo su capacidad de sentirse miserable y desorientada.

Tocó a la puerta y unos vecinos la miraron con curiosidad inpropia. La madera de la puerta estaba desgastada y el jardín distaba mucho de poder catalogarse como tal cosa, era más bien un manojo de hirbajos secos creciendo sin orden de un lado y de otro. La nieve había terminado por arruinarlo todo, la convertía en un muchacha mojada, con ropa de abuelita y una absurda botella de alcohol en las manos, tocando a la puerta de un hombre narizón y amargo que quería meterle mano. Sintió ganas de salir corriendo como una cría y tirar la botella y olvidarse del tragico héroe-verdugo-brujo que pretendía manosearla. ¿Acaso pensaba que ser un héroe de guerra, o cómo quiera que lo denominaran, de pronto la daba derecho de meterse con ella? Entonces ¿Por qué estaba en su puerta poniéndose a sí misma como presa fácil? En realidad no sabía si quería a Severus Snape, o de qué forma o hasta dónde.

Snape tardó en abrir, Jean escuchó cómo se corría el cerrojo y de nuevo, como una agrura, le volvió la idea de escaparse. La cara blanca de Prince se asomó por el espacio de la puerta entreabierta y la miró como si fuera una flema embarrada en el umbral de su casa o un excremento de perro. Sus ojos absorbentes se fijaron en el moño con el que ella había adornado la botella de vino y parecieron indignarse.

-¿Qué broma de pésimo mal gusto es esta Granger? ¿Piensas que necesito embriagarme por tu negativa?

Y miró al moño de nuevo, enojándose más.

Hermione había pensado en muchas maneras lógicas para jusificar su visita, pero en ése instante todas le parecieron estúpidas y no usó ninguna.

-Claro que no, sólo que creo que algo no está bien. Yo no estoy bien después de lo que pasó y no me atreví a venir a su casa con las manos vacías.

-No debiste atreverte independientemente del contenido que hubiera en tus manos.

-No hice algo indebido cómo para que esté enojado conmigo profesor Snape.

El hombre miró duramente a la muchacha que se iba infestando de copos de nieve, en el pelo, en el abrigo, en las manos.

-Pasa, mujer absurda.

Hermione entró, estremecida al escucharlo llamarla _mujer._

La sala estaba oscura y fría, al fondo del pasillo había un bastidor chamuscado que reconoció, antes era el cuadro de flores azules que a ella le gustaba.

-Lo quemó.

-No quisiste llevártelo y yo siempre lo aborrecí.

-¿Y porqué lo dejó colgado en la pared?- Snape la ignoró y se cruzó de brazos en medio de la sala.

-¿Exactamente a qué viniste?

Hermione se quedó con las manos caídas y la cabeza baja, mirando al piso, pensando en el hombre que tenía enfrente y pensando en ella. Esperaba que él le dijera por qué estaba allí, por qué había querido besarla, por qué ya nada era igual que en el pasado.

-¿A qué viniste Granger?

La muchacha lo observó largamente, parecía pedirle ayuda. Le dio la espalda y caminó hacia el pasillo, él no iba a esperar a que la inmaculada Gryffindor le enumerara las razones por las que no la merecía.

-No sé por qué se fijo en mí, no se si lo quiero como usted espera, pensé que venir aquí podría ayudarme.

Volvió la cabeza para mirarla de pie, en medio de su sala, con su pelo de canela, con su suéter nevado y largo. Se acercó despacio, sin causar algún ruido y metió la nariz en su pelo esponjado con olor a vainillas y le apretó las manos, acercándola y sintió que temblaba e iniciaba una resistencia tímida y dudosa.

* * *

-¿No puedes quererme un poco Granger?

Hermione respiró todo el aire a su alrededor, exhaló apenas, con las manos de Snape prendidas de las suyas, sus manos huesudas y frías. De pronto su voz era cruda, desamparada, solitaria. Su aliento le lamía la oreja y se sacudió hasta la coronilla de su cabeza, no supo si de pánico u placer instintivo. Quería soltarse, pero sentía cómo él tenía aún su nariz enredada entre su pelo. Y pensó en lo irónico de sus burlas hacia su cabellera que al final parecía gustarle bastante, por la forma en la que se resguardaba en ella.

-¿No puedes?

Hermione se hizo esa misma pregunta, varias veces, pero el desasosiego de sentirlo tras ella no la dejaba pensar cabalmente.

-Podría, creo que sí.

Susurró con la voz apagándosele en la garganta, mintiendo un poco, más impulsada por piedad que por atracción alguna hacia el hombre. Tratando de tranquilizarse, diciéndose que con el tiempo, quizás, llegara a quererlo, quizás llegara a acostumbrarse.

**Hola, lamento actualizar hasta hoy, pero he tenido una serie de imprevistos, tuve que cambiar de casa, me quedé sin internet, tengo cambio de horarios y voy a entrar a la universidad, así que cambiarán mis días de actualización, aunque seguirá siendo una vez a la semana. Saludos y por favor dejen review, XD.**


	32. Chapter 32

**32.-Mundo oculto**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de J**.

Snape la alivió de sus manos frías y su aliento espeluznante vagabundeando en su cabeza.

Hermione aspiró el aire de alrededor como si fuera a ahogarse si no lo hacía. El hombre se puso enfrente y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, evaluándola.

-¿No me estás engañando Granger?- Se incorporó para observarla desde arriba casi con altanería, habló con el mismo tono de advertencia peligrosa con el que le hablaba a los niños durante sus clases.-No me gusta que me mientan.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, rápidamente. Se sintió idiota. Con horror miró como el hombre adelantaba el rostro, pidiendo una prueba de que no mentía, con los ojos decididos e insondablemente oscuros y sus labios pálidos abriéndose paso entre las luces y el espacio divisorio. Hermione quiso voltear la cara, no lo hizo. Olía al aula de pociones, olía a las mazmorras, a hierbajos agrios. Una boca cercana soplaba junto a la suya. Tuvo al final qué permitir que un beso húmedo, exploratorio, titubeante, avanzara a través de ella como un caracol.

Jamás, besar a Snape, jamás fue algo que siquiera se planteara. Ni siquiera en las más delirante tormenta imaginativa.

Cumplió dignamente con el itinerario de un beso primerizo. Y luego lo miró y creyó por un momento que todo era un espejismo. Que no era ella, sino un fantasma o una sombra la que se había encontrado en la penumbra con el mestizo . El mestizo que le devolvía la mirada, también con un halo irreal, de mundo oculto.

Hermione Granger ¿ Qué has hecho? ¿Qué tragedia personal has desatado para que te reviente encima?

* * *

Hermione llegó a su casa sucia de besos. Llegó con las medias mojadas y un temblor continuo en el labio inferior. Hermione no quería a Snape como él deseaba. Ser querida por él era ser aplastada, era tener que someterse a una rutina de amor que no nacía de ella.

Hermione apreciaba al hombre y se apiadaba de él. Hermione era Gryffindor y era benévola, por eso Snape podía besarla en la penumbra de su estancia.

Quizás con un poco de tiempo pudiera ocurrir lo inimaginable y ella llegara a corresponderlo, esperaba que fuera así, esperaba por el bien de los dos que fuera así.

* * *

Severus es un hombre solitario, pero nunca ha sido idiota. Se percata de que Granger mira al reloj repetidamente cuando está con él. Se percata de que sus labios lo reciben casi inmóviles, medio congelados y más por algún sentimiento de obligación que por cualquier otra cosa.

Snape sabe que Hermione no lo quiere. Eso no le extraña.

Lo que le extraña y lo asusta de verdad, es que la besa aún así, cuando entra a su sala con aire de mártir él se atreve a forzarla y la odia un poco mientras la llena de las emanaciones tibias de su aliento. La odia por no quererlo y por no tener el valor de gritarle que no lo quiere. La odia por orillarlo a esa escena amarga en la que finge que se le hace tarde para algún compromiso (que por supuesto no tiene en realidad) y debe dejarlo por que si no no llegara a tiempo.

Estúpida Granger, tiene tanta fé en su propia bondad que deja que tú, su repulsivo maestro de pociones la bese, sólo para no herirlo. ¿Será eso? ¿No quiere herirte?

Lo hace de todas formas y tú te vengas invadiédole la boca con tus besos, muy despacio con una perversa lentitud y humedad premeditada, con unos labios pensativos que no avanzan y se van quedando detenidos por momentos, estáticos y cargados de una sensualidad planeada y detestable que sabes que la exaspera y la angustia.

Pero sólo la besas en la boca porque si osaras ir más allá, ella podría desterrarte de su presencia y echarte de su paraíso y pisarte bajo su pie, como Eva debió pisar a la vibora que la condenó. Como ella debería pisarte.

Granger quiere jugar a ser perfecta , pero no le saldrá bien contigo. Tú no vas a hacérselo fácil.

* * *

Hermione mira al hombre, lo mira entre sus nebulosas oscuras, mira sus manos de espíritu o de flor de altar. Snape intenta un nuevo encantamiento, Snape el auror. Sacude su varita austera como un maestro de orquesta en un teatro elegante. Un chispazo azul se borra rápidamente y le alumbra el rostro, marca sus facciones acartonadas.

Nadie la observa en el pasillo del ministerio, sólo está ella y dentro del salón su maestro abstraído. Hermione siente que algo le arde en el pecho, que tiene un trozo de roca incandescente gestándose en sus adentros. Hermione presiente que está parada en medio de uno de esos momentos que se quedan impregnados en la memoria, sabe que esa imagen del hombre se quedará en ella por mucho tiempo, sabe que significa algo, que hay una verdad que fluye enfrente de ella y que no puede verla ni asirla. Quizás debiera entrar y decirle al mestizo que está asustada, quizás debiera, pero la prudencia siempre le impide un acto primitivo.

Lo sigue observando a través de la ranura de la puerta entreabierta. El hombre repite una entonación grave, casi tenebrosa y la luz azul enciende nuevamente y se va disipando como vapor brillante, como neblina de sol.

Granger da un salto pequeño de susto cuando los ojos negros la alcalzan. Pareciera que él la hubiera sabido allí desde el primer momento.

Camina detrás del hombre por la explanada de mosaicos, hacia la salida. La gente se les cruza en el camino con un ir y venir interminable. Snape es una capa negra silenciosa y resentida que anda delante suyo. Snape no dice nada cuando están a solas en la calle, no intenta besarla cuando doblan la esquina, no la mira. Hermione no sabe si quería el contacto de los labios áridos, pero sabe que su ausencia es un hoyo pequeño y angustiante. Hermione siempre siente que está equivocada cuando se trata de Snape, siempre se siente culpable y eso le hace pensar que hay algo que ha estado mal desde el principio.

Llegan a una avenida desierta, a un páramo de nieve que no han marcado las huellas de los transeúntes. Allí el hombre la jala de la muñeca hasta lastimarla, le estampa la boca con ira y absorbe su aliento sin tregua hasta dejarla sin aire. Hermione boquea y le pide paz. Esos no son besos de amor, son impactos combatientes, enardecidos, vengativos.

Ella no dice nada, ni se queja, pero tiene los ojos húmedos y débiles, los labios hinchados y temblorosos. Quizás Hermione pensó en reclamar por esa caricia que fue más un maltrato, pero el hombre tenía el semblante airado y parecía triturarla con su mirada, entonces ella se hallaba estancada y diminuta y rellena de angustia.

En la penumbra aceitosa de un café Snape la despedazaba de a poco con sus ojos de alfiler. La muchacha suspiraba y se escondía en su taza y su sobre de crema . No necesitaba escuchar sus gritos para saber que estaba furioso. Ella era polvo, era un esqueleto endeble de papel ante su ira demoledora, ante la sensación de estar siempre cometiendo un error.

La leche se expandía en su taza de café y daba vueltas como un continente líquido que se va engrandeciendo y desparramando. Él le alzó la barbilla y de nuevo la agredió su boca mientras una camarera los miraba con cierta incomodidad desde otra orilla. La dejó confunfida, aferrándose a su taza y a su manteleta y deseando poder huir de allí.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando con usted profesor Snape?- Esperaba que se apiadara de su voz sacudida o del rostro descompuesto que creía tener.

-Es curioso que sigas llamándome así.- Dijo escupiéndo un poco de saliva por la vehemencia iracunda con la que había hablado.- Muy peculiar.

Ella no se sintió con valor para volver a preguntar nada. Comieron en silencio, el hombre la asesinaba con los ojos de cuando en cuando y luego bebía sorbos larguísimos de su taza de café, miraba hacia la ventana con amargura infinita y Hermione lo miraba a él con una extraña mezcla de miedo, resentimiento y culpa. No podrían durar mucho tiempo así, algo estaba apunto de eclosionarles en las manos, de explotarles en frente de las narices.

* * *

_¿Es mi culpa?_

_Snape ¿Qué siente? No habla, me mira con sus ojos serios y muy negros, con su expresión cerrada. A veces puedo jurar que no sólo no me aprecia, sino que me detesta. Frunce la boca, alza la barbilla con una despreciativa prepotencia que no entiendo. Siempre siento que hice algo malo, me riñe como a una niña pequeña y me reprocha por cualquier tontería que se le ocurre: por haber dejado mi bolsa en el sillón, por no haberle echado el cerrojo a la puerta y luego cuando menos lo espero me besa, me estruja, pero yo puedo jurar que no me ama, miro el reloj mientras su ojo abierto como el de un pez busca encontrar el mio, mientras me aplasta su boca en los labios y su nariz se apretuja en mi cara y se me clava en la mejilla. Me suelta como a un trapo usado y se desaparece en la cocina un largo rato. Entonces estoy segura de que no me quiere y me inundo de enojo porque yo tampoco lo quiero y odio que me obligue a acompañarlo, odio sus manos y su sabor extraño, su sabor a intruso en mi boca. Me digo que le diré que no lo soporto más, ni a él ni a sus hábitos, ni a su forma de hablarme. _

_Se lo diré, se lo merece, quiero hacerlo y estoy decidida._

_Pero no lo hago, no lo hago porque cuando me asomo a verlo sin que se de cuenta lo encuentro sentado en la mesa con la cabeza entre las manos y me parece medio roto y me doy cuenta de que en el fondo la soledad lo quema y lo asusta. Como asusta a cuaquiera. Por éste día no se lo diré. Dejaré que me alcance antes de irme y me llene la cara de su aliento._

* * *

_¿Por qué hago las cosas que hago? Debe ser que estoy loca, debo estarlo un poco._

_No lo quiero Harry, te prometo que no lo quiero, pero hoy cuando me arrinconó contra su pared descolorida le quite un mechón de la cara y le acaricié el puente enorme y magnífico de la naríz. Y su cara era un poema en ése momento, parecía que de pronto él no supiera decir quién era yo._

_Lo toqué brevemente en el silencio y en la penumbra, su cara era un reflejo pálido de mis recuerdos. Le acomodé el pelo detrás de la oreja con un cariño que existió sólo el segundo que duró esa acción. ¿No te pasa a veces Harry? ¿No te pasa que a veces sólo quieres adorar a alguien por un día?¿No te pasa que despiertas con ganas de jugar a que amas?_

_Pero sus ojos Harry, sus ojos muy abiertos y muy fijos me traspasaron más allá de la retina. Parecía sorprendido y se alejó de mí y no volvió a intentar tocarme en toda la tarde._

_Lo he visto oler los suéteres o las bufandas que dejo en el sillón. Piensa que no lo sé, pero los toca muy quedamente, con sus manos místicas, les hunde la nariz y las observa largamente como si buscara en un mapa. Y entonces Harry creo que me quiere y desbordo de miedo y de unas ganas de sonreír que no quiero comprender y que me asustan. _

_Me vuelve su imagen en un rio de formas distintas: su presencia en el gran comedor, la certeza inquieta de que estaba a mis espaldas mientras contestaba un exámen de pociones, la duda esperanzada cuando Dumbledore decía que confiáramos en él, esa especie de trance nostálgico que me arrebato cuando lo miré muerto en el piso, cuando yo creí que estaba muerto._

_Pero juro que no lo quiero. _

_Lo hallo masajeándose el cuello con un atisbo doloroso, lo observo intentando su nuevo hechizo azul tenazmente. No lo quiero, pero quiero quererlo._

_Mientras lee en el sillón intento besarle una mejilla y me aparta la cara y me mira como a una extraña. Hay algo en mí que se desmenuza y se moja y se vuelve pedacitos._

_Me doy cuenta de algo. No quiero a Snape, Harry. No quiero al hombre que me observa con altanería y alza su nariz de tucán, no quiero a sus dientes chuecos ni a su olor a agrio. No quiero al mago de los besos saqueadores y las manos de profanación. No quiero al Snape que me habla, me observa y me toca. Pero al de más allá, al que se esconde de mí en una cocina, al que me busca en las cosas que dejo olvidadas, al que se palpa las cicatricez… a ése no hay forma de que lo deje a su suerte. _

_No voy a enviarte esta carta Harry, no sé lo que hago, no creo que te gustara. _

_No puedo prometerte que no lo quiero_

_¿La compasión es algo parecido al amor? Cuando sentí su mejilla, cuando miré su pupila negra, pensé que yo podría aniquilar su soledad, pensé que yo podría llenarlo. ¿Así empieza el amor Harry, sabiéndote necesitado? Quizás es una trampa, a veces me convenzo de quererlo pero dudo y me acobardo y retrocedo. _

_Soy Gryffindor Harry pero tengo miedo de quererlo._

* * *

Si las cosas resultaban de acuerdo a lo planeado vería a esos mortífagos retorciéndose a sus pies. Esperaba que así fuera. Agitó la varita y una figura débil y azulada se recreó en la vaciedad.

Los muy idiotas estaban escondido por grupos, si localizaban a uno sólo y le arrojaban el hechizo existía una alta probabilidad de que al aparecerse llegaran a una guarida poblada de enemigos. Una emboscada directa a su casa y bastante sorprendida. Claro que existían desventajas, no se podía averiguar el número de mortífagos por escondita através del hechizo. Aparecerse así, a ciegas, siempre implicaba un riesgo. Quizás encontrarían demasiados contrincantes, no podía saberlo. El imbécil de Potter estaba equivocado si pensaba que lo acompañaría, ya había notado su empeño en llamar la atención durante los entrenamientos y el ahínco que había estado poniéndo en lucirse delante de todo el tropel, iluso. No le permitiría meter sus dedos imprudentes en el plan que con tanto trabajo había logrado armar.

* * *

Hermione observaba al mestizo sentado a la media luz de la estancia, con un libro en las piernas y las manos llenas de destellos azules, observaba su pelo negro sucio y demasiado lacio, se metía en la memoria la silueta de su nariz curva.

El hombre estaba continuamente molesto, árido y con el ceño fruncido, cuando la tocaba sus manos se llenaban de agresividad, de empujones. Su boca como un agujero negro le arrebataba el aire.

A Granger le habían extraído un fragmento de su paz y de su sonrisa. Ése fragmento de vida en el que Snape la miraba con unos ojos de quieta negrura dócil y la dejaba recargar la cabeza en su hombro. Todo eso parecía ya muy lejano, Hermione se presentía la causante del alejamiento y eso era algo amargo de llevar a cuestas.

Se encaminó a la cocina, en silencio y entre el vapor tibio de las cazuelas le preparó algo de comer, desde el final del arraigo no había vuelto a hacerlo.

Cuando se trataba de Snape Hermine normalmente se hallaba desorientada y se veía a sí misma errar una y otra vez sin entender cómo arreglar las horas armónicas que habían tenido juntos, sin entender como unir de nuevo las piezas quebradas de sus encuentros cómplices del pasado.

Hermione más allá de sus complicaciones quería que Snape fuera feliz algún día.

Sigilosamente colocó el plato en la mesa frente a Snape y comenzó a comer a un lado suyo, él no dijo nada pero la miró como si fuera un insecto en su mano al que pudiera apretar hasta volverlo masa.

Había algo entre ellos que quizás estaba derruido irremediablemente, sin embargo los Gryffindors nunca han sido buenos para resignarse al naufragio.

Le hizo preguntas sobre el ministerio, sobre Minerva, sobre el clima, sobre cualquier cosa que rondara por su cabeza, el hombre respondió secamente instalado en su resentimiento implacable.

Al anochecer Hermione recogió su bolsa y sus esperanzas y esperó a que él le abriera la puerta. Allí bajo el umbral se dejó arrastrar por el agrio sabor del rechazo de Snape y se dijo que debía apagarlo. Bajo la luz flotante de las farolas de la calle, bajo el dintel de la puerta hizo algo de lo que nunca se imaginó capaz. Con la mano giró el rostro distraído del mestizo y allí en la mitad de los labios pálidos fue dejando sus propios labios, los ofreció en el altar de la boca del príncipe. Un beso de pájaro anidando, un transcurrir húmedo, lento, de terciopelo tibio. El aliento caliente de Snape se liberó en su rostro, un aroma a café le entró en los labios.

Los ojos del hombre eran dos asteroides detenidos sobre su atmósfera. Hermione se sintió mareada por la fijeza intromisiva en la mirada de Snape, por sus pupilas tan perfectamente redondas y negras y por lo que parecía estar ocurriendo en el fondo de esos dos túneles.

El enlutado se apartó mirando al piso, rehuidizo, palideciendo. Se despidió de ella con la voz hueca y ausente. Hermione nunca lo había tocado por iniciativa propia y empezaba a pensar que él no deseaba que lo hiciera. Bajó el escalón de la entrada y lo miró por última vez.

-Adiós, que pase buenas noches Severus.-La última palabra pareció flotar unos segundos más entre ellos como una libélula oscura. Snape se agitó mientras cerraba la puerta Hermione no supo si de indignación o sorpresa.


	33. Chapter 33

**33.-Farolas Blancas**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece ni tampoco su contexto. Todo el universo de HP pertenece a J. Rowling y a la Warner Brothers.**

¿Qué pretendía Granger conseguir de él? Ni siquiera siendo Slytherin lograba entender la fuerza que la movía por el mundo, ni la razón de sus acciones. Suponía que ella detestaba su cercanía, que la asqueaban sus besos, lo había creído así, hasta que esa noche Hermione lo había besado voluntariamente, sin titubear, sin transpirar miedo.

Snape no actuaba con buenas intenciones ni siquiera con ella, si Granger pretendía de alguna forma burlarse de él, entonces tendría que pagar caro. Por eso la besaba fuertemente, groseramente, con los labios inflamados de ira y ávidos por liberar su veneno.

Pero Granger parecía siempre estar por encima de él, siempre capaz de dejarlo sin armas en las manos, sin ánimos belicosos.

* * *

_El profesor Snape quizás sea un misterio incluso para sí mismo._

_Su aprecio-odio por mí o lo que sea que sienta no nos hace ningún bien, parece solitario aún a pesar de mí y yo sólo me siento más perdida y más miserable con el pasar de los días._

_Ése beso que le dí sólo me acercó a él unos momentos, en el fondo fue besar a un fantasma o a un cúmulo de aire vestido de negro._

_¿Por qué me escogió a mí de entre todas? ¿Por qué no fue alguna alumna de Slytherin a la que nunca hubiera insultado? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Es una especie de castigo?_

_A veces pienso que sí._

* * *

Se encontraron en medio de las calles de Londres con demasiada precisión como para culpar a la coincidencia. De nuevo caminaron sin decir nada, siempre se desplazaban en silencio, sin mirarse, sin alcanzarse con las manos o con las palabras. Andaban como desconocidos, Hermione creía que en cierto modo lo eran de hecho, desconocidos totales.

-¿Quiere que vayamos a su casa Severus?

Odiaba que lo llamara por su nombre, esa simulación de intimidad le resultaba demasiado hipócrita.

En cuanto cruzaban el umbral de la casa Granger pasaba de su atolondramiento a un trance de femenina diligencia que la llevaba de un lado a otro limpiando el polvo y levantando nubes de tierra por todas partes. Acomodaba los escasos cuadros, pulía los pocos cubiertos, preparaba de comer y la casa quedaba saturada de un vapor blanco y hogareño que revivía el apetito.

Snape se empecinaba en ignorarla. Ella se sentaba a su lado y lo miraba con discreción repetidas veces. Sólo se escuchaba el ruido de los cubiertos al chocar contra los platos.

-¿Por qué me besa profesor…Severus?-Se corrigió a media frase.

El hombre se llevó una cucharada más a la boca y la masticó minuciosamente antes de dignarse a responder.

-¿Te asquea?

-No.

Siguieron comiendo, Granger no podía estar mucho tiempo con una interrogante retorciéndosele en la cabeza, su boca siempre terminaba traicionándola, dejando salir las palabras como orugas revoltosas.

-¿Por qué me besa?

-Porque te lo mereces.

Al hombre le rechinaban los dientes, su voz había sonado por completo como un reproche como si la pregunta de Hermione hubiera sido otra completamente distinta.

Granger lo miró largamente hasta hacerlo sentir enfermo y furioso. Granger y sus ojos de almendra blanda, de pájaro.

-¿Qué rayos me ves?

-Usted piensa que lo rechazo tanto que su cercanía es un castigo para mí.

-No oses a hablarme con esa altanería.

-¿Cuál altanería profesor Snape? Yo no estoy siendo altanera, sólo que…

Alargó la mano, buscando a través de una neblina inexistente, sus dedos llegaron a la mejilla hundida de Snape. ¿Por qué pensaba que besarla era hacerle daño? ¿Tan malo y tan desagradable se creía? Él que a fin de cuentas les había salvado la vida.

-Sólo que nunca lo había visto claramente.

El ceño del oclumante se frunció. Sus labios antes entreabiertos se cerraron con un hermetismo terco.

-Te piensas perfecta ¿verdad Granger? Tú piensas que puedes resolverlo todo, Santa Granger dueña de la justicia y sabia de la virtud.

-Usted no me provoca ningún asco y no está bien que lo diga.- Tenía la mirada certera y azul por la luz del pasillo, su pelo era una hoguera dorada. Disipó las sombras con el paso de su cara nacida entre la oscuridad.

La recibieron unos labios de inmovilidad agrietada y fría. Hermione tanteó entre la profundidad de unos cabellos negros, su mano fue descubriendo y apretando una nuca. Snape no cerraba los ojos, sus pupilas casi pegadas a las de Hermione estaban muy abiertas y la vigilaban de tal modo que se le cortaba el aliento y terminaba sorbiendo los labios del hombre al intentar jalar aire, en lugar de la bocanada liberadora tenía una boca húmeda pegada a los dientes y la exhalación caliente del mestizo le soplaba en la garganta como una oleada de verano asfixiante.

Prince movió los ojos rápidamente de un lado de la cara de Hermione al otro con un observar penetrante y ácido pero no dijo nada.

* * *

Granger era casi siempre incomprensible para él. En algún momento parecía haber elegido quedarse a su lado, con el paso de las semanas se adentraba lenta y certeramente en el transcurrir de su vida cotidiana e iba llenando cada espacio y cada segundo con su olor a vainillas y su expresión despejada.

El por qué de que Granger llegara temprano a su casa, le prepara de comer, limpiara sus libreros y se quedara sentada junto a él leyendo algún tomo gordo, Snape se lo preguntaría siempre. ¿Por qué Granger no lo dejaba? ¿Por qué parecía resignarse y autoimponerse el deber de hacerle compañía? Quizás era simplemente su naturaleza Gryffindor, esa que el hombre siempre desprecio de dientes para afuera y de la que quedó prendado en la intimidad de sus pensamientos ocultos.

Con el tiempo, con la resistencia inaudita de Hermione a sus estallidos de mal genio y a sus complicaciones neuróticas se le fue apagando la ira, sus deseos de revancha, sus ganas de herirla se fueron apaciguando, se fueron fundiendo en un solo amargo residuo de culpa. Granger lo curó de la mordida de Nagini, se encerró con él en una casa de arraigo, lo protegió de los mortífagos y al final permaneció. Aún la recordaba entrando a la pequeña alacena con el pelo como un estropajo, el brazo enyesado y los pies descalzos. ¿Cuándo iba Granger a darse por vencida? ¿Qué otra mujer habría hecho lo que ella?

Sin embargo no era suficiente, no era soportable dejarla cruzar la puerta con su aura lejana, con su cabello como un velo ondulado y escucharla despedirse con aquella amabilidad respetuosa pero distante que lo vencía y le arrojaba a los pies un pequeño fracaso diario. No se consideraba capaz de seguir así, algún día terminaría detonando su relación con Granger tal cual lo había hecho con Lily y estaría sólo de nuevo.

A veces creía que era preferible.

* * *

La mayor parte del tiempo Hermione miraba al mismo Snape que le gritaba en clases cuando era niña, en ocasiones se lo hallaba asomándose por una ventana o detenido en medio de la oscuridad de un pasillo, entonces pensaba en la inmensidad de cosas que aún desconocía de Severus Snape, lo cual le producía una sensación un tanto inquietante pero nunca como la de aquella tarde.

Subió a buscar algún libro que había pedido prestado al pocionista y en uno de los cajones encontró la foto.

_Montones de amor_

_Lily_

Los ojos verdes sonreían y parpadeaban en el trozo de pasado palpable, casi olía a ella, casi se le sentía en el aire, como una danza de hojas en el espacio. Entonces Hermione se imaginó al mestizo sentado en la oscuridad contemplando, añorando, fundiéndose con aquél pedazo de papel que era lo único que le quedaba de aquella mujer extinta. Jean se sintió repentinamente vacía. Pensó en Harry y en la exacta semejanza de sus ojos verdes y los de Lily, casi la misma mirada, casi la misma lentitud para parpadear y aquél remolino de musgo y agua profunda en el fondo de las pupilas. Pensó en Snape que buscaba sus besos en el silencio, con los labios agrietados, con un semblante hastiado que no acababa de resignarse a la soledad y luego pensó en él sentado frente al buró, mirando esos mismos ojos verdes que ella tenía en las manos. Se angustió por lo que podría ser de la vida de Snape.

Una sombra de deslizó en el piso, Jean sintió en el umbral de la puerta una presencia, un olor a fermento agridulce. Estaba allí, un eclipse le cubría la cara, un diluido eco inquietante, de ánima, de búho de mal augurio.

-Me imaginé acertadamente que estabas husmeando en mis cosas.

La muchacha le mostró la fotografía, tenía el pelo blando caído en los hombros, la cara blanca, el aura de una derrota.

-¿Cuántos años lleva sentándose a ver esta foto Severus?

El gesto hostil se desanudó en una mueca de sorpresa. Snape parecía querer memorizar los detalles del rostro de Hermione, develar su pensamiento, desnudar sus miradas mudas. Pero no hizo nada de eso.

-La fotografía la encontré hace poco, a Lily en cambio la he tenido presente desde hace más de veinte años.

Fue el turno de que Granger se sorprendiera un poco también ante la silueta que estaba bajo el dintel, hablándole como un espíritu de un mundo paralelo y neblinoso. Si Snape se sentía inspirado para el surrealismo, ella también. Avanzó hasta donde estaba el largo hombre de luto, la luz del pasillo era amarilla y aguada. En ésa atmósfera irreal se paró en la punta de sus pies y lo abrazó por el cuello. El pocionista retrocedió unos pasos, la muchacha estaba bien sujeta de él, todo olía a vainilla, el pelo indómito y esponjado le rozaba el mentón.

Allí le humedeció los labios secos, Snape sabía a tiempo rancio, a secretos amargos y estaba tieso como una vara, la punta de su nariz como siempre se interponía entre ellos, la Gryffindor devolvió sus talones al suelo y separó su cara de él.

-¿Santa Granger viene a resarcirme?- Su voz sonaba molesta, pero su ojos estaban aletargados, casi fríos. Ella no dijo nada y escondió la cabeza entre su ropa negra.

-Yo no soy una santa, deje de burlarse, yo sólo tengo miedo por usted.

El hombre permaneció debatiéndose entre la conmoción y la furia aún mucho rato después de que Granger se fue. Lily aún sonreía a través del papel, esa sonrisa desteñida le causó escozor, Snape detestaba ver sonrisas exceptuando esa, esa que parecía traicionarlo por primera vez.

La molesta sensación de que era un insecto en la mano de Hermione no terminaba de desaparecer.

* * *

Harry se limpió el sudor con una camiseta sucia que llevaba en la mochila, se sentaron en una banca del parque, estaba fría y mojada. Unas gotas esporádicas de agua humedecieron la bolsa de papel en la que llevaban su cena y su café. Hermione sacó los panes dulces y le puso a Potter el recipiente de líquido tibio junto en medio de las manos.

-Te ves cansado Harry.

-Estoy cansado, Snape nos obliga a entrenar en el campo aunque llueva o granice, de hecho creo que esos días se ensaña más.

Hermione escogió el silencio como respuesta.

-A pesar de todo lo que me he esforzado, a pesar de que no me quejé ni una vez Herms y me mordí la lengua para no faltarle al respeto me mandó a las quintas filas.- Lo último lo dijo seguido de un amargo escupitajo.

-¿Las quintas filas?

-Papeleo nada más o montar guardias, nada de casos de alto rango, mucho menos algo relacionado con las logias de mortífagos que todavía quedan.

Hermione lo observó con algo similar a la condescendencia mientras entrelazaban las manos. Tantos años juntos, tantos sucesos y ella no se sentía capaz de confesarle su propia inquietud.

-¿Sabes Harry? El profesor Snape, el mismo que no te deja subir de nivel, me…

El muchacho le perforó los ojos con sus pupilas de piedra verde, de esmeralda subterránea. Ella se coloreó de un rosa tímido.

-¿Me qué?-Insistió Potter. Un grillo cantaba entre la hierba, las calles casi vacías parecían el paisaje de un sueño azul.

-A veces me… Me parece entendible. No creo que sea prudente que quieras empezar con las misiones más difíciles, apenas llevas unos meses con los aurores.

Potter asintió a regañadientes, Hermione siempre se comportaba como una abuela, normalmente apreciaba su prudencia pero en ocasiones llegaba a exasperarse.

-Hermione ¿Snape y tú se llevan bien verdad?- Ella soltó un suspiro largo y sonoro que pareció vaciarla de aire.

-Esa es una manera vaga de decirlo, he estado a punto de dejarlo sólo varias veces, pero hay algo que me lo impide.

Harry asintió entendiendo una pequeña parte de lo que ella intentaba transmitir.

Los jóvenes se quedaron mucho rato entre la oscuridad y el círculo blanco de las farolas.

* * *

Hermione acercó el oído a la puerta entreabierta, escuchaba el característico timbre hondo de Snape y la voz ronca y lenta de otro hombre.

-Sé que es urgente pero para usar el encantamiento es necesario el contacto con un mortífago.

-Como prefiera señor, pero le recuerdo que usted y Potter seguro son los primeros en la lista, dudo mucho que ellos olviden su actuación en la guerra.

-Estoy perfectamente enterado de eso Niepce, ocúpese por traerme información útil de la que preferentemente no me haya enterado ya, ahora con su permiso tengo asuntos que atender.

Unos pasos sonaron a través de la habitación, Granger se apartó de la puerta todo lo que el tiempo le permitió y procuró fingir que miraba los interesantes decorados del techo. Un hombre joven y flacucho cruzó el umbral, llevaba los brazos casi pegados al cuerpo y su pelo de rojo estrafalario le daba el aspecto de una hoguera caminante. Miró a Jean de feo modo y se fue escaleras abajo haciendo mucho ruido al pisar los peldaños.

Snape salió del mismo hueco del que había surgido el pelirrojo enclenque. Se masajeaba el puente de la nariz con una exasperación mal controlada, al notar la presencia de Hermione pareció descender aún más en sus ánimos sombríos.

Salieron a la calle, estaba lloviendo por cuarta vez en la semana, las calles estaban hechas ríos y desiertas de gente. La muchacha abrió su gran paraguas rojo, tuvo que ponerse de puntitas para cubrir a Snape de los torrentes de agua fría, durante varias cuadras lo siguió dificultosamente procurando abarcar la figura alta y móvil del auror bajo el escudo de su sombrilla, pero Snape daba pasos muy largos y rápidos y no parecía tener la menor intención de ir más despacio u de evitarle a la muchacha las molestias de resguardarlo de la tormenta. Jean terminó con las medias hechas una sopa de tanto saltar en los charcos que en cambio Snape sorteaba con la elegancia de un gato. El muy infeliz ni siquiera se volvió a mirar el desastre húmedo y enfurruñado en el que se había convertido su acompañante, incluso apretó el paso haciéndole más difícil la empresa de alcanzarlo.

-¿Podría detenerse un momento u sostener la sombrilla?- Le gritó intentando ponerse a la par sin conseguirlo, lo que el hombre hizo seguido de eso la dejó estupefacta. La sujetó del suéter con fuerza, con los puños salvajes bien cerrados la lanzó contra un muro provocando que se estrellara violentamente y terminara soltando el paraguas. Dolida y encolerizada se giró para encararlo, un hilo tibio le resbalaba desde la frente y se diluía con la lluvia que chorreaba por toda su cara.

-¡Por qué me hizo eso!

Un hombre vestido de muggle azotaba su varita unos metros delante de sus ojos, un pedazo de la pared estalló cerca de ella justo en el sitio en el que había estado antes de que Prince la empujara. Snape la tomó del brazo y la jaló sin delicadeza forzándola a correr más rápido de lo que sus piernas podían soportar. El de la varita peligrosa los seguía de cerca, podía escuchar el ruido de sus pies impactando contra el pavimento.

-¡Primero Johnson y ahora Snape!- Gritó como una hiena el perseguidor, el agua reventaba bajo sus zapatos. Hermione le lanzó un hechizo que logró ralentizarlo por unos instantes.

-¡Es un imbécil, puede haber muggles cerca de aquí!-Gritaba el jefe de aurores alimentado por la adrenalina. Llegaron a un callejón. El hombre la trepó a una escalera corrediza que daba a un balcón, quizás podrían esconderse allá arriba. Hermione lo tomó de la levita o de cualquier parte en la que pudiera enganchar las manos para ayudarlo a subir. Una vez arriba se agazaparon enredados en sí mismos y miraron alrededor, respirando apenas, concentrados en una esfera de brazos y piernas tensos. Abrieron los ojos acechantes y se apretaron un poco más en torno a la baranda, esperando.

**Hola chicas! perdon por la tardanza, el capitulo ya estaba listo pero no habia podido subirlo, tengo temporada de examenes asi que no me queda mucho tiempo libre. Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios. **

**Alguien pregunto sobre la apariencia fisica de Snape en los libros, yo creo que muchas ya lo saben, pero alli se le describe como FEO XD. Flaco, de un color paliducho, narizon, con los dientes chuecos y amarillos y para acabarla de rematar con el pelo grasiento XD. Segun lo que se su unico atractivo es de hecho su voz.**

**Gracias a nuane, Diosa Luna (pense que ya te habia perdido XD) Irisheather, Yazmin Snape, Alexza Snape, Pat17S, ErreDeRojas, sevsnap, Nhara, Wendy y la chica anonima XD. Saludos.**


	34. Chapter 34

**34.- Hombre-ánima**

**Ninguno de los personajes ni su contexto me pertenecen, todos ellos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Brothers, este fan fic está hecho sin ningún ánimo de lucro.**

Se apretaron contra la baranda y esperaron.

-¿Lo ve?

-Silencio.

Hermione tenía la nariz metida entre los mechones negros y chorreantes de Snape, la mano del hombre estaba cerrada férreamente en torno a su brazo tan fuerte que la lastimaba.

-En cuánto puedas sube las otras escaleras, parece que en el nivel de arriba hay una puerta que da para el interior del edificio.- Murmuró el hombre con un tono tan bajo que le recordó más al sisear de una víbora entre los matorrales. Hermione buscó con la mirada las escaleras a las que se refería Snape: unos endebles tubulares oxidados adheridos a la pared en forma de escalones.

Se quedaron respirando y observando a su alrededor, nada se movía más que las gotas de lluvia rezagadas que iban cayendo una a una hacia el vacío.

-¿Ya se fue?

El hombre no respondió, en lugar de eso se fue poniendo de pie, halándola con él, muy despacio, Hermione se pegaba a su costado y miraba a los lados.

-Parece que se fue profesor Snape, quizás deberíamos bajar.

-Dame una mano y apunta con la otra.- Le dijo mientras iba deslizando sus dedos blancos y largos hasta los de ella. Empezó a caminar como si estuvieran parados sobre una débil capa de hielo, llegó al primer escalón y mostró claras intenciones de bajar, mientras instruía a Hermione diciéndole que se mantuviera próxima a él y no dejara de apuntar. Ella se aferraba a la mano del mestizo mientras lo veía descender los primeros escalones. Fue casi un instante de tiempo ralentizado el segundo en el que bajo ella estalló uno de los peldaños y el pocionista se empujó hacia arriba conjurando maldiciones y relámpagos a su alrededor. El suelo en el que estaba parada fue perforado por un rayo rojizo que dejó un agujero enorme en el metal y una estela de humo con olor a azufre. Por poco le daba en la entrepierna.

Escuchaba la voz de Snape como un rugido del pasado, lo miraba gritando palabras incomprensibles, agarrado de un tubo amarillo y golpeando el aire con su brazo furioso.

-¡Tu cadáver será nuestro tapete Snape y tu amiguita nuestra perra personal!

El aludido profirió conjuros mezclados con palabras soeces que Hermione nunca le había oído. Se unió a él en la metralla de hechizos contra el que los atacaba desde abajo y que estaba a punto de derribar la plataforma en la que estaban subidos. Con una mano ocupada en mantener un escudo Snape se acercó a ella y la ayudó a trepar a la escalera que llevaba al segundo nivel, subió justo después que la muchacha precisamente al mismo escalón y quedaron embarrados contra la pared.

-¡Sube Granger ¡ ¿ estás esperando una invitación!

La Gryffindor dificultosamente fue escalando los peldaños, Snape se pegaba a ella, lo sentía agitarse a sus espaldas, veía con horror cómo la débil escalera era arrastrada un poco por el peso de los dos, sobre todo por el del hombre que maniobraba tras ella.

El mortífago reía estrepitosamente, su pelo muy rubio y sucio se le pegaba al rostro distorsionado de perversa satisfacción.

- ¡Voy a colgar tu engreída cabeza donde los otros enemigos de la sangre pura puedan verla!

-¡Púdrete hijo de perra!

Hermione sólo se concentraba en subir lo más rápido que le era posible, considerando que el mismo Snape estaba estorbándole un poco. La lluvia arreció, las gotas venidas desde el cielo le iban picando el rostro, le iban nublando la vista.

-¡Más rápido Granger!

Siguió ascendiendo, un relámpago se esparció en el cielo de plomo, como una lengua de víbora cósmica. Sintió que le sacaban el aire de un golpe en la espalda, Snape gritó en su oreja, se agarró desesperadamente de su hombro por unos instantes, le clavó las uñas, Hermione apretó los dientes para no soltar un quejido.

-Sube.-Murmuró con una voz sofocada. Jean obedeció, temía no sentirlo seguir tras ella, sin embargo al escalar los siguientes dos peldaños las manos pálidas siguieron aferrándose de los barrotes, la respiración entrecortada aún soplaba en su nuca, persistente. Escuchaba reírse al mortífago, continuar bramando improperios.

-Casi llegamos Severus, sólo faltan tres.

-¡Agáchate!

La escalera vibró traspasada hasta la vaciedad de su interior, un ruido expansivo de metales doblados, de propulsiones de fuego y gravedad precipitada detonó muy cerca. Snape se desgarró en un alarido, su mano blanca sujeta de la escalera, tan cercana a la de Hermione, perdió el agarre. La muchacha giró la cabeza para ver cómo el nivel inferior se desprendía de la pared y se desplomaba, para ver cómo su maestro se separaba de ella para hundirse en una caída larga. El rubio apuntaba directo hacia ella y sonreía, el mestizo iba acercándose al piso como un bulto negro. Hermione no se escudo tras su magia, usó su oportunidad para detener al pocionista antes de que se despedazara contra el suelo. El atacante la miró en éxtasis perturbado, luego miró al hombre levitante e inmóvil, su boca se estiró aún unos milímetros más. Ella estaba ocupada manteniendo al auror en el aire, él ni siquiera parecía consciente. Su varita de ébano se centró en la muchacha greñuda, la pobre había abierto los ojos enormemente con una incredulidad de niña acorralada.

-No temas pequeña inmunda, yo soy bueno con las señoritas complacien…

_Sectus sempra_

Hermione presenció la transformación de aquél rostro confiado en un griterío sangriento, en un agitar de dedos torcidos, en una caída abrupta y definitiva. Aún pendiendo de la escalera medio deshecha bajó al pocionista guiándolo con su varita y terminó de subir el tramo que le faltaba hasta el segundo nivel. Entró al edificio con un _alohomora_, estaba vacío, por lo poco que se detuvo a ver era una fábrica abandonada, encontró una puerta que desembocaba al callejón donde habían peleado.

El rubio gemía, retorciéndose en el piso, a su lado la figura alta y medio derruida de Snape le propinaba una patada débil en el costillar. Luego el mestizo soltó su varita y se dejó caer como una torre que se derrumba. Jean corrió hasta él, escuchando el esfuerzo que sus propios pulmones hacían para jalar aire. Le estaba sangrando la frente, ni siquiera sabía en qué momento se había lastimado. Se hincó fulminada de miedo junto al hombre de luto. El rubio gemía quedo, sin abrir los ojos, el piso bajo él se iba manchando de rojo.

-¿Profesor?

Los ojos negros eran ranuras apenas abiertas, Snape gruñó pero no pudo articular ni una palabra. Hermione no entendía cuál era el problema, no había herida visible. Lo jaló de los brazos para obligarlo a levantarse pero él quedaba con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, con el cuerpo lacio e inerte. Hermione lo tanteó buscando daño, las manos se le humedecieron de un líquido caliente y espeso que iba resbalando viscosamente entre sus dedos. Lo escuchó gruñir de nuevo y entendió. Varias maldiciones le habían impactado en la espalda, mientras ella subía la escalera él usaba su cuerpo como barrera para salvaguardarla. En ése momento los ojos de Hermione empezaron a derramarse sobre la espalda húmeda de carmesí.

Snape la amaba más de lo que ella hubiera previsto, más de lo que quisiera, más de lo que hubiera podido creer. ¿Por qué?

Se lo echó a cuestas como le fue posible, ya volvería por el mortífago si podía, lo único que tenía en mente en ése instante era la palidez de Snape, su mirada ida y su respiración jadeante. No pudo levitarlo porque si bien habían tenido suerte al no hallarse con ningún muggle hasta ése momento no podía seguir confiándose de esa obra de la casualidad.

Varias cuadras anduvo entre la lluvia, sollozando al recargarse contra un muro, sintiendo el aliento del hombre junto a su mejilla y sus quejidos guturales cuando hacía algún movimiento brusco.

-Yo lo voy a llevar a un hospital, por favor…por favor.

Y la voz se le desbarataba en un inicio de lágrimas. ¿Qué rayos tenía Snape en el cerebro que lo empujaba a esas barbaridades, a esas insensateces tan escandalosamente impropias de un Slytherin?

Se encogía bajo el peso del hombre que con el transcurrir de las cuadras se le iba figurando una losa, una cruz de piedra con la que tenía que cargar. Todo era su culpa, por no negarle desde el principio el cariño que no sentía por él, era su culpa y tenía que cargar con ello.

Lloró ruidosamente al mirar la calle vacía e infinita que le faltaba por recorrer. Snape se agitó en su espalda, al parecer abrumado por estar siendo llevado a cuestas.

-Quédese así, no se mueva, yo puedo.-Mentía un poco, le temblaban las rodillas, se doblaban bajo el lastre de dos cuerpos qué sostener, el suyo y el de su maestro-Alguien que nos ayude por Merlín.

Los pasajeros de aquél autobús no pudieron pasar de largo ante la visión de la muchachita llorosa y empapada que cargaba a un hombre moribundo. Algo raro de ver, algo estremecedor.

* * *

Hermione tocó la puerta tres veces, se acomodó un poco el pelo que le caía en la cara y sostuvo su ramo de flores con cierto orgullo, sabía bien que era una pésima idea haberle llevado un obsequio de ése tipo, pero realmente no se le había ocurrido otra cosa. Regalarle una de esas sanguijuelas enfrascadas que tanto le gustaba coleccionar le pareció un tanto grotesco.

La puerta tardó mucho en abrirse, un rostro casi translúcido se asomó por la puerta, al reconocerla le dejó espacio libre para que entrara.

En cuanto estuvo en el interior de la estancia, le dio al auror un abrazo abrupto y torpe que casi lo tiró al piso, estaba aún más pálido de lo habitual y sus ojos estaban aislados por ojeras intensas.

-Profesor Snape, Severus ¿Cómo está?

El hombre-ánima estaba a su derecha, descolorido como una fotografía vieja.

-¿Flores? Un presente muy propio para un entierro.

La muchacha había previsto que le diría algo así, no hizo mucho caso y las dejó sobre un mueble, Snape no tenía ningún jarrón donde ponerlas.

-¿Lo trataron bien en el hospital?

-No entiendo el amor que tienen los muggles por insertar agujas. Supongo que puedo agradecértelo a ti Granger, por haberme llevado a ése sitio.

La aludida se dedicó a mirarlo como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

_Hermione Granger era débil ante la moral, Hermione amaba la disciplina, la valentía y la tenacidad y nunca las había visto tan vívidas en un hombre como las veía en Snape, su ex maestro de nariz grande._

_Hermione Granger nunca se había sentido tan amada como se sintió al ver la espalda sangrienta de su protector. Nunca se había sentido tanta culpabilidad y tanto alivio juntos._

_Hermione se repitió todas las cosas groseras, inapropiadas, ilícitas y déspotas que Snape había dicho y hecho en su presencia y sin embargo, no pudo borrar de su cabeza el escalofrío que la perforó cuando, mientras lo subían a la camilla, él tomaba su mano antes de que lo apartaran de ella._

_Hermione J. Granger había entendido por primera vez en su vida lo que era ser amada. La gente de la sala de espera se había quedado mirándola llorar cuando la camilla en la que llevaban al hombre se iba perdiendo entre los pasillos blancos y la concurrencia de enfermeras que iban y venían. Una anciana se acercó a intentar consolarla y le dio un pañuelo, pero no se percató de que la joven empapada no lloraba de miedo, ni de angustia. Lloraba de algo similar al regocijo._

_Ella la niña dientona, sangresucia y antipática sabelotodo había logrado lo que muchos no, había logrado ser amada y estaba agradecida por ello. Inmensamente agradecida y aliviada._

En algún momento habían terminado sentados sobre el sofá, ella estaba segura de que tenía la cara completamente roja. Snape respiraba quedo cerca de ella -¿Por qué usted me defendió de esa manera?

El hombre la miró hondamente, sin responder.

- Lástima que se escapó el mortífago.

-En realidad no.-Dijo el mestizo, pero a pesar de que Hermione le hizo varias preguntas sobre eso, no dejó salir nada más.

* * *

A su edad era difícil conservar alguna partícula de esperanza real, toda la vida había estado aguardando algo, una revolución de fuegos artificiales, un tornado que lo destruyera todo y lo rehiciera todo, sin embargo lo único que había pasado era precisamente su vida, sus años y su juventud.

Con el tiempo sus bríos y sus planes de niño habían ido enflacando, se habían secado y habían resultado ser sólo sueños que le parecían ya tan lejanos que no creía que fuera en verdad su mente la que los había concebido.

Granger era el fantasma reanimado de alguna de esas fantasías. Snape no tenía fe para fiarse de ella, Snape a pesar de sí mismo, a pesar de su amargura y su escepticismo, la buscaba tercamente en el olor que dejaba sembrado en los rincones, en los cojines en los que se apoyaba.

Snape, creía él en un reflejo estúpido de necedad, empezaba a dudar de la indiferencia de Granger. La forma en la que lloraba a su lado en el sanatorio muggle le hacía pensar que quizás en el fondo le tenía un cariño silencioso.

¿Por qué la había protegido? Ni siquiera había tenido que pensarlo, tenía que comprobarse que en alguna parte remota de él existía al menos un solo motivo por el cual ella debería corresponderle, tenía que restregarle en la cara que no era el bastardo que los otros creían, o al menos no completamente.

* * *

Hermione metódica y siempre prudente le pidió que la dejara curarle las heridas de la espalda. Ya estaba junto a la cama plantada con modestia terca sosteniendo un algodón, alcohol, poción desinfectante y toda clase de sustancias con olores volátiles que le hacían recordar a Snape un collage de imágenes sobre su arraigo, sobre la enfermería de Hogwarts y sobre el anciano que comía a través de un tubo en el sanatorio de muggles.

La muchacha haciendo su mejor cara mojigata le pidió que se quitara la levita y la camisa, no fuera ser que el hombre se hiciera otra idea. Snape se desvistió con la misma rudeza con la que le sacudiría el polvo a un sillón viejo. No recordaba haber estado expuesto ante nadie antes, quizás Minerva mientras lo cuidaba en su inconsciencia habría visto alguna parte de él, pero Granger… A Granger le temblaban las malditas manos, se daba cuenta aunque no la estaba mirando.

Lo observó tenderse entre la sutil silueta de las sábanas, su espalda muy blanca parecía un oleaje de espumas, un líquido descender de luz y sombra. En el medio como un ojo chamuscado estaba aún la carne achicharrada por las maldiciones. Hermione intentó no ponerse nerviosa, pasó rápidamente el algodón mojado y frío y notó como la piel del mestizo se erizaba, quizás preparándose para el dolor que pronto le vendría. Echó en el pequeño boquete de la herida una poción verde y viscosa que se calentó espontáneamente al agitarla y que resbaló lánguida y espesa hasta la espalda descubierta, soltando un humo brillante y provocando que de la herida emanara una espuma maloliente. El hombre se estremeció, Granger veía cómo le temblaban los brazos, alcanzaba a robarle al aire los gemidos sofocados y muy graves que Snape soltaba poco a poco.

-Quítala, ya es suficiente, quítala por favor Granger.

Pronto sintió que le enjuagaban la poción ardorosa, que el agua iba suavizando los dientes del padecer.

-Ya, ya la quité, ahora le estoy poniendo el ungüento, muerda la almohada si le duele.

La mano de Granger estaba muy fría, los tejidos tersos de su mano minuciosa le caminaban sobre la quemadura. No pudo evitar quejarse levemente.

-Ya terminé, tranquilo, tranquilo.

Una gota de agua se deshizo en su espalda, sus patitas húmedas le caminaron por las vértebras, después cayeron otras ligadas una a una. Escuchaba los sollozos de Hermione, sollozos de mujer envejecida profunda en el sonido de la habitación, impresos en la membrana del tiempo, hechos de terciopelos oscuros.

-No es justo que usted siempre termine de esta manera.

El peso tibio de la cabeza de Granger se posó sobre sus pulmones, su pelo se le regó como un manto de encaje por toda la piel desnuda, sus manos se extendieron como flores, una en sus costillas, la otra en su hombro. Un brote del aliento de la muchacha se extinguía en su espina vertebral. Snape dejó de respirar, se llenaba de chispazos eléctricos, de hormigueos. Ella estaba medio acostada sobre él, la habitual presencia vaga de vainillas se convertía casi en un cuerpo asible de flores abiertas.

-Gracias Severus.

Lo abandonó el cálido peso de la muchacha, tras unos segundos escuchó el ruido cristalino de recipientes de vidrio chocando entre sí. Se levantó sin moverse demasiado para no avivar el dolor, se fue poniendo la ropa sin mirar hacia atrás.

* * *

Hermione supo que sólo tenía que dejar que su mirada navegara, que sólo tenía que abrir sus dedos lentamente, porque la verdad era que le había gustado mirar la larga espalda blanca, le había gustado el aura azul del pelo del mestizo, le había gustado descubrir que el iris de los ojos de Snape era café oscuro y no negro. La imagen del rostro largo y flaco se repetía en su cerebro como el reflejo de mil espejos. Lo cierto era que mientras esperaba a que el hombre le abriera la puerta y la dejara marchar estaba deseando poder esperar un poco más, poder mirar de nuevo sus ojos a contra luz y aprender el color exacto de sus pupilas engañosas.

Hermione tenía que explicarse esa nueva forma de mirada con la que percibía a Snape, ése estremecimiento diminuto cuando escuchaba su voz muy grave expelida en medio del pasillo. La cara blanca de Snape asomándose por entre la puerta entre abierta se asomaba a su vez también por entre los agujeros de su raciocinio. El eco de su olor y de su manera de hablar, encendía los relojes de su alrededor, soplaba en la luz de su lámpara de noche, le llenaba los ojos de un caleidoscopio desconocido. Recordaba con claridad el día en que lo había conocido y pensaba que todo aquello era tan lejano… que ellos eran tan distintos de aquellos: de ese maestro joven que comía a la siniestra de Dumbledore y de esa niña ansiosa.

Hermione sabe que en el fondo siempre le ha temido a él , a sus humillaciones, a su desprecio, a su lengua hiriente y ahora a su amor. A ése amor que no podría alcanzarla, que no podría llegar a dañarla si no fuera por esa imagen de su maestro mestizo que se constituye en su memoria una y otra vez inevitablemente y que le dice que ya es tarde para salir ilesa, que no podrá escapar intacta de sus propios sentimientos.

**Hola chicas! Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, creo que este fic ya se va acercando a su recta final. Les ****agradezco todos sus reviews (si los lei) Y también que hayan estado siguiendo la historia hasta éste punto. Quiero avisar para las que quieren leer los otros long fics que he publicado, es mejor que aprovechen porque muy pronto voy a borrarlos de mi perfil. En realidad no quedé muy satisfecha con ninguno de los dos anteriores y creo que al menos voy a borrar flor de papel y a escribir uno mejor en el futuro cuando haya terminado bella y bestia.**

**Please dejen review los espero con ansias, alegran mi dia:) Saludos, buenas suerte a todas.**


	35. Chapter 35

**35.- La llama palpitante**

**Ninguno de los personajes ni su contexto me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Brothers. Este fic está hecho sin ningún ánimo de lucro.**

Con el paso de los años has aprendido a desconfiar, a guardar siempre cierto recelo cauteloso, a nunca cantar victoria antes de tiempo, por eso cuando la viste frente a tu casa, mojada por la lluvia y esperándote con los ojos ablandados, decidiste creer que había alguna otra explicación. La maltrataste, recuerdas vagamente haberle dicho que estabas ocupado y que podía largarse si le daba la gana. En fin tú estabas seguro de que tarde o temprano terminaría marchándose, se dio la vuelta y se fue, la seguiste con los ojos a través de la avenida. Titubeaba entre la gente que seguía avanzando junto a ella, en el traqueteo del mediodía se detuvo y se giró como buscando a alguien, a ti, pensaste. Se quedó de pie en el trajinar de la calle, con su sudadera rosa y su trenza improvisada. Pareció sorprendida de hallarte mirándola a la distancia y se encaminó contra todo pronóstico a alcanzarte de nuevo.

Susurró algunas cosas que pronto se te olvidaron porque seguido de sus palabras, cerró los ojos y miraste el rosa de sus párpados frágiles, te busco en su ceguera, intuyó el borde de tus labios disperso en el espacio y te beso en medio de la acera, entre las exhalaciones de los autos y el camino autómata de los muggles por la ciudad.

Te busca en las sombras de tu casa, te espera en algún callejón clandestino, te sonríe desde la cocina mientras menea el contenido de una cazuela. Y poco a poco vas empezando a creer que quizás ése _No_ de aquél primer beso que le diste se ha ido transmutando en un _Sí_, que de alguna forma que ignoras has logrado que cambie. La vigilas profundamente mientras se sienta a tu lado y te mira en los ojos. Ya no hallas la angustia de antes, no hallas su recelo y su desconfianza. Es ella la que inicia un beso, es ella la que lo aviva y lleva su mano a tu corazón de llama palpitante. Y no puedes, no puedes creer que sea cierto.

* * *

Hermione practica su sonrisa de tímido y torpe coqueteo y así con una canción lejana soplando por la estancia lo toma de una mano e insiste con una terquedad dulcificada que baile o se mueva con ella aunque sea envueltos en ése abrazo descoordinado. Dan unas vueltas lentas y la ceja del hombre se arquea completamente. Hermione no recuerda haberlo visto tan extrañado antes, no parece tener mucha idea de qué hacer.

-Ya te había advertido que no sé bailar Granger.- Murmura con cierta irritación, mientras sus pies se resisten a dar un paso más.

-Dígame Hermione, Granger es muy formal.

Se sueltan las manos, los ojos negros parecen endurecerse. Snape es como siempre una figura sombría resguardada en el silencio y en la ausencia de luz.

-¿Por qué sigues viniendo aquí Granger?

La muchacha callaba, sus ojos muy abiertos vagaban confusamente alrededor de la cara pálida del mestizo. Tiene la barbilla levantada, un trueno parece alumbrarle las pupilas, encenderlo desde dentro.

Ella retrocede, tiene la mirada opaca y sorprendida, no le gusta la expresión cruda y amenazante de Snape, no le gusta que le hable como si fuera su enemiga.

-Pensé que usted quería que viniera.

-No encuentro ninguna razón por la cual estés forzada a hacer lo que yo quiera.

Jean se recluye en un contemplar nervioso hacia la ventana. La quijada dura del hombre, sus manos agarrotadas, le impiden la tranquilidad.

-Nadie me forzó a venir igual que a usted nadie lo forzó a hacer lo que hizo cuando nos atacó el mortífago del callejón.

-No estás en deuda por eso, el mundo no se rige por la estúpida filosofía Gryffindor.

Él se aleja, abre su libro enorme y polvoriento y se abstrae en los párrafos antiguos y el agitar de la varita en medio del aire seco de su casa solitaria. Ella lo mira, mira más allá de la piel de blancura translúcida, mira más allá de la nariz de gancho y ve, lo ve muy claramente: que Snape puede ser más para ella, de lo que se hubiera atrevido a creer.

-Sigo viniendo Severus porque quiero verlo.

La mirada del auror se levantó hasta ella y se quedó fija e insondable allí.

* * *

_Hay muchas cosas que usted no sabe que a lo mejor ni siquiera se imagina, estoy segura de que no lo hace, usted no es una persona que se refugie en la invención de mundos posibles. Igual, yo sé que sueña, a pesar de su cáscara reseca y severa, usted es un hombre como los otros y debe soñar. ¿Ha soñado conmigo profesor?_

_Hoy cuando me despedí de usted, pensé en lo distintos que somos, en lo extraños que debemos parecerle a la gente que nos ve pasar por la calle. Usted y su cara escéptica de ironía imborrable y socarrona, yo, que suelo aparentar blandura y cierta torpeza para socializar. Hoy me pregunté seriamente, verdaderamente ¿Qué encontró usted en mí? Antes se burlaba, me miraba hacia abajo, sólo sentía por mí un desdén indiferente, dígame ¿Qué es distinto ahora? _

_¿Y qué ha cambiado de mí para usted?_

_Yo lo veo cruzar el umbral de la puerta con su ropa negra y su ceño fruncido, lo veo constantemente, cuando me asomo a una ventana, cuando pienso en canciones viejas, cuando abro los ojos en la oscuridad nocturna de mi cuarto. Su voz camina todavía en mi memoria, se restituye su expresión exacta, sus pausas al hablar, su mirada, las líneas de su rostro._

_Severus, usted viene atado conmigo, con las cosas que viví, no me eche ahora Severus, no ahora que ya me angustia pensar en lo que haría al ver el cráter de su presencia perdida._

_Quizás yo no sepa mucho de usted, ni de sus cosas, ni de lo que piensa, pero me doy cuenta de que me rehúye en cierto modo, que intenta evadirse de mí. Severus ya fue suficiente de mi duda, ya fue suficiente de ir siempre previniéndome de usted, ya no quiero tenerle miedo. Quiero descubrirlo ahora, quiero ver debajo de sus pieles de silencio, de sus máscaras continuas._

_Severus, otra vez guardaré mi prudencia y la dejaré de lado. _

* * *

Lo miró atentamente, estaba sentado en el sillón con un libro en las piernas, con la cabeza hacia atrás, dirigida al techo, con los pulcros párpados cerrados. Hermione estudio los matices de su cara, las líneas amarillentas trazadas por el rayo de luz que entraba de fuera, la sombra azul producida por las paredes de la casa. Y el ceño tan insistentemente fruncido, tan pronunciado como un surco marcado en la arena pálida, como la huella de un dedo pequeño que se le hubiera hundido en la piel. La nariz de Snape se alzaba como el pico de un cañón o una montaña sobre el horizonte. Ella simplemente lo contempló desde la mesa del comedor, con minuciosidad absorta, mientras el segundero seguía andando su ruta circular y repetitiva.

Caminó alrededor del sofá en el que el hombre dormitaba y al llegar frente a él y ver claramente la totalidad translúcida y delgada de su cara, de su expresión y de su persona las pupilas negras se develaron y pusieron su mirada justo sobre ella. Snape tenía en los ojos un vibrante batir de alas, una ternura ardorosa, un cariño voraz a medio derrumbar, que la calcinó y dejó atónita fija en el piso.

El hombre siguió inmóvil mirándola con tanta resignada amargura y tanto silencio…

_La mujer aurora avanzó hasta él, invicta, emitiendo un intangible murmullo de luz bajo sus pies._

Hermione dio unos pasos torpes, con los tobillos endebles, con el raciocinio fangoso y entre las manos contuvo el rostro de alma sin color o de resucitado transparente. La cara de Snape parecía surgir de un mundo paralelo inundado de blancura.

_Ella permaneció en frente suyo, con su cabello como un velo bordado de trigo, sus ojos siempre muy abiertos, siempre limpios e inofensivos._

Le quitó un mechón de pelo de la cara y se decidió a verlo como no había querido en el pasado. Hermione tenía el vientre lleno de rosas, el pecho como un ventanal expuesto de flores enormes, de flores que latían. Hermione no era la misma niña con la cabeza llena de polvo y libros y los ojos ciegos entre letras y páginas añejadas. Hermione por fin empezaba a sentir de cerca el olor a tierra húmeda y a raíces y a mariposas efímeras.

Snape no se movía, ella le acarició una mejilla rasposa, él sólo era dos ojos acorazados e inmutables.

-¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo Granger?

Empujó la cabeza de pelo oscuro, hasta depositarla en el cuenco de su estómago y apretar allí las hebras de cabello negro, y las orejas y la nuca.

_Él respira en un espacio hundido y tibio, el suéter de Granger le raspa la mejilla con sus hilos gruesos, sus manos le enfrían el inicio del pelo y lo aprieta más contra ella, hasta que puede escuchar los ruidos atenuados de su corazón en lo alto, más allá de su cabeza, como una estrella._

-Estoy cansada de dudar, te quiero Severus, no me eches, te quiero mucho.

* * *

La soledad es difícil de digerir, es difícil hacerse a la idea del aislamiento crónico, de la constante sensación de vacío e insignificancia propia. Severus había tenido que tolerar todo aquello, el sólo ideal de Lily había sido su única compañía y su único aliciente. Severus no podía darse por vencido porque eso sería renunciar al sentido de su existencia. Era verdad aunque no le gustaba pensar en ello, era verdad que se había preguntado (cada día de su celibato y de su enclaustro casi religioso) cómo sería abandonar los silencios, cómo sería tomar la mano de una mujer, cómo sería ser amado por una. En fin, nunca se daba mucho tiempo para reflexionar, ni para imaginar nada tocante a esos asuntos. No le gustaba pensar en ello, resultaba siempre impráctico, inquietante y le provocaba un repentino soplo de desesperación. La oclumancia casi siempre logró calmarlo en momentos así.

Pero ningún ejercicio de oclumancia pudo apaciguar su cerebro esa noche.

Hermione aparecía para retorcer los muros de su mente, para arrancar capa por capa y hacerlas pliegues. Cuando, mientras le tocaba la cara, dijo aquellas palabras, algo ajeno a él lo posesionó. Un ansia ferviente, un hambre de cercanía tan vieja y tan sepultada por el tiempo que ya casi no estaba consciente de ella.

Hubiera querido refundirla en el sillón a su lado y besarla y tomar sus caricias y sus miradas tiernas, todas en un racimo, todas en un solo momento. Pero no era posible hacer eso, ni siquiera era correcto, sólo retorció las manos alrededor de la cintura de Granger y apretó la quijada sin hablar. Vio por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el hoyo negro, la enorme boca oscura abierta y voraz que se escondía entre sus aires aparentemente altivos e indolentes. Él era el niño que lloraba en un rincón de la casa de sus padres, era el joven infestado de resentimiento que miraba a Evans y a Potter viviendo sus vidas maravillosas mientras la suya se volvía mierda. Era el hombre neurótico y amargado que se encerraba en las mazmorras más profundas y sórdidas del castillo, para rumiar allí sus planes de venganza contra el mundo. Él necesitaba con toda la fuerza de sus vacíos que Hermione le demostrara ése amor del que estaba hablando, quería arrebatárselo con los dientes, quería abrirle las manos y vaciárselas, untarlas encima de él como una pócima de la inmortalidad. Pero solo pudo aferrarse a su regazo como un niño terrible y demandante.

* * *

Después de haber hablado Granger sintió al hombre enterrar el rostro en ella, meter su nariz en el recoveco de su estómago y apretarla como a un almohadón. Las manos flacas y largas estaban prendidas de su suéter como ganchos. Ella sólo alcanzaba a ver los hombros rígidos de Snape, y su pelo como un mechón de petróleo cayendo y enlazándose en sus dedos, que aún sostenían la nuca del mestizo.

Después de unos minutos se fue separando de ella, con la expresión ambigua. Se puso de pie y desapareció en las penumbras de la casa.

* * *

Al principio el peso de las palabras que había dicho Hermione parecía un muro que se desplegaba entre ellos a donde quiera que iban. Granger estaba nerviosa y veía las expresiones de Snape con un sobresalto entristecido. Él parecía tener siempre la mente ocupada en pensamientos remotos y meditabundos.

Lo siguió a la burbuja grisácea que era su casa dudando si debía hacerlo. Allí el hombre que estaba tan afónico desde hacía unos días por fin empezó a deslavarse la indiferencia de la cara. Por fin algo en él se fue desatando, esa hondura oculta y negra de sus pupilas iba tomando una apariencia, un tono, que jamás había visto Hermione.

De pie en la estancia lo sintió venir, venir como el anochecer. Abrir su capa oscura para ella, como un manto de constelaciones, como una entrada al universo de los astros contundentes, un pasadizo al recinto de humo, relojes y líquidos místicos donde sólo él sabía instalarse. Sus manos solemnes y oscuras treparon en una subida de ola aterciopelada, de espuma dulce. Snape encontraba su cintura y muy despacio como a una muñeca hecha de vidrios pintados la iba uniendo a su cálida presencia de tinieblas sublimadas. Muchos ojos se abrían en las palmas de Granger, vigilaban en la penumbra, buscando el rostro de su maestro. Encontraron los terrenos de la piel, sin mirar los recrearon con su tacto, con una exploración de conquistador perdido en el asombro ¿Cómo pudo tenerlo tantos años junto a ella sin haber imaginado que podía existir ése momento? El beso de gestación que Prince iba levantando en su mejilla, (en su pómulo, más allá de su boca) era un diálogo húmedo, le gustaba pensar que era quizás la razón del pasado, la culminación y la llegada a algo, a algo que empezaba con su mano colgada de los mechones negros del oclumante.

* * *

Se tomaban la mano, se perdían entre los muggles de la ciudad, sembraban besos en la oscuridad cómplice de un viejo cinema, allí donde antes habían intercambiado miradas espinosas y difíciles de mantener. Ellos fueron por una vez la pareja amante dibujada contra la luz, el cuadro art nouveau de curvas, de cabello sinuoso y encuentro de labios entre flores y gatos y tapices caprichosos.

Agarrada de la mano del hombre Hermione anduvo por las calles brillantes de lluvia, miró el reflejo de los dos en los aparadores del centro, miró con atención la apariencia de la extraña pareja que formaban: una joven despeinada, de ojos grandes tomada de la mano de un hombre muy delgado y alto. Ante la verdad que el reflejo le mostraba Granger se sintió enrarecida, fuera de su vida anterior y de sus parámetros de lo normal y lo posible. Ella la comelibros de Gryffindor iba sujeta de los dedos pálidos de Snape, el detestado murciélago de las mazmorras y sin embargo podía decir que al fin no había resultado algo tan extraño ni tan imposible, que en realidad se preguntaba por qué no habían presentido que podría pasar alguna cosa entre ellos.

El mundo empezaba a ordenarse en una estructura de caóticos destellos, miradas a lo alto, manos entrelazadas, la realidad iba echando sus ramos hacia un horizonte rojo sin fin, hacia algo más que lo palpable, hacia lo metafísico. Y ella vislumbraba ése todo tan sólo por los besos de un hombre muy flaco, Los ojos de Hermione se abrían al dialecto de los cometas tan sólo por mirar dentro de unas pupilas negras.

**Hola chicas! esta semana soñé con lo que toda fan girl quiere soñar: con Alan Rickman!:) Por desgracia en mi sueño yo era una niña de primaria y él era mi maestro que me encargaba kilos y kilos de planas de tarea :(**

**Por cierto Feliz día del amor y la amistad, éste capítulo va dedicado a todas las que pasan solas estos días tan cursis T.T ánimo!**

**Gracias por sus comentarios a:**

**Iris heather: ¿Qué fue eso de la escuela de sarcasmos? Lo de usted, bueno también creo que es hora de quitarlo, pero no es regla que si amas a alguien le hables de tu, conocí a una mujer que le decía a su pareja señor y además le hablaba por su apellido, hay gente rara en el mundo XD.**

**Dulceysnape, To555,ErreDeRojas, Pandora000 (es para subir algo mejor XD), Alexza Snape, Jisi Snape, Diosa Luna, sevsnap, YazminSnape,nuane y adrel black. Saludos y suerte a todas**.


	36. Chapter 36

**36.- Los ojos solares**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Joanne K. Rowling y la Warner Brothers, éste fic está escrito sin ningún ánimo de lucro, únicamente las ideas de éste texto son de mi invención.**

**Notas: Me tarde más o menos dos semanas en actualizar, por lo mismo pude escribir más así que subí dos capítulos, el treintaiseisavo y el treintaisieteavo, XD. Espero que les gusten. **

Ella se acomoda la bufanda y mira al asfalto nuevamente con la sonrisa gruesa y los ojos agrandados, siempre le ha gustado detenerse a ver a los pintores callejeros, siempre le ha gustado pensar que pueden abrirse ventanas a otros mundos, portales sobre los adoquines simples de la ciudad, en las bardas grises del viejo Londres. Se adelanta a poner unas monedas en la boina del dibujante que espera en el piso a modo de receptáculo, luego vuelve al nido que le hacen los brazos de Snape. Lo mira, alza la cara y se encuentra con su gran nariz, su rostro delgado y esa mirada inerme tan poco usada por él, parecería que es la única a la que observa de esa forma.

Siguen su camino, hasta un café recóndito, donde se darán algunas palabras escasas y densas y luego se besarán para acortar los silencios, el tiempo y las distancias. Ella tiene la teoría de que no hay mejor forma de hacerle decir la verdad que írsela succionando directo de la boca, a sorbos y con intuición. Snape parece otro cuando besa, Granger supone que es lo mismo que cuando prepara una poción, lo hace muy despacio, tentando a su alrededor. Besar lo vuelve cuidadoso, las ranuras de sus labios se curvan en pliegues hospitalarios y continuos.

Snape habla poco a pesar de que desde hace un tiempo es el mayor objeto de estudio de Jean. Ella pregunta sobre cualquier cosa, le pregunta si está cansado, si le gusta su empleo, alguna vez le pregunto por Eileen. Hermione lo busca en los detalles, en los libros de sus estantes, en la manera en la que se bebe el café, en la textura de la palma de su mano. A veces se siente abrumado por ése ímpetu exploratorio, a veces cree y espera que algún día ella tomara su soledad por los cabellos y la quemara hasta que no quede nada. En ocasiones Hermione pregunta por cosas que él no quisiera oír, mucho menos mencionar y de pronto parecen lanzados a la esterilidad de un silencio ineludible. Ella se pone triste cuando eso pasa, los ojos le envejecen un poco y acaricia al mestizo-sepultura y se reprocha por no haber hecho algo por él en el pasado.

* * *

_Severus, cómo me gusta mirarte dormitar en el sillón, siempre con un libro en las piernas. Me gusta también verte cuando comes, me gusta imaginar cómo se escucha tu risa, aunque nunca me hayas dejado oírla, Severus yo sé que no eres apuesto, quizás ni siquiera joven, pero ¿sabes? No me importa en lo más mínimo, hay algo en tu cara, en el ruido infinito de tu voz en los espacios de mi memoria, que me hace pensar que eres hermoso de alguna manera silenciosa e imperceptible._

_¿Desde cuándo me gustas? Podría decir que desde que estuvimos juntos en la casa de arraigo, quizás fue aquél "gracias" que susurraste en esa alacena en la que nos escondíamos. A veces pienso que te quiero desde mucho antes, pero no puedo mentirme, de haber sido así no podría haber tomado con tanta calma el hecho de que la serpiente de Voldemort te mordiera el cuello. Por mucho tiempo me resistí a creer que eras culpable, ojalá nunca hubiera dejado de resistirme. Siento que debería pedirte perdón, pero en fin, en realidad tú y yo no nos conocíamos, quizás estábamos en los mismos lugares, quizás nos veíamos a diario pero éramos ajenos por completo, a veces sospeché que eras diferente a lo que parecías, que eras más que tu ropa de funeral y tu mueca sin fe. Alguno de nosotros tuvo que haber intentado ayudarte, lamento no haber sido yo._

_Quisiera poder explicarte que hay una cosa en mí, que crece y se estruja cuando te veo, como aquel día en que tuvimos que tomar un bus y te me adelantaste para hacerle la parada, siempre voy a recordarte bajo la lluvia, con tu levita categórica, con tu nariz que sobresale por donde quiera que te asomes, ahora vuelve a encenderse tu imagen, mis ojos casi la alcanzan… Abajo mi padre está hablando por teléfono, pienso en el hecho de que ignora todo esto, de que ignora lo que eres para mí ahora, tengo miedo de que todos digan que me has engañado, que me has dado un bebedizo para que me enamore de ti, tengo miedo de que juzguen locura a este proceso tan minucioso. Me ha costado quererte Severus, cómo nos ha costado estar cerca y aprender a apreciarnos, quizás de hecho hemos sido demasiado cuerdos, pero ellos probablemente no lo entiendan así._

* * *

_¿Imaginabas que algo asó podría pasar Albus? Hay ciertas situaciones que uno descarta de su posibilidad de vida, hay personas a las que borronea con una mancha de olvido y de indiferencia, ella era una de esas personas para mí. Ni siquiera tú lo veías venir._

_Tenía la certeza de no ser capaz de reproducir mi sentimiento por Lily, en cierta parte es verdad, Granger y Lily, no son la misma, pero es algo similar, hecho de los mismo, posee la misma fuerza que hace veintitrés años, una fuerza que yo creí que ya no existía. _

_En un principio sólo me preocupaba por no ser rechazado por ella, por no permitir que me tocara, ahora que no me rehúye, ahora que está ahí y que veo que su mirada ha cambiado, que me besa con los ojos ¿ahora qué Albus? Normalmente no me importaría la moral, sabes que siempre he menospreciado esas reglas dictadas por un montón de ancianos hipócritas y decrépitos. Sí, no tengo veinte años, sí, no soy lo que una joven espera, pero tú y yo sabemos que ella no es cualquier joven, tú y yo sabemos que ahora no __hay nada que me detenga, no hay nada que tenga que esconder, Potter ya se__ encargó de mostrarle mi vida desnuda a toda la comunidad mágica, un escándalo más no me importa demasiado, pero temo que la resolución de Granger en realidad no sea quedarse conmigo, temo que cuando la gente la cuestione ella decida que prefiere alejarse. Yo sé que eventualmente ella se irá ¿qué puedo hacer con ése conocimiento que me amarga todo? Que le deja a todo un sabor rencoroso y frustrado._

* * *

El mestizo parado frente a un estante iba catando los libros, sus dedo largo caminaba por los lomos de las enciclopedias, sus ojos se entrecerraban como rendijas mientras leía los títulos y murmuraba, la muchacha, subida en una escalera, iba tirando el polvo de los libreros y metía las manos en la colección de manuscritos que Snape guardaba en la parte más alta de sus estantes, en su pesquisa encontró también unos frascos pequeños con insectos extravagantes flotando en su interior, hizo un mohín de desagrado y siguió buscando. Un tomo pequeño y azul acabó en sus manos. Lo hojeó sin mucha curiosidad. Reconoció la letra pequeña y apretada de Prince, fue pasando las hojas rebosantes de inscripciones en latín, nombres de sustancias y recetas modificadas de pociones. Entre dos páginas amarillentas había una fotografía, el muchacho metida en ella estaba quieto, parpadeaba solamente, con un dejo de nerviosismo. Hermione revolcó la mirada en la tinta vieja de la imagen, tardó unos momentos en reconocer que esa persona le era familiar. Se giró para ver a Snape que seguía encorvado en la segunda repisa del librero, absorto en la fila de enciclopedias que aún no inspeccionaba. Granger regresó su atención a la foto, a la cara muy delgada y larga del joven, a sus ojos turbios, a la nitidez cremosa de sus colores, él la miraba, el mismo hombre que revisaba en los estantes estaba mirándola desde un pasado gris, los ojos del joven Severus estaban vidriosos, precedidos por largas cavilaciones y voces conflictuadas detrás de ellos, el muchacho captado parecía estar pensando en algo muy lejano a la cámara que lo retrataba. Tenía una manera de observar impregnada de ansia, de una angustia vaga y ciega, de una seriedad precoz y en el centro una cierta vulnerabilidad hostil. En aquellos entonces sus ojos se parecían más unas ventanas grisáceas que a dos pozos de hondura acorazada. Hermione sonrió a pesar de la tristeza y la compasión que le producía ver el paso del tiempo en la expresión de su maestro.

Bajó unos peldaños y le mostró a foto al hombre.

-Éste eres tú.

Él apartó sus ojos del libro que tenía abierto entre las manos para mirar lo que la muchacha le ofrecía.

-Si.-Respondió secamente y volvió a su lectura.

-¿Cuándo te tomaron esta foto?

-Fue mi último año en Hogwarts.- Respondió de nuevo con el menor número posible de palabras.

-Has cambiado.

Snape no dijo nada, puso el libro en el estante y continuó buscando entre los títulos. Granger bajó las escaleras y siguió al pocionista.

-¿Encontrase algo útil?

La muchacha le tendió la pequeña libreta azul de la que había sacado la foto.

-Aquí vi algunas cosas relacionadas con el tema, quizás te sirvan.

Él asintió sin quitar la vista del estante.

-¿Me regalas la fotografía?

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo pareció ofuscado con una pregunta, sus pupilas erraron alrededor de la cara de Hermione.

-Se te ha endurecido el semblante, me gusta la expresión que tienes aquí, me deja verte mejor.

Los ojos del príncipe estaban agrandados y fijos, con un destello confuso.

-¿Puedo llevármela?

-No veo la razón de tu interés, pero si eso quieres…

Para Hermione la forma en que él se giró para seguir con su búsqueda fue el equivalente a encoger los hombros.

-Parecía que estaba preocupado por algo.

La cabeza del hombre se volteó hacia ella, aparentando pocos ánimos de continuar con aquella conversación.

-En la foto, parece estar preocupado.- Aclaró ella. -¿Cómo era Hogwarts para usted Profesor Snape?- En ocasiones olvidaba tutearlo, se reprochó a sí misma por haberle llamado profesor, algo le hacía pensar que lo incomodaba ése hecho.

-Da igual, señorita Granger, ya pasó mucho tiempo.

Su silencio parecía un reproche pasivo, ella lo miró durante unos momentos, de alguna manera se mostraba rehuidizo, distante. Ella empezaba a adivinar alguna especie de miedo tras tanta impasibilidad, un escepticismo añejo que no le permitía creer que lo quería realmente.

Nunca pensó sentir tanta compasión precisamente por él, alguna vez había oído que nada conmueve más a una mujer que la posibilidad de salvar a un hombre, quizás era cierto.

Adelantó unos pasos y lo abrazó por la espalda, se sujetó fuerte de las telas negras, abrió las manos en medio del pecho del mestizo y lo sintió respirar, el pelo negro le rozaba la cara, unas manos frías y rasposas se desplegaron sobre las suyas, la libreta azul cayó al suelo. Hermione enterró la cara en un hombro cortés. Aspiró fuerte y apretó aún más el cuerpo delgado que tenía contenido en el espacio de su abrazo.

-Severus te quiero, háblame.

Sobre sus manos el agarre de las ajenas se tornó más fuerte, tanto que ya sentía la expansión y contracción de los pulmones de Snape.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-Pensé que te resultaba odiosa, insufrible en tus propias palabras ¿Qué cambió? ¿Qué va a pasar ahora entre nosotros? ¿Qué soy para ti? ¿Qué piensas verdaderamen…

-Siempre exiges demasiadas explicaciones- Susurró Snape, mientras sus manos acariciaban las muñecas de Hermione.- Me di cuenta de que no eres lo que yo pensaba cuando decidiste quedarte conmigo a pesar de que los mortífagos podían matarte.

Granger hundió la barbilla en la clavícula del maestro, acurrucando la cabeza en su cuello.

-Eres mucho más que la típica hipocresía Gryffindor.- Y de nuevo las manos largas se unieron en torno a las suyas.-Eres más de lo que yo…

Unos labios húmedos caminaron por el cuello de Snape, fueron besando las grietas de sus cicatrices de modo que se estremeció un poco de placer, un poco de dolor.

Hermione se sorprendió al notar cómo se giraba hacia ella sin soltarle las manos, sus ojos imantados y voraces la buscaron en la media luz, estrepitosamente se impacto contra ella, medio derribándola, medio sosteniéndola, infestando de besos, agresivos y tiernos, su cara, su pelo, todo lo que apareciera frente al absorber de su boca ansiosa y desamparada.

Hermione lo tentó sin lograr asirlo, era como besarse con lenguas de fuego, con el pilar de una hoguera sin forma, quemante y con seis brazos. Snape respiraba muy fuerte, le mojaba la mejilla con su aliento tibio y rápido. Sus brazos se enredaban y desenredaban en un manoteo constante, en un batallar amoroso por sostenerse el uno al otro. Al final sujeta a él firmemente, lo acarició con concentración, con empeño, besó la mordida de su cuello pensando que de alguna forma la borraba un poco, que deshacía el miedo y el dolor que tuvo que haber significado. Ya no estaban más las fauces impías de una serpiente, sino sus labios profundos, buscando en la extensión expuesta de su piel y de sus marcas. Lo escuchó exhalar un gemido ronco, la hundió más en la concavidad de su cuerpo, ciñó su cabeza y su pelo indómito contra él, para que besara más, para que no se detuviera. Pareciera querer arrasar con su soledad de años, pareciera creer que era posible si ella tan sólo seguía enlazada en él. Hermione no flaqueó, fue acariciando los desgarres con las punta de sus dedos y el filo de sus labios benéficos, lo escuchó de nuevo soltar el aire contenido. Snape echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se dejó vencer, hasta quedar casi en cuclillas. Jean se apartó para verle el rostro, nadie antes había visto dentro de sus ojos con ése ímpetu codicioso, con esa adoración arrodillada y deseosa, Hermione tembló a causa de la mirada fija, transparente y terriblemente desnuda que Snape iba untando en ella. ¿Cómo podía el gélido y estéril maestro de pociones ser capaz de mirar con los ojos de una tormenta de lluvia cálida y de relámpagos implacables? Supo que por primera vez lo veía tal cual era y sintió ganas de llorar porque entendió lo que significaba su silencio constante y su andar de orgulloso soldado, entendió que nada de eso era auténtico, que la única verdad de Snape era esa mirada solar, rotunda y vulnerable.

Le acarició el contorno de la mejilla y él se lanzó hacia adelante para impactarle un beso pero antes de que consiguiera llegar una de las velas de la mesita se encendió espontáneamente. Los dos miraron, con el beso deshecho en medio de ellos, hacia el lugar en el que había surgido la luz.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Significa que me están llamando por la chimenea. Espérame aquí, quizás sea una emergencia.

La muchacha estuvo quieta mirándolo subir las escaleras, pero al final sintió que debía seguirlo, llegó tras él al segundo piso y lo espero parada en el umbral de la puerta, cuidándose de que la cara que aparecía en el fuego de la chimenea no consiguiera verla.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Niepce?

Snape estaba cruzado de brazos, con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, intentando sondear la intención del joven en las llamas.

-Los mortífagos atacaron otra vez, ahora fueron Potter, Zubiri y Dennis, como era de esperarse se ensañaron especialmente con Potter.

Una pausa tensa se alargaba en la habitación, el crepitar de las llamas era un murmullo constante y lento, similar a la voz que hablaba desde las cenizas.

-¿Dónde está?

-En San Mungo y quiere verlo, en realidad todos queremos verlo, señor, esta estrategia no está funcionando, tenemos que…

-Voy para allá Niepce, mientras tanto tome las declaraciones.

El fuego se apagó, la habitación estaba gris y Snape era un alto cúmulo negro en medio de la vaciedad. Ella lo miraba desde la puerta con sus ojos siempre grandes y siempre atentos dirigidos hacia él con expectativa angustiada.

-Potter está herido, al parecer.

* * *

Molly Weasley estaba sentada en una de las bancas del sanatorio retorciendo un pañuelo, volteando a su alrededor con un gesto intranquilo. Al verlos aparecer por el pasillo se levanto como jalada por cordones apresurados y caminó hacia ellos resueltamente, abrazó a Hermione y le dijo que Harry y Ginny estarían contentos de verla, después se giró hacia Snape y lo miró con dureza, a punto de soltar una reprimenda.

-Severus, pensé que cuidarías mejor de los aurores ¿a cuántos han atacado hasta ahora?

El hombre torció los labios con fastidio.

- La profesión de auror implica estas situaciones, al parecer algunos tienen la idea de que es mi deber protegerlos como a las crías de Hogwarts, si Potter quiere asegurar su seguridad es mejor que se busque unos guardaespaldas y se dedique a algo más… acorde con él, quizás a dar entrevistas.

La cara de Molly enrojeció hasta parecerse a un jitomate.

-¡Se supone que eres su líder, son tu responsabilidad!

-Mi responsabilidad es atrapar mortífagos no ser la niñera de una jauría de mozalbetes insensatos.

Hermione permaneció oculta en un silencio prudente, observando nada más las dos bocas que se abrían y escupían reproches de una parte a la otra.

-¿Y a cuántos has atrapado hasta ahora?

-A treinta tres en dos meses, más de lo que hizo el último jefe en un año. Por supuesto que están furiosos, por supuesto que quieren matarnos, si Potter no está de acuerdo que se largue de mis filas.

La mujer giró su cara rubicunda hacia Hermione como pidiendo apoyo, pero la muchacha se mordió los labios y se encogió de hombros.

-El profesor no es todo poderoso, considero que hace lo que está en sus manos y no creo que Harry siquiera piense en renunciar, ésta es nuestra guerra después de todo.

Molly se apaciguó un poco tras unos instantes de silencio, incluso dio al hombre una mirada conciliatoria que él no tomó en cuenta. Los tres se dirigieron hacia el cuarto en el que tenían a los jóvenes aurores.

-Pensé que no te enterarías pronto Hermione, Minerva te envió una lechuza, pero no creímos que llegarías tan rápido.

-El profesor me puso al tanto, justo hoy tenía unas asesorías de pociones con él.

Un mutismo espinoso e incómodo se desató entre los tres.

Llegaron frente a la sala indicada, un fuerte olor a antisépticos emanaba de ella, varias enfermeras iban saliendo a la vez, saludaron inclinándose levemente, para seguir su recorrido por el largo pasillo blanco.

El auror Niepce "cabeza de cerilla" recibió a Snape con una pila de documentación y un monólogo ininterrumpido sobre los tres ataques. Harry esperaba desde su cama con cierta impaciencia, los otros dos heridos se habían abandonado al sueño. Granger caminó hasta donde su amigo yacía, se sorprendió un poco al notar a Ginny medio escondida detrás de una cortina, la muchacha de pelo rojo la abrazó, con algo en los ojos, cercano al llanto.

Harry sonrió ante la visión de las dos jóvenes paradas frente a su camastro.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó Harry?

-Había quedado de verme con Ginny en un parque, me atacaron de camino a allí.

La muchacha aludida apretó los puños y arrugó la nariz.-Dos contra uno, son unos cobardes.

-¿Y qué hiciste?

-Para ser sincero estaba a punto de perder, pero apareció un grupo de muggles y tuvieron que dejarme.

Ginebra intercambió una mirada con Jean. Aún se escuchaba la voz rasposa del auror pelirrojo en el fondo de la habitación. Molly se unió a la pequeña reunión y arrastró a las muchachas hacia un lugar apartado de las camillas, argumentando que Harry necesitaba dormir un poco y que sería mejor dejarlo hablar con Snape por lo pronto.

Las tres mujeres iniciaron un cuchicheo aletargado en un rincón.

-Harry ya ha peleado suficiente, quizás sería bueno que se mantuviera alejado de esto por un tiempo.

-Creo que igual seguirían viéndolo como un blanco, no se puede olvidar quién es él.- Susurró Granger a Molly. Ginny guardaba silencio y miraba con insistencia el rostro quieto del muchacho acostado a los lejos. –Lo mejor sería quizás que le proporcionaran cierta protección, de hecho lo de los guardaespaldas no me pareció descabellado, podría ser una buena opción.

Molly apretó los labios, pensativa. Las dos, Granger y Weasley se giraron hacia Ginebra, extrañadas del silencio meditabundo tan poco usual en su persona.

-¿Qué piensas hija?- La madre le puso una mano en el hombro, como buscándola en medio de su palidez.

-Quiero casarme con Harry.

**Hola les gustó? Muchas gracias a todas las que comentaron, si leí sus comentarios y los aprecio mucho.**

**Diosa Luna- no sé cómo podría enviarte la imagen, pero se titula: moment. La dibujante es katigerclaw y tiene sus fan arts en deviantart, donde de hecho hay muchísimas ilustraciones, algunas muy hermosas, de y Hermione, ojalá puedas encontrarla y si no ya veremos la forma de que te la envíe.**


	37. Chapter 37

**37.- El misterio de un relámpago**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de J. y la Warner Brothers, únicamente la trama de éste fic en específico es de mi autoría.**

**Advertencia: Las situaciones del siguiente escrito pueden no ser apropiadas para niños menores de trece años y probablemente no serían aprobadas por J. (Lo siento XD señora Rowling).**

Hermione se midió un vestido azul que su madre había conseguido, combinado con sus calcetines de rayas y su pelo desquiciado no parecía la mejor opción para una boda. Tenía que admitir que al igual que a la mayoría le parecía un matrimonio precipitado, sin embargo la forma frenética y agridulce en que Harry e Ginny se besaban en la habitación de San Mungo había terminado desarmando a todos y refundiéndoles en la garganta sus argumentos para disuadirlos. Si su unión había sobrevivido a la guerra seguramente sobreviviría a una boda prematura.

* * *

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la última vez que había visto a Snape, él había sido absorbido por sus filas y sus tácticas de auror, ella por su parte fue acaparada por los planes de boda de Ginebra y Harry.

Tocó a la puerta de madera desgastada, él estaba detrás y una euforia repentina la hizo brincar para abarcarlo entre sus brazos. Aspiró el pelo negro hasta que se le metió por las fosas nasales, olía como siempre a raíces agrias.

-¿Cómo estás?

El mestizo alzó las cejas indicando que "estaba" y eso era todo. Le abrió paso para que entrara en la casa sombría, en la mesa había un cerro de libros abiertos, de manuscritos y hojas sueltas, al parecer el hombre había estado sumamente ocupado, Hermione se ofreció a ayudarle, en cuestión de minutos estaba en la habitación del segundo piso buscando entre los libreros raíces grecolatinas que pudieran servir para invocar encantamientos.

Tras un rato de meter la nariz en los libros ya había desperdigado un buen número de ellos en el escritorio e incluso en la cama, en una hoja iba anotando cualquier raíz de lenguaje que pudiera ser útil. Habría qué probar con todas ellas.

No había escuchado ningún ruido proveniente de abajo, se recargó un momento en el escritorio y prendió la lámpara que había en él. Había empezado a llover y estaba oscureciendo, un olor a tierra mojada subía desde la calle, a los lejos unas farolas eran alcanzadas por las agujas de agua. Se quedó contemplando la destrucción de las gotas en el asfalto y a la gente que corría cubriéndose con paraguas u abrigos. El cielo era una bóveda gris relampagueante y de monstruosa inmensidad, bella de muchos modos.

Severus estaba a sus espaldas de pie bajo el dintel, observándola, quién sabe cuánto tiempo habría estado allí, quieto y sin hacer ruido.

Una mariposa negra se desplazaba en la afonía de sus pupilas sin color.

-Me gusta la lluvia, me gusta cómo huele, me gusta que las personas entren en sus casas, enciendan las chimeneas, tomen té…

El hombre permanecía inmóvil con los brazos cruzados y la comisura de la boca caída hacia un lado, parecía ver más allá del agua grávida, ver como a través de una cortina de tormenta.

-Me gusta que se asomen por la ventana…-Él miraba hacia el exterior pero no con la clase de mirada de la que Hermione estaba hablando, no con la pacífica contemplación del cielo abierto, sino con el constante resonar de un recuerdo amargo. Snape tenía los ojos contaminados como cuencas de fango.

-¿Estás enojado?

-No.- Respondió una voz monótona y vacía.

Ella hubiera querido insistir pero su respuesta monosílaba y cortante la dejó en silencio unos minutos. El hombre se acercó para leer lo que Granger había escrito y echó una ojeada a los libros regados por el cuarto.

-¿Estos son todos?

-Me faltan aquellos.-Su dedo señaló a una pila de tomos que estaba en el lado derecho del escritorio. Snape dobló la hoja con cuidado y la metió en su bolsillo, Hermione esperaba que le diera las gracias, que la abrazara o que siquiera reparara en su presencia.

-¿Te pasa algo?

El mestizo miró hacia las nubes que se desintegraban y se convertían en borrones grises en el cielo. Hermione a su vez lo miró a él y a ése rancio color que se le había dispersado en los ojos y en el semblante.

Un relámpago le partió media cara al enlutado, dejó por unos instantes una mitad en la luz absoluta, la otra en un limbo oscurecido. Jean recordó algo, una imagen que no podía terminar de asir, ni de reconstruir en su memoria. Una imagen que tenía que ver con Snape y relámpagos. Las nubes chocaron otra vez como inmensos barcos de humo y agua, un rayo serpenteó en el aire, se reflejó en el cristal de la ventana, de nuevo la luz se abrió paso en las aristas de la cara del mestizo y en sus sombras, una luz que floreció para marchitarse en un segundo, pero ése sólo segundo solidifico las divagaciones de Granger. Lily Potter había muerto en una noche lluviosa, Hermione era capaz de armar la visión del pensadero, de poner en el lugar preciso las piezas de la pérdida, los trozos del desamparo que se sentía, que todos sintieron en el juzgado ése día en que Harry les permitió ver. El mismo hombre de los recuerdos líquidos, el mismo que lloraba arrodillado en el suelo del valle de Godric, estaba de pie cerca de ella y aún tenía el rostro lleno de ceniza.

-También estaba lloviendo ése día, por eso no te gusta ver llover.

El hombre alzó la cara sorprendido de Granger. Las gotas se deshacían al impactar contra el vidrio.

-¿De qué día hablas?

- Del día en que apareció la cicatriz de Harry.

Severus entornó los ojos hacia un punto del vidrio empañado, con la boca tiesa y el rostro medio endurecido, medio desencajado. Hermione no apartó la mirada de él, siguió observando su silueta raquítica y su expresión trastocada.

-¿Por qué me ves tan fijamente? ¿No estabas haciendo algo?

Granger dejó las pupilas sobre él y se levantó de su asiento pacientemente, con una calma tan perfecta que logro irritar al hombre en el umbral. Snape la siguió con la mirada, reflejando fastidio y extrañeza.

-Severus ¿ya te he dicho que te quiero?

-Lo has hecho.-Le respondió con la voz muy baja y muy grave, tanto que sonó como un eco de caverna. Hermione sabía lo que era ser alcanzada por sus miradas fulminantes y sus frases hirientes, sin embargo decidió que no quería estar asustada a causa de eso, que no quería formar parte del puñado de gente que se hartaba de él y lo llamaba odioso, agresivo u neurótico. Al menos ella haría el intento.

-Te quiero.- Se forzó a pesar de sus manos nerviosas a darle un beso en la mejilla, un beso que quería darle desde hacía unas horas pero que el aire pesado y tenso, que fluía a través del mago, le había desanimado de dar. Sintió bajo los labios la mejilla fría y tiesa, se alejó para abarcar con la visión todo el rostro del hombre pálido, las fosas de la nariz de águila se abrían con cierto frenetismo, Jean retrocedió un paso instintivamente, temía justo esa mirada de Severus, era lo que más temía y esperaba de él, cuando los ojos se le abrían tan enormemente y parecían despedazarla y crearla de nuevo en un mismo movimiento.

La mano blanca y delgada venció la distancia y tocó la mejilla pequeña y tibia de Hermione, con tanto cuidado, con tanta minuciosidad que la muchacha empezó a enrojecer, ante las pupilas sedientas y fijas que estaban definitivamente hundidas en ella.

Snape tenía la boca abierta y pareciera que una palabra se le hubiera enredado en las cuerdas vocales y las mantuviera así: mudas. Echó la cabeza hacia adelante como si se hubiera atrevido a hablar finalmente, pero el sonido no salió de él y terminó cayendo sobre la muchacha transformado en un beso, en un beso que hacía a Hermione todas las preguntas posibles, que pedía todo lo que pudiera dársele, que decía todo lo factible de decirse con los labios cerrados.

Snape no era capaz de mencionar que la quería, pero Hermione no precisaba eso para saberlo. Ella jamás había visto a su maestro así, desesperado, humilde, forzado a la paciencia, necesitado de cualquier cosa. Hasta ése momento no era del todo consciente de que él podía ser herido, que podía sentir dolor a causa de alguien. Que ella misma podría llegar a causarle ése dolor y que quizás ya lo había hecho. Severus Snape era un hombre tan mortal como todos los demás.

Trató de seguir a los brazos cambiantes del mestizo y a la forma de diálogo de la boca seca desplazándose sobre la suya, el suelo pasó debajo de ellos, el espacio transcurrió hasta que quedaron en el filo de la cama y los lomos de los libros abiertos les picotearon los costados, el brazo de Snape se abrió como una ala y tiró fuera del colchón todos sus tomos como si de pronto ya no le importaran las raíces grecolatinas ni las etimologías, ni las letras. Hermione se rió levemente del desprendimiento que de pronto habían desarrollado los dos hacia el mundo exterior. Algo no estaba calibrado en su cerebro en ése momento, le parecía ver sobre ella la silueta de Snape como la de una cordillera infinita y eclipsada por una sombra monumental, el hombre de pronto era un gigante a su vista, uno lento y tibio, al cerrar los ojos y tocarlo en la ceguera Severus era tan breve como la existencia de su cuerpo bajo el tacto de Jean.

_Qué increíble es el ser humano_

Se dijo mientras descubría el misterio del hombre y sentía que a Snape le estaba acariciando hasta el alma. Alguna de su ropa la fue aliviando de su peso, pronto su suéter estaba en una orilla lejana de la cama, como una cáscara menos. Bajo sus manos, ya no existía la sensación de la tela áspera de una levita o de una camisa, Jean levantó los párpados, el mestizo había destapado los cálidos límites de su piel, dejaba ver los caminos que se abría la luz entre las superficies descubiertas de su forma. Hermione pensó por un momento en las bromas de colegiales que se hacían en Hogwarts sobre la intimidad de los profesores y se alegró de nunca haber participado porque habría sido una ironía. Algún resto de orden no la dejaba terminar de creer en lo que estaba pasando, parecía que una parte de ella se había deslindado de las figuras amantes y las miraba desde un rincón de la habitación, con curiosidad y escepticismo. Snape aplastó esa parte cuando la abrazó eufóricamente y sopló en su oreja como un remolino de viento. Hermione anduvo la amplitud de una espalda, con manos y dedos inciertos, recreó la figura de un costillar, detuvo la palma en un estómago de llanura y sintió el movimiento de la vida detrás de él. Diez caminantes rasposos la llenaban de huellas: los dedos del mestizo. Él respiraba tan fuerte que su aliento parecía anunciar el inicio de un arrebato de aire. El hombre era el avanzar del sol naciente por las colinas, ella era la espera y la paciencia redondeada. Ron abrió los ojos en su mente, unos ojos muy grandes y azules de reproche, pero Hermione le cerró los párpados, no podría volver a refugiarse dentro de ellos. Los ojos de Severus también estaban abiertos, eran inmensos, inmensos como su calor distendido por todo el universo, por todo ese pequeño cuarto y sobre toda ella. Snape era un líquido espeso que bajaba con lentitud, como una sombra que se expande. Su frente sobre la de ella, su nariz tan grande clavada en su mejilla, su mirada de piedra fundida vigilándola en la cercanía. Qué era el amor sino eso, una mirada honda, inmóvil, tan próxima que bien podría ser su propia mirada, podría ser ella misma que se miraba desde los ojos de Snape. Y luego lo escuchó como a una voz remota, se apretujaron, lucharon en una pelea queda de uñas y labios contendientes, lo sintió temblar y ella tembló y hundió los dedos en la arena blanca que era él, terminó separándose como un mar, como océano que deja pasar a través de él un meteoro que se ha caído del cosmos. Él la luna de dos caras, se desintegró al estrellarse en el mar de pelo castaño, naufragó en la mujer, se sembró en el fondo de sus aguas. En un gritó los dos se derrumbaron en el oleaje de sábanas, ya Snape no era más la cúspide de unos momentos atrás, ya no había más gruñidos graves, ni vagabundeos de manos, ni pelo enredado. Ya todo estaba quieto de nuevo, eran dos de nuevo, el círculo humano que no tenía inicio ni fin se había disuelto, quedaron solamente sus voces murmurando sobre un átomo de infinito que había existido entre ellos durante unos instantes, se quedaron allí desparramados y lacios con las piernas descubiertas entrelazadas, con los brazos como tentáculos perezoso viajando de un lado a otro, con una lentitud intencional. Hermione estaba horrorizada y vergonzosamente feliz, tan feliz… Snape por primera vez le sonreía sin ninguna nube agria en su cara, la ayudó a acomodarse en sus brazos como si fueran un nido, allí descansó su cabeza sobre la de ella y le gotearon los ojos sobre el rostro de la muchacha, Granger se bebió las lágrimas del mestizo, que eran el más extraño elixir que hubiera concebido, él le dio besos salados y húmedos, le susurró muchas cosas, muchas cosas que ella apenas oía pero que la hacían sonreír e irse quedando dormida y acarició y acarició el pelo de liso carbón hasta cerrar los párpados.

* * *

Abrió un ojo sin mucho ánimo, lo cerró unos minutos más, las colchas estaban tibias y agradables, abrió el ojo de nuevo, mucho más allá del vidrio de la ventana la lluvia seguía cayendo y una farola amarilla flotaba en la noche, esa misma que había visto por la tarde, pareciera que hubiera pasado muchísimo tiempo desde la última vez que había visto esa farola. En cierto modo no era la misma persona la que la veía, había perdido algo y había ganado algo también. Se incorporó con cuidado, retiró de encima suyo el brazo lívido de Snape y miró a su alrededor en la habitación a oscuras, los libros seguían abiertos en el escritorio, otros tantos estaban regados en el piso. Un viento frío entraba por la ventana, un viento con olor a hierba mojada. Miró al reloj que estaba sobre el escritorio, eran las once de la noche, equivocadamente había tenido la idea de que estaba a punto de amanecer. Era probablemente muy tarde para volver a su casa y en realidad en ése momento no creía tener las fuerzas para fingir que no había pasado nada extraño, sabía que su padre insistiría en saber las razones por las cuáles volvía a esa hora y ella no podría mentir convincentemente. Se metió en las colchas con rudeza y se acurrucó, pensando que quizás por la mañana sabría qué hacer, después de todo no estaba segura de querer ocultar lo que había ocurrido. Severus se removió también bajo las colchas, haciendo una pregunta incoherente y se quedó inmóvil después, aspirando con fuerza, había despertado y la miraba bajo las sábanas con los ojos entrecerrados y el pelo revuelto, Hermione no pudo más que sonreír ante la abrupta cotidianeidad que los rodeaba.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Todavía no es medianoche.

-¿Tienes hambre?

Pudo notar otra vez una sonrisa difuminada que Granger dejaba aparecer en su boca.

-Sí, tengo, pero…

-Debe haber algo que pueda cocinar rápido.- Lo sintió desplazarse por el colchón y al final retirar su peso. Escuchó el frú frú de la ropa, giró la cabeza tímidamente, él ya a medio vestir se iba metiendo dentro del pantalón y ponía unos calcetines descuidadamente. Nunca lo había visto quitarse o ponerse las prendas y eso le causaba un cierto destello de simpatía y ternura. El hombre desfajado caminó arrastrando los pies por la habitación abrió la puerta y volvió a cerrarla tras de sí, mascullando que regresaría en unos minutos. Hermione se tapó hasta la cabeza y se permitió sonreír sinceramente a la nada, quizás podría acostumbrarse a vivir así, sabiéndolo dormido a su izquierda, mirando la farola amarilla por la ventana, ayudándole a buscar palabras viejas en sus libros, quizás podrían vivir así ¿por qué no?

**Bueno, ojalá haya sido lo que esperaban, gracias por sus comentarios y por favor dejen un review, se los agradeceré mucho. Saludos y suerte.**


	38. Chapter 38

**38.- El preludio.**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, tampoco el universo de HP, todos son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y la Warner Brothers, sólo la trama de ése fic en específico es de me invención.**

**Esperen ¡no me maten aún! Subí dos capítulos por el retraso, espero que los disfruten.**

Aguardó en la casa de Snape todavía mucho rato después del amanecer. Hablaron, todo lo recordaba con vaguedad, Severus estaba tibio, escuchaba su voz detrás de la oreja, su mano blanca caminaba lentamente en sus piernas, se despidieron en la parada del bus debajo de un paraguas y ella le dijo adiós por la ventana cuando se iba, lo miró allí de pie sobre el asfalto húmedo, estaba pálido pero tenía el rostro despejado por algo cercano a la benevolencia.

Apenas pudo mirar a su padre durante los siguientes días, se bebió algunas pociones anticonceptivas con cierta vergüenza, nunca había creído que tendría que usarlas, no ella. Pero en fin, no estaba arrepentida, al menos no la mayor parte del tiempo.

Siguió encontrándose con Severus todas las veces que pudo, se quedaban de ver en algún café escondido entre la urbe muggle, donde nadie los conociera. Se hallaban en alguna biblioteca y en la oscuridad de terciopelo de los cines se daban besos largos y anónimos. A veces ella creía que estaba quizás en medio de los mejores días de su existencia, que no volvería a estar sola de modo alguno. Él, dejaba escapar retazos de su pasado cuando el aura de complicidad se extendía entre los dos, los silencios incómodos y tensos eran inexistentes, si bien a veces no hablaban la distancia había cambiado de forma y de cara, los muros difíciles que él levantaba a su alrededor nunca estaban interpuestos para Hermione, ella podía decir y hacer cualquier cosa sin irritarlo, estaba de lado suyo en todo momento, parecía haber perdido la facultad de estar molesto con ella. Hermione de verdad empezaba a conocerlo, a aprender sus hábitos a sorprenderse de su existencia, de su vida, de su mirada maravillosa y amplia. Tenía que reírse de sí misma, del arrebato instintivo de abrazarlo de repente mientras caminaban en la calle, de darle besos mientras tomaba café y hacerlo derramar media taza.

Quién sabe con qué palabra podría encerrar todo lo que significaba el simple hecho de encontrarlo de frente en alguna avenida o en el umbral de la casa de arraigo. Lo que había vivido en el pasado, lo que vivía, todo ello estaba justificado con tan sólo tener la libertad de acariciarle la cara o de abrazarlo por la espalda y taparle los ojos para que dijera su nombre. Para ella bien podía considerarse un milagro, lo era de muchas formas, que él estuviera vivo, que ella hubiera podido aprender a conocerlo, que fueran capaces de agarrarse las manos y caminar, como si no fueran maestro y alumna, como si no hubieran sido enemigos en algún momento.

* * *

El comedor de Hogwarts no había ofrecido un aspecto tan alegre en muchos meses. Flores en cada mesa, en cada columna, abriendo los pétalos, dejando salir el aroma entrecruzado de rosas y crisantemos. Su padre buscaba la mesa que se les había asignado con cierto nerviosismo, sus ojos inteligentes se quedaban quietos un momento en los atuendos, para el bastante estrafalarios, que llevaban algunos invitados.

-Tus amigos están allá, en la mesa tres.

Dijo mientras la dirigía con su brazo y se acomodaba de nuevo la corbata.

La sonrisa distante de Luna fue la primera en aparecer frente a ella, la mano de Neville acudió a estrecharse con la suya y la de su padre, McGonagall hizo una leve reverencia y saludó a David Granger con marcada cortesía. Hermione se sentó sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor, las velas del gran comedor derramaban una luz blanca sobre las caras de los celebrantes. Mientras sus ojos seguían vagando entre la concurrencia el rostro de Harry apareció en ellos de pronto, tenía la mirada encendida y límpida, jamás lo había visto mirar así, como si el alma se le hubiera ensanchado, como si tuviera el pecho desbordado de aliento, como si sus ojos pudieran crecer y abarcar la estancia con su destello verde de rayo. Él le sonrió desde lejos y ella supo que nunca había estado tan pleno y tan vivo. Iba a casarse con Ginny Weasley. Las mujeres casi siempre lloran en las bodas, pero Jean no tenía la intención de hacerlo antes de que siquiera empezara la ceremonia, sin embargo Hagrid tuvo que pasarle algunos pañuelos con su enorme mano que los arrugó sin querer al tomarlos. El gigante también tenía un rastro húmedo en las mejillas y las retinas.

-Las bodas siempre consiguen que me ponga un poco sensible.- Murmuró acercándose a la Gryffindor. David examinaba las velas flotantes, embobado y curioso.

-¡Hermione!

La señora Weasley la hizo levantarse de su asiento. Después de un abrazo efusivo la arrastró al centro de la pista para que se fotografiara con la familia y los novios.

George Weasley silbaba con tanta fuerza que el eco resonaba en buena parte del comedor, la jovial concurrencia abría botellas de vino de elfo y los corchos salían disparados con una estela de líquido espumoso ondeando tras ellos. Se retrataron en grupos, sentados, bebiendo, abrazándose, pareciera existir la necesidad de no dejar un solo minuto sin atrapar en el recuerdo, tan larga había sido la guerra que precisaban aferrar con las uñas su felicidad presente.

Cuando pudo ir a sentarse de nuevo, estaba impregnada de una mezcla leve de los perfumes de todas las personas a las que había abrazado.

-No sabía que había fiestas tan animadas entre los magos, sus túnicas me hacían pensar lo contrario.-Comentó su padre mientras le daba un trago mesurado a su copa. Hermione respiró hondo y cerró los párpados pretendiendo conservar en la memoria el olor de ése día, el ruido constante y alegre de los cubiertos y el parlotear extendido de la sala.

Ron persistía en su mente, atenuando un poco su ánimo, haciéndola sentir ansiosa y culpable, tantas cabezas pelirrojas lo regresaban a su pensamiento.

Por la enorme puerta principal, entraba Argus Filch, hablando enfáticamente y con un gesto pariente de la irritación, a su lado caminaba un alto hombre enlutado. Hermione cambió de posición en su asiento varias veces y trató de apaciguar la sonrisa fiera que le saltaba a la cara.

-Pensé que el profesor Snape no vendría.- Susurró a Hagrid estrangulando a medias el tono francamente feliz de su voz.

-La directora McGonagall insistió, también Harry.

-Ya veo.

Snape fue alcanzado por Potter que le tomó la mano en un saludo de familiaridad unilateral, era evidente que para el hombre de la nariz grande aquella bienvenida era incómoda y fastidiosa, Hermione suspiró en su asiento, pensando que esos dos no tenían remedio y conservando un poco de esperanza de que el jefe de aurores se sentara en su mesa, pero él ni siquiera tomó asiento, estuvo merodeando cerca de la barra de bebidas, irónicamente sin beber nada, cruzado de brazos, con el rostro serio e impertérrito. Al parecer ni siquiera la había divisado todavía.

-Severus nunca va a cambiar, míralo allá sólo y aburrido como una ostra.- Comentó la señora Weasley que iba pasando por cada mesa, ocupada en revisar que no le faltaran cubiertos a nadie.- Quizás debería ir por él y traerlo a sentar.

Granger sonrió condescendiente y se ofreció a ir por el pocionista ella misma, no creyó que alguien sospechara un trasfondo en un acto tan simple.

Caminó hasta donde estaba él, se arregló el vestido discretamente y le habló, mientras lo veía servirse la primera copa de la noche, Snape recién se percataba de su presencia, sus ojos orbitaron unos instantes en la imagen de la muchacha, en su atuendo azul y su pelo domado, hubiera sonreído si no tuviera a Filch tan cerca.

-Profesor Snape, buenas noches, que gusto verlo aquí.

Algo le molestaba en la formalidad fingida que Hermione mantenía tan impecablemente.

-Buenas noches señorita Granger.

Tras unos diálogos sosos lo hizo acompañarla hasta la mesa, allí los esperaba un grupo de personas con las que no estaba interesado en hablar, hubiera querido desparecerlos a todos y dejar de jugar a la alumna y el profesor respetuosos. Jean ni siquiera le había dado la mano para saludarlo como si temiera que al tocarse un mínimo todo el mundo alrededor intuyera lo que podía haber detrás de ése roce. Estaba molesto, no podía evitarlo. Se bebió el vino de elfo haciéndole muecas a Hagrid por sus absurdos lloriqueos sensiblones. Ningún hombre que se respetara debía llorar en público. Para su desgracia, cayó en la cuenta de que el hombre sentado junto a Hermione era de hecho su padre, tenía un aire muggle difícil de ocultar y su forma de ver a su alrededor era la de una persona desubicada, además esos ojos, ése color precisamente le recordaba al tono de las pupilas de Granger. Se le revolvió el estómago.

McGonagall, alzaba su cabeza solemne y con la mirada escrutadora que tenía los iba recorriendo a todos, a los de la mesa, a los de la pista y a los bebedores precoces que se iban amotinando cerca de la barra.

-Entonces la guerra se terminó Severus.-Le dijo mientras le afloraba en la cara una mueca pariente a la sonrisa. McGonagall rara vez sonreía abiertamente.

El hombre carraspeó.

-El fin de una es el inicio de otra.

La mujer no dijo nada y torció la boca con los ojos blandos. A Snape le gustaba hacer comentarios inquietantes, ella era muy mayor para caer en eso.

La ceremonia de la boda fue corta, Potter discurso, la señora y el señor Weasley lloraron copiosamente, algunos pasaron a dar sus felicitaciones, brindaron, se hicieron los votos. Hermione se agitó en su asiento cuando Harry decía: "Juntos desde hoy, hasta el ocaso de nuestras vidas", con esa frase, pegada a ella la mirada de Snape la había alcanzado desde el otro lado de la mesa y por un instante fue como si él o ella hubieran dicho aquello. No sabía si estaba feliz o atemorizada por eso.

La fiesta empezó después del beso de los esposos Potter. La pista se llenó de brujas y canciones con letra de romance. David sacó a bailar a su hija, Hermione dio vueltas debajo de las velas ingrávidas, dio vueltas en las que el gran comedor se repetía frente a ella y miraba las mismas caras una vez tras otra. Harry y Ginny se besaban en medio del baile, Hagrid comía pastel animadamente. Snape estaba quieto en un asiento y parecía un fantasma, pálido, sin la cara suavizada por una sonrisa que era el adorno general en los invitados, en todos menos él, era como si estuviera esperando algo, algo de ella. David hablaba mucho, sobre el matrimonio y la sociedad de los magos y sobre Ron Weasley. Ojalá no dijera tantas cosas, ojalá el rostro de Severus dejara de multiplicarse mientras ella giraba en la pista.

-Papá ya basta, es la boda de Harry, no quiero que me hables de Ronald.

-Pensé que estaría aquí, creí que querías que estuviera.-Ella negó, la canción iba terminando, sonaban las últimas notas del piano, todavía expandiéndose en la bóveda del salón.

La siguiente pieza la bailó con Harry, el muchacho había insistido en que Snape Y Ginny bailaran algo juntos para demostrar su recién encontrado aprecio por el maestro. Así Hermione tuvo la visión de Severus mezclado en un vals con una mujer pelirroja. Era mirar una escena que nunca ocurrió, era mirar a Lily Evans con traje de novia y mirarlo a él. Hermione sintió un jalón en el vientre, por lo que no había sido, por lo que debería haber sido, por lo que quizás no sería entre ella y Snape. Cierto que lo quería, cierto que consideraba quedarse con él, pero tan cierto eso como la resistencia que la multitud pondría, como la resistencia que él mismo generaba y que ella a veces no destruía del todo.

Severus Snape era Severus Snape y amarlo no era algo sencillo (en realidad no lo es con nadie).

A veces quisiera poder darle lo que quería, poder darle a Lily Evans y hacerse a un lado. ¿A cuál prefería sobre la otra? A veces la enfurecía mirar los ojos verdes de Harry y darse cuenta de que tenían algo que los suyos no, darse cuenta de que estaban más allá de lo que ella podía conseguir. Nadie miraba como Harry. Nadie miraba como Lily.

Potter murmuró en su oreja.

-Esperaban que Ron viniera, pero ya está retrasado.

Hermione no pudo ni quiso responder.

-Creí que era bueno que lo supieras, para que te prepares si tienes algo que decirle.

La larga capa de Snape arrastraba junto con el encaje blanco de la novia. Las pupilas de Granger estaban mojadas de una luz cenicienta.

-No pareces feliz.

-Lo estoy Harry, es tu boda, estoy feliz por Ginny y por ti pero eres mi mejor amigo y no puedo ocultarte que tengo una… situación complicada que resolver.

-Con Ron.

-No sólo con Ron.

-No sólo con Ron…- Repitió Potter, pensativo y se soltaron cuando acabó la canción. Ginny dejó de ser la proyección de Evans y Hermione pudo ver sus ojos marrones cuando la abrazó. Bailar una pieza con Snape pareció buena idea cuando se toparon en las periferias de la pista. Eran conocidos de años, maestro y pupila, compañeros de arraigo. No había nada de malo nada de peculiar, pero nunca lo miró a la cara, incluso cuando movían los pies subidos en el acorde de un violín, no lo miró. Todos podían darse cuenta, por la simple forma en que lo veía, todo tendría que haber cambiado, no podía ser invisible, lo que habían hecho no podía ser invisible. Incluso su forma de moverse debía delatarla, no estaba tocando a un ex profesor respetado, estaba tocando a alguien había llegado mucho más hondo. No podía ser lo mismo.

-Me estás evitando.- Su voz apenas se escuchaba, sabía amarga.

-Ron va a venir.

Se equivocaron al dar una vuelta y la muchacha trastabilló pisando la capa con su tacón.

-Estarás muy complacida.

-Qué cruel eres, incluso conmigo.

Siguieron bailando en silencio, con cierta descoordinación, Snape realmente no sabía bailar y Hermione nunca había tenido soltura. La muchacha mantenía la vista neciamente en un botón de la levita del hombre.

-Dile que estás conmigo. Díselo a todos.

-Aquí no, no hoy.

El maldito vals la estaba mareando, alzó los ojos Snape miraba hacia sus zapatos seguro parecían un par de títeres aguados intentando reproducir un movimiento acertado.

-Hazlo.

-No.

Miró por el rabillo del ojo cómo el auror giraba la cabeza con impotencia, el salón seguía dando vueltas, como un carrusel.

-Si no lo haces…

Se silenció a sí mismo y le apretó la mano.

Hermione sintió algún alivio al asegurarse de que al menos no intentaría chantajearla durante esa noche.

-Tienes miedo. No tengas miedo.-Le susurró, escuchándose, era como si alguien más hubiera hablado en su lugar, ella no creía estar diciéndole eso. Severus no volvió a despegar los labios durante toda la canción. Ella volvió a la mesa, él a la barra a gruñir junto con Filch mientras se iban inundando de alcohol. A su forma Snape estaba padeciendo ésa noche, Hermione lo sabía.

**Gracias a todas las que comentaron, leí sus reviews y le agradezco sus opiniones. Por favor comenten también con estos capítulos.**


	39. Chapter 39

**39.- El diálogo con los fantasmas**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de J. k. Rowling y la Warner Brothers, este fic está escrito sin ninguna clase de intención de lucrar y sólo la trama de este es de mi invención.**

El salón estaba ya medio vacío, Snape intentaba disimular su incipiente ebriedad, Granger se alisaba el pelo con los dedos, la cabellera se le había distendido durante la velada a su volumen normal y parecía un arbusto castaño otra vez. Harry e Ginny todavía bailaban en medio de la pista, al unísono de una canción muy vieja de la que ya nadie recordaba el nombre. La señora Weasley ayudada por varios elfos empezaba a recoger los cubiertos y los manteles. Era hora de marcharse. David se levantó de la mesa y se alisó el pantalón sastre, sonriéndole a Jean, con los ojos aclarados.

-Creo que debemos irnos.

Hermione asintió y le dio la mano a McGonagall y a los Lovegood para despedirse. La mirada de Luna se desvió hacia el fondo del comedor mientras se soltaba el agarre de los dedos.

-Ronald llegó, qué preciso.-Dijo suavemente, como si fuera algo muy curioso.

Hermione no tenía deseos de girarse y corroborarlo. Pero tuvo que hacerlo, no podía pasar la noche entera de cara a Luna Lovegood, intentando pasar inadvertida, para Ron y para la manada de Weasleys que seguramente estaban ansiosos por ver el romántico reencuentro.

-Hija, Ron está aquí, viene para acá.

Hermione se dio la vuelta, antes de mirar al pelirrojo buscó a Snape, estaba aún junto a la barra, irradiando una atmósfera neblinosa y violenta, tenía los ojos enormemente abiertos, metálicos como el mercurio, afilados.

Hacía mucho que no veía a Ron, al principio fue como si la hubieran golpeado en la boca del estómago. Estaba abrazando a sus padres y a sus hermanos, abrazó incluso a Harry con gran fuerza. Granger se infló de angustia, quería poder huir. El pelirrojo la divisó desde la distancia, aún con Ginny apretada entre sus brazos, su sonrisa se debilitó al verla. Pareció decirle algo al círculo de cabezas naranjas y Jean cayó en la cuenta de que empezaba a caminar en dirección hacia ella. No dejó de mirarlo en el centro de las pupilas mientras se acercaba. Recordó el dolor de verlo marcharse, recordó los celos de saberlo besándose con Lavender, recordó el mural enorme y aplastante de sus mil ojos azules a los largo de sus años de colegio, de su colección mental y voyerista de sonrisas de Ron Weasley. Aún lo veía correr con una corona de pájaros queriéndosele asentar en la cabeza. Ojalá aún tuviera el humor para defenderse así de todo lo que Ron le provocaba. No debería querer a Ron Weasley nunca más.

Por fin llegó, su perfume fue una intrusión, de pronto el aire alrededor apestaba a la colonia de Ronald Weasley, todo apuntaba hacia él, un grupo de personas los vigilaba, esperando un abrazo o un beso abruptos. El primero llegó rápidamente, unos brazos firmes la transportaron hacia el tibio ser del jugador de Quidditch. Tuvo ganas de llorar. Por él y por Severus que debería estar viendo todo, aún con la copa en la mano. Se escurrió del agarre como le fue posible.

-¿Eso es todo Ronald Weasley llegas y haces esto, como si nada hubiera pasado?

-Ya sé que no estuvo bien, pero… las cosas están cambiando, yo estoy cambiando, de hecho Mione, no vine de visita, voy a empezar a entrenarme como auror.

-No sólo tú estás cambiando Ronald y éste no es el momento, no puedes llegar y esperar que todo sea como antes así de la nada.

-No espero eso, no espero que sea como antes.

David los miraba de reojo, con cierta inquietud. Hermione adivinaba que el manchón negro que alcanzaba a percibir era Snape, pero no se atrevía a enfocarlo directamente.

-Hermione, sé que hice muchas cosas, que no estuvieron… que no fueron lo mejor. Pero no quiero que me odies por eso, no tendrías qué odiarme por eso, no soy perfecto.

Tenía la vista aguda, le buscaba el rostro cuando intentaba apartarse.

-No quiero que terminemos así.

La joven cedió y dejó que sus miradas quedaran juntas. Hermione parecía cercana al llanto, Ron se supo perdido para ella de muchas formas, se estaba dando por vencida, lo estaba soltando. Quizás era cierto y no era el único que empezaba a cambiar. Apretó los labios, quería gritarle, quería zarandearla, quería que se detuviera y dejara de mirarlo así, como a la foto de un extraviado.

-¿Cuántos años estuvimos juntos Hermione? Dime cuántos.

-¿Y eso qué importa Ron?

-Casi ocho años, ocho. Yo sólo me fui unos meses.

-Tú no sabes lo que puede pasar en unos meses, incluso en unos segundos, Ron, no tiene nada que ver el tiempo.

-Entonces Snape tenía razón.

El rostro de Hermione se aflojó, la boca se le fue cayendo de un lado, ya se le deshacían los ojos en diminutos arroyuelos salados. Ron odio estar provocándole eso, Ron odio todo lo que había hecho. Estaba furioso con ella, con su llanto, estaba furioso con la pequeña reunión de magos que había estado observándolos con expectación unos segundos atrás y que ahora al ver el resultado desalentador del encuentro fingía no haberse percatado de nada y trataba de evitar la espinosa escena. Detestaba también al maldito murciélago que los veía desde lejos, el muy infeliz debía estar regocijándose por haberle podido amargar la vida alguien más que a sí mismo.

-¿Qué rayos ves Snape?- Le gritó para que pudiera oírlo.

Hermione por primera vez, se aproximó a él, le puso las manos en el pecho.

-Déjalo Ron, no pelees con él.

-Si no fuera por sus cartas…

-Él no tiene nada que ver en… esto.- En realidad tenía mucho que ver.

Ron la miró todavía durante unos segundos, la mirada se le había ensuciado, no parecía el mismo hombre que abrazaba a su familia entre sonrisas. Hermione nunca deseó hacerle algún daño.

-No soporto que terminemos así.

-Entonces debiste haberte quedado.

Ronald asintió de una forma que hizo que Granger sintiera miedo.

-Supongo que no podía ser diferente.-Dijo mientras probaba el sabor de su propia boca, que le resultaba cáustico.- Yo tenía razón Hermione, sólo tenía que dejarte un tiempo para que pasara esto.

-Estaba harta de esperar a que te decidieras por fin a quererme.

Weasley giró la cara hacia otra parte mientras se mordía el labio, tenía los brazos agarrotados y las cejas endurecidas, como si no fueran suyas realmente.

-Está bien, ya nos fuimos a la mierda.- Le dijo alto, para que lo entendiera claramente. Antes de que se diera la vuelta ella pudo ver la huella húmeda delatora en sus pupilas. Sus largas piernas lo alejaron rápidamente, Hermione contempló su nuca de espesos hilos rojos, su manera de andar y se reclamó por haber permitido que las cosas desembocaran en ése camino. La mano de David se extendió en su hombro, luego de ello, la abrazó por la espalda, Hermione se resguardó en ése contacto conocido.

* * *

Ronald tragó saliva en repetidas ocasiones, tenía los párpados calientes, los sentía mojados, quería patear las estúpidas sillas adornadas, quería aflojar la mano que le apretaba la tráquea y no lo dejaba respirar en paz. Quería darse un puñetazo a sí mismo en medio de la cara, en plena nariz, era justo como lo había dicho, todo se iba a la mierda. No esperaba que Hermione se lanzara a sus brazos, en realidad ni siquiera estaba seguro de desear eso, pero la forma en que lo miraba, como si no fuera más que un fragmento molesto del pasado, había conseguido alcanzar un punto doloroso.

Aún ni siquiera estaba seguro de las intenciones que tenía hacia ella, pero eso ya no importaba, a ella al menos ya no le interesaba averiguarlo, parecía desear únicamente poder hacerlo a un lado de forma indolora. Ya no podría descubrir lo que era posible entre él y Hermione Granger. Durante su marcha de derrota Snape lo miraba, siempre estaba allí para burlarse en la cara de todos en el momento más inoportuno y más vulnerable para ellos. Recordó algunos trozos de la carta maldita que el grasiento había escrito, eso combinado con sus barbilla altanera lo hizo redirigirse y avanzar largos tramos, correr, sacar las manos de los bolsillos. Con los puños, con la varita, le daba igual, él le iba a romper ése gesto de suficiencia esa noche, siempre había querido hacerlo.

* * *

Ron debía haber llegado hasta allí, a donde estaban ellos, pero en lugar de eso giró sobre sus talones en una vuelta tosca y veloz hacia atrás, un destello hizo palidecer la luz de las velas, una varita sobrevoló algunos metros para caer cerca de las mesas. De pronto dos hombres estaban forcejeando junto a la barra de los ponches y el vino. Chocaron contra el suelo y Harry emprendió la carrera hacia el sitio de la pelea, Hagrid hizo lo mismo pero estando entre tantas mesas las sillas salidas no le permitían emerger de entre el mobiliario, el señor Granger, viendo que era un enfrentamiento con puños y no rayos corrió también hacia allí.

-¡Por Merlín Ronald Weasley, detente en éste instante!-Gritaba Molly con toda la potencia de su voz.

Los pasos de Arthur y George se unieron al resonar de los ecos.

Harry se abrazó del torso de Ron para quitárselo de encima a Snape, una mano anónima terminó arañándole la cara, su fuerza no era suficiente para separarlos y estúpidamente había dejado la varita en un bolsillo del saco que se había quitado. David Granger jaló a Snape de los brazos y el hombre de pronto pareció despertar de un delirio furioso y dejó de tirarle golpes a Weasley, mientras intentaba salir de la confusión de manos, uñas y sudor. Arthur y George terminaron por apaciguar al hijo menor. Snape se acomodó la levita y se marchó apenas despidiéndose de McGonagall y Harry.

Ron pidió disculpas a Harry e Ginny aún medio atónito por lo que había hecho. Al menos podía consolarse pensando que la boda ya había terminado cuando ocurrió la disputa y muy pocos invitados la habían presenciado.

* * *

Granger no ha vuelto. Durante los primeros días te tranquilizabas diciéndote que quizás estaba aún un tanto perturbada por lo ocurrido con Ronald Weasley, después empezaste a recordar que al fin y al cabo tú no sabías nada de aquella conversación, exceptuando que el pelirrojo te detestaba. Comenzaste a cavilar y susurrarte que quizás no estaban tan separados como creíste la noche de la boda.

Es estúpido pero no sabes dónde buscar a Granger, ella te buscaba en el ministerio y se aparecía en las colindancias de tu calle, a veces se citaban en algún café o en la esquina de una avenida, pero ir a buscarla a esos lugares no sería más que un ataque de improductiva fantasía melancólica. Ella no está adherida a los sitios en los que llegaste a besarla.

A Granger quizás le pesabas, quizás está aliviada respirando muy fuerte, pensando que eras un montículo de tierra en su pecho, pensando que Weasley tiene un pelo refulgente, que es más joven, que sabe hacerla reír, cosa que tú jamás intestaste siquiera. Granger puede estar pensando muchas cosas que la hacen quedarse quieta donde está, que la mantienen oculta de ti. Qué estúpido eres, no te molestaste siquiera en averiguar su dirección. Antes a través de Potter le hiciste llegar algunas cartas con el pretexto de que debías pedirle disculpas, pero ahora ya no quieres recurrir de nuevo al engreído Gryffindor.

Podrías, en venganza, ir a buscarla como el desahuciado en el que te estás convirtiendo gracias a ella, podrías dejar de seguir su paradigma de silencio y secretos, podrías ir a Hogwarts e irrumpir en cada clase, abrir los salones y buscarla en cada rostro juvenil, en cada cabellera castaña. Podrías gritarle a Minerva para que te dijera el número de su casa, el nombre de su calle, podrías hacer tantas cosas, pero sabes muy bien que no harás nada y eso es lo peor de todo el asunto. Te reconforta pensar en el gran escándalo que armarás, que armarías, si te atrevieras. Te reconforta pensar que la besarás hasta el límite de lo decente en un pasillo concurrido, para que todos vean y para que ya no pueda escapársete de entre los dedos.

Al fin sólo te quedarás allí encerrado entre tus paredes grises repitiéndote que debiste haber esperado algo así, que no podía ser distinto. Que tú eres Severus Snape y ella, ella está conformada por un caudal de elementos que nunca empataron contigo. Nada en ti está empatado con su juventud, no hay alianza entre su mirada de pájaro y los huecos opacos con los que tú percibes el mundo. La retirada de Granger es el suceso más lógico y natural, tu reticencia a entenderlo, tu negativa a empezar el retorno a tu soledad atrincherada es también lo más propio de ti, de ti que no estás mejor preparado para el abandono de lo que lo estuviste hace veinte años cuando Lily decidió que no sería feliz contigo.

¿Qué vas a hacer ahora Severus? Odiarla como odiaste a Lily por un tiempo y verla después, con el paso de los meses, erigiendo una vida diferente y distante de la tuya, alzando el pináculo de su dicha sobre todos los escombros en lo que aún la buscas y la esperas. Tú no puedes mirar que eso pase, no puedes mirar y fingir que no te importa, que no te prensa una parte del espíritu.

Tú no puedes seguir siendo el mismo después de ella, después de Hermione Granger. No puedes, ni quieres.

* * *

Severus…

Y pensar que quizás te preguntas dónde estoy, te preguntas qué pasó la noche de la boda. Y yo que te dije que no tuvieras miedo, no debí decírtelo, no tenía derecho, porque yo misma lo tengo.

Te imagino en ése sillón descolorido que tienes en la sala y sé que debes estar bebiendo vino de elfo, whisky o lo que encuentres primero, sé que debes estar murmurando en mi contra y que los ojos se te entrecierran por lo furioso que estás y por lo mal que te cae beber así.

No te haría pasar por esto sin una razón.

Sé que quieres que se lo diga a todos y sé que debería y que tienes razón, muchas veces tienes razón, por desgracia. Pero pienso en las caras de los Weasley, en la de Harry, McGonagall, incluso Hagrid y siento que estamos los dos indefensos, los dos contra el orden, contra lo que los otros pensaban que sería de nosotros, contra lo que nosotros mismos pensábamos que podría acontecer con nuestras vidas. Y mi padre Severus, ya no confía en mí como antes y al decirle la verdad va a desconocerme, dirá que es culpa de nuestro mundo, dirá que lo traicioné y quizás será cierto. ¿Yo no debería estar contigo Severus?

No me tienes fe, no crees enteramente en lo que siento, los demás tampoco creerán, van a decir que me diste algo, que me forzaste, yo Severus no me confío por completo a mi fuerza. No puedo decirles Severus. Lo intenté con mi familia, decírselo a mi madre por teléfono, decírselo a mi padre en el vestíbulo cuando se anudaba una corbata. No lo hice y no me atrevo a verte la cara, porque sé que debe ser así, que tú vienes junto con todo esto, que tú como todo lo valioso llevas tus consecuencias mezcladas con tus besos.

Severus te quiero, debería ser suficiente, debería ser lo único importante.

**Chicas este fic se acerca al fin y la verdad no estoy en mi momento más inspirado. Calculo que he estado escribiendo éste fan fic durante nueve meses aproximadamente y agradezco muchísimo que lo hayan seguido hasta ahora, por lo mismo me siento con la obligación de darles un final satisfactorio y necesito pensar cómo haré el desenlace, para que mi actual falta de "inspiración" no afecte la calidad del fic, así que tardaré un poco más de lo acostumbrado en subir los siguientes capítulos, pero bajo ninguna circunstancia dejaré la historia sin terminar. Saludos y buena suerte a todas.**


	40. Chapter 40

**40.- Círculo de brujería.**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos son propiedad de J. Rowling**

No te quedes inmóvil  
al borde del camino  
no congeles el júbilo  
no quieras con desgana  
no te salves ahora  
ni nunca  
no te salves  
no te llenes de calma  
no reserves del mundo  
sólo un rincón tranquilo

_Fragmento del poema: "No te salves"_

_de Mario Benedetti_

Está en la puerta, el gris de la lluvia baña todas las superficies, borronea las siluetas, ella es como un gorrión mojado en el asfalto. Él parece haber estado hablando con las almas en pena, tiene los ojos color ceniza, huele a tabaco, su cara tiene el aspecto de la piel cerosa de una vela.

-Al fin te dignas a aparecer.

Ella baja la cabeza y espera en la lluvia, mira los hierbajos doblados por el peso de las gotas de agua. Snape siempre tiene algo que reprochar, su vida entera parece dedicada a hacerlos sentir culpables a todos.

-¿Puedo pasar?

El interior de la casa es más frio que la intemperie, huele a húmedo, hay una mancha en la pared que parece un mapa mohoso. Las tormentas del mes de Marzo la han provocado.

-¿Cómo estás?

El hombre no responde y se cruza de brazos cerca de la mesa como un juez preparado para tomar asiento en la corte.

-Estás enojado.

De nuevo nada responde, nada más que el titilar de una luz lejana en sus ojos. Snape apenas pestañea.

-Di algo ¿O prefieres que me vaya?

-Vi como llorabas cuando hablaste con Weasley.

Hermione gira los ojos, no quiere hablar de eso, no quiere empezar ésa pelea fría de verbos, muecas y bufidos.

-Ron era un gran amigo mío y fue más que eso por mucho tiempo. Yo no te pido que te olvides de Lily Evans.

-La diferencia es que Weasley sigue vivo.

La muchacha disparó su mirada sobre los ojos de humareda, tuvo miedo de lo que el hombre pudiera decir a continuación.

-Antes nunca te habría permitido que me cambiaras por él.

Hermione se agitó, en el techo se formaba una gotita de agua sucia y caía en alguna parte de la alfombra.

-Yo no te estoy cambiando por nadie.

-Por tu cara parece que desearías no estar aquí y no haber venido, la puerta está abierta y yo no te estoy deteniendo, puedes darte la vuelta…

Las manos de la mujer se cerraron en torno a su levita, lo zarandearon, parecían querer golpearlo.

-¡Siempre ha sido así, siempre desconfías de mí!

Snape se apartó los dedos femeninos, los fue desprendiendo de él, se los regresó a Granger.

Hermione siguió el avance de sus ojos.

-Desconfío…-Murmuró entre dientes.-Quieres que deje de desconfiar, entonces diles o lo haré yo y de un modo que no va a gustarte. ¡No quiero a Weasley pululando cerca de ti! A menos claro, que te agrade ése hecho y por eso prefieras ocultar lo que está pasando entre nosotros.

La muchacha empezó a menear la cabeza en señal de reprobación.

-¡No juegues a la niña indignada conmigo!

-Me conoces lo suficiente para saber que yo no haría eso, Severus.

Las aletas de la nariz de Snape se abrían y cerraban rápidamente, con vigor. Tenía la quijada tensa y su cabeza seguía la dirección de la mujer con marcada intención combativa.

-¡Diles entonces!

Los ojos cafés se deslizaron a través del espacio, culpables, condescendientes, rehuidizos.

-¿No vas a hacerlo?

Granger se humedeció la boca seca pasando saliva, meditó unos segundos, no alzó la mirada, conocía la cara que el hombre debía tener en ése momento y no deseaba verla.

-Severus, tenemos que ser prudentes y pacientes…

-No recuerdo que fueras prudente ni paciente cuando se trataba de socorrer a Potter o a Weasley - Arrastró las letras al pronunciar el apellido del pelirrojo.

-Esto es diferente y no tiene nada qué ver.-De cierto modo Jean sentía que aquella disputa tenía una razón distinta y más honda que la aparición de Ronald.

Snape arrastró los pies hasta llegar a una esquina de la sala, donde había dejado la noche anterior una botella a medio vaciar de vino de elfo. Se bebió ininterrumpidamente el contenido de alcohol turbio que le quedaba. Hermione lo observó con el ceño fruncido y apesadumbrado.

-No bebas así.

-Yo bebo como me da la gana.

Se cubrió los ojos con la mano en un gesto de desesperación y se preguntó quién de los dos hacía que todo fuera tan difícil.

El hombre miró como la mujer que había sido su alumna se tapaba la cara con una mano, como deseando borrar su entorno, borrarlo a él quizás. Al fin se descubre de la pared que formaba con su mano y lo observa, Snape no sabe decir si es una mirada de preocupación o de suprema infelicidad.

-¿Sabes por qué no quieres decirles Hermione?

Ella alza la cara, está atenta, abre los ojos un poco más. No esperaba ése tono tranquilo y civilizado.

-Porque no puedes creerlo, no puedes creer que te hayas acostado conmigo y te arrepientes de haberlo hecho.

Ella no dice nada, exhala como si le hubieran sacado el aire de un golpe. Empieza a ladear la cabeza, muy lentamente, lo mira aún y lo desconoce.

-¡Está bien a escondidas, está bien mientras nadie lo sepa! Yo no tengo miedo de decirlo, quiere restregárselos en la cara, pero tú…

Ella hace el amago de retroceder como una niña reprendida, pero no se mueve, se le hincharon los ojos, se le volvieron húmedos y enrojecidos.

-Te avergüenzas de mí.

Esta vez la mujer se cubre la boca y llora sin pudor, ruidosamente, como reclamando. El hombre se da la vuelta, se dirige al umbral que da al pasillo. Hermione ve su capa negra como tantas veces en el pasado y rápidamente la toma y la jala. Tiene la extraña sensación de que ése acto fue algo que debió hacer, algo que tenía qué hacer alguna vez en la vida. Hermione sabe, que no debe permitirle cruzar la puerta, que si lo hace habrá fracasado. Sus manos tantean el espacio, lo alcanzan, se adhieren a la tela rasposa de su levita. De nuevo está frente al semblante blanco.

-¡No te atrevas a jugar conmigo!

-No estoy jugando contigo.-Susurra la figura pequeña.

Snape la besa, sus labios se estrellan contra los de Jean, sus labios secos y desesperados. Sorbe, su nariz se hunde en la mejilla femenina, se aparta, arremete otra vez, pareciera querer sacarla de sí misma para besarla mejor, para llegar a ella y romper las limitaciones de los cuerpos. Su boca se impacta en Hermione repetidamente, como un pájaro encerrado que busca una salida, luego se aleja, como si hubiera estado tomado por una energía distinta de su voluntad. Ella al sentirlo distanciarse levanta el rostro y lo mira en la media luz, siempre en la media luz. Está pálido, en silencio, parece un cuadro viejo o una foto, tiene la cara desteñida, el tiempo se arrastra, demasiado pesado para fluir.

Él levanta el dedo en contra de la muchacha, la señala, abre la boca y arruga la nariz, parece que va a hablar, pero se demora. La mira muy fijo, sus pupilas son charcos negros y desesperanzados.

-Tú decides, no voy a esconderme más. Si no les dices, entonces…

Ella levanta sus ojos de almendra, se queda quieta, con las comisuras de los labios exangües. Snape todavía tiene ése aire de juez o de patriarca, quizás todos sus años de maestro le han dotado de la facultad de hacerla sentir así, hacerla sentir como una niña pequeña. Él titubea, su dedo tiembla casi imperceptiblemente.

-Tú decides Hermione si lo dices o no…

Baja la mano y se gira, esta vez ella no lo detiene, le siguen goteando los ojos, sus brazos están yertos a sus costados y respira con mucha fuerza, su llanto se oye hasta donde él está pero aún así Snape no se detiene y no mira hacia atrás.

-Tú nunca me dijiste siquiera si me querías.-Jean reprocha con la voz queda como una vela a medio apagar, él se va y la deja a solas junto al sillón en el que en el pasado llegaron a escuchar discos viejos, los dos juntos.

* * *

De espaldas en la cama y con la cara al techo escuchaba la lluvia finísima ir lagrimeando en la ventana. Pensó en cómo las gotas se quedaban prendadas de la nariz curveada de Severus cuando él se paraba debajo de un aguacero. Era peculiar, de todas las cosas que habían pasado juntos recordaba sólo una en especial: Lo recordaba dormido a unos centímetros de ella, recordaba la farola amarilla, las hebras negras del cabello de Severus ocultándole un ojo, su mano somnolienta extendida en su cintura, tornándose tibia. Recordaba escucharlo respirar y sentir su peso removerse sobre el colchón.

Vergüenza había dicho él, no había dudado de usar precisamente esa palabra tan rotunda. Al principio Hermione había pensado que el hombre estaba completamente errado, que no tenía razones para decir lo que decía, pero con el transcurrir de la luna y de la noche empezó a descubrir con culpa y con miedo que quizás algo había de ésa palabra salpicada en sus acciones.

Se dio la vuelta en la cama y fue enterrando el rostro en la almohada, en su fría suavidad.

No podía negar que alguna vez lo había pensado, aunque fuera por unos minutos solamente, había pensado en los años que Severus le llevaba, en su desafortunado aspecto, en su mala suerte… El hecho simple de haber reflexionado en esas cosas la hacía sentirse merecedora de sus reproches. Quizás él tenía razón y era su absurda vanidad la que la detenía de hablar. Cerró los ojos y evocó los residuos cálidos que la esperaban bajo la capa de Snape. Intentó explicarse, como tantas veces, cuál había sido el camino que la había llevado hasta el umbral del mestizo, hasta la compuerta de sus brazos. No podía decirse que lo hubiera decidido, un escenario tras otro la había ido empujando, ella había avanzado tanteando en las penumbras sin saber nunca con certeza lo que estaba ocurriendo. Quizás por eso Severus desconfiaba tanto, quizás necesitaba verla escoger al menos una vez, quizás necesitaba ser testigo de su voluntad de quedarse con él.

Cerró los ojos y percibió la leve llovizna y el olor a tierra mojada que subía desde el jardín. Respiro el aire vagabundo y perfumado de flores húmedas. Abrió los pulmones al fluir del oxígeno.

Tenía que decidir.

* * *

El último hombre entró y dejó su largo abrigo sobre el respaldo de una silla. Ninguno de los otros estaba hablando, algunos lo miraron mientras se acomodaba en el círculo de los magos. La habitación estaba a oscuras, muy apenas se distinguían las figuras del empapelado de la pared, la enorme mesa estaba despejada de cualquier objeto, las caras de los aurores estaban blancas, iluminadas austeramente por una vela clara en el centro del círculo.

-Somos todos.-Murmuró alguno de los rostros sin color.

-Esperaremos otro minuto, si hay alguno que aún esté dudando este es el último momento que tiene para decidir.

Las figuras rígidas y negras persistieron en su inmovilidad. La vela al igual que los hombres continuó inmutable en su forma.

-¿Alguien quiere abandonar?

Nadie respondió, tenían los ojos en el piso y las varas sujetas fuertemente.

-Entonces prepárense.

Se deshizo la reunión en torno a la mesa, algunos hombres se quitaron las bufandas, los sombreros, algunos incluso los relojes de pulsera. El jefe de aurores miró al grupo que había escogido y se dijo que estaba en lo correcto. Casi todos ellos eran aurores de décadas de servicio, pasaban los treinta años de edad y tenían las manos y las mentes curtidas para el trabajo.

Cuando se despojaron de lo innecesario volvieron a reunirse a los costados de su líder, en las periferias de la luz débil de la vela. El hombre de la nariz prominente mostró a los otros una capa oscura.

-Potter accedió a prestárnosla, el que la use tendrá la obligación de regresar aquí a los heridos y avisar a los otras filas de aurores si llegamos a morir.

Los hombres asintieron.

-Propongo a Niepce para que se quede con la capa.

-¿No hubiera sido mejor que el mismo Potter la llevara?- murmuró un caballero de pelo cano.

-Sé que a consideración de varios eso hubiera sido preferible, pero conozco a Potter desde su niñez y sé que no permanecería escondido como debe hacerse, sino que saldría para intentar capturar a todo mortífago él solo y no nos es útil un guardia con esos arranques.

-Entonces Niepce será.-Dijo el más viejo de los reunidos.

Se disolvió la formación y el jefe de aurores puso la prenda de Potter en las manos de Niepce.

-No intervengas, si lo haces cuida que nadie note tu presencia, tu mayor obligación es regresar aquí con los sobrevivientes, en caso de que no los haya le darás toda la información que reunamos a Potter.

Los dos hombres se viraron hacia los demás.

Muchos de los aurores le dejaron cartas en las manos al pelirrojo escogido como traslador para que las salvaguardara y las entregara a sus familias si ellos perecían. Se acomodaron en el medio de la habitación y se tomaron las manos o se apoyaron en los hombros de los que los rodeaban. Snape y Niepce se demoraron un poco más.

-¿Usted no tiene alguna carta o mensaje qué darme?

El jefe de aurores entorno sus ojos inexpresivos y lo miró muy fijamente como si quisiera ver a través de su piel. Titubeó antes de sacar un sobre del interior de su levita.

-Si no vuelvo dale esta carta a Hermione Granger, la joven que a veces ha venido a buscarme, pero no debes comentar nada a nadie más.

El mensajero asintió y luego los dos se incorporaron en el cúmulo de túnicas y brujos. Todas las manos se sujetaron del pelirrojo al centro y allí él conjuró el hechizo detector que habían creado con tanto trabajo, el hechizo que los llevaría a la cueva de los mortífagos y el que tal vez los traería de regreso.

* * *

¿Cuántas veces por miedo se había quedado quieta con la boca muda y las manos trémulas? ¿Cuántas veces había temido a multitud de cosas, de personas, de palabras? Gryffindor si, pero humana, vulnerable a la cobardía.

Sin embargo quedarse sin voz en ése momento era algo que no podría perdonarse, ni excusar.

Hermione la intachable heroína de Gryffindor, Hermione la niña cuerda, sensata y razonable con la que siempre se podía contar para tomar decisiones prudentes. ¿Acaso era tan importante mantener esas definiciones de ella? ¿Y qué si estaba siendo disparatada y absurda? ¿Y qué si todo terminaba en desastre? Al menos sería una catástrofe que ella habría elegido y con la que estaba dispuesta a cargar. Sí, eso, mejor cargar con el fracaso que con la cobardía. ¿Y qué si Severus la hería? Si alguien iba a herirle prefería que fuera él, en realidad ya no le importaba. Le faltaba locura a su manera de amarlo, le faltaba arrojo. Ya era suficiente de encerrarse en las barreras de su cerebro, ya era suficiente de pensar todo tres veces antes de hacerlo, suficiente de listas de pros y contras. Suficiente de razón. Ella quería quedarse ensartada en su enamoramiento, quería que la abriera al mundo, quería estar loca por una vez y arrojar todos sus libros por una ventana y correr en los pasillos de Hogwarts como una desquiciada y abrir ése maldito tercer ojo que Trelawney le dijo que no poseía, incendiar ése corazón de anciana.

¿Y qué si no les parecía a los otros? ¿Qué daño peor podrían hacerle que dejarla sin Severus?

Hermione respiró de nuevo y le pareció que lo hacía por primera vez. Decidió dejar la seguridad, decidió desvestirse de su prudencia.

Hermione decidió no salvarse.

Hola! subí dos capítulos, por si quieren pasar al siguiente, saludos.


	41. Chapter 41

**41.- Aurores**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Brothers.**

Bajó las escaleras. David estaba frente a la estufa, el aceite brincaba en el sartén y comenzaba a oler a huevos fritos.

-Jean, tu periódico está en la mesa. Casi me da un infarto cuando el tipo de la primera plana se movió.

La muchacha imitó una sonrisa casual y caminó hasta la mesa retorciéndose los dedos, medio encogida sobre sí misma. Era el día de hablar y tenía que buscar el momento preciso, su padre parecía estar de buen humor eso quizás podría ayudarla un poco. Desdobló su ejemplar de El Profeta con distracción, todavía cavilando en cuáles serían las palabras que usaría para explicarse.

Leyó los encabezados sin mucho ánimo, creyó haberse equivocado con uno de los títulos y tuvo que leerlo otras dos veces.

_Grupo de aurores heridos llega a San Mungo_

En la fotografía de la noticia se captaron varias enfermeras moviéndose alrededor de camillas, de sábanas ensangrentadas, de hombres vendados.

Leyó la nota completa, los aurores de las primeras filas habían atacado una guarida de mortífagos la noche anterior, pero de los veintiuno que habían salido a la misión habían vuelto trece, el jefe de aurores fue uno de los siete que no regresaron.

Hermione dejaba que sus ojos se deshicieran sobre el plato que David acababa de servirle. El hombre la miró sin entender de dónde había provenido ése ahogo de lágrimas.

-¿Mione que…?

Las manos de la mujer aferraban el periódico de tal forma que empezaban a desgarrarlo de los bordes. Un ruido extraño le brotaba de la boca tiesa y abierta por una mueca perpleja.

-¿Hermione qué pasa?

La tomó de los hombros, pero ella no lo miraba, seguía estrujando el papel impreso y emitiendo ése raro gemido estentóreo. David le arrancó el periódico de las manos para averiguar qué había ocurrido. Esperaba leer el nombre de Harry Potter o de alguno de los Weasley, pero no halló nada de eso.

-¿Harry estaba en ésa expedición?

La muchacha había enterrado el cráneo entre las manos y allí había dejado salir un llanto insipiente.

-¡Hermione me estás asustando, dime qué pasa!

Algo balbuceó, nada que él pudiera entender. Ya impotente, frustrado y francamente temeroso se quedó inmóvil junto a ella, nada más mirándola removerse al filo de la silla, hasta que pareció calmarse un poco.

-¡No, por Merlín, por Merlín no es cierto!

David tartamudeó, removiéndose incómodo y confundido.

-¡Qué pasa? ¡Hermione!

La muchacha se levantó de la silla como una tormenta, dio varios pasos tambaleantes y errados como si de pronto no pudiera mirar a su alrededor. Se llevó las manos a la frente, tal cual si algo allá arriba estuviera eclosionando.

-Tiene que haber un error, esto no…- Alcanzó a decir aparentando haber alcanzado cierta claridad, pero luego recomenzaron las incoherencias sollozantes.- ¡No, por Merlín no! No ahora.

David se abalanzó de nuevo sobre la nota, leyendo y releyendo.

-¡Qué rayos pasa! ¿Alguien ha muerto? Hermione aquí dice que hay desaparecidos no muertos, deja…¡ya basta!

La joven lo enfocó, al fin había conseguido regresarla a la realidad de su cocina, de su compañía.

-Hermione, tienes qué calmarte, aquí…-Le mostró el periódico.-aquí no dice que estén muertos, dice que aún no han vuelto ¿entiendes? Quizás estén, no lo sé, quizás estén vivos.

Ella asintió aún con cierto atisbo descontrolado.

-Sí, sí, tengo que ir, tengo que buscarlo.

-¿Buscar a quién? Hermione, no vas a ir ningún lado así como estás, estás alterada.

-¡No papá! Hay algo que tengo que decirte, quería ser sutil, pero ¿sabes? No importa, mejor ahora.

David la examinó con los ojos entrecerrados, de pronto le parecía radical su cambio de aires.

-¿Qué tienes que decirme?

-Mi maestro de pociones, Snape…

-¿Él iba en esa expedición?

-Sí, él iba. Yo estoy con él ¿entiendes? Noviazgo, relación, como quieras decirlo ¿ves? Somos pareja, él mi maestro de pociones… necesito buscarlo.

David había fruncido el ceño peligrosamente.

-¿Relación? ¿Con él!

-¡Sí con él!

Le dio la espalda a David y abandonó la cocina como una catástrofe de relámpagos y nubarrones, con la varita se transfiguró la piyama y así con el pelo como un estropajo desquiciado salió corriendo a la calle sin que su padre la pudiera frenar. Cuando llegaba a la puerta los dedos del señor Granger quisieron alcanzarla, pero desapareció y lo único que tomaron las manos de David fue un soplo vertiginoso de aire.

* * *

El auror Niepce soltaba las palabras como murmullos, el gemido de los heridos, el ruido de frascos no dejaban a Harry oír del todo bien.

-Entonces ¿existe la probabilidad?

-Existe, yo sé dónde está, pue…

Unas enfermeras entraron en medio de un forcejeo insipiente con alguien que había irrumpido en el cuarto.

-¡Mire es Harry Potter, él le dirá, él me conoce!

El aludido miró a las mujeres, entre ellas estaba Hermione, pareciendo demente, con la ropa mal abrochada y cara de desvelo.

-Hermione…

Ella lo apretó intempestiva, zarandeándolo.

-¿Harry dónde está Snape? ¿Qué le pasó?

Cuando pudo liberarse lo suficiente para encararla intentó responder.

-Está desaparecido, estamos organizándonos para ir al lugar donde ocurrió el ataque, hay otros que siguen perdidos, pero creemos que quizás podamos hallarlos en los escombros o… no sé, quizás sigan vivos…

La muchacha esbozó un rictus de angustia y de alivio por igual, al menos no había tenido que verse las caras con una noticia irremediable como sería el enterarse de su muerte. Todavía le lloraban los ojos y se retorcía las puntas del pelo con nerviosismo, mientras Harry reunía varios aurores intactos que no habían estado en la misión y que al igual que él se encontraban ansiosos por ayudar a sus compañeros veteranos. En menos de una hora se formó un grupo de treinta y tantas personas que se habían ofrecido a apoyar al grupo, entre ellas estaban McGonagall, Ginny, Neville y Luna. Había demasiado ruido considerando que estaban en una habitación de sanatorio, los jóvenes hablaban, los heridos se quejaban de sus achaques, algunos de ellos daban explicaciones detalladas de cómo habían ocurrido las cosas.

Al fin los que irían en el grupo de rescate se juntaron al centro mientras el auror que había transportado a los otros los llevaba de vuelta al sitio del desastre usando el mismo hechizo azul que Hermione había visto que Severus practicaba.

Cuando volvieron a sentir el suelo debajo de sus pies los rodeaba un entorno muy distinto del que habían visto en San Mungo.

La luz grisácea del día nublado entraba por las aberturas enormes que había en el techo, pedazos de muro yacían en el piso como montículos de escombros. En cualquier parte podía encontrarse madera quebrada, vidrios vueltos astilla, trozos de material de los cuales ya ni siquiera podían adivinar las procedencias. A sí, acabando de arribando a los restos del edificio cayeron en la cuenta de que había hombres tendidos entre las ruinas.

Harry miró a sus espaldas, miró allí, en el fondo de las pupilas de almendra y vio que estaban inmóviles y oscuras, rancias de miedo. No había visto esa clase de zozobra desde la última noche de guerra, ése temor que muerde desde adentro, que parece infectarlo todo.

El grupo de rescate avanzó, llegó a los yacientes que estaban a la vista. Reconocieron en varios de ellos la marca tenebrosa, solamente uno había sido un auror.

Neville llegó hasta la nave derecha, donde alguna vez había habido camastros, encontraron también vestigios de un baño y de una especie de cocina improvisada. El lugar tenía el aspecto de haber sido una guarida de mortífagos bastante bien organizada.

-Eran más de los que esperábamos que fueran, pero siempre supimos de ése riesgo.- Comentó el auror mensajero.

Se dividieron en dos grupos uno fue a la nave derecha y el otro a la de la izquierda, pronto empezaron a levitar las rocas grandes y reconstituir vidrios, con la esperanza de hallar a algún sobreviviente que hubiera quedado enterrado.

Ginny e Luna hallaron a un hombre que se había protegido al tirarse debajo de una pequeña mesa en el momento en el que uno de los muros colapsó. Al ver a las jóvenes el hombre quiso levantarse por sí mismo de inmediato, pero su pierna estaba rota y no logró moverse del lugar en el que estaba a medio recostar. Al examinarlo un poco supieron que se trataba de un mortífago y no de un auror, Lo ataron, McGonagall y otros voluntarios de la búsqueda intentaron sacarle información sobre el ataque, pero no dijo nada útil, se preocupaba sólo por gritarles improperios. La exploración se alargó durante horas, hallaron debajo de lo que había sido una columna los cadáveres de dos aurores y esparcidos a lo largo del edificio otros tantos cuerpos de mortífagos. Algunos se sentaron sobre el suelo empolvado, ya con las manos y los rostros desmoralizados, ya sin mucha fe. Hermione no dejó de buscar en ningún momento, siguió trepándose a los montículos de rastrojo para ver si algo se movía, ella rescató al primer auror vivo que habían encontrado. Lo escuchó gemir a través de las piedras. No estaba en mejor estado que el mortífago, parecía tener algunos huesos rotos y la cara y la ropa se le habían llenado de un polvo blanco. La frente le sangraba un poco. Harry lo reconoció rápidamente, era el señor Terence uno de los miembros más viejos del escuadrón de aurores. Lo acostaron en una camilla conformada por sus abrigos, le dieron agua, le limpiaron la sangre. El hallazgo de un sobreviviente reanimó al grupo y la mayoría renovó la búsqueda con más bríos. El techo iba formándose de nuevo mientras las rocas y el polvo se levantaban del suelo como trozos ingrávidos de un viejo gigante. Otro auror vivo apareció, alzando la mano entre un cerrito de cascajo, casi sonreía cuando lo levantaron en brazos para llevarlo junto al señor Terence. Granger lo miraba con esperanza, como a un simbolismo.

Pegados a los restos de un muro divisaron ropajes, dos hombres habían sido aplastados al derrumbarse una parte de la pared y una columna importante de la construcción. Poco había quedado de ellos, no mucho para reconocer. Por el calzado los aurores identificaron a uno. Los buscadores se miraban entre sí con pesadumbre, algunos a punto del llanto. Del otro sólo miraron su antebrazo tatuado con la marca tenebrosa. Siguieron trabajando sin hablarse, sin demasiados ánimos, para ése momento Hermione sentía que no podría controlarse mucho más, se obligaba a seguir metiendo las uñas entre los huecos de los escombros, a seguir raspando, a seguir levitando los restos del lugar, pero tenía miedo de encontrar a Severus, de encontrarlo y ver que no existía más, tanto temía ése instante que a momentos sólo deseaba poder hacerse a un lado y no saber nunca del resultado de ésa búsqueda.

Cuando el crepúsculo se inició en el cielo el grupo se ralentizó, los voluntarios ya estaban cansados, veían poco, esperaban poco, faltaba tan sólo un pequeño espacio en el cual buscar. Neville y Ginny se habían sentado a atender a los sobrevivientes, McGonagall y Harry caminaban a lo largo del sitio hablando en voz muy queda. Hermione Jean erraba los pasos andando junto a los tres montículos que aún quedaban por levantar y lloraba en silencio, a la sombra de un mal presentimiento. En la dirección opuesta a la de ella cinco jóvenes escarbaban en uno de los cerritos. De pronto los vio moverse mucho y empezar a llamar a los otros a gritos, ella misma escuchó como desde el fondo de la piedra alguien se removía, escuchó unas voces muy quedas. Las personas desperdigadas alrededor se juntaron para sacar a los hombres de entre las ruinas, resultaron ser dos aurores y un mortífago. El grupo se reunió junto a los heridos, recobrados un poco ante el pequeño milagro. Al menos les quedaba el consuelo de haber encontrado cuatro aurores con vida y de haber recuperado a los caídos. En total su grupo había perdido a tres, sin contar al jefe al que aún no hallaban.

-Seguiremos mañana.-Dijo Harry en voz alta para que todos lo oyeran.- Tenemos que ir a San Mungo y a Azkaban todavía.

-Harry…-Murmuró Luna jalándolo de la manga levemente, el señor Terence había abierto los ojos y quería hablarle. El joven se inclinó sobre el hombre para escuchar su voz apagada.

-¿Hallaron a todos?

El muchacho de la cicatriz asintió levemente, sin satisfacción alguna.

-Pero, algunos murieron y el profesor…el jefe de aurores no parece que esté aquí.

Los ojos inmóviles del hombre mostraban entendimiento.

-El señor Snape era el único de nosotros que sabía hacer lo que hacen ellos, hacerse humo, volar sin la escoba, salieron por el techo, él y dos mortífagos, no deben haber llegado muy lejos, no queríamos que nadie se nos escapara y él se fue tras ellos.

Potter le puso una mano compañera en el hombro.

-Gracias.

Al ponerse el joven de pie se formó un círculo alrededor de él, no estando Snape toda la autoridad parecía recaer en sus hombros.

-Ya oscureció, un tercio de nosotros cuidará a los que están heridos, el otro irá a San Mungo por ayuda, no podemos aparecernos con ellos en ése estado, no sería muy prudente. El último tercio se llevará a los mortífagos a Azkaban iré con el último grupo, me gustaría que me acompañaran Neville, Ginny, Hermione…

La muchacha rechistó audiblemente, un puñado de cabezas se giraron a mirarla con curiosidad.

-Harry no puedo acompañarte, yo seguiré buscando a Snape.

-Hermione realmente no sabemos dónde puede estar y estando oscuro no te será tan fácil, menos si vas tú sola…

Ella lo interrumpió con insistencia, no se veía en su semblante ninguna intención de ceder, al contrario, parecía estarse inflamando de enojo quizás o de desesperación.

-No me importa si nadie me acompaña, ni me importa la luz, Harry…

Había dicho su nombre como si lo susurrara a solas, como si estuviera pidiéndole su ayuda en un momento cómplice. Le habló a él pero al hacerlo sus ojos se desviaron hacia los demás, quienes la miraban con atención.

Repasó las miradas que la abarcaban y tomó fuerzas al pensar en el verde de Harry, en el verde de Lily que iba atado inevitablemente a Severus.

-Hagan lo que deban hacer, yo no puedo dejar de buscar.

¿Cuál era la palabra que nombraba sus noches bajo la cama en la casa de arraigo, sus vigilias angustiosas y hambrientas cuando parecían haberlos dejado solos? ¿Cómo se le llamaba al espacio de música y discos que habían compartido? Con qué frase se captaba eso que tenía en su pecho, inflamándose y pugnando por brotarle de la boca, allí frente a toda esa gente.

-No voy a dejar sólo a Severus otra vez, voy a quedarme con él y no hablo sólo de esta ocasión, hablo de quedarme siempre…

Harry abrió la boca inconscientemente, Hermione percibió una mezcla peculiar de caras palidecientes y ojos agrandados.

-Ya no es "profesor Snape" para mí, hace tiempo que no lo es, quiero que lo sepan, no voy a esconderlo, no quiero esconderlo.

Minerva parpadeó repetidamente, se movió hacia adelante con el raciocino aletargado, pareció pensar en hacer algo, pero al final sólo atino a permanecer perpleja, Ginny por su parte tenía el aspecto de haber sido golpeada en medio del estómago y no tener aire para decir algo, Luna suspiró nada más, lo que Hermione había dicho le resultaba lógico y natural.

-Bueno, cuando encontremos al profesor Snape podremos felicitarlos a los dos.- Los sarcillos de rábano le tintinearon al mover la cabeza, su comentario reventó la frágil burbuja de tensión contenida.

-¡Hermione!- Ginebra la reprendió con un grito bajo que más bien sonó a chirrido.

-Tengo que seguir buscándolo.- La joven del pelo hirsuto apretó su varita y le dio las espalda a los otros, atravesó con los pasos firmes y apresurados la extensión del edificio sin que nadie intentara seguirla hasta que su figura desapareció en la calle nocturna, sólo entonces Harry despertó de su pasmo y siguió la estela de su rastro con McGonagall y Luna tras él. La noche era lenta y la ciudad de Londres sería un sitio muy grande para que Hermione lo recorriera sola.

Hola! Bueno ya muy cerca del final, por favor comenten, es muy importante saber su opinión en éste punto de la historia. Saludos y buena suerte a todas. Por cierto sí leí sus reviews, siempre los leo, gracias por leer y por comentar.


	42. Chapter 42

**42.- La Bella y la Bestia**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Brothers**

Snape se levanta del suelo y los observa, ninguno de los dos conserva vida alguna. Levanta la cabeza, la losa está perforada, entraron por allí, sólo que el cielo ya no está negro, a través de los agujeros mira una extensión naranja, plagada de nubes. Baja la vista al hueco en el que se metió desenvainando rayos con esos dos que ya no se mueven, parece que está en un bar muggle, un bar de mala muerte, quizás abandonado, seguramente abandonado, lo sabe por el color viejo y polvoriento que tienen los muebles y la madera estropeada. Se apoya sobre una barra y siente que le aplastan las costillas y los pulmones, se agarra con las uñas del filo de la mesa y se queda allí con medio cuerpo encima de la tabla. Cercana a su cara una máquina aún expide un olor a alcohol que lo hace sentir enfermo. No se escucha nada, sólo su propio cuerpo aspirando aire con un ruido como de animal, algo que le resulta extraño. Mira una gota ambarina que sale de la máquina y se alarga como un ojo, luego se cae allá en la mugre del suelo. Todo huele a orines y cerveza, él mismo tiene pegado un olor penetrante.

No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado, no sabe dónde está. Separa su costado de la barra y se sostiene nada más con una mano prendida de una silla, se aparece.

Cae como un bulto tosco, devuelve el estómago. Si Hermione lo viera así, bueno, quizás ella no vuelva. Todavía piensa en lo último que le dijo, le dijo que nunca le había demostrado si la quería. Se arrastra un poco y se llena de tierra, trata de pensar, pero su cerebro recorre un camino fangoso que no lo lleva a ningún lado. No, realmente no recordaba haberle dicho en ninguna ocasión alguna palabra claramente cariñosa, siempre rondaba en la ambigüedad, siempre mantenía cierto nivel de indiferencia. Se queda quieto y respira, el aire se va a atascando a mitad de camino y Snape resopla, gruñe, de nuevo se arrastra, pero los brazos se le van aguando y tiene que detenerse. ¿Por qué será que se comporta así? ¿Por qué nunca le habrá dicho? Se sonríe irónicamente y escupe saliva pero resulta estar contaminada de un líquido marrón y espeso. Bueno, quizás sería hora de hablarse directamente, en el fondo sabe bien por qué se comporta así. Él se dijo, cuando Granger dejó de ser sólo su ex alumna irritante, que daba igual lo que pudiera tener para ella, Granger jamás lo aceptaría, pero Granger lo aceptó. Luego Severus se dijo que podía fingir quererlo algún tiempo y que al final se iría, pero Granger no se fue. Por último Severus se dijo que estaba avergonzada de él y que terminaría decidiendo marcharse, en realidad en ése punto ya no sabía si la joven se habría cansado finalmente de sus necedades. Se echa de espaldas para atrapar aliento, ahora le llega un olor a húmedo y a encerrado, reconoce el techo goteante y gris ¿Qué rayos está haciendo allí? Definitivamente no debe estar pensando bien, al aparecerse a llegado a la casa de sus padres, a la calle de la hilandera, nada tendría que estar haciendo en ése lugar, quizás sea la costumbre. Después de sus drásticas reuniones con el señor tenebroso siempre terminaba en ése piso, mirando precisamente ése techo, luego tenía que arreglárselas sólo y a escondidas.

Hermione…

Si Hermione estuviera allí quizás por fin dejaría de ser un mentiroso, quizás por fin dejaría de necesitar fingir que no le importaba. Cierra los ojos, siente que está quedándose dormido y que el dolor se va escapando, que va elevándose y flota fuera de él. Nunca dijo la verdad porque no quiere que ella lo sepa, no quiere que sepa lo desesperado que él está, no quiere que lo sepa vulnerable en sus manos, no quiere que conozca el poder que tiene su presencia sobre el oclumante de las mazmorras. No puede dejar que ella se burle, que se aproveche, que lo desprecie… Se sonríe de nuevo socarronamente, Hermione no haría nada de eso, estúpido Severus Snape. Lo mismo fue con Lily, él error está en él, el hombre de luto se habla, se dice que es su responsabilidad, que el hecho de estar sólo en ése instante es su responsabilidad. La maldita verdad siempre duele. No puede levantar los párpados, de pronto no puede hacer nada. No habrá quién lo busque en la calle de la hilandera, no habrá quién sospeche que pueda estar allí. Sabe que se ha causado eso, ríe de nuevo, pero su risa suena a un ahogo, tose, de la boca le resbala algo mojado y tibio. Quién sabe, si viera a Hermione otra vez quizás le diría la frase que no ha dicho nunca, que se prometió que no diría. Qué más le da si ella juega con él, qué más le da si ella no lo quiere realmente. Nunca la dejó tocarlo, nunca la dejo verlo, nunca se quitó de encima las máscaras y los espejos.

Si no se mueve no llegará a verla nuevamente, se tiende de lado, quiere levantarse.

Miedo, es eso lo que lo ha llenado de costras, lo que lo ha envuelto, miedo de ver que es un fracaso. Se aferra del muro, tira para levantar su peso, queda abrazado de la pared. Un fracaso… será un fracaso si permite que le pase otra vez, si permite que Hermione se convierta en Lily.

Extiende la capa e inhala. Ya fue suficiente de seguir estancado, de odiar al mundo, de odiarse a sí mismo. Si no se departe en la maldita aparición hará lo que tendría que haber hecho hace tanto tiempo: Cambiar, a pesar de sí mismo, aunque duela enfrentarse a toda la amargura que ha acumulado con los años. Aunque duela enterarse de una vez que James Potter no fue el culpable principal de que Lily no lo hubiera amado, fue él.

* * *

Luna los guió hasta la penumbra de un viejo bar, la luz entraba por dos huecos en el techo. En ése rincón de olor a fermento habían hallado a dos mortífagos que claramente entraron horadando la losa del edificio. Pero no había nadie más aparte de los muertos. La atmósfera era pesada, densa, aguda de olores persistentes. Hermione se sentó en el piso, casi debajo de una de las mesas desvencijadas, tenía las mejillas húmedas otra vez, había creído por un instante que él estaría allí. Luna y McGonagall rodearon a los dos Gryffindors, la rubia se dejó caer también en el suelo polvoriento y frío.

-Severus quería que les dijera a todos lo que estaba pasando, quería que dejáramos de escondernos, pero no le hice caso, no estaba segura de querer que las personas supieran… -Se cubre los ojos con una mano.- Yo debí haber hablado, ahora no puedo encontrarlo, no se despidió de mí, no me dijo nada de esta expedición porque creyó que no me importaba lo suficiente como para enfrentarlos.-Alza los ojos Luna la mira con su espacio azul, McGonagall tiene los hombros yertos como si estuviera cargando algo muy pesado, Harry mira hacia el frente, aprieta la mandíbula.

-El profesor no pudo desvanecerse, tiene que estar en alguna parte y yo creo que estuvo aquí, tenemos que seguir buscando.- Potter se puso de pie y empezó a inspeccionar a su alrededor, fue a meterse en una pequeña bodega que había en la parte de atrás.

Las mujeres siguieron arremolinadas bajo la mesa. Lovegood le colocó la mano sobre el hombro, una mano tibia y leve.

-No tenía idea señorita Granger, pudo habérmelo confiado, Severus es un buen hombre a pesar de todo, nadie tiene derecho a juzgarlos, usted ya es mayor de edad y muy madura.-Murmuraba McGonagall, con los ojos doblados, y las cejas unidas en el centro de su ceño en signo de preocupación.

Hermione no dijo nada, se miró las manos y los pies, con las pupilas ausentes.

-Yo pensé que no lo quería lo suficiente, pensé que sólo le tenía amistad o compasión, pero estoy entendiendo que no podría vivir sin verlo.

-El profesor Snape está vivo, ya te lo había dicho, tiene unos bubstranges como pocos.

Granger esbozó algo penosamente similar a una sonrisa.

-Los bubstranges no existen Luna.

* * *

En el vacío apareció un cúmulo de telas oscuras, un remolino de jirones que tomó la forma de un hombre, una enfermera gritó antes de reconocer que era un auror. Se movía de forma extraña y trabajosa, miraba a las mujeres de blanco con los ojos amenazantes y la boca abierta como un hoyo húmedo.

Una se le acercó pasando entre las otras, titubeando, alzando una mano pero sin tener el arrojo de asirlo.

-¿Quién es usted?

Las mujeres de blanco caminaban en el pasillo con los pies insonoros, la respiración colectiva de los pacientes soplaba como un viento pacífico de muchas voces, como el murmullo propio del sanatorio.

* * *

Un grupo de cuatro personas penetra en la calma de la habitación, viene en silencio como las mujeres de blanco, los que lo forman tienen las caras tiesas e inexpresivas, están cansados. Potter se adelanta y le habla a una de las enfermeras mayores, la mujer lo mira con una alegría que a Harry le resulta fuera de contexto y a la que no responde.

-No sabemos dónde está el jefe de aurores, supongo que…

-Está aquí señor Potter.-Lo interrumpe ladeando la cabeza y sonriéndole.

El muchacho de los ojos verdes se detiene un instante, se le agranda la mirada, parece crecer un poco.

-¿Aquí?

-Sí señor Potter, llegó esta tarde por su propio pie.

-Ah- Exhala el joven.

Allá, recortada por la luz de la ventana una figura larga y breve permanece quieta, los ojos del hombre ensombrecido están mirándolo, Harry podría reconocerlo en cualquier parte. Detrás de él oyó la voz de Hermione expeler un gritito agudo y corto. La mira y siente el aire de su estela al pasar corriendo a un lado suyo, Harry la observa llegar hasta el hombre que se sostiene una gasa en el hombro, que suelta la tela llena de sangre mientras Jean lo contiene en sus brazos, mientras Jean allí frente a todos le estampa los labios, lo contempla y lo besa de nuevo concienzudamente, desesperada, dolida de su ausencia.

Algunos aurores que han despertado con el ruido los observan y sonríen a medias o se sorprenden de ver que su jefe amargo aferra con su brazo sano a la pequeña mujer y esconde la cara en su pelo largo y acaricia con un aire ansioso- que no le habían visto antes ni se habían imaginado en él- las hebras helicoidales que forman la cabellera castaña.

Junto a la puerta Potter se queda estático, contendiendo consigo mismo, perplejo, alegre y por algún motivo un tanto incómodo, una cosa era oírla decir que había algo entre ella y Snape, otra era presenciar tan abruptamente, tan contundentemente los besos repetidos que le daba y ver por primera vez que el oclumante recargara su cabeza en la de alguien con esa fuerza, que tocara a alguien, que mirara con los ojos de incendio y de adoración escaldante.

Los amantes fueron ablandando las manos y se quedaron un momento en silencio, entornando los ojos hacia los otros, esperando a ver qué tenía qué decir la lengua de los demás. Snape hundía los ojos en Potter, con desafío, con firmeza. Harry miró a la pareja alternadamente todavía sin creerlo del todo, McGonagall se quedaba sumida en un prudente silencio, Luna tenía la boca atravesada por una sonrisa endeble.

-Hermione…-Se encogía de hombros, los miraba de nuevo.-Si ustedes... yo no haré nada en su contra, soy tu amigo y del profesor Snape.

La muchacha le sonrió, el hombre permaneció inmóvil mirando a Harry aún con cierto recelo, estaban todavía en silencio cuando un destello los encandiló, varias enfermeras intentaron detener al fotógrafo y a la mujer vestida de un verde chillante que venía tras él. Severus hizo una burda mueca de desagrado y Harry sintió vivos deseos de salir de allí a toda prisa, pero era tarde. Al día siguiente Snape y Granger aparecieron para su desgracia en una de las notas del "Profeta", el encabezado de la fotografía tenía un título molesto, algo así como "Hermione Granger, la cazadora de influencias" en el que hacían referencia a ella como una pequeña seductora que no satisfecha con su _affaire_ con Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, iba a por su siguiente presa, el jefe de aurores.

David Granger se topó con ése periódico frente a su puerta, como todos los días anteriores y pudo ver a su hija en una de las páginas, allí, con los ojos agrandados y brillantes por el chispazo del flash, sujeta del brazo de aquél hombre, Snape que a él jamás había terminado de agradarle.

En la madriguera se desató un griterío y un volar de hojas impresas, iniciado por Ronald Weasley, la explosión de la familia pelirroja acabó con el joven Ron sentado a la fuerza en una silla por sus hermanos y su padre, escuchando un parlotear largo y exaltado proveniente de Molly.

En Hogwarts el profesorado inició una serie de rumores sobre reforzar las prohibiciones de establecer contactos "maestro y alumno" más allá de lo académico, hasta tal punto llegaron las habladurías que el retrato de Albus Dumbledore tuvo que intervenir en una junta de docentes diciendo que estaba seguro de que Snape y la señorita Granger no habían entablado ninguna clase de amistad mientras que el hombre había sido profesor y que además, incluso si así fuera, deberían dejar todos su mojigatería y alegrarse de la suerte de sus dos colegas.

* * *

Hermione no es la misma a los ojos de los otros, ¿quién iba a imaginarse a la prefecta de Gryffindor relacionada con un ex maestro suyo veinte años mayor? Incluso los Slytherins prestaban atención al verla pasar, algunos curiosos, otros con cierta burla implícita. Granger nunca pareció arrepentida, sigue recorriendo los pasillos como si no estuviera enterada de lo que se dice de ella o como si no le importara, pronto se graduará y va a librarse del chismorreo adolescente. Hermione Granger no es la misma de hace ocho años, no va a esconderse en los baños porque se burlen de ella, no. Va a sentarse en el Gran Comedor a lucir su insignia de prefecta y a enredar la mirada sin miedo con cualquiera que se gire a observarla. Hay personas a las que les debe explicaciones, pero no a ellos, a ninguno de los que se quedan mirándola con ése cierto aire de suficiencia y con esa sonrisa de mala intención.

Hermione creyó- cuando tuvo que reemplazar los recuerdos de sus padres.- que no tendría que volver a distanciarse de ellos, que si acababa la guerra y ella sobrevivía no habría motivo alguno para que volvieran a separarse así y sin embargo llegó esa noche, en la que nuevamente David parecía sentirse traicionado por su hija y era de hecho la segunda ocasión. La madre de Hermione, Jean, había volado durante horas para llegar a Inglaterra después de que su esposo la llamara. Ahí estaban los dos- David y Jean- mirando a su hija cabizbaja y a ése hombre sombrío sentado junto a ella.

Mucho dijo el señor Granger, empezó hablando golpeado, luego se detenía junto a la pared, se pasaba las manos por el pelo como si deseara arremeter contra alguien y se viera forzado a contenerse. Apuntaba con el dedo hacia Hermione y hacia ése infeliz, comenzaba a alzar la voz, se movía rápidamente a través de la pequeña sala, ponía de nuevo el dedo frente a los ojos del enlutado, le desesperaba su silencio alargado y la seria expresión de su cara que no mutaba, él no deseaba que su hija, su única hija terminara con un hombre así, quizás tan solo tres o cuatro años menor que él. Se paró frente al supuesto mago, le habló duramente, Hermione se interponía, levantaba las manos queriendo apaciguarlo, se metía en medio de ellos como para proteger al brujo y atinaba a repetir una y otra vez a David que se tranquilizara, que no conocía a su maestro.

En el desenlace de la decepción y la ira de David Granger los amantes salieron de la salita hacia el pasillo agarrados de los brazos, Hermione estaba llorando mientras su padre se iba a recargar junto a una ventana murmurando amargamente, Jean en el umbral dividida entre los dos le hablaba a uno y al otro si conseguir detener la partida de su hija y el enclaustro que David ejercía sobre sí mismo.

Jean se adelantó y alcanzó a tomar la levita del hombre, recordaba vagamente su apellido: Snape. Le miró directamente los ojos por primera vez, muy negros, nublados, como de ciego y sin embargo entendió u creyó empezar a entender cuál había sido el motivo de Hermione para inclinarse por él, sin embargo sintió algo similar al miedo, como un soplo que apaga una vela.

-Sea bueno con mi hija.

No dijo nada el maestro, pero se le aflojaron el ceño y la mandíbula tensa, algo como un asentimiento le cruzó el semblante y Jean entendió que Hermione no retrocedería, de hecho algo en ésa idea la reconfortó, ése hombre despedía una atmósfera inquietante a su alrededor, pero también tenía los ojos plagados de algún tipo de fuerza, esa misma fuerza que movía a Hermione, quizás en el fondo eran iguales.

-Hermione…

La muchacha la miró esperanzada, con las manos prendidas de la tela negra.

-Cuídense los dos, yo hablaré con tu padre.

El hombre y la joven desaparecieron en un ojo de viento y retazos negros.

* * *

Se aparece con su maleta en medio de la sala, no esperaba dejar su casa de ése modo, no esperaba verse echada de pronto y tener que encontrarse con su madre en algún café clandestino para que no las viera David y no iniciara una guerra fría de represalias contra su mujer por hacerse del lado del enemigo. Severus la observa desde la otra esquina e intuye- aunque no pueda verla claramente desde allí -que tiene los ojos húmedos. Ahora Hermione vivirá con él, la presiente debatiéndose aún, con la maleta en la mano, con su suéter largo flácido y descolorido sobre ella. Sabe que no está feliz y algo de culpa le sube como agruras por la garganta. Hermione mira las paredes vacías y nejas con cierto aire deprimido y al final el viaje opaco de su vista termina desembocando en él. Snape teme esa mirada, teme que la decepción de la muchacha continúe allí sobre su rostro al contemplar al hombre por el cual decidió dejar su casa. Teme que se arrepienta, pero a Hermione se le aclaran los ojos sobre él, parece que en su interior se hubiera encendido una luciérnaga, abre la mano y la maleta cae y provoca un ruido pesado, se le difuminan las pupilas al verlo allí, expectante, un tanto inquieto por recibirla en su casa.

-Entonces, aquí viviré.

Tiene la cara blanda y frágil, medio pintada de regocijo, medio translúcida de desdicha, ha pagado el precio de caer de la gracia de su padre, de algunos de sus maestros y de desplomarse de forma casi irreparable ante Ronald Weasley. Sabe que Ginny e Molly aún la aprecian pero hay un incómodo silencio de reproche que se forma entre ellas cuando se las encuentra en algún sitio.

Severus ve como una lágrima le salta de los ojos y se la limpia rápidamente, quitándole importancia. Va hacia él, se cubre con sus brazos y respira en su cuello, le besa la cicatriz en el umbral del corredor.

-Aquí viviré contigo.

-Lamento lo que ha tenido que pasar.

Lo aprieta, casi ya no huele a hierbas, casi ya no huele a nada, pero está tibio, siente el núcleo de su corazón palpitándole en la mano y se dice que todos pueden negarla y dará igual, le dará igual, ella no tiene miedo de querer a Severus Snape, aunque sabe que los demás no lo entienden.

Yo no lo lamento, lo que tenga que pasar, que pase.

La abraza, quedan entrelazados con las manos confundidas en el aire, se estrujan, empiezan una pelea débil, lo ama cuando la hunde así en el calor de su cuerpo vivo, cuando forcejean tiernamente y van a estamparse contra una pared o se caen sobre algo, a veces tropiezan con un escalón y se quedan sentados en el piso frio, se sueltan despacio y después se van a la cocina a tomar café o terminan derrumbándose en el sofá y allí se van profundizando, allí sus manos avanzan como dos sombras cargadas de agua, lo conoce con los ojos cerrados, lo toma por su perfume quedo, besa en la oscuridad de sus párpados, besa como si fuera la única forma verdadera de aprender a ver, lo mira con los labios, lo toca, le jala el pelo, lo siente moverse, es como un oleaje de dunas en las que mete las manos, dunas que cambian, calientes, lisas, firmes. Luego abre los ojos y no hay dunas ni geografía de besos o de tacto, sólo está él con sus ojos de pozo. Nadie podría entender que lo quiere porque nadie lo mira así como ella aprendió a mirarlo.

* * *

Al principio los dos lo dudaban, pero están allí, en la ceremonia de graduación, ella naturalmente tenía qué presentarse, su madre fue la única de sus parientes que se decidió a acompañarla, él fue invitado por sus años de servicio en el colegio, de algún modo pareciera que parte de la concurrencia esperara con morbo ver alguna escena que los incluyera a ellos, las notas sensacionalistas de Rita Skeeter lograron remover la curiosidad general.

Los discursos tediosos terminan al fin, la concurrencia se despega de las sillas, aliviada. Granger y Snape se encuentran entre la multitud, notan alguna atención detenida en ellos, se buscan las pupilas, se toman la mano como un viejo matrimonio. Hermione se enfrenta de nuevo a los Weasley que asisten a la graduación de Ginebra, siente el brazo de Severus asirla con fuerza, siente los ojos de las cabezas pelirrojas y se abraza de la levita. Llegará el día en que los demás los miren como a una pareja normal y dejen el cuchicheo y las miraditas imprudentes, pero ése no será el día, aún los esculcan con la vista, el mestizo le toma la barbilla y le impacta un beso, un beso premeditadamente duradero y hondo, para que todos lo miren. Hay quien gira la cabeza con reprobación, Molly suspira desilusionada, Arthur se atraganta con un bocadillo de queso. La joven observa en el interior de los ojos del pocionista y sabe que lo ha hecho a propósito.

-No van a conseguir que nos avergoncemos de esto u que nos vayamos, si no les gusta que no miren o que pongan una queja en el _departamento de transgresiones a la moral._

Granger trata de sonreír y lo abraza en las periferias de la pista, cuando era más joven no tenía la capacidad de imaginar que su último día en Hogwarts transcurriría cubierto por los brazos de Snape, supone que es una suerte de milagro que el profesor incurablemente neurótico de las mazmorras y la niña mandona de los Gryffindor lograran encontrarse de esa forma el uno al otro, que lograran traspasar todos los muros que hubo que ir traspasando, que dolieron. Nadie podría juzgarlos hasta que entendiera la paciencia que había requerido levantar una poca confianza, construir una forma de puente entre ellos.

Bailan como en el día de la boda de Harry, Hagrid está observándolos y le aplaude un par de veces a Hermione, desde la distancia, ella sonríe en sus adentros. Snape le pisa un pie y ella se enreda un poco en su capa, siguen dando vueltas, Granger esconde la cabeza en el cuello del hombre y allí se ríe un poco, humedeciéndole la piel mientras dan un traspiés y se enteran de que quizás nunca aprendan a bailar como es debido, al menos no juntos.

Hermione se repite que tiene que ser un milagro.

* * *

Ninguno podía creerlo al principio, verte con él de la mano, besándolo ¡besando a Snape! Ver cómo le acomodabas el pelo detrás de la oreja, ver cómo te interpusiste entre él y Weasley aquél día en el que parecía que iban a pelearse de nuevo, cómo les gritaste a todos y lo defendiste de los maestros de Hogwarts que aún hablaban de ustedes y peleaste con los Weasley y con tu propio padre que al final tuvo que ceder renuentemente.

Verte Hermione tenía que asustar a los otros, porque y Snape y tú no podían ser, nadie se lo imaginaba, nadie lo creía posible, esperaban verlo envejecer a solas y a ti llenarte de niños pelirrojos. Y sin embargo estás allí, de pie con el rostro despejado, con tu traje de burócrata y tu pelo recogido en un chongo disciplinado de trabajadora del ministerio y lo esperas todos los días, precisamente a él, esperas a verlo salir de alguno de los elevadores, te enlazas a su brazo y caminan como un antiguo matrimonio, a veces cuando ha tenido alguna salida peligrosa se te ve en el lobby, tocándote el flequillo continuamente sin poder calmar tus manos, retorciendo algún pañuelo, mirando a los lados y se intuye que lo buscas entre la gente, luego cuando surge de entre la multitud caminante te levantas y algo parece encenderse desde tu interior, te apuras para llegar a él, forzas el andar de tus tacones y al encontrarte en su mismo espacio, te levantas unos instantes en un pequeño salto para colgarte de su cuello y humedecerle la boca con un beso hondo.

El tiempo a pesar de todo a transcurrido entre ustedes y las personas ya no se indignan al encontrarlos tomados de la mano, ya a nadie le extraña ver a Hermione Granger abrazada del jefe de aurores, ya a nadie le extraña notar que ha ido mutando en una clase de mujer distinta, que él mismo ha suavizado su rencor antes dirigido a todos, que grita menos, que no hiere con las palabras ni con los ojos.

Tus amigos estuvieron extrañados cuando todo empezaba, no podían terminar de entender la visión que conformaban tú y el mestizo entrando en alguna reunión con las manos unidas, se agitaban cuando te oían hablarle por su nombre o llegar a decirle "Verus", incluso Harry cambiaba de posición y se jalaba el cuello de la camisa con cierta incomodidad notoria. No parecía real el encontrarlos abrazándose frenéticamente detrás de una puerta, no parecía real percatarse de que Snape te susurraba cosas que te hacían sonreírle con complicidad. Al principio nadie podía abandonar la perplejidad. Sin embargo han pasado a ser, con los meses y los años, parte de la escena natural del ministerio. Alguna vez llegaste a contar tu historia, aquel día todos te miraban muy atentos y algunos parecieron comenzar a ablandarse contigo y con tu amor por el oclumante. Luna murmuró aquél día que le recordaban a un viejo cuento de muggles y sonreíste porque te pareció que era cierto, recordaste que leías ése mismo cuento durante tus días en la casa de arraigo y te pareció irónico que no supieras que leías tu propia historia.

* * *

Allí está junto a ti y ves que ha cambiado, que te ha cambiado también, que te abrió frente a los ojos una segunda mirada al mundo. Lo observas y ves todo lo que ha sido, todo lo que es y te sorprendes de haber llegado a conocerlo tanto como te conoces a ti misma, gira su cabeza lenta y te observa con su mirada de oscuridad íntima, te besa en la mejilla con un beso extendido, te calienta y moja la piel, tiemblas y le sujetas las hebras del pelo, acaricias su oreja y te dices con cierta inquietud que pudo haber muerto aquél día en la casa de los gritos y que tú hubieras vivido sin saber que estabas perdiendo algo importante.

Abres los ojos y hundes aún más los dedos entre la penumbra lejana de su pelo cálido.

Te alegra que no haya sido de ése modo, te alegra que no haya sido cierto.

* * *

_Cuando empezaba tenía la sensación constante y odiosa de que sabías algo que yo no u de que me devoraría a mí mismo por las ansias casi irreprimibles de tenerte conmigo todo el tiempo, al principio temía que me dejaras por mi voracidad, por mi desesperación, temía que te asustaras de mí, porque te necesitaba con demasiado ahínco, pero nunca me dejaste y te juro Hermione que muchas veces estuve convencido de que cruzarías mi puerta y me dejarías solo la visión de tu espalda y tu pelo y yo agradezco que no haya sido así, agradezco que tuvieras esa fe inderrocable de que yo te amaba a pesar de todos mis enormes defectos, yo agradezco que no huyeras de ellos, que te quedaras en mis delirios fúricos, en las transiciones en las que mi soledad volvía vengativa y me mordía en las noches, al menos podía alzar el brazo y encontrarte apretándome muy fuerte y susurrándome que había sido una pesadilla y nada más. Tú sabes que no puedo decirlo porque hay muchas cosas que aún no aprendo a decir, pero entiendes lo que tú representas cuando te abrazo, cuando te levanto en el aire y te hundo en mí. Tú lo sabes Hermione y todos a nuestro alrededor también porque se percatan que no soy lo mismo que era, que por primera vez me he arrojado a hacer las paces con el mundo._

* * *

_Harry, tienes que reconocérselo a Hermione, incluso tú llegaste a dudar, incluso tú que pensabas que nunca volverías a dudar de él, crees que al igual que todos desconfiaste por un tiempo, pensaste que le haría mal, quizás llegó a hacerlo, seguramente… pero ella estaba convencida de no salvarse, de acompañarlo hasta el final del túnel, una vez te dijo que quizás todo terminara entre ella y él, porque Severus estaba perdido, porque en el fondo era demasiado vulnerable, como una criatura a la que han golpeado mucho. No debiste dudar de Snape, no deberías hacerlo de nuevo, al final parece que su voluntad siempre lo pone de pie y sin duda tenía la voluntad de cambiar para ella o quizás para sí mismo._

_Los encuentras en el recibidor del ministerio, algo le pregunta Granger mientras le acomoda el cuello de la levita y le acaricia una mejilla, recuerdas nítidamente los días en que te ayudaba a organizarte para preparar tus TIMOS, escuchas la voz del hombre como un murmullo entre la hierba y Hermione se sujeta de su brazo, tú entras al ministerio y ellos salen, Jean alcanza a verte a través de las puertas de vidrio y te sonríe como cuando eran niños y sabes intuir que es una sonrisa genuina. Al final Granger tenía razón, siempre la tiene. Es quien que descubrió que Snape era el príncipe mestizo, es la Bella quien tuvo la paciencia y la fuerza de adentrarse en los laberintos negros de la Bestia para darse cuenta al fin de que nunca había habido tal cosa._

_-Bella y Bestia-_

**_Chicas, muchas gracias por haber seguido el fan fic, tanto a las que comentaron como a las que leyeron en anonimato. La relación de la historia de la bella y la bestia (tanto del cuento original como de la versión de Disney) con el fic es la siguiente (por si no fue muy notorio en algunas partes)._**

**_1.-La Bella se ve forzada a permanecer con la Bestia- La casa de arraigo._**

**_3.-En la película la bella es atacada por lobos y la bestia la rescata.- Snape protege a Granger de un mortífago que los sorprende._**

**_4.-En el cuento original la bestia pedía a la bella cada noche que se casara con él, pero ella lo declinaba y se sentía culpable por no poder amarlo a causa de su fealdad.- Snape besa a Hermione y le pregunta si puede quererlo, ella responde que sí, pero en un principio es mentira y lo hace por compasión nada más._**

**_5.-La Bella abandona a la Bestia para ir a visitar a su padre.- Hermione duda de quedarse con Severus._**

**_6.-Al regresar la Bella encuentra a la Bestia moribunda se percata de que en realidad la ama y le dice que se casarán.- Hermione teme haberlo perdido cuando desaparece y por fin se decide a decirle a los otros._**

**_7.-Y bueno el fin, es el fin XD, de nuevo gracias a todas y espero con ansias sus reviews y todas sus anotaciones al respecto, critiquen chicas, es necesario para poder corregir los errores en los próximos fics._**

**_Saludos a todas y suerte._**

**_Fan fic escrito con cariño por Herla-King_**


End file.
